La Rebelion da comienzo
by javitaraxia
Summary: Hinata se ha echo fuerte pero algunos acontecimientos la hacen cambiar, para poder proteger lo más importante para ella ... Subido de nuevo, reeditado.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO**

Primero que nada, quisiera aclarar que pondré de inmediato los capitulos que tengo que son en total 23, y decir que anteriormente había borrado el fic para poder arreglar algunos detalles por ejemplo que estaba en formato scrip y en este lugar no esta permitido, espeoro puedan entenderlo, y continuen leyendolo, y para los que no.

Los invito a comenzarlo, espero que les guste.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo.

Javitaraxia


	2. Capítulo I

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo I: Adiós … Por ahora. 

En el pais del Fuego en una aldea de ninjas llamada Konoha se veía por sus calles a un chico de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules que denotaban una gran nostalgia ya que en era su ultimo recorrido por su querida aldea antes de partir a su entrenamiento con ero-senin (Jiraya), recordaba los buenos momentos que habia pasado con sus amigos en esas calles , los muchos pero muchos ramen que se había comido en Ichiraku, iba a extrañar todo eso, pero una parte de él todavía recordaba esa niñez triste que habia sufrido que ya parecía muy lejana en su mente pero solo recordarla producía que su boca se amargara, le dieran ganas de llorar, recordar esa soledad que muy pocas personas en la vida la sufrían y podían soportar.

- Voy a extrañar la aldea - meditaba en voz alta el joven kitsune, sale de su letargo y ve la hora que es en un reloj cercano - diablos!!!! Se me ha hecho muy tarde ero-senin va estar molesto.

Camino a la puerta principal de Konoha mira por ultima vez su aldea, sumergido en sus pensamientos siente una presencia que lo saca de su letargo. Y entonces se dirige hacia el lugar donde sintió la presencia, que se ocultaba.

- Quien anda ahí? Muéstrate!!! - decía con fiereza, mientras se ponía en posición ofensiva.

- Ya me descubrió - pensaba la figura escondida entre los arbustos, ya podía ocultase así que decidió salir de su escondite.

De los matorrales sale una chica de piel muy pálida como la nieve al igual que sus ojos , con una casaca (aunque hacían como 100 ° de temperatura jeje) totalmente ruborizada característico en ella..

Naruto la observó algo sorprendido, a esa chica siempre la considera algo rara y sombría, volvió a relajarse y dejo su posición de defensa.

- Hinata que estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó el ojiazul ignorando como siempre el motivo que la peliazul tenía para estar ahí. La kunoichi estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que ya se desmayaba, pero resistió y sacó fuerza para hablar con el chico que quería y admiraba porque si no lo hacía ahora el se iría y no lo vería en mucho tiempo más.

- y-yo e.. ee… estaba ee … esperándote - tartamudeaba y sentía como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba al paso de los segundos, casi no podía despegar la mirada del piso.

Naruto la miraba con algo de confusión, no entendía porque estaba allí parada casi sin hablar, - y para que ? - pregunta el chico, interrogante, cruzando los brazos y cerrando un poco los ojos, acercándose un poco a ella, haciendo que esta se sintiera más cohibida, si eso era posible.

Hinata en su mente se decía a ella misma -vamos hinata esta es tu oportunidad sino se lo dices ahora vas a tener que esperar quizás cuanto vamos vamos - Hinata respiró hondo y empezó a hablar - emm etto … bueno Na…Naruto-kun y…yo que… queria decirte mm qque t…tengas una buen viaje - "bien hecho Hinata" se criticó interiormente Hinata, le dio algo de rabia no poder expresarse aún.

Naruto la miró extrañado - a bueno gracias, entonces nos vemos en unos años mas adiós Hinata - Naruto pensaba que Hinata si que era rara pero no sabía porque pero estaba ansioso de saber lo que me iba a decir se decepcionó un poco porque solo era una despedida, pero prefirió mejor no seguir pienso mas en el asunto no era su estilo.

Hinata se habia quedado ahí parada como una estatua lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no era solo por que la persona que amaba y admiraba se iba sino por ella misma, ya no soportaba ser como era tan tímida y débil, que nadie la notara, estar siempre bajo la sombra de los demás y ser menospreciada por su propia familia, aunque ella sabia que estaba cambiando de a poco gracias a su pelea con Neji quería ser mucho mas fuerte y que nadie volviera a decirle débil o la menospreciara.

- Ya lo veras Naruto-kun me volveré mucho mas fuerte ya no seré la tímida Hinata eso cambiara desde ahora me volveré mas fuerte más mucho más …. Y cuando vuelvas te diré lo que siento por ti.- de dijo así misma la ojiblanco muy decidida a hacer cambiar las cosas.

Al decirse eso a dio media vuelta y partió en rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, para empezar un duro entrenamiento que duraría cerca de 3 años. Pero no lo haría sola tendría ayuda de una persona que se convertiría en su sensei.

Mientras tanto volvemos con Naruto, ya se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha ha con Jiraya.

- Oye ero-senin ya nos vamos o no - saludo alegremente el chico.

- TE HHE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI -lo reprendió algo enojado el hombre de cabello blanco - pero sí ya nos vamos así que prepárate

- Esta bien, ya nos vamos - el chico acomodo su mochila en la espalda, saliendo de la aldea.

Y dirigiéndose a la Aldea grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- ADIOS KONOHA ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE Y VOLVERE ADIOS POR AHORA!!!!!

CONTINUARÁ …


	3. Capítulo II

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo II: Reencuentros¿No te acuerdas de MI?

Han pasado casi tres años desde que Naruto se habia ido de Konoha, la vida se había vuelto un poco aburrida desde ese día ya que no habia alguien como naruto que alegrara tanto la villa Konohamaru lo intentaba pero … no era Naruto aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. En las calles de konoha ha caminaba una chica de unos 15 años , era muy bella sus ojos de blanco muy puro y cabellos largos de azulado color que le llegaba a la espalda , estaba vestida con una chaqueta de color azul con plomo además de unos pantalones negros que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y unas sandalias muy cómodas para entrenar, además de su habitual vestimenta llevaba consigo un bolso ya que se dirigía a entrenar.

- Debo volverme mas fuerte ahora voy a entrenar - pensaba una chica mientras caminaba por las calles de su aldea.

Así estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sin darse cuenta choca con alguien. Tambaleándose un poco por el golpe. Levantó la mirada hacia la persona con la que se había topado, era su compañero de equipo y amigo, Kiba.

- A que paso?- dijo el chico algo confundido por el choque miró a la persona con la que había chocado y se encontró de frente con su amigo, se sorprendió un poco - Hinata donde vas yo pensé que estarías descansando Tsunade-sama te dijo que necesitabas descansar después de el entrenamiento que estabas haciendo ya que te sobre exigiste mucho.

- Emm jeje Kiba-kun no te preocupes tanto si estoy bien además que crees sino iba a entrenar.- decía la ojiblanco mostrando un sonrisa, esperando que le creyera.

- Hinata no me mientas yo te conozco sé que ibas a entrenar ,así que ahora no voy a separarme de ti para que no te vallas a lastimar más.- la reprendió Kiba, olvidó lo que iba a hacer en ese momento y se no despegó de su compañera de equipo.

Hinata pensando - diablos y ahora que voy a hacer, no tengo otra opción voy a tener que estar con Kiba-kun hasta que pueda escaparme de el y poder ir a entrenar jejeje -esbozó una sonrisa a causa del plan que estaba maquinando en su mente.

- Etto como esta Shino-kun? espero que este bien.- la kunoichi sonreía un poco nerviosa.

Kiba la miró incrédulo algo planeaba Hinata pero algo tenía muy claro, no la iba a dejar entrenar porque se podía lastimar mas aún que la ultima vez.

- mmm que te pasa Kiba-kun - la voz de la ojiblanco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- A que paso¡ -miró a su amiga que lo veía algo preocupada - aa jeje nada solo que todavía no me acostumbro a que no tartamudees como antes - mintió el chico esperando que le creyeran,

- A es eso bueno eso es parte de mi entrenamiento, lo primero era hacerme mas fuerte psicológicamente y luego físicamente. -le responde con seguridad la chica.

- Demo.. Hinata en estos 2 años no nos has dejado ni mi ni ha Shino ver tu entrenamiento incluso le pediste a Kurenai sensei que te dejara entrenar sola, y aunque no le dijiste el motivo ella acepto, pero hinata vamos dime que tipo de entrenamiento has hecho ya que por la manera en que quedaste la ultima vez que volviste a la aldea llegas casi muerta. - preguntaba insistentemente Kiba, ya que estaba muy preocupado por su compañera de equipo.

- Kiba-kun ya te he dicho por millonésima vez que no te diré que entrenamiento estoy haciendo por lo menos hasta que sea el momento correcto.- le respondía su amiga un poco molesta por la insistencia del chico.

Kiba ya vencido porque sabia que ya no iba a conseguir nada de respuestas de Hinata sobre su entrenamiento, mejor lo dejó hasta ahí y se fueron a pasear por el parque mientras Hinata pensaba como desaparecer sin que Kiba la siguiera.

- mm que puedo hacer para poder ir a entrenar sin que Kiba se de cuenta - pensaba la chica.

- Hinata estas muy callada que te pasa.- le preguntaba mientras la miraba, la chica se había quedado callada por un rato.

Hinata fue sacada se sus tribulaciones por la pregunta de Kiba, pero ya tenía planeado como se iba escapar de su amigo - es que Kiba-kun tengo un poco de hambre podrías ir a comprar un helado mira ahí hay una tienda - esa coincidencia le jugaba a favor a Hinata.

- Esta bien voy de inmediato.- alejándose de Hinata para ir a comprar los helados.

- OK, aca te espero - sentándose en una banca.

Mientras Kiba se alejaba de Hinata y cuando esta precisó que ya era una distancia adecuada se levantó se su asiento y se alejó un poco y después salio corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, ya que cuando paso al lado de unos niños que jugaban en el parque ni siquiera le vieron la sombra, solo sintieron una fuerte brisa.

Mientras Kiba volvía donde habia a dejado a Hinata con dos helados .

Hinata ya vengo con los helados eh Hinata? Donde estas? Mirando en varias direcciones y entonces se da cuenta de lo que paso - DIABLOS me lo volvió a hacer cuando aprenderé¡¡¡¡

Mientras Kiba se golpeaba la cabeza en un árbol en una parte no muy alejada de Konoha se encontraba caminando un chico de cabello rubio y ojos de un azul cielo, había crecido mucho y se veía mas maduro, aunque solo era apariencia, iba muy emocionado por volver a su querida aldea, caminaba junto a su sensei un hombre de cabello largo puntiagudo y blanco con cara de pervertido.

El chico se dirigió a su sensei.

- Oye ero-senin ya estoe impaciente por llegar a Konoha - el chico estaba casi saltando de alegría.

- Naruto no te apresures tanto si ya vamos a llegar.- le respondía Jiraya, un poco molesto por que Naruto aún no entendía que no lo llamara ero-senin.

- ES QUE YA NO RESISTO MÁS - gritaba eufórico el chico.

Diciendo esto ultimo Naruto empieza a correr muy rápido camino a Konoha su hogar y el que había extrañado mucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ya habia logrado deshacerse de Kiba, ya podía entrenar sola con tranquilidad para que nadie la interrumpiera se dirigió hacia su lugar de entrenamiento. Lo había encontrado hace una semana ya que en esos 2 años Hinata había venido que cambiar muchas veces su lugar de entrenamiento, ya que había destruido no en mucho tiempo los lugares anteriores en los que entrenaba, aunque nadie se había enterado que era ella la causante, en Konoha se comentaba que era espías que venían a Konoha otros decían que había sido un monstruo y muchos otros rumores más, cuando Hinata escuchaba esas conversaciones se ponía un poco nerviosa, pero le hacia gracia pensar que ninguna persona ni siquiera pensaba que podía ser ella, aunque prefería que siguiera así por lo menos por el momento, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones respecto a la destrucción de esos lugares, seria algo problemático como siempre decía Shikamaru.

Al llegar a su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento lo aprecio un poco era una laguna muy linda donde ella podría entrenar su control de chakra , rocas grades donde podría practicar con su fuerza además de una gran cantidad de árboles que ocultaban perfectamente el sitio por lo cual costaba detectarlo a simple vista.

Después de un momento de divagaciones, vuelve a centrarse en su objetivo y se empieza a preparar para entrenar, de su bolso saca un traje que usaba para entrenar en soledad, el traje constaba de una polera negra sin mangas y dentro usaba se esas mallas ninjas y luego una capa de color negro con blanco con el símbolo de yin yang en su espalda que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, este traje tenia su objetivo.

Luego se puso unos pantalones negros que eran muy parecidos a los que usaba pero estos tenían algo especial, contenía unos sellos especiales que hacían que pesaran mucho más de lo que aparentaban y eran muy buenos para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las piernas al igual que sus sandalias que también eran especiales aunque esas siempre las usaba pesaban mucho para que no se notara que pesaban tanto tenia que pasar durante todo el día controlando de manera precisa su flujo de chakra por que sino lo hacia podía notarse que estaba usando esas pesas, ya que el suelo se hundiría por la fuerza de gravedad y la regañarían ya que se suponía que tenia que descansar, pero ella no podía hacerlo, su deseo de ser mas fuerte era mayor que cualquier cosa bueno, quizás no mas grande, que por la razón que lo hacia para poder decirle a cierto chico lo que sentía por él.

Hinata se termino de preparar y empezó a entrenar - bueno ahora a esforzarse - de dijo a ella misma, con mucho animo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hinata estaba entrenando hasta que comenzó a anochecer, no muy lejos de ahí había un chico que parecía que se había perdido

- Será por ahí? O por acá? Que haré ya me perdí sniff - se decía así mismo el joven de ojos azules.

Mientras Naruto pensaba que hacer sintió unos ruidos de golpes muy fuertes y entonces quiso investigar cuando se estaba acercando vio una silueta golpeando una roca destrozándola con un solo golpe pero antes de poder seguir viendo ese individuo se da cuenta toma un pedazo de roca y se lo lanza como Naruto estaba un poco distraído le llego en la cabeza y cayo inconciente.

- Quien anda ahí??¡¡¡¡ muéstrese¡¡¡ - dijo desafiante Hinata, al sentir esa presencia.

Hinata al no oír respuesta asumió que le había golpeado la roca que le habia lanzado entonces fue a ver quien era, en ese momento Naruto empieza a despertar se levanta entonces Hinata se detiene y da un salto hacia atrás para ponerse en posición de defensa.

- Mierda eso dolió - sobándose la cabeza - QUIE FUE QUIEN ME GOLPEO¡¡¡¡

Hinata aun no reconocía que era naruto - fui yo por que pensé que eras un enemigo aunque deberías haberlo esquivado era muy fácil de hacer.

Este ultimo comentario enfureció un poquilito a Naruto. Entonces sale de las sombras donde estaba.

- NO MOLETES yo la hubiera esquivado pero quede sorprendido por ese ataque que hiciste - se excusó aun molesto por ese comentario.

Al salir de ahí vio bien a la chica y quedo impresionado por lo bella que era y lo bien que se veía en ese traje que estaba usando "que bonita es" pensó.

Hinata al ver salir de las sombras lo reconoció altiro quizás estaba mas grande, con un nueva ropa pero sus ojos eran los mismos.

- Na Naruto-kun - dijo con un pequeño tartamudeo, por primera vez desde hace un tiempo.

Naruto se sorprende que sepa su nombre ya que el pensó nunca hacer visto a esa chica.

- Disculpa ¿nos conocemos? - preguntó el chico algo confundido.

- Acaso no te recuerdas de mi? - la chica estaba algo triste porque no la reconociera.

- No pero me eres familiar no se porque - cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose en una pose de meditación.

- Bueno pronto te enteraras quien soy ahora es muy tarde y me tengo que ir en Konoha deben estar esperándote quizás nos veamos mañana, Chao.- y dicho esto ultimo, Hinata desapareció con gran velocidad.

Naruto quedo muy sorprendido quien será esa chica tan linda? Como me conoce? Como sabia que iba a konoha, bueno mejor no seguía pensando en eso y mejor se iba a Konoha pero ahí recordó que estaba perdido.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE HARE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - con lagrimas en los ojos.

Entre tanto Hinata iba pensando en lo que había pasado le había podido hablar a Naruto-kun sin tartamudear tanto ni desmayarse y hasta no le dijo quien era, bueno estaba emocionada por verlo sentía muchas cosas pero todavía no le diría lo que sentía, ya que todavía no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, pero se dio cuenta que el entrenamiento que le habían dado muy buen resultado, ya no tartamudeaba y era mas segura aunque seguía siendo un poco tímida bueno era parte su personalidad, aun se sonrojaban poco y juntaba sus dedos cuando se apenaba pero eso no le molestaba de su forma de ser.

Al llegar a su casa Hinata saluda a su padre el ni siquiera alza la mirada, luego a su primo Neji que le responde con una sonrisa, últimamente Neji esta muy simpático y atento con Hinata, y por ultimo saluda a Hanabi la que le responde de la misma manera no se llevaban tan mal ya que Hanabi no tenia la culpa de lo que pasaba, además ella sabia que era fuerte y que no se lo tenia que demostrar a los demás aunque al principio lo hizo por eso su maestro le enseño que único que necesitaba era la aprobación de si misma.

Pero pobre Naruto paso toda la noche perdido y llego a Konoha en la mañana del otro día.

CONTINURÁ …


	4. Capítulo III

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo III: Reunión: Mis antiguos amigos los extrañe demo … falta alguien.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levanta muy temprano antes de que amanezca toma desayuno y luego se dirige a entrenar hasta la hora la noche así que antes de salir se lleva algunos alimentos para el almuerzo y la cena así no va tener que volver a konoha durante el día su intención no es ver a Naruto ese día prefiere que se junte con todos sus amigos y en especial cree que el va querer juntarse con Sakura-chan aunque se ha hecho fuerte su corazón no soportaría como naruto babea por Sakura así que prefiere irse y verle otro día aunque su corazón le pidiera a gritos que lo viera debía ser fuerte que sus sentimientos no la dominaran.

Llego al lugar donde había entrenado ayer se pone nuevamente su traje de entrenamiento y lucha y empieza a entrenar donde había terminado ayer en la técnica que estaba perfeccionando de destrucción con un solo golpe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En konoha un poco mas tarde esa misma mañana Naruto estaba demasiado emocionado para poder irse ha dormir quería ver a todos sus amigos así que se fue a recorrer la aldea lo primero que hizo fue ir a un poste y subir y ver la aldea (lo mismo que hizo en shippuden)

- Oye Naruto donde estabas necesito que vengas conmigo - Naruto observa quien era el que le estaba hablando, era Jiraya.

- Ero.senin es que me perdí y llegue recién a konoha jejeje. - tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi, bueno eso ya no importa ahora acompáñame a ver a Tsunade tenemos que anunciarle que ya volviste, a propósito que te pudiste perderte baka - lo miro con cara divertida..

- Jejeje es que no soy de buena orientación y con la emoción me desvié del camino y luego sentí unos ruidos y vi una chica .. - en ese momento Jiraya lo interrumpe.

- Una chica en serio? Y era sexy - poniendo cara de pervertido.

- Déjame terminar ella estaba entrenando sintió mi presencia y me golpeo con una roca …- vuelve a interrumpirlo.

- Por Kami, tenia que ser a ti , como no pudiste esquivarla eres un baka o estabas anonadado con ella parece que has aprendido algo de mi por lo menos - mirándolo pícaramente.

- DEJAME TERMINAR - grito molesto, Jiraya se calló - bueno como iba diciendo no pude esquivar su golpe por que antes de esto observe como rompía una roca gigante con solo tocarla la hacia añicos fue impresionante de la impresión no pude reaccionar.

Jiraya medito un poco y dijo - mmm con que de un tocarla impresionante debe tener un gran dominio del chakra quizás se parezca a la técnica de Tsunade aunque parece algo mas avanzada ya que solo debe tocarla significa que su poder es grande. Bueno ya llegamos.

Estaban en la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime.

- Entonces ero-senin piensas que esa chica es muy fuerte - mirando a su maestro.

- Si yo creo que si pero no te lo puedo asegurar ya que no la he visto tendría que examinarla -poniendo cara de pervertido.

- NI SE TE OCURRA ERO-SENIN - grito colérico Naruto.

- Mmm Naruto parece que esa chica te flechó - sonriéndole a su alumno.

Naruto se sonrojó - d de q que hablas a mi me gusta Sakura-chan - aunque dudaba un poco.

Jiraya noto eso y dijo - no creo que este muy seguro de tus sentimiento respecto a Sakura.

- Ya dejemos de hablar de eso hay que hablar con la vieja Tsunade. - desviando el tema.

Si como cambias el tema - viendo la cara asesina de Naruto - bueno bueno jeje entremos ya, que genio tienes.

Naruto pensó en lo dicho por ero-senin - demo … quizás tenga algo de razón algo siento por esa chica que vi pero lo raro es que me es familiar bueno ella dijo que la veré hoy ojala que si sea verdad.

Después de esto Naruto parecía mas feliz, después de su reflexión interna.

Cuando entraron a la sala la Godaime estaba con una chica de pelo corto y de color rosa (y con el mismo traje de shippuden), Naruto al verla la reconoció de inmediato.

- Sakura chan Hola - levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

- Naruto? Si eres naruto ooo como has cambiado estas mas alto - poniendo a su lado.

- Creo que si jejeje.

- Y que opinas de mi? - poniéndose en una pose tipo modelo.

- No has cambiado nada - le responde alegremente el joven kitsune.

Sakura se cae de espalda pone una cara que le da mucho miedo ha Jiraya ya que le recuerda mucho a Tsunade molesta.

- Sakura-chan porque te molestas no entiendo.

- Chico no conoces a las mujeres parece que al final no aprendiste nada de mi. - suspirando algo decepcionado.

- Menos mal o sino seria un pervertido. - dijo ganándose un mirada fulminante de parte de Jiraya.

- Bueno como nadie me ha saludado yo lo haré … - decía algo enojada.

- Perdona Abuela Tsunade - dice sonriendo.

A Tsunade le sale una vena en la frente y estaba por golpear a Naruto pero se contuvo.

- Por hoy te la dejar pasar - miro a Naruto de una manera que le causó algo de miedo a este - lo que quería saber es como le ha ido en estos casi 3 años de entrenamiento.

- Tu que crees ,he mejorado mucho.

- Si que ha mejorado después de todo yo soy su maestro. - poniéndose en una pose parecida a Gai sensei

Tsunade pensaba que ambos eran tal para cual - Bueno quisiera comprobarlo pero no hoy quiero que te presentes en mi oficina en 3 días mas y veremos cuanto has mejorado escuchaste Naruto.

- De acuerdo Tsunade -bachan.

- Sakura ahora acompaña a Naruto te dejo libre seguramente tendrán mucho que platicar. - mirando a su alumna.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama - haciendo un reverencia.

- Ok adiós a todos - y volvió a sus deberes.

Todos se despidieron y salieron del despacho de la Godaime.

Al salir del despacho se fueron a caminar por Konoha conversaban muy animadamente hasta que se encuentran a Lee que esta entrenando con Neji y Ten-Ten, al ver naruto se sorprende ya que al igual que Sakura se ve que ha cambiado, les proponen que vayan a comer y ha platicar, ellos acceden y se ponen de acuerdo para buscar a los demás que de seguro estaban entrenando, después se encontraron a Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji que también aceptaron al que mas le gusto la idea fue a Chouji ya que tenia hambre, al ir caminando hacia el Restorán se encuentran a Shino y Kiba que no podían creer que ese era Naruto.

- Ese es Naruto no puede ser - mirándolo sorprendido, Kiba no lo creía.

- Claro que lo soy cara de perro aunque no lo creas - riéndose de él.

- No me digas cara de perro de seguro sigues igual - lo miro con rabia.

Naruto antes de poder contestar siente un grito.

- JEFE JEFE JEFE YA ESTA AQUÍ

- Konohamaru eres tu ?

Sexy no jutsu¡¡¡ que le parece jefe dice muy emocionado - la chica en la que se convierte era muy guapa.

Naruto solo sonríe -Konohamaru yo ya estoy grande para esto y tu también deberías dejarlo

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de que cambiara tanto Sakura estaba feliz y Kiba sorprendido después esto Naruto tomo aire y dice

- COMO CREES ESA TECNICA ES MUY DEBIL TE VOY MOSTRAR MI UNICA SUPER TÉCNICA PERVERTIDA

En ese momento le llega un golpe que lo entierra en el suelo era Sakura, mientras todos caen al estilo anime.

- Estaba en lo cierto no ha cambiado nada. - decia Kiba con una gota en la cabeza.

Todos asintieron algo avergonzados por esa situación.

- Eres un BAKAA - Sakura si que estaba molesta.

- Sakura chan se ha vuelto mas violenta - acariciándose su gran chichón, provocado por la pelirrosa.

Sakura con una cara que daba miedo miro a Naruto - has dicho algo Naruto.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente - yo, nada Sakurita -chan no he dicho nada.

- Eso pensé, entonces vamos chicos entremos, porque la gente esta empezando a vernos mucho.

Al entrar y luego de platicar un buen rato Naruto siente que falta alguien y luego recuerda quien era.

- Oigan y donde esta Hinata?

El chico perro lo mira y suspirando responde - realidad no te podría saber por que no la veo mucho no sé que hará todo el día.

- Pero ustedes son su equipo entrenan con ella - decía el rubio.

- Te equivocas Hinata desde hace mas de 2 años que entrena sola.- contesto el chico amante de los insectos con su voz tan característica.

- Oye Neji y tu sabes algo? - pregunto el ojiazul dirigiéndose a el genio del Bouke.

- No, Hinata-sama es muy reservada y la he tratado de seguir pero siempre se me pierde de vista es muy escurridiza especialmente desde ese incidente.

- Que incidente? - pregunta intrigado el rubio.

- Hace algunos días Hinata-sama le pidió permiso para salir de la aldea como la hecho muchas veces en estos últimos años pero esta vez cuando llego, casi no llega …

- A que te refieres? - poniéndose más serio, cosa rara en el chico rubio.

- Hinata llega casi muerta sino fuera por Sakura y Tsunade ella no la cuenta. - respondió Kiba.

- Pero quien le pudo hacer eso? - a Naruto no le estaba gustando lo que estaba escuchando.

Ahora fue la pelirrosa que contesto - no lo se pero cuando le preguntamos ella dijo que era nada pero ni Tsunade -sama ni yo le creímos. Lo peor que ella debería estar hospitalizada pero se rehusó y dijo que descansaría en su casa demo …

- Pero que? - interrumpió Naruto.

Kiba vuelve a hablar - no ha descansado, yo mismo la he visto sale muy temprano y llega muy noche y no se donde ira no que hará, pero siempre llega con sus manos muy heridas. Además es muy extraño ya que no ha querido volver a presentarse a los exámenes chunnin, ella sigue siendo gennin aunque pareciera que no le molesta pero a su familia no le hace mucha gracia eso. A propósito tu también Naruto a parte de ella eres el único que es genin de nuestra generación

- Hinata …. Que haces? Pensó naruto, volviendo de sus pensamientos se da cuenta de algo -- QUEEEEEEE AUN SOY GENNIN - llorando

Sakura ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto - bueno no se puede hacer nada por el momento ya que ella es muy testaruda, oh ya es tarde me tengo que ir Adiós a todos.

Todos se despiden de la pelirrosa.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, TenTen, también se fueron yendo después de Sakura, Naruto tambien se fue.

CONTINUARÁ …


	5. Capítulo IV

No me pertenecen los personajes utilizados en la historia, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo IV: Encuentro en el Bosque.

Naruto al despedirse de sus queridos amigos no tenia ganas de irse a su casa ya que ahí nadie le esperaba y eso lo entristecía un poco aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado.

Decidió ir a caminar por las afueras de Konoha , por inercia mientras caminaba llega casi guiado por alguien al mismo lugar donde se encontró a esa chica la noche anterior.

- Parece que me perdí de nuevo jeje - se dijo así mismo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

En ese mismo instante Hinata estaba practicando su control de chakra poniéndose una gran cantidad de peso en su ropa y manteniéndose a flote en el agua, lo que era un gran esfuerzo ya que el peso de su ropa hacia que se hundiera hasta la rodilla en un principio de su entrenamiento y el objetivo era caminar, correr y luego saltar sin que el agua se moviera, ni que produjera ondas en la superficie, en un principio a Hinata le costo mucho hacer eso pero en ese momento ya habia conseguido el control total de chakra y podía hacer acrobacias sin que el agua hiciera el mas mínimo ondeo, y eso que ella había aumentado considerablemente el peso que llevaba en su cuerpo, lo habia aumentado mucho mas de lo que su maestro le estaba diciendo pero el no lo sabia, aunque parecía que no llevara nada, con la facilidad de movimiento que tenia.

Hinata sonríe para sí - creo que ya he podido perfeccionar mi control de chakra, bueno ya es un poco tarde mejor vuelvo a mi casa, aunque no creo que se den cuenta si llego o no.

Justo en ese momento siente la presencia de alguien toma una rama y la lanza como un kunai entre los matorrales.

- Auch eso dolió -decía el rubio saliendo de los matorrales.

- Naruto-kun que haces aquí? - mirándolo, algo sorprendida que de nuevo estuviera ahí.

- En realidad, no tenia ganas de dormir y quise salir a caminar y termine aquí ni siquiera me di cuenta jeje.- sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ah, bueno yo ya me iba ya, adiós. - Hinata se esta yendo, cuando Naruto la toma del brazo.

- Oye, me puedes decir tu nombre ya que la otra noche no me lo dijiste? - soltándole el brazo.

Hinata se da vuelta y lo mira, un poco triste - como? Todavía no sabes quien soy?

Naruto agarrándose con su cabeza - no, no lo se, pero algo me dice que te conozco

Hinata suspiro, ya no podía seguir esperando que la reconociera, porque se le iba ir mucho tiempo en eso, ese chico era demasiado despistado, pero era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él - no tengo de otra, bueno te lo diré soy Hinata.

- HI HINATA , EN SERIO QUE ESTAS CAMBIADA - Naruto la miraba de arriba a bajo, casi no podía creer que esa chica fuera Hinata.

- Si, he cambiado un poco, pero no creí que tanto para que no me reconocieras - dijo con un tono de voz un poco triste

Naruto lo notó y trato de arreglar la situación - es que estas demasiada cambiada, ya no tartamudeas cuando hablas

- Si, eso ya lo solucione hace tiempo. - respondió la ojiblanco con seguridad.

- Si pero eso era como parte de ti además me gustaba mucho … - sonrojándose un poco - pero ahora estas mucho mas segura y te ves muy linda - sonrojándose aun más - que estoy diciendo - pensó el chico.

Hinata se sorprende al oír eso y se sonroja de sobremanera y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, Naruto se da cuenta y sonríe.

- Esa es la Hinata que conozco, si hubieras hecho ese gesto antes, yo creo que te hubiera reconocido de inmediato.

- Bueno, creo que si, pero ya es algo tarde ya me tengo que ir a mi casa - se da vuelta para irse cuando Naruto le vuelve a tomar el brazo.

- Hinata, me puedo ir contigo es que ayer cuando te fuiste me perdí y no pude llegar hasta la mañana jeje - algo avergonzado por su deficiente sentido de orientación.

Hinata sonrió al verlo así - ese es el Naruto que conozco, esta bien caminemos juntos. - añadió y empezaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio algo incomodo Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

- Hoy me encontró con todos - comenzó a hablar el rubio - están muy cambiado y yo creo que muy fuertes, fuimos a un restaurante y ahí estuvimos un bueno rato, lo pasamos muy bien.

- Me alegro, Naruto-kun - esbozando un pequeña sonrisa.

- Y ahí los chicos me contaron que tu no te veías mucho con ellos y que pasabas entrenando, y note que Neji, Shino y Kiba están muy preocupados por ti me contaron algo que a mi también me preocupo. - dijo el ojiazul mirando atentamente a la kunoichi.

- Que cosa? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.

- Que desde hace un tiempo sales de Konoha y que la ultima vez que saliste llegaste muy mal herida incluso dijeron que estuviste a punto de morir, y que esta semana no deberías estar entrenando sino descansando.- le critico Naruto, Hinata no se inmutó ante eso.

- A eso bueno - decía con poco animo, ya le estaba hartando estar explicando que no estaba mal - no fue nada además ya estoy recuperada y tenia que reiniciar mi entrenamiento lo antes posible, no puedo perder tiempo, y no les hagas mucho caso a Neji, Shino y Kiba ya que son un poco exagerados, yo ya estoy bien y tu tampoco deberías preocuparte te aseguro que estoy bien Naruto-kun.

- Pero Hinata ellos están muy preocupados - la increpó el chico - además y tu familia no se da cuenta que no estas descansando deberías estar en cama por lo menos hasta esta semana como te dijo Tsunade-bachan y Sakura-chan.

- Mi familia … - sonrió irónicamente - ja¡ ellos no se dan cuanta si estoy o no les da lo mismo por que para ellos no valgo mucho solo el que se preocupa por mi es Neji, pero mi padre no, a él no le importa que haga mientras no intervenga en sus planes para el plan, Hanabi yo no la culpo esta influenciada por mi padre, pero eso sabes ya no me importa ya que me he dado cuenta que solo necesito mi propia aprobación para sentirme bien eso me le enseño alguien muy especial … - tapándose la boca ese momento como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido.

- Alguien especial? - levanto un poco las cejas - no se por que pero siento algo molesto - pensaba el chico, y entonces decidió preguntarle a Hinata quien era ese "alguien especial".

- Creo hable más de lo necesario - se recriminó en voz alta - pero no te puedo decir quien es y no me insistas por favor Naruto-kun por que por el momento no lo puedo decir hasta que sea el momento preciso.

- Porque Hinata? Si somos amigos confía en mi - estaba demasiado intrigado, necesitaba saber quien era esa persona.

- Amigos … - suspiró algo triste, ella siempre había querido algo más que amigos - es que no es eso simplemente no puedo decirlo.

Naruto dejo de insistir después de un rato y volvió a haber un silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Konoha.

- Naruto-kun aca nos despedimos yo voy por allá. - poniéndose en frente del chico, haciendo una reverencia.

- No, Hinata yo te acompaño hasta tu casa. - le replicó el chico.

- No es necesario yo me puedo cuidar sola. - le molestaba que la consideraran débil.

- No es por que no crea que te puedes cuidar sola, es que quiero acompañarte eso es todo -sonrojándose un poco, desviando la cara para que la chica no lo notara.

Hinata abre considerablemente los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín - mm etto esta bien - decía felizmente.

Iban caminando alegremente parecía que ya habían olvidado la conversación que tuvieron desde el camino del bosque, el tiempo se paso rápido, llegaron a la puerta de la Mansión Hyuuga.

- Bueno Naruto-kun ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme lo pase muy bien gracias. - hizo nuevamente una reverencia e iba a entrar a su casa.

- Oye Hinata te gustaría ir mañana conmigo a comer ramen - dijo casi sin pensar y si le decía que no bueno, se empezó a preocupar mentalmente, pero decidió relajase y esperar la respuesta, aunque estaba demasiado ansioso.

Hinata muy sorprendida se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos por la impresión, después de recuperarse comenzó a hablar - ee bueno Naruto es que yo …

Naruto la interrumpe: - bueno si no quieres no esta bien - dijo sonriendo, aunque en su interior se sentía algo triste.

Hinata se apresuró a responder - no naruto, claro que quiero ir contigo a comer ramen -se sonroja y empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

- En serio - muy feliz - entonces mañana nos vemos ADIOS - y se va corriendo y saltando por los tejados muy alegre, por la respuesta de la ojiblanco.

Hinata lo miró irse rápidamente - pero , pero … bueno le iba decir que tenia que entrenar bueno mañana entrenare mas temprano, eso es eso haré - y entra a su casa.

Al entrar ella ya eran las 12:30 de la noche por lo cual entra muy despacio para no despertar a nadie pero cuando va por la sala y pasa por fuera del despacho de su padre siente una voz

- quien anda ahí? - retumbó una voz en el silencio de esa enorme mansión.

Hinata en un susurro - diablos me cacharon. Mm soy yo padre Hinata

- A Hinata entra quiero hablar contigo un momento pasa por favor. - la voz salía del despacho de trabajo se su padre.

Hinata pensando "que extraño mi padre nunca me llama para conversar con suerte me saluda"-- esta bien padre ya voy.

La chica de ojos perlados entra a el despacho del líder del clan Hyuuga. Su padre se encontraba sentado en su gran escritorio rodeado de una gran cantidad de informes y documentos referentes al clan.

- Hinata necesito hablar un tema contigo con urgencia.- le habló a su hija, sin levantar la mirada de el informe que estaba leyendo.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada que el no la viera - te escucho padre - se limitó a contestar y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ …


	6. Capítulo V

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo V: Por primera vez … Conversación Padre e Hija

Habían pasado casi cinco minutos desde que Hinata se había sentado en frente de su padre esperando que él le digiera para lo que le pidió que se quedara, pero éste estaba en silencio aún sumido en esos documentos y no decía ninguna sola palabra, esto hacia que Hinata se sintiera incomoda por lo cual decidió romper ese silencio tan asfixiante.

- Padre, que me vas a decir? No has dicho nada en todo este rato.- dijo con firmeza cosa que hizo que su padre saliera de su transe con un cara de sorpresa que logró disimular, nunca habia escuchado hablar asi a su hija, de manera tan firme y sin tartamudear.

Después de un momento de silencio más corto, el padre de la ojiblanco toma la palabra.

Hiashi levanta su mirada para dirigirla a su hija -Hinata, te he estado esperando desde hace 3 horas para hablar contigo pero no habías llegado quisiera saber donde estabas? - preguntó el líder del clan.

- Estaba entrenando padre - no hallaba caso mentirle a su padre, por que de todas maneras no se preocuparía de eso..

Hiashi cruzo los brazos frente al escritorio, dejando de lado todos los papeles - hasta tan tarde … pero estabas con los compañeros de tu equipo cierto?

- No padre entrenaba sola, lo hago hace mas de 2 años - Hinata no se sorprendió que su padre no tuviera idea de su vida, ya que nunca le había importado mucho desde que su padre murió.

- Entonces es verdad lo que me ha dicho la Hokage - cerrando los ojos y reflexionando lo que Tsunade le había comentado.

Esto hace que Hinata se sorprenda, así que la Hokage había hablado con su padre, eso hacia que las cosas se complicaran ella no quería que su padre se enterara de que estaba entrenando, ya que durante esos últimos años ella habia aprovechado la poca atención que le daban, para entrenar de manera muy dura eso siempre le habia jugado a favor pero ahora que haría.

- Y que te ha dicho? --poniendo cara de inocente, aunque era obvio que sabía a lo que llevaría esa conversación.

Hiashi se pone más serio- que estabas entrenando sola y que le has pedido a la Hokage salir unas cuatas veces este ultimo tiempo y que estuviste mal la ultima vez que llegaste. Era casi inaudito que un padre solo supiera eso de la boca de otra persona.

- Es verdad, pero porque me lo preguntas ahora yo creo que ya no tiene caso, padre? - algo triste, su padre siempre era el ultimo en enterarse de sus asuntos.

Hiashi la miró a los ojos - como que no tiene caso yo debería haberme enterado desde un principio que estabas en mal estado al fin y al cabo yo soy tu padre.

Hinata un poco enojada, pero disimulándolo en la voz - bueno padre yo creo que pensaron que era mejor no interrumpirte ya que mi incidente podría haber molestado entre todos tus asuntos como el líder del clan además yo quise que no te lo digieran pero parece que la Hokage no mantuvo su palabra.

- Y lo hizo bien, yo debía saberlo - volviendo a posar sus blanquecidos ojos en su hija -, pero por que no quisiste que me enterara?

- Por que no quiero preocuparte por mi debilidad además pensé que no te importaría que me pase así que para que decirte.

Hiashi bajo los ojos para no mostrar a su hija, un dejo de tristeza que escapó por sus ojos, ya que ella lo notaría, porque uno de las artes del clan Hyuuga es poder interpretar los sentimientos del enemigo - como que no me interesaría ,Hinata eso crees que pienso?

- Eso es obvio, nunca te has interesando por mi por ser débil pero sabes eso no importa ya, yo me siento bien conmigo misma. - afirmó con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

Hiashi al escuchas sus ultimas palabras esboza un pequeña sonrisa con algo de tristeza. - al decir eso te viste igual que tu madre -.

Esto sorprendió a la ojiblanco, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no había escuchado hablar de su madre, desde esa noche en que ella murió, donde nunca mas de volvió a mencionar ya que cualquiera que la mencionara se arriesgaba a la ira de la cabecilla del clan.

- a a m mi ma madre - al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su padre no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, al igual como lo había hecho en presencia de Naruto.

- Si ahora que te veo, eres igual a ella, y lo que dijiste ella lo repetía mucho, pero como aprendiste eso? - estaba intrigado por saber quien pudo decirle esa frase, su esposa no podía ser por que cuando murió Hinata era muy pequeña y aun más Hanabi.

- Bueno es algo que he aprendido por la dureza de la vida -pensando - no le puedo decir lo de mi maestro espero que no sospeche nada. Para su suerte Hiashi no sospecho nada.

- Ya veo, pero Hinata quiero que sepas que … que … - parecía que su garganta se atragantaba con algo muy duro y las palabras no podían salir.

Hinata se sorprende al ver a su padre el gran Hyuuga tartamudeando esta ansiosa de saber que le iba a decir ya que si estaba tartamudeando significado que era algo difícil de decir.

Hiashi con mucho esfuerzo termina la frase - que siempre te he querido hija, solo quería que lo supieras.

- Pero padre no creo que como me has tratado se ha precisamente como se expresa el amor- dijo sarcásticamente la ojiblanco, dejando escapar algo de rencor en sus palabras.

- Lo sé, pero la razón por la cual no podía verte ni siquiera expresar mis sentimientos era que cada vez que te veo, es ver a tu madre, en especial ahora que has crecido y con ese pelo largo eres igual a ella, y no solo físicamente sino en tu forma de ser también, al verte sentía un dolor muy profundo que no podía soportar .

- Así que fue eso por lo cual siempre me has hecho a un lado -- sin darse cuenta a Hinata se empiezan a fluir lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos puros--pero padre no es por que soy débil siempre fue así.

- Eso era lo de menos solo era una excusa para ocultar mi verdadero motivo, ya que siempre supe que heredaste las cualidades de tu madre lo que significaba que eres muy hábil en el control del chakra solo que no tenias confianza y creo que eso también ha sido culpa mía ….

- Pero por que me lo dices ahora … no lo entiendo …- la chica estaba algo confundida, no entendía a que venia esa confesión de parte de su padre.

- Por que dentro de una semana se cumplen 10 años de la muerte de tu madre, debías saber eso, ya que yo no soportaba este peso en mi conciencia además antes de morir ella dijo que dentro de 10 años cuando tuvieras 15 te daría algo que ella te dejo especialmente para ti.

Hinata secándose sus lagrimas - y que es lo que me dejo mi madre.

- No lo sé esta guardado en una caja con un sello que se abrirá ese día específicamente y solo a ti.

- Entonces tengo que esperar hasta ese día. - estaba algo ansiosa al saber que su madre le había dejado algo a ella. Que seria, tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Si hija, pero no te preocupes seguramente es algo te ayudara el resto de tu vida conociendo a tu madre será algo muy especial, ya que ella lo era y mucho - al pensar en ella le salen dos lagrimas de sus ojos que se las limpia de inmediato pero que Hinata alcanzo a ver, pero no comento nada sobre ello-- bueno eso es todo ya es muy tarde y yo creo que mañana entrenaras duro, aunque yo preferiría que te quedaras descansando ya que también la Hokage-sama me dijo que deberías estar haciendo cama, pero yo lo dejo a tu criterio ya que no tengo ningún derecho en decirte que hacer después de lo que has sufrido por mi culpa.

- No te culpes padre eso ya es pasado, mañana si voy a entrenar por que ya estoy curada además después … - callo de golpe, sin terminar la frase, porque podía ser un tanto comprometedora.

Hiashi lo notó e insistió que terminara la frase -después que Hinata termina la oración

Hinata no tuvo opción después de todo era su padre -después voy a ir comer ramen con alguien.

- Con una amiga - dijo, esperando un respuesta afirmativa.

- Emm no exactamente - hubiera sido mejor que le digiera que era con una amiga, pero nunca había sido buena para mentir.

- Como que no exactamente. - a él ya no le estaba gustando para donde iba la conversación, pero de todas maneras quería saber, quien era ese alguien.

- Es que es un amigo - ya la conversación se estaba volviendo incomoda, nunca había hablado algo así con su padre, en realidad hasta ese momento no había hablado nada casi con él, solo lo necesario.

- Hiashi con la vena en la frente - amigo eh, y es alguien que yo conozco?

- Emm si es Naruto-kun.- esperando que no lo recordara.

Hiashi meditó un poco y recordó - el chico que venció a Neji

Hinata maldijo para si que lo recordara - si, padre es él.

- Bueno para serte sincero ese niño no me gusta para nada pero es tu AMIGO a si que no puedo hacer nada pero mañana quiero que llegues temprano ya que quiero que cenemos todos juntos como familia -quien lo viera quien lo vio -. Ha Hinata quiero que nuestra conversación quede entre nosotros.

Esta bien - pensando - que bicho le habrá picado - y padre …

Que? - pregunta el padre, levantando la mirada.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y dijo - Arigato.

Hiashi sonríe melancólicamente lamentablemente Hinata no pudo llenar sus aspiraciones con esa conversación lo que haría que su destino cambiara muy drásticamente suspira y vuelve sus deberes, Hinata se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, pensando que ese día había sido la primera vez que hablaba con su padre de esa manera y que era el primer paso para que su relación mejorara, aunque mejor no se hacia muchas ilusiones, ya que quería mantener esto en secreto quizás significaba que seguiría siendo igual con ella. Y ya era muy tarde mejor se iba a dormir ya que se debía levantar muy temprano. Para entrenar al día siguiente, se puso su pijama y se tendió en la cama.

Hinata suspirando pesadamente - madre si estuvieras viva …

CONTINUARÁ …


	7. Capítulo VI

Los personajes no son mio son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo VI: Una noche: insomnio, sentimientos, confusión y olvido.

Mientras Hinata estaba en su habitación digiriendo lo que su padre le había dicho esa noche en otra parte de konoha y chico de ojos color cielo y cabello rubio no podía dormir, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que hacían imposible que conciliara el sueño.

Naruto piensa - que me ha pasado hoy, por que invite a Hinata a salir? Aaaah me duele la cabeza, pero que sentí hoy, por que sentí enojo por esa persona que no quiso decirme quien era? Porque acaso siento algo por ella, bueno por supuesto es mi amiga además a mi siempre me ha gustado Sakura-chan desde que éramos pequeños pero … ahora que lo pienso mejor lo que siento por Sakura-chan es mas un cariño como si fuera mi hermana además a ella le gusta Sasuke, en cambio desde que vi ha Hinata sentí algo raro en mi estomago que me gusto y cuando acepto mi invitación me alegre mucho … estoy algo confundido ya que este es un sentimiento nuevo y en realidad no se que es … - Naruto meditaba mucho lo que le pasaba, pero aún no resolvía sus sentimientos.

El poseedor del Kyubi se levanta de su cama y empieza a recorrer su habitación ya que al pensar se puso ansioso, por que mañana se iba a encontrar con bella chica de ojos color nácar, fue a la cocina y se tomo un vaso de leche para poder dormir, luego de esto y vuelve a su habitación y se acuesta pero de todas maneras se queda un buen rato despierto pensando en ese nuevo sentimiento que lo albergaba y que no sabia que era, eso si lo único que sabia era que no dejar de sentirlo, después de pensar se queda dormido profundamente aunque ya estaba amaneciendo, ese día Naruto despierta muy tarde.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ES MUY TARDE DEBERIA HABER IDO A PRESENTARME CON LA VIEJA TSUNADE … - grita desesperado, sabiendo que la Hokage tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y se ganaría una buena paliza por llegar tarde.

Ella le había mandado en la noche una nota que necesitaba encontrarse con el otro día para hablar algo con el, la reunión sería por la mañana y el joven kitsune despertó al mediodía.

Naruto quizás estaba recién despertando, pero la chica de piel tan blanca como sus ojos se había despertado al alba, se había levantado, duchado y vestido con rapidez, salio por la ventana de su habitación ya que no se quería encontrar con Neji ya que cada vez que salía el trataba de seguirla y eso la tenia cansada. Se dirigió ha su lugar de entrenamiento, de su bolso sacó una katana que su maestro le habia pasado.

Hinata al ver la katana en sus manos, comenzó a recordar cuando su maestro se la entregó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata necesito darte algo - esa voz la sacó de su meditación, esa voz era la de su maestro.

- Que es sensei? - acercándose a él.

Su sensei de un baúl saca una katana que estaba envuelta con una tela de satín rojo -es una katana, pero antes de dártela tienes que prometer algo - dijo el maestro, mirando seriamente a su pupila.

- Que sensei? - pregunta igual de seria, porque debía ser algo de suma importancia.

- Que no la sacaras de su funda hasta que termines el entrenamiento de control de chakra que te he asignado, ya que si la sacas antes de lograr el control total … morirás. - su mirada se ensombreció.

Hinata lo miró con determinación - esta bien sensei lo que ud diga.

El rostro del maestro de Hinata suavizó sus rasgos y se dirigió a su alumno - es era lo que esperaba de ti, aca la tienes y quiero que vuelvas cuando la controles a la perfección aunque parezca que es una simple katana es muy especial cuando la habrás te darás cuenta aca esta una nota que debes abrirla cuando la desenfundes.

Hinata extiende los brazos recibiendo la katana - gracias sensei entonces ahora me retiro - se inclina respetuosamente.

- Una ultima cosa quiero que luches conmigo pero esta vez lo haré con todo mi poder -tomando su posición de batalla.

- Esta bien - poniendo en posición de batalla - a luchar

- Entonces … empecemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sonríe al recordar esto, y piensa - si que eres fuerte sensei, casi me matas cuando luchaste conmigo, pero por alguna razón me hace feliz esto, creo que es por que lucho con toda su fuerza y no me subestimo es la única persona que lo ha hecho, quizás estoy loca por pensar así …- desenfunda la katana entonces siente que toda su fuerza es absorbida por la katana como una aspiradora, en ese momento cae de rodillas y saca la nota que le dio su sensei.

_Hinata. Controla tu chakra intenta que la katana no lo absorba ya que si no lo haces vas a morir recuerda el entrenamiento de control de chakra. La katana va tomar un color púrpura si absorbe tu chakra aunque sea poco, vuelve conmigo cuando la katana tenga su color original._

Al leer esto sienta que se va a desmayar por el cansancio cierra los ojos y se concentra acumulando su chakra en la mano con la que sostenía la katana manteniendo todo su chakra hasta la punta de sus dedos reteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas, abre los ojos y la katana disminuye un poco su tonalidad, se vuelve a concentrar mas pero esta tan cansada que ya no puede suelta la katana y esta a vuelve a su color original, Hinata cae pone su espalda en un árbol y cae desmayada .

Después de cerca de una hora despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza se incorpora con algo de dificultad y trata de recordar lo que sucedió, en ese momento ve la katana y la carta de su sensei y recuerda todo en ese momento vuelve a tomarla controlando anticipadamente el flujo de chakra en su mano, al sentir el contacto de esa arma siente como una gran fuerza se empieza a extraer, ahora si con mas dificultad su chakra es absorbido, la katana vuelve a ponerse violeta, pero un color mas tenue que la primera vez aunque todavía con gran intensidad, lo que demostraba que Hinata se tendría que esforzar y entrenar con ahínco durante algún tiempo. Y así lo hizo durante todo ese día, hasta que ya no le quedo ni una sola gota de chakra por causa de la dichosa katana.

Se sentó al pie de un árbol ya estaba oscureciendo pero como estaba muy cansada se quedo ahí algunos minutos antes de retomar su camino a su hogar pero sentía que algo le faltaba, en realidad sentía que se habia olvidado de algo o mas bien de alguien.

Como un golpe en la cabeza lo recordó. Se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia konoha como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Hinata no podía creer que hubiera sucedido esto - AAAAAH ME OLVIDE DE NARUTO-KUN- grito mientras comenzaba a correr camino a la aldea.

Corrió como nunca en su vida ni siquiera cuando su maestro se lo exigía, creo que con ciertos incentivos se logra mejores resultados .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha un triste chico esperaba a fuera de Ramen Ichiraku a alguien que aparentemente no iba a llegar, la había estado esperando desde hace una hora pero se resignaba a creer que no iba a llegar, cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando una ráfaga de viento pasa al lado de él y se detiene unos metros mas allá, se da vuelta para ver quien era esa persona tan ágil.

Naruto se gira inmediatamente - eee que fue eso?

Hinata estaba algo agitada pero feliz de que Naruto no se hubiera ido - ufff llegue

Naruto se acercó a mirarla - Hinata eres tu?

Hinata un poco desarreglada por la corrida desde el bosque que ciertamente no era muy cerca de ahí, se trata de arreglar su cabello con sus manos y se sacudió un poco el polvo que tenia encima, luego de esto se da vuelta con la intención de saludar a Naruto pero antes de hacerlos lo ve que esta mirándola de manera rara lo que hace que se sonroje un poco, después de todo Hinata seguía siendo la misma niña que se desmayaba con solo sentir que Naruto estaba cerca.

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos - etto Naruto-kun por que me ves así? - casi sin poder levantar la mirada.

Naruto sale de su estado de shock y responde: -eee Hinata fuiste tu quien paso recién por aquí (yo: siempre naruto tan lento por kami).

- Emm si fui yo por que lo preguntas?

- Bueno es que fue muy rápido y me sorprendió un poco jejeje.- sonriéndole abiertamente.

Hinata se sintió feliz -en serio? - preguntó ilusionada.

- Si Hinata fue sorprendente donde aprendiste esa velocidad me gusta …

Pero antes de seguir con la conversación Naruto fue interrumpido, ya que Hinata yo estaba dando cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación y prefería que por el momento Naruto no lo supiera y que nadie lo supiera.

- Naruto-kun gomen por llegar tarde es que me distraje un poco con algunos pendientes. - cambiando el tema rápidamente, para que el chico olvidara lo anterior.

- No te preocupes Hinata ya estoy acostumbrado a esperar tengo experiencia con Kakashi sensei jejeje - le había resultado cambiar el tema.

- Gracias naruto-kun - le sonrió y Naruto sintió en sus mejillas un calor muy raro.

Naruto acercándose de nuevo a la tienda de ramen -bueno ahora entremos a comer debes estar hambrienta.

- Hai, arigato en realidad no he comido nada desde la mañana jeje- Hinata piensa que tuvo suerte de que el chico olvidara tan rápidamente lo otro, ciertamente lo despistado que era le ayudó en eso, pero era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él aunque a veces también la desesperaban.

- Entonces que esperamos … - Naruto en verdad tenía hambre. Naruto y Hinata entran se sientan.

- Viejo¡¡¡¡ Ayame¡¡¡¡ ya llegue quiero un ramen gigante.- exclama alegremente el chico, saludando con la mano.

- Naruto-kun contrólate - le dijo la ojiblanco, le encantaba su expresividad, pero a veces era algo vergonzoso.

Naruto se rasca la cabeza - jejeje es que hace años que no como este ramen que es el mejor del mundo

El viejo mira al chico un por un momento, luego a Hinata y le dice - Naruto tanto tiempo has crecido mucho, y quien es esta chica tan linda no será tu novia.

En ese momento Naruto se pone rojo al igual que Hinata que estaba a punto de desmayarse por ese comentario pero gracias a su entrenamiento no lo hizo como hubiera pasado en tiempos de antaño, Naruto iba responder pero en ese momento llega Ayame.

- Ola Naruto-kun como estas hace tiempo que no te veíamos estas genial. - saluda la hija del dueño del puesto.

- Ola Ayame-onnisan tu estas igual jeje - devuelve el saludo alegremente.

Ayame dirige su mirada hacia la muchacha que acompañaba a Naruto -y quien es esta chica? no será tu nov …

- Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, una amiga - interrumpió Naruto antes que Ayame terminara la frase.

Hinata inclinándose mostrando respeto - mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuuga.

Al chico le gruñó el estomago -Bueno viejo quiero un ramen de cerdo por favor. Hinata que deseas tu?

- Quiero lo mismo que tu. - respondió la chica.

- Entonces dos ramen de cerdo por favor - pidió el chico que ya estaba muy hambriento.

- En camino - el viejo empezó a preparar la orden - bueno aquí tienen que lo disfruten.

Hinata y Naruto agradecieron y empezaron a comer con entusiasmo.

Naruto cuando probó el ramen le salieron lagrimas ya que hace años que no comía ese delicioso ramen, Hinata solo lo veía divertida siempre le habia gustado su forma de ser tan expresiva, después de un rato de silencio Naruto rompe el silencio.

- A propósito Hinata de lo que hablamos el otro día, no estarás entrenando - mirándola a los ojos -cuando deberías estar descansando?

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa -etto por que crees eso.

Por que estas con polvo y tienes unos rasguños en tus manos - mirando fijamente las manos de la chica, al igual que su ropa, Naruto al parecer no era tan distraído como siempre parecía serlo.

Hinata se vio atrapada - bueno quizás un poquito jejeje -

- Hinata no deberías esforzarte tanto - frunció el seño y se acercó un poco a la chica - prométeme que vas a descansar dos días, por lo menos.

- Pero … - la chica iba a replicar.

- Prométemelo por favor - le interrumpió el rubio, dirigiendo su mirada hasta cruzarla con la de la ojiblanca, que al sentir el contacto de sus miradas se sonrojó un poco.

- Esta bien -- no le podía negar eso a Naruto en especial se él, la miraba con preocupación. Iba descansar los próximos dos días.

Naruto pensando - lo logré Tsunade obaachan. - recordando lo pasado ese día, con Tsunade-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya que como recuerdan, ese día Naruto despertó un poquito tarde. Así que por la tarde se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage

El chico entró sin golpear la puerta saludando - Ola Tsunade obaachan que quieres de ….

Pero en ese momento Naruto se paraliza ya que siente un aura asesina muy grande que proviene de la Godaime, parecía que estaba un poco molesta por la tardanza de naruto. Se levanta de su escritorio toma su silla y se la arroja a Naruto quien por la impresión no pudo evitarla lo golpeo traspasando la pared de la oficina de la Hokage, personas que pasaban por ahí quedaron muy asustadas pensaron que Naruto estaba muerto.

Después de un momento para arreglar un poco el despacho, Naruto sentado semiinconsciente y una Tsunade mas tranquila comenzaron a hablar.

- Esta vieja cada año se vuelve mas violenta-- lo dijo en un susurro que para su desgracia la Hokage lo escucho.

- Que dijiste Naruto?? - con la vena de la cien palpitando de manera amenazante. Haciendo que le chico se asustara de nuevo.

- No nada Hokage sama jejeje - respondió apresuradamente el rubio.

Tsunade suspiró y se tranquilizó no quería volver a destruir el despacho, era mucho dos veces el mismo día - uff bueno hablemos con respecto a lo que te llame es respecto a Hinata.

Naruto un poco preocupado- que le pasa a Hinata.

Tsunade lo miro atentamente -es que ella esta sobre exigida debería descansar pero no lo ha hecho como debidamente lo debería estar habiendo.

Naruto cruzó los brazos y meditó un poco - si algo me comentaron los chicos, pero que tiene que ver conmigo que tengo que hacer?

- Quisiera pedirte que hagas prometer a Hinata que tiene que descansar dos días ya que es lo que necesita su cuerpo.

Naruto no entendía porque se lo pedía a él - pero por que yo por que no se lo pide a Neji o Kiba o a Shino.

Tsunade lo miró seriamente - bueno ya se los pedí y como lo has visto no lo han logrado quizás tu lo logres tengo fe en ti inténtalo, Naruto es por el propio bien de Hinata.

Naruto pensó que no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo -Bueno lo intentare. - le respondió a Tsunade.

Tsunade pensaba que como alguien puede ser tan despistado no se daba cuanta que Hinata estaba enamorado de él y que si el se lo pedía habia mas posibilidades que lo escuchara y que hiciera caso a su petición.

- Y por cierto Naruto no le digas que yo te dije que lo hiciera por que si logra saberlo no lo hará aunque se lo pidas tu.

Naruto algo confundido: -esta bien. - y se fue del de despacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata lo miró extrañada - pero Naruto-kun porque quieres que descanse algunos días si ya te dije que me siento bien.

- Bueno es que creo que dos días te harán mejor así que hazlo además ya me o prometiste jejeje - tomando lo ultimo que quedaba de su ramen.

- La chica se dio por vencida - uf bueno lo haré

Naruto estaba feliz por haber logrado lo que muchos intentaron sin éxito - a propósito Hinata Kiba me contó que aun eres genin y que no has querido hacer el examen chunnin en estos últimos años porque?

- Bueno en realidad tengo motivos personales.- no quería responder a esa pregunta asi que prefirió evadirla.

- Dime somos amigos confía en mi - comenzó a insistir, tenía mucha curiosidad e saberlo.

Hinata no pensaba decirlo por ahora - no es que no confié es que no es el momento.

- Esta bien Hinata lo entiendo (parece que Naruto a madurado)

Hinata agradeció por su comprensión.

Pero el chico no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente - dime dime por favor ( um parece que no) -

Después de un buen rato de insistir Naruto se cansó y conversaron muy animadamente de otros temas hasta que se hizo muy tarde y Hinata ya debía volver a su casa, Naruto la acompaño hasta su casa, al despedirse tanto el como ella sintieron algo extraño como si fuera un despedida por un largo tiempo o quizás para siempre.

CONTINUARÁ …


	8. Capítulo VII

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo VII: Emergencia¡¡¡ Naruto se va a una misión. La decisión del Clan Hyuuga.

Esa mañana muy temprano un chico de rubio y alborotado cabello estaba durmiendo placidamente hasta que un gran golpe en la puerta de su departamento la manda a volar muy lejos era la discípula de Tsunade que habia adquirido la fuerza sobrehumana y el mal carácter de ella había aumentado pareciera por el mismo entrenamiento de la Hokage era una segunda Tsunade eso daba miedo.

Tomo a Naruto del cuello y empezó a sacudirlo con violencia lo que hizo que Naruto despertara pero casi al instante se desmayara producto de ese agresivo forma de despertarlo.

Sakura algo molesta como siempre - Naruto baka despierta DESPIERTA ES UNA EMERGENCIA

- Sa - Sakura-chan que pasa??? - aun semiinconsciente.

- Tsunade-sama nos llama parece que hay una misión urgente apúrate Naruto te espero pero si no bajas en 10 minutos - poniendo una cara sombría - vendré por ti.

- Que miedo … - sintió un escalofrío -bueno Sakura-chan no demorare nada.

- Eso espero … - casi sonaba como una amenaza.

Después de unos minutos y unos cuantos golpes cortesía de Sakura ya se encontraban golpeando la puerta del despacho de la Godaime.

Tsunade les indicó que pasaran.

Cuando entraron ya se encontraba en la habitación Neji, Lee y Ten Ten

- Ola chicos - saludó la pelirrosa, ellos asintieron - Tsunade-sama para que nos quería.

Tsunade miró a su pupila - bueno Sakura me ha llegado una información que Sasuke Uchiha esta cerca del Pais de la Roca.

Naruto habló de inmediato - entonces que estamos esperando vamos a buscarlo

- NARUTOOO - gritó enfadada -no te desesperes, será asignado un grupo especial para esta misión ya que Sasuke es un traidor. Iras tu Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Lee y Ten Ten

- emmm y Sakura-chan - preguntó el kitsune al notar que el nombre de su amiga no era mencionado.

- Si Tsunade-sama porque no me ha nombrado a mi.- estaba algo molesta, Sasuke le importaba mucho y estaba dispuesta a reclamarle a su maestra si no la dejaba ir a esa misión.

Tsunade notó que la decisión molestaba a su alumna - por que necesito que te quedes conmigo unos días mas para que me ayudes con algunos problemas pero después de estos días puedes seguirlos en su misión.

Sakura al escuchar eso se sintió más aliviada - hai Tsunade-sama - respondió sintiéndose más feliz.

Naruto aún no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de la Godaime por lo cual empezó a reclamar - pero Tsunade obaachan por que no va de inmediato Sakura por que tiene que ser después - cruzaba los brazos algo molesto.

- Por que ya lo dije la necesito aquí- saliendo de la Hokage, un aura oscura muy amenazadora, que a Naruto le dio miedo y prefirió no seguir insistiendo más.

Tsunade prosiguió dando instrucciones - entonces quiero en una hora estén listos en la puerta principal de konoha para partir a su misión.

Todos asintieron en ese momento y se disponían a salir para ir a prepararse para la misión.

En ese momento aparece Kakashi disculpándose y ganándose la mirada siniestra de todos los presentes lo que hizo que se sintiera una cierta incomodidad, de mala gana Tsunade vuelve ha repetir lo antes dicho luego de esto todos salen para ir a prepararse ya que una hora era poco solo alcanzaban a ir a empacar sus cosas y salir de inmediato no alcanzaba a despedirse de nadie, en menos de una hora todos los convocados ya se encontraban en la entrada principal de la aldea de Konoha excepto Kakashi que llego 10 minutos mas tarde.

Naruto estaba muy impaciente - bueno ya estamos todos VAMONOS¡¡¡¡ - grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo.

- Naruto no tan rápido. - se quejaron todos.

El rubio se detuvo en seco para darse cuenta que todos lo miraban algo molestos, solo atino a poner sus manos en la cabeza y a reírse.

Todos desaparecieron en un instante, dirigiéndose hacia el país de la Roca en busca de su antiguo compañero de equipo que se dejo tentar por el poder, para concretar una absurda venganza que solo haría que se destruyera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otra parte mas apartada de Konoha un clan de los mas prestigiosos y ancestrales de la aldea se reunían para deliberar sobre un asunto que haría que la vida de muchos cambiara.

Hinata ese día como le habia prometido a Naruto no iba a salir a entrenar al igual que el día siguiente, pero de todas maneras se levanto con el alba, tomo un baño y se vistió, luego bajo a desayunar donde se encontró con su padre, tenia un mal aspecto parecía que hace días no había pegado un ojo.

- Ohayo, padre. - saluda preocupada por el aspecto de su progenitor.

Hiashi se sobresalta un poco - Hinata eres tu, te estaba esperando necesito decirte que hoy a las 3, de la tarde habrá un consejo del clan Hyuuga y necesito que te presentes - Esto lo decía de manera muy extraña en sus ojos se veía una mezcla de melancolía y confusión que Hinata nunca había visto en los ojos de su padre lo que hizo que sintiera un mal presentimiento respecto a la reunión de esa tarde. Su padre nunca dejaba que sentimiento alguna escapara por su mirada.

- Entendido padre, ahí estaré.- se sentó a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar.

- Entonces no tengo más que decir, nos vemos en la reunión - vio por ultima vez a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sayonara padre - mirándolo salir rápidamente y desaparecer por la puerta.

- Adiós, Hinata y recuerda que todo es por el bien del clan.- se escucho, ya muy lejano por que Hiashi ya no estaba en la habitación.

A Hinata ese comentario le dio mala espina, aunque sabia que a su padre como cabeza del clan sus prioridades eran todo lo referente al bien del clan, en una conversación tan casual como ella creía que era no era necesario nombrar eso, solo se daría cuenta que no fue así esa tarde cuando su vida cambie. Quizás para bien o quizás para mal, solo lo sabrá el tiempo.

Como tenia tiempo antes de que tuviera que ir a la reunión del clan Hyuuga salio a pasear por las calles de Konoha, cuando iba caminando por casualidad se encontró con Sakura que parecía algo molesta y cargaba una gran cantidad de pergaminos que dedujo eran para Tsunade-sama.

- Ola Sakura-san - saludo haciendo una reverencia cortésmente.

- Ola Hinata como estas ? - mira a Hinata a través de los muchos documentos que llevaba en sus manos y que tapaban algo de su visibilidad.

- Bien y tu? - la miro detenidamente - Por que pareces un poco molesta.

- Se me nota tanto, si que estoy molesta - si no fuera por los papeles que sostenía hubiera dejado algún lugar en ruinas - por que Tsunade-sama me dejo aquí porque necesitaba de mi ayuda y mando a los otros a una misión.

- A los otros? - la ojiblanco ignoraba lo que sucedía.

- Si a Naruto. Kakashi sensei, Neji, Lee y Tenten, iban en busca de Sasuke-kun ya que a la Godaime le llego información de que se podía encontrar en el País de la Roca.

Hinata esperaba que Naruto se encontrara bien - oye Sakura-san te ayudo veo que estas muy cargada.

Sakura sonrió amablemente y pareció que su enojo disminuía un poco - si gracias Hinata eres muy amable pero segura que no es molestia.

- En lo absoluto hoy estoy descansando así que no voy a entrenar hoy, tengo desocupada toda la mañana por que en la tarde tengo un asunto con mi clan. - empezó a tomar los pergaminos que Sakura le tendía.

- A pero que sorpresa que no vallas a entrenar ya que ni a Tsunade-sama te pudo convencer - la miro inquisitivamente - quien lo hizo?

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa - etto, bueno mmm fue Naruto-kun

- Uuuu Hinata así que Naruto tiene mas poder en ti que la misma Hokage -poniendo cara de cómplice y acercando se a la chica dándole algunos codazos amistosos.

Hinata se pone violentamente roja ya sentía que se desmayaba como no lo hacia hace tiempo ero se controlo. Antes de perder el equilibrio y caer con los pergaminos que Sakura recién le habia pasado.

- Sakura-san no digas tonterías, de todas maneras tenia que tomar un descanso estaba exhausta. - se agachó para recoger los pergaminos que se le habían caído por la impresión.

- Esta bien Hinata lo que tu digas - sin creerle nada, ya que Sakura hace años se habia dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Naruto, en realidad todos ya lo sabían solo en Baka que tendría que haber sido el primero en enterarse lo ignoraba - y a propósito Hinata que es eso que tienes que hacer en la tarde con tu clan.

- No lo sé. Pero no es por ser maleducada ni nada si lo supiera tampoco te lo podría decir, los asuntos del clan no deben salir de él, lo lamento.- bajando un poco la cabeza.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza - no te preocupes yo preguntaba de curiosa jeje.

Después de ese momento se mantuvo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta llegar a la torre Hokage donde Hinata dejo todos los pergaminos que llevaba, aunque casi no se dio cuenta ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar, ella divagaba pensando que hablarían en ese consejo que la ponía muy nerviosa, no creía que fuera sobre ella ya que siempre siguió las normas que le imponía su familia por ser la heredera del clan, mantener distancia de los demás ya que según su clan ellos eran superiores. Aunque pensaba eso seguía algo molestándola, quizás iban a obligarla a hacer el examen chunnin en el que ella habia rechazado por que para ellos quizás tener a su heredera en rango gennin era más que una deshonra, en realidad a Hinata le pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza que ni siquiera prestaba atención a una pelirrosa que le dirigía la palabra.

- HINATA, HINATAAAAAA. - grito la aprendiza de Tsunade, algo molesta por ser ignorada.

La peliazul salió de su pequeño trance -aaa que amm lo siento Sakura-san estaba distraída.

Sakura la miró algo preocupada - bueno solo te hablaba para agradecerte tu ayuda.

- No fue nada. entones que estés bien Sakura-san - hace una reverencia y se dispone a irse.

- Oye Hinata - dijo notando algo.

- Que Sakura-san?

- No me llames con tanta formalidad solo dime Sakura, total nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas.- le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

- Esta bien Sakura- sonriéndole, se dirigió a la salida.

Sakura al verla sintió un extraña sensación en el pecho que no pudo describir, sentía como si Hinata estuviera lejos de ella aunque estuviera enfrente de ella, era algo muy raro era como si Hinata estuviera alejándose de todo.

- Adiós. - fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica para después desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Esta ultima palabra hizo que Sakura saliera de sus divagaciones, después de ver a Hinata salir de la habitación Sakura se sentó en una silla se sentía cansada por alguna razón.

Y por alguna razón empezó a recordar ciertos sucesos de su infancia.

Ella se veía junto a su mejor amiga Ino y otras chicas de su edad, todas felices, pero en otro rincón del patio en un árbol sentado en su sombra se encontraba una chica de pelo corto de unos 8 años igual que ellas pero sola, con la morada perdida en el cielo, aunque a veces veía a las chicas de manera suplicante como que quisiera que la invitaran a jugar, pero por alguna razón no lo hacían, y esa razón era por que ella era la heredera de unos de los clanes mas honorables de Konoha , y la mayoría de las chicas les daba algo de miedo acercarse a ella ya que sus ojos blancos eran un poco intimidantes desde que una vez cuando a Susume una de las chicas con la que se juntaba Sakura se le perdió un pendiente y no lo podía encontrar, todas las chicas estaban en el salón de clases en el recreo ayudando a buscarlo cuando una voz casi inaudible se sintió.

- Etto yo puedo ayudarlas - decía un tímida chica de ojos blancos.

- Tu eres Hinata cierto? gracias por ayudar. - respondía sonriente Susume.

- No hay problema - junta sus manos y realiza unos sellos - BYAKUGAN

Esto hace que las chicas se sorprendan a ver como a Hinata se le marcaba las venas de la cien cercanas a sus ojos que se volvieron aterradores como si pudieran ver a hasta el alma de persona observada.

Hinata dirige su mirada alrededor del salón y encuentra el objeto buscado - s -se en encuentra debajo de la cuarta mesa hacia la derecha.

- Gracias.- gracias respondió la chica dueña del pendiente.

Pero sin siquiera tomar el pendiente Susume y las otras chicas salieron corriendo de el salon. Hinata se quedo ahí y se volvió a sentar al final del salón como estaba antes de ofrecer su ayuda y en ese momento empieza a escuchar.

_Viste como se le pusieron los ojos_ decía una niña mientras otra _daba miedo asi que esos son los Hyuuga _, mientras decía _si parece que con esos ojos te penetran hasta tu interior _---_no me vuelvo a acercar a ella_

Muchos afirmaron con la cabeza ante esta afirmación.

Hinata al escuchar esos comentarios se sentía muy triste ya que ella no quería estar sola pero no podía andar rogando a los demás que se acercaran como una buena Hyuuga debía ser orgullosa, que los demás se acercaran a ella, así lo hizo por esa razón paso parte de su infancia en soledad.

Eso si habia chicas que de vez en cuando le hablaban una de ellas era Ino que aunque era para decir cosas no muy relevantes ella se las agradecía ya que la sacaba por un momento de su soledad, también Sakura le hablaba ya que siempre estaba con Ino, pero eso no le llenaba el vació que sentía.

Hasta que poso su blanquecinos ojos en un chico que solo se dedicaba a hacer travesuras y que parecía siempre estar feliz, eso la animaba ya que parecía no molestarle nada siempre lo seguía, pensando que su vida era feliz, hasta que se da cuanta esta completamente solo y tiene que esforzarse mucho para que o reconozcan los que hace que Hinata empieza a sentir algo mas especial por el ya que nunca se da por vencido y hace que Hinata también tome ese camino ninja.

Sakura después de unos minutos se incorpora y empieza con sus deberes. Pensando que la próxima vez que viera a Hinata se acercaría a ella mas, tenia la intención que se convirtieran en amigas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata después de ayudar con los pergaminos a Sakura se fue a recorrer Konoha como no lo había echo hace bastante tiempo por su entrenamiento. Empezó en el área de comercio donde vio cosas muy interesantes que hubiera querido comprar y que no pudo por que su dinero lo habia dejado en la mansión suspiro y siguió su camino, llego al mirador para ver las cabezas de los antiguos Hokages, pensando en el día que Naruto le habia pintado todas sus caras con solo acordarse se rió un poco. Se quedo un buen rato contemplando los rostros pensando que el próximo rostro esculpido en la piedra podría ser de su querido Naruto. Se levanto y siguió con su caminata llego a un campo donde se tendió un rato para sentir el aire en su rostro, miro la hora ya se le estaba haciendo tarde así que se apuro para su ultima parada la academia ninja donde habia pasado gratos como malos momentos después de apreciarla unos minutos vio a Iruka-sensei regañando a unos niños y se acordó como también regañaba a Naruto, Iruka se dio cuenta se una presencia y giro y vio una kunoichi que fue su alumna se acerco para saludar.

- Hola Hinata tanto tiempo - levanto la mano con un además de medirla - valla que has crecido.

- Si creo que he crecido algo y usted Iruka sensei como ha estado?

- Muy bien, te gustaría pasar un rato a platicar conmigo o estas ocupada?

- Si un poco - viendo la hora - bueno Iruka sensei me tengo que ir tengo un reunión en una hora y debo prepararme adiós

- Esta bien Hinata que te vaya bien visítanos pronto - poniéndole una mano en uno de sus hombros.

- Hai -hace un reverencia.

En ese momento sale corriendo a velocidad normal hacia su casa ya que no quería armar revuelo además todavía le quedaba tiempo, en el camino se encontró con varios compañeros de la academia pero ella ni los vio por que iba sumida en sus pensamientos. En 5 minuto se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga entro paso a la cocina a comer algo ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, luego se dirigió a su habitación se tendió en su cama descanso un momento, entro al baño se ducho se cambio de ropa ya que como todo en su familia era formal a si que se vistió para la ocasión.

Se puso un kimono negro azulado como su cabello que resaltaba la blancura de su piel con unas flores bordadas en el de color rosa, se tomo el pelo con una cinta del mismo color de su kimono dejando un mechón a cada lado suelto.

Cuando estuvo lista quedaban 10 minutos para el comienzo de la reunión así que bajo inmediatamente por que la impuntualidad no era aceptada por los Hyuuga. Camino cierto trecho de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación donde siempre se hacían las reuniones, golpeo tres veces y una voz autoritaria le dijo que pasara, abrió con pesadez la puerta y entonces vio, a todos los miembros de Souke reunidos ahí, ella nunca los había visto a todos reunidos debía ser algo de suma importancia.

- Hinata Hyuuga, ten la amabilidad de sentarte en el centro de este circulo. - dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

Esa voz que escucho era de su abuelo hablaba con mucha autoridad, mas que su propio padre, debía ser la autoridad que se ganaba con los años y la experiencia.

- Hai - se dirigió a sentarse al puesto que se le tenía arreglado con posterioridad en el centro del circulo de los Hyuuga.

El padre de Hiashi comenzó a hablar -como estamos todos, proseguiré a la decisión que se ha tomado respecto a ti Hyuuga Hinata.

Hubo un largo silencio. Así que la reunión era por ella, algo estaba muy mal.

La decisión a sido …

CONTINUARÁ.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Los personajes son de Masachi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo VIII: No seguiré obedeciendo¡¡¡ Este es mi camino, no me retractaré.

Hinata sentía como si el tiempo transcurriera muy lentamente, antes que su abuelo siguiera hablando dio una fugaz mirada donde se encontraba sentado su padre, en el centro de la habitación lugar que le correspondía como cabeza del clan, miro hacia el lado derecho y sintió un vació en su estomago donde debe estar sentada la heredera del clan, el lugar que Hinata siempre lo había utilizado, estaba sentada … Hanabi con una cara de satisfacción consigo misma, lo que hizo que presintiera lo que el abuelo le diría en un instante.

Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral esperando la decisión que cambiaria la vida e mas de una persona en ese clan y no solo a ello sino a Konoha. El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir de manera muy acelerada mientras su abuelo continua con la declaración.

- La decisión a sido tomada por un animidad del clan tanto del Souke como del Bouke - se detubo un momento para tomar aire - por lo cual la decisión es irrefutable y definitiva.

Hinata ya no aguantaba mas tantos rodeos para decirle su decisión odiaba esa burocracia, que solo lo digan y ya esta que les cuesta ser mas directos.

Con una voz solemne prosiguió.

- Hinata Hyuuga se ha decidido que por tu falta de competencia y por tu bajo nivel en todo tipo de arte ninja, además de ser una vergüenza por ser aun genin, se ha decidido que no eres apta para ser la Heredera y futura líder del clan por lo cual se te ha quitado tu derecho por nacimiento y se le ha dado a la segunda en sucesión Hanabi Hyuuga que ha demostrado ser mucho mas apta y una gran promesa por su talento y poder. Por esta razón a Hinata Hyuuga se te rebaja de la familia principal, y se te pondrá en la rama secundaria donde pensamos que serás menos inútil de lo que eres como miembro del Souke, se te pondrá el sello del pájara enjaulado mañana por la mañana, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, sedo la palabra al líder del clan.

Hinata mientras su abuelo decía las ultimas palabras trataba de asimilar el significado de dichas palabras que aun le retumbaban en su cabeza , ella pensaba que podía ser algo malo pero ser sustituida y además rebajarla al Bouke y ponerle el sello era mucho ni en sus peores pesadillas lo hubiera creído que podía hacer, pero en ese momento la voz de Hiashi lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Hinata Hyuuga lamentablemente eres la vergüenza para este clan, nuestros últimos encuentros y conversaciones me lo han corroborado, quisiera que no tuviera que haber sido así pero esto es por el clan así que será la mejor opción que te conviertas en un miembro del Bouke quizás ahí estés mejor, espero que aceptes tu destino con dignidad - su voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno era demasiado neutral.

Las palabras de Hiashi eran como puñales en su corazón quizás el nunca habia tratado a Hinata como un padre a su hija ella el igual lo quería, era su padre aunque fuera el ser mas abominable de la tierra, pero al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se rompió en pedazos, se sentía muy triste trato de simularlo y lo logro bastante bien, pero ella no se iba a quedar así no señor, que aceptara su destino? Ja no lo iba a hacer tan fácilmente no iba a dejar que la enjaularan no, no lo iba a permitir, sintió como una gran fuerza se apoderaba de ella de manera sorpresiva , levanto su cara y miro a los ojos a su padre, que se estremeció un poco a ver la mirada de su hija que no era como siempre irradiaba un poder que nunca había visto en sus ojos eran seguros de si misma y no tenía ningún asomo de temor, después de posar su mirada sobre él, la desvió un poco y miro a su hermana que de manera altanera le mantuvo la mirada aunque un poco inquieta ante la nueva actitud de su hermana, ella pensó que se iba a echar a llorar y comportarse como al débil que siempre habia sido por esta razón al verla tan fiera a altero un poco, luego dirigió la misma mirada a su abuelo que de la misma forma se sintió extrañado pero el no lo exteriorizo como los dos anteriores.

En ese momento Hiashi después de un silencio vuelve a tomar la palabra.

- Hyuuga Hinata, ese ha sido la decisión por favor retírate toma tus cosas y vete a la casa del Bouke mañana por la mañana serás marcada y te convertirás en la protectora de Hanabi la nueva, heredera del clan.

Hinata ya no aguantaba mas tantas humillaciones en sus 15 años de vida ya era suficiente esto no daba para mas tenia que detenerlo en ese momento la decisión ya la habia tomado en el momento que escucho lo que dijo su abuelo, y la reforzó luego al escuchar lo que su padre le dijo, no se movió del lugar donde estaba sentada entonces Hiashi vuelve a hablar.

Hinata retírate. - insistió la cabeza del clan.

- No lo haré - lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero de todas maneras todos oyeron. Su voz si había sido baja pero llena de determinación.

- Que has dicho -- dijo molesto Hiashi el era el jefe no podía dejar que nadie lo desobedeciera.

- He dicho que no me iré, ahora yo soy la quiero hablar - dijo con una voz muy firme y fuerte que ella misma casi no se pudo reconocer.

- No se te permite hablar la decisión es inobjetable - cada vez mas furioso. Nunca pensó que la chica cuestionara su destino.

- No me importa lo que digan voy a hablar de todas maneras así tendrán que escuchar - lo dijo con una voz muy autoritaria que les recordó mucho a Hiashi cuando esta molesto por lo cual todos quedaron en silencio incluso la cabeza del clan muy encolerizado.

Hinata al notar el silencio que logro continuó - como ya hay silencio continuaré, en primer lugar como lo de el heredera del clan no se puede objetar me saltare ese tema, que incluso no me interesaba tocas. Lo siguiente que quiero decir es que no permitiré que me pongan el sello de pájaro enjaulado escucharon no dejare que lo hagan, por lo cual les tengo una protesta que les interesara y no creo que rechacen.

- Aunque digas que no lo permites de todas maneras se pondrá el sello, pero adelante quiero escuchar lo que quieres decir - le intrigaba saber lo que su hija diría.

- Esta bien, quiero una pelea contra la cabeza del clan si el gana dejare que se me ponga el sello sin reprochar nada, pero si yo gano cosa que la mayoría si es que no todos creen que nunca sucederá se me dejará libre de ese sello y podré hacer lo que yo quiera - no bajó la mirada en ningún momento para no mostrar debilidad.

- Esta bien acepto ya que esta es una batalla ganada es imposible que un genin me gane - lo decía con aires de superioridad - empezaremos en una hora será en el cuarto de combate principal.

- Esta bien ahí estaré-- se levanta se dirige a la puerta de la habitación y sale de ella raudamente hacia su habitación donde se tira en su cama para reflexionar un poco por fin lo habia hecho se habia enfrentado a su padre sentía que un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros después de 5 minutos se levanta toma todas las cosas necesarias en su mochila. Ropa, algunas fotos y pergaminos dados por su maestro le llevo cerca de media hora luego de esto se prepara para el combate con Hiashi se pone un traje de batalla que nunca antes de habia puesto era una polera de muy ajustada al cuerpo que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura era de color negra con símbolo del yin-yang en su espalda encima de la polera se pone una chaqueta mas holgada y se la abrocha era azul marino con unas rayas horizontales blancas que ocultaban su bien formada figura ya que a Hinata aun no el gustaba mostrar su cuerpo le daba algo de vergüenza prefería ocultarlo y unos pantalones que hacían juego con la chaqueta siempre le habia gustado vestirse con colores oscuros de esa manera no llamaba la atención, después de vestirse totalmente baja de su habitación con su bolso en la espalda preparada para lo que viniera ya no podía echarse para atrás estaba segura de lo que hacia no se iba a retractar ese era su camino ella lo habia escogido, lo que la hacia muy feliz ya que por primera vez en su vida ella tomaba una decisión trascendental para su propia vida, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de pelea suspiro hondo y deslizo la puerta llegaba 5 minutos antes pero ya todos tenían la posición que les correspondía para presenciar la pelea que iba a ocurrir en unos poco momentos mas, recorrió con su mirada ese lugar y le vinieron recuerdo de su niñez ese era el lugar donde ella y su padre solían pelear cuando ella era solo una niña y su padre la criticaba duramente por que sus posturas no eran las correctas, o sus pies estaban en mala posición en fin solo malos recuerdos pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo quizás por eso su padre eligió ese lugar, bueno solo el no mas sabia la respuesta..

Camino hacia el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba su padre sentado en una almohada esperándola

Comenzó a hablar con aire de superioridad propia del Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga Hinata es el momento de comenzar nuestra pelea que tu misma ha decidido por voluntad propia, si elijes no pelear serás marcada y no tendrás que sufrir daño, que de seguro lo sufrirás en esta pelea - parecía bastante confiado en su victoria.

- No me retractare padre. yo le he decidido estoy conciente de lo que hago - deja su bolso apoyado en una pared cercana a ella - menos charla y comencemos de una vez.

Hinata toma posición de pelea la misma del estilo Hyuuga, su padre la mira sorprendido.

- Yo ya no soy tu padre lo deje de ser desde el momento en que fuiste degradada a el Bouke - siseó el hombre levantándose del lugar, tomando posición de batalla.

- Lo entiendo entonces la conversación que tuvimos no tiene ningún significado no para ti - era verdad que había prometido no mencionar esa conversación, en esa circunstancia no era la más precisa para seguir guardando ese secreto.

- No se de que hablas - Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a reconocer esa conversación primero muerto.

Hinata ya no esperaba más de su padre la había decepcionado - entonces dejemos de tantas habladurías y que empiece la pelea quiero ver que tanto puede hacer el líder del clan …

Este ultimo comentario que Hinata dijo casi sin pensar enfureció de sobremanera a Hiashi que rápidamente toma posición de pelea estilo Hyuuga y empieza a atacar a Hinata con su juunken con gran rapidez, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes Hinata los esquivaba sin dificultad, el entrenamiento tan duro que habia tenido estaba mostrando sus resultados, su velocidad era increíble veía todo golpe que era dirigido a ella con mucha facilidad casi como si fuera en cámara lenta lo que hizo que Hiashi se enfureciera aun más se estaba viendo muy mal él ya que como líder el clan no podía perder contra un futuro miembro del Bouke, Hinata al ver la cara de enojo de su padre solo se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que más que felicidad reflejaba una gran y profunda tristeza albergada durante sus casi 15 años de vida su padre la persona que siempre habia querido más que nadie, que la reconociera en ese momento la veía con mucho rencor por ser fuerte en ese momento era increíble las vueltas del destino su padre siempre quiso que fuera muy fuerte y ahora que lo era el no estaba orgulloso para nada, en cambio estaba furioso que ella peleara a su nivel. En esas circunstancias que ella estaba jugando su libertad no iba a perder no iba dejar que la enjaularan como un ave no lo iba a permitir.

En ese momento Hinata decidió que era hora de poner fin a esa pelea no quería pelear más, quizás por eso su padre siempre la menosprecio ella odiaba el conflicto con los demás, pero así era Hinata esa era su forma de ser quizás ahora era muy fuerte pero seguía siendo tan amable e inocente como lo era desde muy pequeña , no quería alargar mas la pelea con su padre aunque el merecía sufrir, ella no lo podía hacer aunque la tratara como escoria era su padre, el susodicho seguía atacando con el juunken e incluso uso el kaiten para mandar a Hinata a volar cosa que no logro ya que Hinata le respondió con un kaiten en sentido inverso haciendo que amos se neutralizaran entre si esto mas perturbo a los presentes en esa pelea ya que nadie de la familia le habia enseñado a Hinata el kaiten ni siquiera Hanabi lo podía hacer todavía a la perfección lo que hizo que sintiera algo de envidia a su hermana mayor cosa que nunca habia sucedido ya que ella se consideraba la mejor de las dos, Hiashi tampoco dejaba de sorprenderse empezó a dudar si la decisión del clan habia sido la correcta pero ya no se podía retractar eso haría pensar la debilidad de la dinastía Hyuuga cosa que no podía pasar por ninguna motivo.

En ese momento Hinata ataco cosa que no habia hecho en toda la pelea ya que solo habia defendido para ver el nivel de su padre, respiro hondo tomo una posición nunca antes vista por ninguna de los presentes en la pelea puso su pierna derecha en frente de la izquierda y puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho cruzo las manos con las palmas hacia el exterior concentro una cantidad de chakra suficiente para dejar inhabilitado a su padre para seguir peleando, sus manos empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca al terminar esto cosa que duro muy poco tiempo abrió sus ojos activo el Byakugan. Y desapareció en un instante y aprecio en frente de su padre el la miro a los ojos su mirada habia cambiado no habia ninguna duda en esos ojos, quedo paralizado.

- Lo siento Hiashi esto acaba aquí. TECNICA DIVINA 6 BRAZOS DE BUDA.¡¡¡¡

Hinata golpea a hiashi mas de 20 veces no las pudieron contar sus brazos se movían con una velocidad que parecía que tuviera 6 brazos en vez de dos, esto paso en cosa de segundo al terminar el ataque Hiashi cae al piso sin poder moverse aunque sin perder la conciencia.

Hinata se acercó un poco a lo que fue alguna vez su padre - he sellado todos tus tenketsus además de desactivar los músculos que te permiten mover las extremidades, he ganado así que deberás cumplir el trato que hicimos. Y no te preocupes lo que hice es temporal te podrás mover con siempre en uno o dos días.

Hiashi: no lo podía creer - He perdido como es posible que haya perdido contra alguien como tu, que fue esa técnica.

- Es algo que no te diré ya que no tengo ninguna obligación ya que no pertenezco a este clan.

- Eso es verdad pero tu sabes que nadie puede irse de este clan sin que su habilidad sea sellada es para proteger el secreto del Bya..

Hinata lo interrumpe -pero lo prometieron yo podía irme si te vencía.

- Es que nadie pensaba que lo lograrías esto estaba fuera de los planes - la voz de Hiashi era algo débil después de la batalla.

- Entonces no pensaban cumplir la promesa - empezaba a molestarse un poco por la actitud que estaba tomando su padre.

CONTINUARA …


	10. Capítulo IX

Los personajes son de Masachi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo IX: Me voy de Konoha, la decisión de Hinata.

Antes que su padre continuara su abuelo se levanto de su lugar y tomo la palabra.

- Esto ha sido algo imprevisto ya que nunca pensamos que Hyuuga Hinata podría vencer a Hiashi-sama, aunque la decisión de que Hinata sea llevada a Bouke no puede cambiarse de todas maneras ahí ella será muy útil para este clan - el anciano notó que la chica ahora sería más útil y protegería al clan.

Hinata ya estaba algo molesta como no iban a cumplir la promesa debió verlo venir solo les importa el clan mientras lo beneficie nada mas importa, para ese momento Hinata decidió seguirles el juego, aunque era solo por el momento no quería pelear con todo el clan terminaría demasiada exhausta además ya tenia un plan para poder huir de ese destino que no era para ella, ya lo habia decidido se iba de Konoha ese mismo día.

El anciano Hyuuga volvió a tomar la palabra - entones Hinata será marcada mañana como sea ha dicho así se hará.

Hinata actuando con resignación fingida - no puedo creer que hagan esto pensé que eran personas de palabra pero veo que me he equivocado como quede exhausta con la pelea con Hiashi-sama no tengo otra opción que aceptar esta decisión - esperaba que fuera creíble su actuación.

Hinata se dirigía a la puerta de para salir de el lugar donde se enfrento a quien fue su padre, tomo su bolso donde tenia todo lo que le importaba y que se llevaría a su destino aun desconocido. Se dirigió por ultima vez al clan.

- Iré a dar un paseo por ultima vez como alma libre - su voz sonaba apagada.

Tomó su bolso y luego salio de el lugar pero antes de ir a la puerta principal se dirigió a otro lugar de la mansión muy apartado que estaba sellado con un pergamino, utilizo unos sellos y lo desintegro adentro habia una pequeña caja de madera del tamaño de una caja de música, bellamente adornaba con una piedras precisas que tenia un pergamino de sellado donde tenia una fecha la fecha de cumpleaños de Hinata y tenia grabado en su parte posterior _Para mi hija Hinata _al leer esto su estomago dio un vuelco era esa la caja a la que se refería su padre es decir Hiashi, la examino un poco y luego la guardo en su bolso hubiera podido quitar el sello con facilidad pero prefería esperar al día acordado para que se abriera solo, así ella lo prefería.

Salio de esa habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir a dar su ultimo paseo por Konoha al dar la vuelta en la primera cuadra desapareció.

- donde esta? - dijo una voz al ver desaparecer a la chica.

- no lo se desapareció muy rápido - respondió otro, mirando el lugar donde la chica estaba apenas hace unos instantes.

- lo siento - dijo una voz a las espaldas de ambos hombres.

En ese momento a esos dos hombres Hinata les pareció por detrás y los golpeo dejándolos inconcientes habia sentido su presencia desde que salio de la mansión Hyuuga de seguro los habían mandado a seguirla eso era seguro. Los tomo y los dejo en un callejón de segura despertarían en unas 8 horas.

Después de deshacerse de ese pequeño contratiempo siguió su melancólico recorrido, lo que hacia mas fácil su ida de Konoha era que la mayoría de las personas que apreciaba no se encontraban en ese momento en Konoha estaban en una misión, Neji no estaba ella estaba segura que el hubiera reprobado lo que le hicieron al recordarlo sonrió levemente, después de ese pensamiento le llego el de un chico rubio que hacia que sus mejillas tomaran un tono carmesí, era verdad que le dolía irse y no despedirse pero no podía seguir ahí simplemente no podía era todavía débil necesitaba hacerse mas fuerte, dio la ultima vuelta y se dirigió a la mansión de la Hokage. Caminaba con algo de pesadumbre ya que después de esto su vida cambiaria no sabia si para bien o para mal pero por lo menos seria libre algo que nunca podía haberlo sido en esa aldea, debía arriesgarse por primera vez decidía por ella era su decisión y la iba continuar hasta el final no importaba nada no le importaba que la llevara a su destrucción lo asumiría con determinación y hasta alegría aunque pareciera algo bastante raro.

Unos minutos después estaba subiendo las escaleras cosí por inercia hacia el despacho de la Godaime Hokage, al llegar a la puerta golpeo tres veces y una voz le dijo que pasara.

Hinata abriendo la puerta ve a la Godaime trabajando en un montón de papeleo al lado de ella estaba Shizune su fiel asistente

- Gomen, Tsunade-sama, espero no interrumpirla - dijo casi en susurro.

Tsunade despego su vista de algunos apeles y la observó - no te preocupes Hinata, que quieres?

- hm, es que quería hablar con usted.

- y de que se trataría?

- Es que es algo que algo delicado que quisiera hablar en privado solo con usted - dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a la asistente de la Hokage.

Tsunade poniéndose algo seria - esta bien , Shizune sal por favor y ve a dejar estos informes a los grupos anbus.

Shizune hizo una reverencia - como diga Hokage-sama - tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Hinata y a la Quinta a solas.

Tsunade cruzo sus brazos sobre el escritorio - y bien que querías decirme.

- Esta día se me ha informado que estoy destituida como heredera del clan Hyuuga, y mañana seré sellada y perteneceré al Bouke - cada palabra que salió de su boca sonaba muy segura, aunque en su interior se sintiera muy mal. Literalmente destrozada.

Tsunade al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho pobre chica el destino que le deparaba era horrible como odiaba ese clan con sus tontas reglas. Hinata proseguía.

- He venido por que quisiera que me diera permiso para irme de la aldea para ir a entrenar a otro lugar ya aca en esta aldea no podré hacer realmente fuerte, ya que mañana me reprimirán, no quiero ser apresada Tsunade-sama, además yo no estoy haciendo nada malo ya que el clan prometió dejarme ir si vencía Hiashi …

Tsunade interrumpe - que¡¡¡¡ venciste a Hiashi?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza - hai, lo vencí pero el clan no respeto esta promesa ya que ahora piensan que soy algo mas útil para el clan.

- Ya veo -al escuchar eso Tsunade sintió una gran ira golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que casi la parte en dos, pensaba en como podían haber gente tan fría con su propia familia pero Hinata la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Espero que me de autorización Tsunade-sama por que si es posible no quisiera ser considerada una traidora, pero … si usted no me da permiso me iré de todas maneras asumiendo cualquier riesgo que esto me lleve.

Tsunade se sorprendió antes esta afirmación de Hinata era capaz de irse sin importar las consecuencia, ella no quiera otro Sasuke asi que acepto la petición de Hinata ya le bastaba con Sasuke como traidor.

- Esta bien HYUUGA HINATA¡¡¡

- Hinata se puso rígida - hai¡¡¡¡

- Te encargo una misión de tiempo indefinido de entrenamiento, no serás considerada traidora ya tienes mi autorización, pero tendrás que dejar tu banda ya que no quiero que se vea involucrada Konoha en algún problema.

- Entiendo además, no pensaba usarla tampoco-- dejando la banda en la mesa.

- Además de esto, deberás responder si Konoha necesita de tu ayuda en algún momento tendrás que responder a mi llamado, y cada 6 meses quiero que me mandes una nota con tu posición para poder tener tu ubicación para poder tener contacto contigo, como lo dije antes si Konoha necesita de tu ayuda - toma un pergamino y comienza a llenarlo.

Hinata asintió - perfecto, acepto todas las condiciones, lo único que pido es que no le diga a nadie mi posición solo debe enterarse usted por si necesita comunicarse conmigo, y no le diga a mi padre que le he dicho que lo vencí por que ellos van a desmentirlo y como los conozco nadie va mencionarlo nunca ya para ellos es una deshonra, se que me van catalogar como traidora al clan y una cobarde pero no importa, esta decisión no tiene vuelta atrás.

Tsunade la miró seriamente - veo que no tienes dudas entonces tomó aca esta tu permiso- le entrega un pergamino con el sello de Konoha- en este momento empieza tu misión te deseo mucha suerte Hinata-.

Ella toma el pergamino y lo guarda en su bolso hace un reverencia y sale del despacho de la Hokage se dirige a la puerta principal, como era común estaba vigilada por dos vigías no quería dar explicaciones así que tomo velocidad y paso lo mas rápido posible por la puerta que delimitaba Konoha, los vigías solo sintieron una brisa algo húmeda, no vieran a la chica que al salir derramo una pocas lagrimas ya que su destino cambiaria en ese momento Konoha dejaba de ser su hogar ya no tenia familia, la había renegado, sus amigos no estaban Shino, Kiba y Kurenai sensei, se encontraban ahí estaban en una misión ese día cosa que hizo mas fácil su decisión de irse ya que no tenia que despedirse de nadie, quizás era algo egoísta pero era lo mejor para ella, si los veías quizás se retractaría de su decisión y no podía hacerlo.

Corrió hasta llegar a un claro donde dio el ultimo vistazo a Konoha que quizás no la vería en mucho tiempo más hasta que la necesitaran, lo único que la unía era que la persona que mas preciaba y deseaba proteger se encontraba ahí por eso acepto lo dicho por Tsunade ella quería defenderlo a él. No dejaría que le pasara nada malo aunque nunca se enterara de sus sentimientos si el estaba bien eso hacia que fuera feliz. Ya que no soportaba un mundo donde él no existiera solo ese pensamiento la hacia estremecer.

Se dio vuelta y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás, nunca mas miraría hacia atrás solo iría hacia delante para mejorar debía ser fuerte para poder defender a las personas importantes para ella o mejor dicho a la persona más importante para ella, ya no lloraría mas sus ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar.

Se dirigió con gran rapidez lo mas lejos posible de Konoha aunque sabia que no la iban a perseguir por que no era una fugitiva, igual los miembros del clan no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, al menos no seria toda Konoha quien la persiguiera esa era la gran ventaja de salir con permiso de la Hokage de todas maneras debía estar agradecida de ella, se introdujo en un bosque hasta perderse entre las sombras, lo tenia que atravesar para llegar a su objetivo final …

CONTINUARÁ …


	11. Capítulo X

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo X: La furia del Clan Hyuuga, DIFAMACION¡¡¡¡¡

La noticia corrió muy rápido por Konoha ya para el otro día que Hinata se había marchado de la aldea, esta era un hervidero de rumores con respecto a la ex heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Se decía que había huido por que no quería casarse con el esposo que le había impuesto su familia, otros que por ser genin aun los Hyuuga la habían encerrado para que no avergonzara a su familia, y otras mas hipótesis fantásticas que no vale la pena mencionar.

A los que no les agrado mucho la noticia que fue entregada de la mano de la misma Hokage fue al clan Hyuuga, se reunieron en una asamblea de emergencia tanto los miembros del Souke como el Bouke para discutir como iban a proceder.

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha se encontraba un chico con su gran perro muy enojado, al lado de el se encontraba un chico impasible de lentes oscuros y su rostro casi tapado por completo,

- AAAAAAAAAAA POR QUE POR QUE POR QUE???? - gritaba Kiba sin entender por que su compañera había tomado esa decisión.

- No sacas nada gritando - Shino con habitual tono de voz trataba de calmar a Kiba.

- PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO COMO HINATA SE FUE Y NO NOS DIJO NADA ADEMAS LA HOKAGE NO QUIERE DECIRNOS NADA NI SIQUIERA A KURENAI SENSEI - Kiba que junto con Shino y Kurenai habían llegado al día después de que Hinata se había ido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana cuando recién habían llegado a la aldea. En el despacho de la Hokage,

- TSUNADE-SAMA COMO QUE HINATA SE FUE¡¡¡ - el chico de marcas rojas en su rostro estaba muy alterado.

Tsunade aunque sabía que estaba alterado no permitiría que le hablaran así - EN PRIMER LUGAR BAJAME EL TONITO MOCOSO RECUERDA QUE SOY LA HOKAGE.

Kiba aún molesto y baja la voz - lo siento, pero es que no entiendo a donde se fue ¿que paso?

- Si Tsunade-sama queremos saber ya que Hinata es nuestra compañera - agrego Shino.

Tsunade suspiró - Lo único que les puedo decir es que Hinata así lo decidió y deben respetar su decisión, no les puedo decir mas - le daba algo de lastima no contarle a ello, se notaba que estaban muy preocupados por la ojiblanco pero ella había hecho una promesa y no la iba a romper.

Kurenai que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación por fin habló - pero al menos a mi que soy su sensei debería decirme las razones.

- No puedo a nadie decirlo es secreto, quizás ella se los cuente algún día.

- Algún día … quizás cuanto será eso - seguía muy molesto.

- Bueno Tsunade sama nos retiramos - despidió el domador de insectos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo al ataque de histeria de Kiba.

Shino trataba de calmarlo - solo podemos esperar y desear lo mejor para Hinata donde quiera que este.

Kiba se calmó un poco -quizás tengas razón uff pero no me voy a dar por vencido le preguntare hasta el cansancio a Tsunade sama donde esta Hinata quizás me lo diga en algún momento de distracción jejeje.

- uff será pues … - se rindió al menos ya había dejado de gritar.

En ese momento un clan había tomado una decisión (adivinen cual jeje), que se realizaría de inmediato se haría una congregación de la gente de Konoha y se daría la versión oficial de el clan para que los rumores dejaran de correr, cosa que los molestaba, mandaron a varios ninjas del clan para que reunieran gente fuera de la mansión para dar el comunicado, en poco menos de una hora la calle aledaña a la mansión estaba repleta de gente la mayoría curiosos que querían saber de primera boca que había pasado con la heredera del clan.

Como Hiashi seguía en mal después de la pelea con su primogénita el que dio el comunicado fue su padre.

_Aldeanos de Konoha y ninjas presentes:_

_Los hemos reunido para dar cuenta de cierto suceso que ha ocurrido en nuestro clan y que ha trascendido a la aldea provocando rumores que nos perjudican, por esta razón hemos de dar cuenta de este suceso que ha provocado tanta expectación._

_La persona que ha sido conocida por ustedes como Hinata Hyuuga ya no existe mas ya que ha dimitido de sus deberes como líder del clan y ha huido demostrando su cobardía y debilidad, deshonrando al clan Hyuuga por lo cual ya no es considerado un miembro de este prestigiado clan y meciendo a la segunda en sucesión Hanabi Hyuuga el honor de ser la Heredera de este prestigioso clan, que esperamos sea como lo ha demostrado hasta ahora digna de ser Hyuuga._

_Espero que halla quedado claro, todo lo relacionado a la persona mencionada anteriormente ya no incumbe al clan Hyuuga._

_Gracias por su atención_

_Me despido._

En ese momento el ex cabeza del clan se retiraba una persona que habia escuchado el comunicado estuvo a punto de lanzarse a el a atacarlo pero su compañero lo detuvo.

- SUELTAME SHINO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO DE HINATA ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASI¡¡¡¡¡ ESTO ES UNA DIFAMACION TENGO QUE HACER ALGO YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS - Kiba estaba demasiado enojado casi recién se había calmado pero al escuchar eso la ira inundo todo su ser. Shino lo sujeto para que no hiciera alguna locura.

- KIBA CALMATE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA QUE PRETENDES HACER PELEAR CON TODOS LOS HYUUGA TE MATARIAN -.

- RAYOS ES QUE COMO PUEDEN TRATAR ASI A HINATA COMO UNA COBARDE Y … TODO ESO MAS QUE DIJIERON ME DAN GANAS DE …- seguía luchando para deshacerse del agarre de su compañero.

Shino volvió a su habitual tono de voz - Kiba no se puede hacer nada Tsunade sama no quiso decir nada asi que no tenemos como desmentir lo que ellos han dicho además justo en este momento solo nosotros estamos aquí los demás están en misiones que podemos hacer lamentablemente este momento benefició a los Hyuuga.

-AAAAAAHHHHH POR QUE AHORA JUSTO NO ESTAN LOS DEMAS, ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI HUBIERA ESTADO NARUTO AQUÍ EL NO HUBIERA SOPORTADO LO QUE DIJIERON DE HINATA - se sentía muy mal por no poder hacer nada.

- Pero no lo esta, fue detrás de Sasuke, y Hinata en este momento esta sola, en algún lugar pero de seguro te lo digo en cualquier lugar esta mejor que aquí.

- Quizás tengas razón - respondió tristemente.

- Yo lo creo así - termino diciendo su compañero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de el anuncio de los Hyuuga , la Hokage se enfureció y lanzo su escritorio por la ventana con la fuerza sobrehumana que de seguro llego al otro lado de Konoha, no podía creer como manipulaban los Hyuuga las circunstancias a su favor, ella no podía hacer nada tenia las manos atadas no podía contar la verdad lo habia prometido, mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que un hilillo de sangre salio de su labio, dejaría las cosas así que mas podía hacer, Hinata lo quería así. En ese momento supo que la decisión de ella había sido la correcta era mejor que se hubiera marchado.

Había pasado algunos días 3 precisamente desde la ida de Hinata todavía se hablaba mucho de ese suceso lo que nadie recordaba era que ese día era su cumpleaños, bueno era comprensible quien iba a recordar el cumpleaños de ahora una autoexiliada de Konoha , pero había algunas personas que si se habían acordado eran sus ex compañeros de equipo, se juntaron en el lugar donde siempre entrenaban cuando pequeños llevando una torta simbólicamente para recordar el cumpleaños de su querida compañera de equipo que ya no estaba y aunque había pasado solo algunos días el vació ya se sentía, nunca lo habían notado antes hasta que ella ya no estuvo ahí.

Pero no solo fueron sus ex compañeros de equipo había en otra parte de Konoha una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color esmeralda que estaba preparando su bolso para salir a su misión aunque su mente estaba perdido en sus pensamiento, no lo creía todavía como Hinata se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, ella no era así pero lo que mas le daba cólera era el hecho que todos pensaran que era una cobarde y una vergüenza, y de la manera en que se entero de su ida de la aldea

Mientras terminó de echar las cosas recordó los sucesos del los días anteriores.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha mientras iba buscar un informe a la torre de vigilancia, en ese momento vio que enfrente de ella habia una gran cantidad de gente parada en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga debía estar pasando algo grande, olvidando lo que estaba haciendo se puso junto a la gente y le pregunto a un aldeano.

- Disculpe señor que sucede -.

Aldeano: acaso no te has enterado niña, la heredera del clan Hyuuga desapareció.

- NANI? - estaba muy sorprendida pero antes de poder seguir preguntándole al señor se hizo un gran silencio y salio un hombre a hablar con la gente reunida (Bueno ya saben lo que dijo me da paja volver a ponerlo) Sakura no podía creerlo en realidad, no quería creerlo como era posible que Hinata hubiera escapado como una cobarde, olvidando totalmente en ese momento de el mandado de Tsunade-sama se dirigió al despacho de la ya mencionada para pedir una explicación.

- Tsunade sama como es posible que Hinata se halla ido¡¡¡ -pregunto la pelirrosa a su maestra.

Tsunade suspiró - ahora tu recién estuvo Kurenai, Kiba y Shino pidiéndome explicaciones esto ya me esta cansando, Sakura no puedo decirte los motivos por los que Hinata fue lo único que te puedo decir es que lo que has escuchado no lo creas esa es una infamia, te lo aseguro.

Sakura asintió -esta bien Tsunade sama pero por que tanto misterio -.

- Solo te puedo comentar que así me lo pidió Hinata y no pienso romper esa promesa.

- Esta bien - ya se habia resignado, suspiro y miro el despacho por primera vez-- emm Tsunade sama que paso con su escritorio?

- emm yo creo que debe en alguna parte de Konoha, en realidad no lo se, quizás me enfade un poco y lo avente por la ventana. A propósito Sakura en unos días iras a juntarte con los demás en busca de Sasuke, ya has hecho lo que necesitaba que hicieras aquí, de acuerdo

Sakura le produjo algo de terror eso, su maestra era de temer. HAI respondía ella y se fue.

Sakura terminó de recordar lo sucedido, ya había terminado de empacar y estaba en camino hacia la puerta principal de Konoha, ya estaba decidida seria mas fuerte y traería Sasuke a la aldea, quizás ella nunca sacrificaría tanto como Hinata, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

En pocas semanas ya el comunicado se había difundido por toda la aldea, ya todos tomaban eso como la realidad y el plan de los Hyuuga había tenido éxito los rumores habían cesado y todos tomaban su versión como la realidad.

Y no solo se había difundido en Konoha sino mas allá de las fronteras de las aldeas ya que la los Hyuuga eran muy reconocidos en el país del fuego y otros mas lejanos además de otras aldeas ninjas así que la difusión de esta noticia alcanzo muchas partes del mundo ninja.

Incluso llego a los oídos de una ojiblanco de larga cabellera que al escuchar esto solo rió irónicamente, hasta que punto eran capaces de llegar ese clan para mantenerse en las apariencias era increíble pero esos comunicados no iban a impedir que lograra sus objetivos iba a usar su estrategia en su contra, solo el tiempo diría el resultado de lo que iba suceder los años que vendrían después de estos sucesos.

_Este era el fin de una etapa, pero era el comienzo de una nueva, mas oscura quizás Konoha sufrirá en algunos años y tendrán que pedir ayuda, Tsunade ya no tiene alternativa tendrá que hacer cumplir la promesa que hizo hacer a una kunoichi hace mucho tiempo la necesitaba o todo estaría perdido, necesitaba a Hinata Hyuuga, ella seria en un futuro la ultima esperanza, aunque en ese momento nadie lo sabia solo el tiempo lo diría …_

CONTINUARA …


	12. Capítulo XI

Naruto y los demás personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XI: Recuerdos, pelea Sasuke v/s Itachi

Han pasado exactamente 5 años desde el incidente que hizo que una joven de ojos opalinos y larga cabellera, dejara la aldea conocida como Konoha, cosa que los aldeanos ya casi habían borrado de su memoria, en estos años han pasado muchos acontecimientos en la aldea.

Después de unas semanas que Hinata se había ido de la aldea volvió el equipo de Kakashi además de los demás, lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la aldea fue dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de la Quinta para reclamarle lo que había sucedido con Hinata, aunque ya se había enterado hace un tiempo gracias a que Sakura llego con la noticia no pudieron ir de inmediato ya que estaban en una misión y no la podían dejar hasta terminarla, lo que les llevo mas tiempo de lo que pensaban.

Pero por fin lo habían logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta, lo que tenia a unos más que otros felices, este llego muy herido ya que en el País de la Roca se habían encontrado con Akatsuki, que iban detrás de Gaara para extraerle su bijou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que se dirigieran al la aldea de la arena, Naruto y los demás encontraron reunidos en un claro de un bosque aunque no se encontraban todos, solo estaba Sasori, Deidara e Itachi, que al parecer los estaban esperando, Naruto con la impulsividad que lo caracteriza se lanzó a pelear con los akatsuki, y no salio muy bien y no precisamente por uno de ellos, ya que cuando Naruto estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a Itachi, alguien lo golpeo a él, no era ni más ni menos Sasuke con el grupo Hebi, mando a Naruto a volar y estrellarse con un árbol. Ese golpe lo tomo muy de improvisto ya que este solo se encontraba concentrado en Itachi.

- Por fin te encontré maldito - le dice Sasuke mirando con desprecio a su hermano.

- como has estado hermanito¿me odias aún? - esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- claro que si¡¡ no sabes cuanto te odio. - se estaba comenzando a molestar.

- umh no creo que mucho, no se te nota, no me has hecho caso tienes que odiarme, para hacerte fuerte por que así como estas dudo que puedas derrotarme tu odio no es el suficiente, mira un ejemplo de lo que digo, el jinchüriki de Kyubi no esta muerto y el era tu ,mejor amigo, no pudiste matarle lo que significa que tu odio no es el suficiente-.

Sasuke estaba realmente furioso - CALLATE¡¡¡ no lo hice no porque no pudiera, sino porque por que no quiero ser como tu, un asesino, no seré igual que tú, por eso hice las cosas a mi manera.-

- Abandonando la aldea, aliándote con Orochimaru, matándolo posteriormente y ahora lanzando lejos a tu ex - mejor amigo para pelear conmigo no eres muy diferente a mi hermanito menor - estaba consiguiendo molestar a Sasuke.

- Cállate, ahora pelea conmigo, te matare para cumplir mi venganza, soy un vengador. - poniéndose en posición de batalla.

- pues atácame si es que puedes -

Entonces ambos hermanos ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, empezaron con su batalla, pendiente que habia sido pospuesta, ya que antes Sasuke no era rival para su hermano.

Mientras los demás que observaban la conversación de estos hermano llenos de hostilidad por decir algo, salieron de ese trance y se dirigieron donde había caído el pobre de Naruto.

- Naruto estas bien? - le pregunta Lee algo preocupado.

- como estas? - interrumpe Ten-Ten.

Naruto poniéndose de pie y rascándose la cabeza - estoy bien , que me sucedió.

- eres un baka, te descuidaste y Sasuke te mando a volar - dijo seriamente pero con un dejo de burla Neji.

El rubio molesto - no soy baka Neji, pero que dijiste que Sasuke..

Kakashi le responde - si llego de repente y te golpeo, ahora va empezar la pelea con Itachi-.

- Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan todavía no llega? - dice el ojiazul.

- no pero en unos días lo hará espero que sea pronto necesitamos una ninja con sus capacidades medicas- suspiró.

- si, espero que Sakura-chan llegue pronto-.

- mejor vamos donde esta comenzando la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi, va estar interesante. - dijo el ojiblanco.

Todos asintieron.

En ese momento Sasuke empezó el ataque hacia Itachi que ni se inmutaba, empezó a irradiar su chidori en todo el cuerpo dispuesto a golpearlo, pero antes de que llegara ha tocarlo, este se disipo y desapareció, lo que hizo que Sasuke fallara el ataque, ya que su hermano mayor como lo había pensado estaba usando el magekyo sharingan desde el principio cosa que nunca lo había hecho ya que no lo creía digno de su evolucionado doujutsu. Pero esto lo tenia sin cuidado no necesitaba la aprobación de su hermano, pero en realidad muy en el interior de el menor de los Uchiha siempre quiso la aprobación de su hermano mayor, y esto al parecer seguía intacto en lo mas escondido de su alma, incluso mas adentro de donde surgía su odio.

Sasuke activo su Mangekyō Sharingan, que aunque todavía no estaba perfeccionado le era mucho mas útil en la batalla, ya que si usaba su sharingan normal estaría perdido. Notó que Itachi seguí parado tal cual donde parecía anteriormente haber desaparecido, volvió a correr a gran velocidad para asestarle un golpe y esta vez lo logro, desprendiéndose del piso desplazándoles 5 metros y golpeando con violencia el piso, donde se levanto con dificultad para mostrar una cara con la marca de un golpe y un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Sasuke pensó que esta vez podría con su hermano y casi como un reflejo se vio una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que hizo que casi se le helar la sangre, una voz le hablo por su espalda.

- hermano tonto, aun te falta mucho, quizás ahora puedas utilizar algo el Mangekyō Sharingan

pero no lo usas a la perfección, en cambio yo estoy a poco tiempo de evolucionar este sharingan para llegar al definitivo, has mejorado lo reconozco pero aun eres débil, por que mejoro mas que tu, recuérdalo yo soy el genio de los Uchiha, o sino como crees que mate a todo el clan - su voz denotaba superioridad.

- maldito, eres un maldito - Sasuke estaba sintiendo el peso que su hermano le decía, él tenia un poder en sus palabras que siempre lo había afectado desde pequeño y aun lo seguí haciendo, sin embrago lo trataba de ocultar, cosa que no logro con éxito.

- te duele lo que te digo verdad, hermanito yo lo sé, no sirve que lo niegues. Mejor huye escóndete como lo has hecho siempre, sobrevive como puedas, con miedo huye, por que sino morirás acá. Y no podrás realizar tu dichosa venganza, pero como vas creo que demoraras mas de una vida en realizarla, que esperas, huye como un cobarde -.

El ultimo descendiente de los Uchiha, sentía como le hervía la sangre no quería huir y no lo pensaba hacer tampoco por ningún motivo si tenia que morir ahí lo haría, pero no le daría el gusto a su hermano huyendo.

De dio vuelta para ponerse en posición de pelea y atacar a Itachi que todavía se encontraba detrás de él.

Trato de golpearlo pero era mas rápido que él, esto empezaba en enfurecerlo aun mas, nublando su juicio.

Mientras cerca de ahí se encontraba Naruto y los otros observando sorprendidos ese espectáculo.

- Kakashi sensei?

- si Naruto que quieres.

- por que Sasuke esta pelando solo, yo no veo a ningún enemigo, solo golpea el aire.

- debe estar atrapado en la ilusión de Itachi.

- entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a ayudarlo¡¡¡

- no podemos, es su pelea dejemos que continué cuando se vea en problema serios, interferiremos.

- pero …

Lee interrumpe la conversación - Kakashi. sensei tiene razón dejemos a Sasuke pelear es su batalla - poniendo pose de chico guay. Siendo felicitado por Gai-sensei -.

Tenten hablo después - solo tenemos que esperar, Neji ves algo útil.

Neji son su byakugan activado - veo que Sasuke ha perdido mucho de su chakra además Itachi no se ve cansado aunque también se ve algo disminuido su chakra.

- ya veo, pero Sasuke es el que tiene todas las de perder, si esta en la ilusión. Tu que crees Kakashi? - pregunto Gai.

- creo que tienes razón.

- Sasuke … - Naruto se veía preocupado, por su amigo.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Sasuke seguía golpeando al que creía era Itachi. Siendo que el real estaba sentado en una roca a pocos metro de ahí viendo el espectáculo, esto lo habia desgastado un poco ya que necesita mucho chakra para mantener ese sharingan, por lo cual decidió disolverlo y atacarlo frente a frente. Pero antes le iba comenta que durante ese rato solo habia atacado a una copia.

Sasuke en su mundo veía a Itachi muy mal herido con diversos golpes en muchas partes de su cuerpo y su capa rasgada y llena de polvo por las caídas al suelo, Sasuke pensando que quizás era posible que pudiera realizar su venganza. En ese momento el maltrecho Itachi empieza a reír de forma maniaca.

- te hace tanta gracia, que vas a morir.- seguro se sí mismo.

- no querido hermanito, lo que me causa gracia es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que esto solo fue una ilusión, que pena así no podrás derrotarme -.

Sasuke soprendido - n no es posible, entonces he peleado con nadie-.

- exacto, pero ahora veras el real ya que, pelearemos en la realidad espero que estés listo -.

- lo estoy desde años.

En ese momento el genjutsu se disipo y Sasuke vio al verdadero Itachi por primera vez en la pelea se encontraba parado en frente de el esperando que la verdadera pelea comenzara.

- y bien empecemos pero ahora no habrá contemplaciones, te matare Sasuke.

- eso es si puedes - el menor de los Uchiha, se lanzaba a pelear.

En ese momento una chica de ojos opalinos se encontraba en un lugar más distante observando la pelea, hace unos pocos días se había ido de la aldea, y le llamo la atención las concentraciones de chakra que sintió así que fue a inspeccionar.

"Sasuke cayo muy rápido en el genjutsu de Itachi y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ese Itachi es bastante bueno, la pelea esta decidida me iré antes que alguien note mi presencia, y lo mas probable es que sea Neji" pensó Hinata y se dirigió lo mas lejos de ahí para no ser descubierta por alguien de su ya antigua vida.

En otro extremo de la pelea un joven de ojos iguales a los ya mencionados, sintió un chakra conocido. Y puso una cara de desconcierto que no paso desapercibido por su compañera de equipo.

- Neji, que sucede estas bien, viste algo?

- no nada.- "creo que lo imagine no es posible" pensó el ojo blanco y volvió sus pensamientos a la pelea que estaba presenciando.

Otro grupo se habia mantenido al margen, ese era el grupo de Sasuke, este les habia dado instrucciones claras que no quería que interfirieran en nada. por lo cual se mantenían al margen observando la pelea, aunque solo Karin no dejaba de gritar y hacer ademanes muy exagerados que hacían que los demás se desesperaran un poco por esta situación

En el campo de batalla se estaba dando una cruenta batalla entre hermanos, que se notaba la gran diferencia de poder, Sasuke seguía siendo inferior aunque eso doliera. Los golpes de Sasuke no eran comparables a los de Itachi, además de estar mucho mas exhausto que este ultimo por su pelea con los falsos Itachis.

Sasuke ya estaba en el suelo, Itachi le habia dado en órganos vitales y en algunos músculos dejándolo muy herido. Itachi se estaba acercando ha darle su ultimo golpee, cuando alguien le asesta el golpe dejándolo en el suelo, era Naruto ya no soporto la pelea y salio de su escondite y golpeo a Itachi, lo que hizo que los demás salieran también en ayuda de Naruto.

Itachi se incorpora se da una vuelta y se dirige hacia Sasori y Deidara, ellos lo escuchan y asienten se paran y se van dejando a Itachi solo.

Naruto se dirigió para golpear a Itachi tenia los ojos del Kyubi, pero este desapareció y uso el Gôkakyû no jutsu para golpear Naruto pero este desapareció con el contacto del fuego era kage bushin, mientras el real y un bushin hacian el rasengan para atacar a Itachi pero este desapareció, habia caído en su genjutsu, pero recordó lo dicho por ero-senin y logro salir de este para golpearlo con un nuevo rasengan, lo que lo sorprendió es que en realidad ese hombre no era Itachi un cuerpo siendo manipulado, pero no parecía haber sido desde siempre se cambio en el momento que hablo con Sasori y Deidara, ese fue el momento para cambiarse.

- ese Itachi es astuto, no me di cuenta cuando se cambio - Kakashi admitía que el chico era hábil.

- ese maldito iba a matar a Sasuke - dice molesto Naruto.

- cálmate Naruto, ya se fue, veamos a Sasuke.

En ese momento aparece el grupo Hebi queriendo llevarse a Sasuke.

- no se lo llevaran, el se ira con nosotros - dice poniéndose el rubio en frente de ello.

- claro que no mi Sasuke se va conmigo.- responde viendo melosamente al Uchiha menor.

- mi Sasuke … menos mal que no esta aca Sakura-chan - suspiraba el rubio.

- Sasuke-kun se va con nosotros - la chica estaba molesta.

Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás - NO LO HARÁ.

Suijetsu interrumpió la tinta discusión - Karin deja que se lo lleven ahora además que haríamos con el esta muy herido -

Karin no quería dar su brazo a torcer - pero ..

- recuerda lo que nos dijo - interrumpió Suijetsu

- esta bien, espero que lo cuiden bien - se rindió Karin.

- claro que lo haremos es nuestro amigo pero el volverá a la aldea con nosotros- respondió seguro el rubio.

- lo que sea, Adiós, Vamos. - respondió sin ánimos el chico.

En ese momento se van y desaparecen entre los árboles,. Naruto toma a Sasuke y se dirigen a Suna, ya que tenían que ir a ver al Kazekage. Además allá podrían curar a Sasuke, mandándole una carta a Tsunade para que Sakura se dirigiera hacia allá, aunque en la carta no decía que llevaban a Sasuke.

Sakura se llevaría una sorpresa …

CONTINUARA …


	13. Capítulo XII

Los personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XII: Otros recuerdos. Los años pasados.

Después de llegar a Suna, se enteraron que Gaara habia sido secuestrado por Sasori y Deidara, Naruto salio en una búsqueda frenética con los demás en busca del Kazekage, cosa que lograron aunque algo tarde ya que el ya estaba muerto pero gracias al poder de Chiyo-basama que era una vieja sabia de la aldea de la arena que uso una técnica de transferencia de alma le devolvió la vida a Gaara con la ayuda de Naruto.

Gaara volvió a tomar su puesto como el Kazekage, Sakura salvo a Kankuro del veneno de Sasori, además ahora se estaba dedicando a atender a Sasuke, que hacia que sus sentimientos fueran muy confusos.

Cuando lo vio no lo podía creer, era Sasuke estaba más grande y guapo, aunque salio rápido de ese trance al verlo tan herido le dio los primeros auxilios pero necesitaría llevarlo a Konoha por que su estado era Critico sus órganos no resistirían mas, en ese estado le mano una carta a Tsunade sama para que enviara un equipo de ninjas médicos con una camilla especial para que pudiera ser transportado sin ningún riesgo que su estado empeorara, lo dudo un poco antes de mandar la carta ya que Sasuke era un traidor y quizás la Hokage no querría usar ninjas para ayudar a un traidor, pero luego lo medito de nuevo y mando la carta no perdía nada además, Tsunade sabia lo que sentía por el pelinegro y por consideración por ella quizás le mandaba la camilla.

Y no estaba equivocada ya que al recibir la carta de Sakura no le pareció prudente mandar ayuda a un traidor pero lo pensó mejor y por su discípula decidió mandar a un escuadrón de ninjas médicos con una camilla especial para que Sasuke no sufriera mas daños de los que ya tenia que de por sí ya eran muchos.

Tardo 2 días en llegar la camilla en ese tiempo Sakura no se despego del lado de Sasuke velando día y noche por su salud, este aun no recuperaba la conciencia por lo cual no sabia con el cariño y dedicación lo cuidaba aquella kunoichi que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, quizás en un principio como capricho, pero luego se volvió un verdadero y sincero amor, que no había disminuido ni un poco en esos años en que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, sino que estaba intacto incluso se podría decir que había aumentado, solo al verlo un gran calor y bienestar la invadió en todo el cuerpo, al ver a una de las personas mas queridas al lado suyo, después de 3 años.

Al llegar el grupo de ninjas médicos encabezados por Shizune tomaron a Sasuke y de inmediato lo pusieron en la camilla para tomar rumba hacia Konoha, Naruto se fue a despedir de Gaara y de los demás, que estaban muy agradecidos de que lo hubiera traído de vuelta, después de una hora partieron hacia Konoha en regreso fue algo más lento ya que al llevar un enfermo no podían llevar la misma velocidad que antes ya que cualquier golpe violento le podría jugar en contra para su pronta recuperación.

Sasuke demoró cerca de 1 mes en recuperarse totalmente de sus heridas , fue vigilado día y noche por un grupo anbu, para que no intentara nada, ya que todavía era considerado un traidor.

Naruto y Sakura lo visitaban todos los días, los demás eran menos reiterativos pero de todas maneras iban a verlo.

Cuando Tsunade se entero que Sasuke recobro la conciencia se dirigió inmediatamente a hablar con el, cuando llego estaba Sakura y Naruto con él, les pidió que salieran ya que necesitaba tratar el pequeño asunto de que el todavía era un traidor para Konoha, y les advirtió que no intentaran escuchar aunque eso iba más dirigido a Naruto que para Sakura, por lo cual ella entendió la indirecta y se llevo a este con una sutil violencia que la caracterizaba.

Estuvieron mas de una hora encerrados, ya Sakura y Naruto habían vuelto hace pocos momentos pensando que habrían terminado hace rato, pero no era así esperaron 20 minutos más y luego salio Tsunade con cara que lo decía todo, ambos se alegraron esa cara decía que Sasuke ya no era considerado un traidor, pero no sabían lo que había pasado y como Tsunade había podido convencer a Sasuke para que se quedara, empezaron a Bombardearla con algunas preguntas pero esta no respondió nada, solo dijo que Sasuke se quedaba y tendría que empezar de genin y haciendo misiones d baja categoría, además de hacer trabajo comunitario. Pero la conversación entre Sasuke y la Godaime quedaría en secreto entre ellos por lo menos hasta que fuera pertinente revelarlo.

Naruto siendo él, siguió insistiendo para que le respondiera como había podido convencer Sasuke, como sabemos la Hokague no tiene mucha paciencia y si mal carácter de un solo puñetazo lo mando a volar por el techo del hospital cayendo a 200 metros de ahí, una nueva marca para la Godaime.

Después de que un adolorido Naruto volviera al Hospital Sakura lo curo y ambos entraron ver a Sasuke, para conversar con el, por que los años que habían pasado no habían convertido precisamente en un hablador seguía siendo tal como lo recordaban, callado aunque en su mirada se veía algo diferente el odio que albergaba parecía haber decido un poco quizás las personas que no lo conocieran no lo notarían, pero eso no paso Sakura e incluso Naruto se dieron cuenta del pequeño cambio que estaba sucediendo con Sasuke, que seria el primero de muchos que lo harían mejorar como ninja, y mejor aun como ser humano.

Después de este suceso con Sasuke, la vida en Konoha no tuvo muchos sobresaltos, no había habido guerra ni conflictos, se habían recientemente firmado algunos tratados con aldeas ninjas, que aseguraban un cierto bienestar y seguridad en la población.

Hanabi Hyuuga se volvió la cara visible del clan, se volvió en poco tiempo chunnin para ser mas preciso en el primer examen chunnin que participo, después 2 años mas tarde ascendió al rango de jounnin era el orgullo de su clan ya casi había sido olvidado, a esa persona que se había ido y que para ellos mejor no valía ni la pena mencionar, para ellos solo era un mal recuerdo. Que preferían obvia-

Neji se volvió anbu, y capitán de su equipo de caza, que lo conformaban Lee, Ten-ten y chico llamado Kyo.

Su maestro Gai, había tomado otro grupo de genin pero seguía atento de su pupilo favorito Lee, que a veces iba con el y sus nuevos discípulos para que en ellos de encendieran la llamad e la juventud, y todo eso. Esos pobres chicos les daba miedo su maestro pero cuando iba Lee se volvía el problema al cuadrado.

El grupo de Shikamaru, también había ascendido a anbu en esos años, se habían vuelto mucho más unidos y fuertes desde que su maestro había muerto. Ino se había vuelto una gran ninja medico, le estaba pisando los talones a Sakura, lo que hacia que esta ultima se enfadara, y de pusiera a estudiar a un mas no quería que la cerda de Ino como siempre le decía, la sobrepasara, ni siquiera que la igualara era imperdonable. Shikamaru estaba leyendo mucho su padre lo tenia con muchos deberes aunque este prefería ver las nubes, su padre quería que se preparar para cuando de convirtiera en el líder de los Nara, Chouji comía como siempre, pero sus técnicas habían mejorado mucho, además su padre le había dicho que le enseñaría una nueva técnica que solo pertenecía a los Akimichi.

Bueno Naruto, dejo de ser genin para su gran alegría, pasaron el examen de chunnin junto con Sasuke a la primera ambos ninguno de ellos quería seguir siendo genin, después se metieron de inmediato para el de jounin y también lo pasaron, el examen para anbu les costo un poco pero lo pasaron la segunda vez, pero lo lograron en un tiempo record ya eran anbus, estaban fastidiados de que los molestaran que eran los únicos genin de los salido ese año, por lo cual prometieron hacerse anbus lo antes posible y entrenaron sin descano hasta logarlo. Sasuke se había vuelto mas alegre y al juntase con Naruto le había ayudado en eso.

Sakura era la nueva líder de los ninjas médicos, Tsunade la había ascendido a ese puesto ya que tenia todas las capacidades para desempeñar ese cargo, sosa que hizo que Ino se pusiera furiosa, y le dio un motivo de burla a Sakura.

Tsunade estaba muy bien, su mandato como Hokague no Después tenido mucho sobresalto en todos esos años 5 para ser exacto desde que Hinata se había ido, Akatsuki no había vuelto a atacar, o intentar llevarse a Naruto, eso era algo inquietante en cierto sentido ya que eso podía tomarse como que estaban planeando algo grande, y ciertamente no estaban muy equivocados.

Aunque todo iba bien Tsunade todavía no olvidaba a la kunoichi que años atrás le había pedido, su autorización para irse indefinidamente a entrenar y volverse mas fuerte, y no solo ella se había empezado a acordar de ella, sino los antiguos nueve novatos la recordaban cosa que era algo un poco extraño, ya que por su timidez nunca fue precisamente el centro de atención de ellos, pero tenían un presentimiento de que la volverían a ver muy pronto, ya que aunque a los que más les afecto la partida de Hinata fue a su antiguo grupo, había otra persona que la ida de Hinata le había afectado mucho, cuando Naruto se entero de que Hinata se había ido de Konoha, sintió una presión en su pecho, y quiso de inmediato volver a Konoha por que aunque era su amiga quien se lo decía no lo podía creer, pero los demás lo detuvieran ya que era su deber terminar la misión, cuando volvieron a Konoha y hablaron con Tsunade recién asumió que era verdad, posteriormente se entero de la declaración del clan Hyuuga cosa que lo enfureció incluso mas que Kiba como se atrevían a decir algo así de Hinata, su partida lo afecto mucho los primeros meses ya no era Naruto tan feliz que todos veían siempre, él sentía que algo le faltaba o más bien alguien, Hinata siempre le había dado todo su incondicional apoyo cosa que el no pudo hacer cuando ella mas lo necesito, cosa que se reprendía siempre así mismo, aunque en el fondo sabia que no fue su culpa por que en ese momento estaba en una misión igual le dolía. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía era lo mucho que la extrañaba aunque no hablaran mucho sentía un gran vació, cosa que muchos notaron ya que no era igual de alegre que antes, aunque no sabían el motivo, le hablaban y trataban de entender por que estaba así, después de un tiempo volvió a su habitual forma de ser, pero solo por el exterior para que los demás no se preocuparan ya que seguía sintiendo ese enorme vació por dentro que no lo podía llenar con nada.

Alos demás también les había sorprendido un poco esa drástica decisión ya que nunca hubieran pensado que esa chica tan callada y sumisa pudiera hacer algo así, no les cabía en la cabeza, un día después de un tiempo que Hinata se había ido se reunieron a hablar todos los amigos, y surgió el tema de por que Hinata había tenido que haberse obligado a tomar esa decisión tan extrema.

Después de conversar un poco se dieron cuenta que en realidad nadie sabia exactamente lo que había pasado la mayoría asolo conocía el comunicado que había hecho publico el clan Hyuuga cosa que hacia que Kiba se pusiera muy de malas al igual que Naruto, ya que ninguno de ellos creía que ella hubiera sido una cobarde cómo la hacían parecer, otro mas que no lo compartió era su primo Neji aunque no sabia nada por que cuando llego de la misión lo primero que hizo fue ir a preguntar que había sucedido mientras el estaba ausente, el tío de este solo le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a la multitud, cosa que lo puso de mal genio, luego intento preguntarle a Hanabi, lo que fue una mala idea, ya que esa chica era muy petulante, y se notaba los genes Hyuuga en ella, no como su desdichada hermana, cuando Neji le pregunto se limito a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, diciéndole que de sus labios no saldría nada, y si quería enterarse debería preguntarle a su hermana mayor, pero eso seria casi imposible, ya que según ella nunca regresaría, además de decirle que no le volviera dirigir la palabra de manera tan impropia según ella, ya que siendo del Souke, y Neji del Bouke debía mantener una distancia apropiada.

Neji al recordar eso se volvió a enojar, se mantenía un poco fuera de la conversación pero estaba plenamente de acuerdo con Kiba y Naruto. Sakura tampoco creía lo de la huida, pero no hablaba estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque sentía lo de Hinata, su mente y su corazón estaba con un pelinegro de ojos oscuros y profundos, al pensar eso se reprendió mentalmente a ella misma como era posible que pensara en el, ella ya era feliz completa pero Hinata quizás que penurias estaría pasando donde quisiera que estuviera, era un egoísta se reprendía, soltando unas lagrimas que nadie notó excepto un chico que estaba mas aislado incluso que Neji de la conversación.

Después de agotar el tema de Hinata ya que nadie sabia por que había decidido irse en realidad, y solo podían hacer conjeturas, respecto a su paradero, se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, Kiba y Shino se dirigían hacia el despacho de la Godaime para preguntarle el paradero de Hinata, esto lo habían hecho una costumbre desde que ella se fue, iban todos los días sin falta excepto cuando estaban en una misión a preguntarle sobre su antigua compañera de equipo pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, pero no se daban por vencido, de todas maneras iban, incluso algunas veces se incluía Naruto a acompañarlos, cosa que aunque Tsunade ya estaba acostumbrada a cada visita todos los días las únicas veces que se ponía mas violenta de lo normal, si es que fuera posible era cuando Naruto iba con Shino y Kiba a preguntar ya que el desesperaba a la Godaime y su paciencia se acababa mas rápido de lo habitual, tenia un don para eso..

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ya eran cinco años, cinco largos años que no sabían nada de la chica de larga cabellera azul noche y ojos tan blancos de mirada tierna y pura, excepto la Godaime ya que desde que ella se fue había cumplido sin falta excepto una vez mandarle su ubicación, cosa que sorprendía a la Godaime ya que cada vez que le enviaba su ubicaron, la había cambiado de manera muy extrema, se podía encontrar en las regiones mas heladas los primeros seis meses, y luego en la próxima carta de ubicación estaba en los desiertos mas áridos, ella se preguntaba que clase de entrenamiento estaría haciendo, pero nunca le contestaba ya que nunca acordaron que se iban a escribir preguntando como estaban ni nada, incluso Hinata no daba pie para ninguna conversación, solo enviaba una nota que decía "Para Godaime Hokague" en el sobre y dentro un mapa con una cruz donde marcaba donde se encontraba o con un circulo si el terreno abarcaba mas espacio.

La ultima nota que le había llegado de ella le decía que se encontraba en el país de las Montañas, en un bosque, llamado "El Bosque de las Ciénagas", cosa que le llamo mucho la atención ya que ese bosque era conocido por su letalidad, ya que tenia un densidad de maleza y árboles que había casi imposible moverse con libertad además, que leyendas decían que ese bosque era una tumba para ninjas y personas normales aun mas ya que decían que los árboles y todo lo vivo ahí absorbía el chakra y la vida de las personas, dejándola sin un gota de ganas de vivir o simplemente matándolas, acaso Hinata estaba loca que hacia ahí, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada , porque ella misma le había dado el permiso que la dejaba hacer un entrenamiento como ha ella le pareciera y por lo visto lo estaba haciendo.

Dejando a un lado la carta de Hinata, vio un montón de cartas, que no le dieron muy buena espina, antes de abrirlas vio la lotería, y eso la horroroso había ganado el premio mayor cosa, que no auguraba algo bueno ni para ella ni para la villa de Konoha

CONTINUARÁ …


	14. Capítulo XIII

Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes utilizados en este fic sin fines de lucro solo de entretencion

* * *

Capitulo XIII: El tiempo de paz ha terminado. Konoha esta en peligro.

Tsunade sentía algo de temor por las cartas que estaban en su escritorio, no debían ser nada bueno ya que había ganado la lotería, suspiro hondo y empezó ha con la primero carta del montón que le había traído su asistente Shizune, La primera carta venia de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, la empezó a leer y cada palabra que leía hacia aflorar sus emociones reflejadas en su cara, que era de furia no lo podía creer como era posible le estaban declarando la guerra, era algo inconcebible por que solo hace pocas semanas habían firmado un tratado de paz con dicha aldea, esto significaba que estaban ignorando ese tratado, pero lo que no entendía la Hokague era que los había llevado a realizar esa decisión.

Tomó la siguiente carta que provenía de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, la abrió, la empezó a leer y su indignación empezó a aumentar, esto tenia que ser una broma como podía ser que en menos de una semana dos Aldeas ninjas con las que recientemente había entablada tratados y acuerdos de paz les estaban declarando la guerra, sin mediar provocación alguna, esto tenia que tener un fondo que aun desconocía, siguió abriendo las cartas era una pesadilla, carta tras carta todas las aldea ninjas les estaban declarando la guerra.

La aldea Oculta de las Rocas, disolvía todo trato con Konoha, la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes igual , esto era inconcebible, las aldeas ninjas mas importantes, le declaraban la guerra a Konoha, solo la Aldea de la Arena no lo hizo ya que el Kazekage era Gaara, que estaba muy agradecido con Naruto nunca le declararía la guerra, pero no dejaba de sorprender que todas las aldeas importantes, en tan poco tiempo declararan la guerra, además aldeas ninjas mas pequeñas también lo hicieron como la: Lluvia, Hierba, Cascada y de la Libélula. Solo quedaban sin declarar ningún conflicto la de la Estrella, de la Nieve, del Humo y de la Luna.

Esto era grave, no podía creer que de un instante ha otro Konoha se viera en un peligro de proporciones tan enormes, que harían que su existencia pudiera verse en peligro, la Hokague veía venir otra gran guerra, en que solo puedes confiar en ti mismo y no tener aliados, solo pelear por el existir de tu aldea, se venia la próxima Gran Guerra Ninja. Más sangrienta que cualquier otra. De la que se tuviera memoria.

Después todas las cartas, sabia que era algo que no podía ocultar y necesitaba ser tratado lo antes posible, llamó a Shizune, diciéndole que reuniera a todo el consejo de Konoha, era un asunto de suma urgencia.

En poco más de una el consejo esta reunido en su totalidad, murmurando que podría ser tan importante para que los requirieran con esa urgencia, en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra la Quinta con una cara de seriedad que dejo a todos en un mutismo total, en el ambiente se notaba una gran tensión, nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que el líder de los Hyuuga rompió el silencio.

Tsunade-sama que sucede, por que nos ha llamado con esta urgencia - dirigiéndose a la Godaime con una mirada muy seria, que denotaba algo de preocupación.

Tsunade que hasta ese momento había tenido la vista baja mirando la mesa, levanto la mirada y se la dirigió a todos los presentes que sintieron un escalofrió, medito un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

Miembros del consejo, los he reunido aquí con la urgencia que lo amerita la situación que les explicare ahora.

He recibido este día, algunas cartas con muy malas noticias que para mi gusto llegaron demasiado juntas. He recibido declaraciones de Guerra de las principales aldeas ninjas, excepto la de la Arena, además de otras aldeas más pequeñas y todas han llegado este día, les aseguro que esto es el comienzo de una gran guerra, que nos hará perder muchos ninjas eso es seguro. Y por lo que pienso tenemos que empezar nuestros movimientos ahora mismo, ya que por las fechas de emisión de las cartas es mas que seguro que las tropas de las aldeas enemigas ya se están moviendo, dirigiéndose hacia acá para atacarnos. - luego de terminar de hablar se sentó y espero las preguntas de los miembros del consejo.

El primero que habló fue el líder del clan Nara.

Pero Tsunade-sama yo encuentro demasiado extraño, como usted dice que las declaraciones fueran tan seguidas, esto debe tener un trasfondo que todavía no conocemos.

Tsunade asintió - eso es verdad tenemos que enviar a alguien para investigue sobre que esta sucediendo, ya le informe ha Jiraya, para que se dedique a averiguar.

En ese momento el siguiente que toma la palabra es Hyuuga Hiashi - esto es muy grave, vamos a tener que reaccionar de inmediato, tenemos que reunir a todas nuestras fuerzas, no podemos permitir que nos invadan sin estar preparados para el ataque, yo pongo a disposición todas las fuerzas de mi clan para defender la aldea, además mi hija ya es una excelente Jounin y una gran líder entre los ninjas de nuestro clan.

Tsunade frunció un poco el entrecejo ya que no podía creer que ya hubiera olvidado a su otra hija, nadie noto su molestia por el ultimo comentario de la cabeza de ese clan - Gracias Hyuuga-sama por su ofrecimiento- se limito a responder ya que aunque este fuera muy malo con su hija olvidada, debía reconocerle que siempre había estado presente en todos los problemas de Konoha ayudando, y se había sacrificado muchos de su clan en las ultimas guerras.

Así todos los miembros del consejo coincidían que era imprescindible hacer una reunión con todos los shinobis presentes, además de los civiles debían enterarse de esta situación tan problemática que se avecinaba, por lo cual quedaron de acuerdo que el día siguiente todos los aldeanos y shinobis presentes en la aldea, tienen que reunirse fuera de la Torre Hokague, para el anuncio.

Se empezaron a levantar de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, iban todos con una aura sombría, por lo tratado en la reunión ya todos estaban acostumbrado a la paz que habían vivido los últimos años, y no asimilaban que esta estaba por terminar, de manera tan abrupta. Se fueron a sus casas pero ninguna le dijo a sus familias lo que habían hablado en la reunión ya que la Quinta les pidió que no lo hicieran por que prefería que se enteraran como todos de la boca de ella. Solo hubo un hombre que no cumplió esa petición, esa persona fue Hiashi ya que al llegar mando con un sirviente en busca de su hija que para gusto de él se encontraba entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento donde este había perdido con alguien que prefería olvidar.

Hanabi luego de 15 minutos llego a hablar con su padre estaba muy crecida ya tenia 15 años, era una Jounin de elite, además de parecerse a su padre, era muy linda su pelo lo usaba corto hasta los hombros, y utilizaba topa mucha mas ajustada de la que Hinata usaba a su edad, tenia un lindo cuerpo y un aire de superioridad que exasperaba a muchas personas en especial a s primo Neji. Pero a su padre le encantaba que fuera asi ya que el lo consideraba como el "orgullo Hyuuga".

Este le pidió que se sentara y le contó todo lo hablado en la reunión con la Hokague, esta solo escuchó luego se despidió de su padre y se dirigió ha su habitación, a ella en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que sucediera, pero esto le daba una oportunidad de mostrarse aún más como la heredera del clan, ya que aunque sabia que no tenía competencia, no quería quedarse conforme con lo que tenia quería seguir demostrando que ella había sido la mejor opción para heredar el clan, por que desde ese día en que Hinata venció a su padre sintió una gran envidia hacia ella, por que hasta ese momento ella todavía no había podido ganarle a su padre y eso que tenia la misma edad que ella cuando lo logró, cosa que la ponía de muy mal humor por que siempre se consideró mejor que ella. Y ahora se lo ponía ella misma en duda, aunque pensaba que Hinata no volvería más, no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.

Al día siguiente la mayoría ya estaba informado de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo, ese mismo día mas tarde. Todos comentaban de que trataría esta reunión, ya que para hacer una reunión tan masiva debía ser un tema muy importante, ya que la ultima fue cuando la Hokague fue presentada.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la reunión, todo el comercio estaba empezando a cerrar, las calles se estaban llenando de gente que se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar, entre ellos estaba un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio muy alborotado, que iba pensando - la vieja Tsunade que querrá decirnos, quizás quiere que yo me encargue de ese puesto jejeje - así iba caminando por la calle con una cara de felicidad imaginándose como Tsunade le entregaba su puesto a el, pero en ese momento le llego un golpe de la cabeza ya que cierta chica pelo rosa lo había estado llamando hace un tiempo pero el no la había escuchado, cosa que hizo que se enojara un poco y lo golpeara para que saliera de sus divagaciones.

Auch quien me golpeó? - preguntaba el chico zorro, tomando se la cabeza que le dolía un montón.

Naruto baka, vuelve a la tierra te estaba llamando y no me escuchabas - decía una molesta Sakura, que iba acompañada de Sasuke que se mantenía al margen, según él, de esa vergonzosa situación.

Sakura-chan no tienes que ser tan violenta, a propósito sabes por que no esta citando Tsunade obachan.

No lo sé, Tsunade-sama no quiso decirme que era, pero la conozco y creo que no es nada bueno, ya que se nota que esta muy preocupada - dijo Sakura poniendo una cara muy seria.

Ya veo, pero cambiando de tema que haces con Sasuke-teme - mirándolo con cara zorruna.

Eso a ti no te importa baka - interrumpió Sasuke por primera vez.

Es verdad, además solo nos encontramos en el camino - dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco.

Naruto los miraba con una cara muy divertida, ya que ambos se sonrojaron un poco aunque Sasuke lo disimulaba bastante bien, siguieron caminando en silencio a través de la gente y legaron en pocos minutos a la salida de la Torre Hokague. Ahí se encontraron con los demás.

Casi al momento en que llegaron salio de su despacho hacia un balcón la Quinta para dirigirse a los presentes. Todos estaban en silencio, tomo aire y comenzó.

_Aldeanos y Shinobis de Konoha:_

_Se les ha convocado ha esta reunión, porque es mi deber informarles que grandes problemas se avecinan a nuestra aldea. - _hubo algunos murmullo_s - Se me ha informado que varias aldeas ninjas nos han declarado la guerra, en muy poco tiempo por lo cual los ninjas presentes deben prepararse de acercan tiempos muy oscuros, a causa de esta guerra. Espero que no se alarmen pero tampoco se queden de brazos cruzados necesitamos la ayuda de todos para enfrentar los conflictos que se nos vienen encima._

_ESCUCHEN¡¡¡_

_LOS TIEMPOS DE PAZ TERMINARON, KONOHA ESTA EN PELIGRO._

Después de esta ultima afirmación, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a refugiarse a su despacho. Todos los presentes quedaron en un estado de shock para decir lo menos, algunos aldeanos empezaron a gritar, mujeres empezaron a llorar, algunos ninjas tuvieron que intervenir para que la situación no se saliera de control.

La mayoría de los shinobis no mostraban ninguna emoción ya que su entrenamiento les decía que no debían mostrar ninguna emoción en esas situaciones. Pero en su interior se encontraban algo atónitos ante la noticia, iban a ser protagonistas de otra Gran Guerra Ninja.

Naruto y los demás, quedaron muy sorprendidos y empezaron a comentar lo dicho por Tsunade.

Esto va ser problemático - decía Shikamaru con su característica pereza.

Que mal, habíamos estado mucho tiempo en paz - decía una enojada Ino.

La paz no duraría para siempre - comentaba un optimista Neji.

Yo hubiera querido que fuera así - rebatía una resignada Ten-Ten.

Tsunade obachan tendrá que explicármelo con más detalle - dicho esto Naruto se lanzo a correr hacia el despacho de la Godaime.

Naruto, espero. Diablos mejor lo sigo Samoa Tsunade-sama lo mate si la molesta en este momento - dicho esto salio detrás de Naruto.

Los demás se rieron de esa escena, pero hubo un chico que no le pareció muy gracioso, ese era Sasuke, al ver a Sakura tan preocupada de Naruto, sintió una rabia por dentro de sí, parece que el chico frío y que no le importa nadie, estaba celoso.

Mientras en el despacho de Tsunade ella recién estaba descansando un poco desde ayer no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y tampoco había bebido, estaba relajándose pero justo en ese momento entro el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente gritando, pidiendo explicaciones, ella no estaba para nada feliz con un sola mirada fulminante que le dirigió al joven kitsune, este se paralizó y dejo de gritar. Más atrás llegó Sakura que al ver la escena tomo a Naruto y se lo llevo del brazo antes de que su maestra estallará.

Tsunade se volvió a sentar y suspiro un poco todavía estaban las cartas que le habían tan poco gratas noticias, pero también estaba la que Hinata le había mandado, la tomo y la observo pensando - _Bueno Hinata parece tendrás que cumplir tu promesa, con esta guerra a la vuelta de la esquina necesito a todos los ninjas posibles- _tomo en pedazo de pergamino y le escribió una carta a la chica, la amarro a un águila y la mando, esperando que la ninja olvidada por muchos volviera en ayuda de antiguo hogar.

Viendo como se iba el águila a su destino, la Godaime tomo una botella se sake y bebió un poco después de ese día tan agotador era lo único que la iba hacer que se relajara.

CONTINUARÁ …


	15. Capítulo XIV

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XIV: Una chica que cambió, la carta recibida en el momento preciso.

Mientras en Konoha la situación era de alerta máxima, los ninjas que llegaban de las misiones que aún no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, fueron llamados a una reunión extraordinaria para que fueran informados de los acontecimientos, la Godaime había cancelado todas las misiones que estaban pendientes, ya que necesitaba toda la fuerza militar de la que dispusiera para poder hacerle frente a los acontecimientos que vendrían en poco tiempo a Konoha, había recibido información que un gran cantidad de ninjas venían en dirección hacia la aldea cosa que la puso en un alerta total, por que según la información, eran cerca de mil, de distintas aldeas que se habían aliado para destruir Konoha.

En otra parte muy lejana de esa agitada aldea en inminente conflicto, en un pequeño país llamado de las Montañas, en lo profundo de un bosque, que por leyendas nadie se atrevía a cruzar ya que se decía que era la tumba para cualquier ser vivo, se encontraba una chica de larga cabellera que le llegaba mas alla de la cintita agarrada con dos colas de unos 20 años, aunque aparentaba menos, en medio de una cascada de agua tan helada que te podía congelar hasta el alma. Ella estaba en el pie de la caída de agua recibiendo toda la fuerza de ese afluente, sin siquiera inmutarse, su vida los últimos años había sido muy dura, soportó cosas que personas normales los hubiera llevado a una muerte muy rápida.

Tenia los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su duro entrenamiento, para soportar cualquier duro clima que se le presentara, hasta el momento era capaz de pasar el mas seco desierto de la tierra a pie y sin una sola gota de agua.

Se encontraba sola en ese enorme bosque que todos temían por esta razón encontró que era el mejor lugar para entrenar sin ser molestado por ningún otro ser, esperaba el momento en que la llamaran para volver a Konoha por que necesitaran su ayuda, aunque eso era lo menos que le importaba, si esa aldea caída le era indiferente, lo que no podía soportar era que el chico que mas quería cayera junto con ella.

La joven pensando cuando la iban a llamar para que regresara, sintió que ya había sido suficiente el descanso recibiendo el agua fría debía ponerse seria y empezar el verdadero entrenamiento que había durado cerca de 5 años, aunque para ella en un principio fue un infierno eterno, tanto física como psicológicamente, su nuevo maestro el que le había recomendado su antiguo sensei era prácticamente un demonio en el cuerpo de un ser humano, nunca en su vida había conocido a un hombre más frío y calculador en su vida. Pero había que reconocer que era el mejor en lo que hacia, era un sensei muy estricto y exigente, cosa que le agradecía ya que gracias a eso era lo fuerte que era hasta ese momento.

La joven esbozo un sonrisa recordando su entrenamiento con su sensei, pero no era un sonrisa de felicidad sino vacía, abrió los ojos, mostrando dos orbes de un color blanco con cierto grado de violeta, no era la mirada que siempre que había tenido esa joven desde pequeña hasta cuando se fue de su aldea, había cambiado esa mirada no tenia ningún rastro de sentimiento reflejado ahí, era fría y ciertamente algo vacía, esa mirada se había empezado a formar en esos ojos desde el día que se fue de la aldea, en verdad no era la misma chica que todos consideraba débil y sin meritos Hinaya Hyuuga, en esa nueva mujer ya no quedaba nada de esa chica que se sonrojaba y se desmayaba al ver a su amor, que tartamudeaba al hablar, no eso ya había desaparecido por completo ciertamente la Hinata Hyuuga que todos conocían había muerto en el mismo momento que puso un pie fuera de la aldea hace 5 años atrás.

Esta nueva mujer de ya cerca de 20 años ya que quedaban solo unos días para que cumpliera dicha edad, era un completa nueva Hinata, al caminar de la cascada hacia la orilla para seguir su entrenamiento se notó que su caminar era muy diferente al de antes ya no miraba hacia el suelo como lo solía hacer sino llevaba su rostro en alto y se podría decir con orgullo algo que antes nunca había demostrado. Su vestimenta ya no era como antes tampoco las prendas que usaba eran mucho mas provocadoras ya no escondía su hermosa silueta en ropa que le quedaba muy suelta, sino al contrario ahora usaba ropa muy ajustada. Arriba usaba un peto que contorneaba muy bien su silueta y sus grandes pechos, dentro de el usaba un camiseta de malla todo negro haciendo que su blanca tez resaltara aun más, abajo usaba una falda muy corta con callas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y zapatos como los que usan Tsunade y Shizune con taco alto que la hacían ver aún mas alto de lo que era, por que ciertamente el entrenamiento que había llevado la habían hecho crecer 5 centímetros más que antes, por lo cual era alta y esbelta, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por los hombre de las aldeas por las que pasaba, que se quedaban embobados viéndola, cosa que a ella ya no le molestaba sino le era indiferente, aunque había una parte de ella que le encantaba ser el centro de atención de esos pobres entupidos que se quedaban viéndola ya que ninguna la tendría, ya que su corazón solo era para una, y que era dueño de el desde hace mucho tiempo incluso aunque el no se diera cuenta.

En ese momento Hinata recordó que tenía que ir a buscar sus armas al hostal donde se hospedaba que quedaba al borde del limite del bosque, estaba casi a 10 kilómetros de el lugar donde se encontraba al hostal, pero una de las cosas que había mejorado y mucho era su velocidad, en 5 minutos se encontraba en la puerta del Hostal, donde fue recibida por la amable mujer que era la dueña y atendía junto a su hijo de 12 años. Cuando estaba entrando se dirigió a ella.

Hinata-sama ha llegado un carta para ti esta mañana, tiene u timbre de urgente, tómela - decía la mujer tendiéndole la carta.

Gracias señora Chiba - decía Hinata tomando la carta y viendo el sello se Konoha, sintió un temblor en el estomago, parecía que ya era la hora de volver.

La chica de ojos opalinos se dirigió a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, era pequeña ya que ciertamente no necesitaba algo muy lujoso ya que solo llegaba a dormir e incluso a veces ni siquiera llegaba porque se quedaba entrenando toda la noche aprovechando las lunas llenas, que en ese lugar solían ocurrir muy seguidos.

Abrió la puerta y se tendió en la cama, vio primero el sello de Konoha apreciando cada momento, empezó a rasgar el sobre de donde sacó la carta que tenía el sello de la Godaime, era de ella la carta seguramente tendrían un problema muy grave para llamarme pensaba Hinata. Desdobló la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Hinata Hyuuga:_

_Te escribo para informarte de la critica situación en la que se encuentra Konoha, ya que ha sido declarada la guerra por varias aldeas, por lo cual necesitamos la presencia de la mayoría de los ninjas de nuestra aldea, por consiguiente te necesitamos presente en la guerra que se avecina, por lo cual estoy haciendo valer la promesa que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo._

_Espero que puedas llegar lo antes posible._

_Supongo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, por lo cual a penas llegues quiero que te presentes ante mi para asignarte un nuevo rango ninja._

_Saluda y te espera._

_Tsunade_

_Godaime Hokague._

Al terminar de leer la carta la cerro y pensó que era justo lo que quería, por fin volvería a verlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ya no era la misma y pensaba que no lo volvería a ser. En ese momento se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su equipaje lo empezó a ordenar en realidad no tenía mucho que empacar porque ella viajaba con equipaje ligero, solo lo necesario.

Se demoro cerca de 20 minutos en estar lista para ir en dirección a Konoha, bajó para despedirse de la señora y su hijo además de pagar la cuenta del alojamiento.

Señora Chiva, me voy ahora, tengo que ir a lo que era mi aldea - decía la chica dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

Tan pronto te vas, que pena mi hijo se va sentir muy triste - decía algo sorprendida, ante la revelación de la ojiblanca.

Si, por que hay una emergencia y me necesitan ¿donde esta Saito?

Esta afuera, arreglando el jardín - decia mostrando la puerta.

Esta bien aca esta lo de el alojamiento, y me despido Señora Chiba - haciendo un reverencia.

Adiós Hinata te vamos a extrañar, espero que seas feliz - mirándola a los ojos la señora siempre pensó que ella era una chica muy triste, aunque en sus ojos no se viera ningún sentimiento.

Hinata se fue hacia la salida del hostal que había sido si hogar por los últimos 3 meses, vio a un chico de mas o menos 12 años sacando la maleza del pasto se acercó a él por la espalda, al sentir la presencia se dio vuelta y vio a Hinata en frente de él con una mochila, lo que hizo que deduciera que ella se iba de ahí. Puso una cara de tristeza que Hinata notó de inmediato, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo.

Lo siento Saito, me tengo que ir ahora - soltándolo del abrazo.

Pero, porque tan pronto - decía el chico soltando unas lagrimas.

Tengo que ir a ayudar a algunas personas de mi antigua aldea, necesitan de mi ayuda

Lo entiendo, tu me dijiste que te irías en cualquier momento, pero de todas maneras igual no me resigo - las lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, Hinata se acerco un con su mano le limpio la cara de las lagrimas. Regalándole una pequeña caja tallada.

Esto es una caja que compre en un mercado muy lejos de acá espero que te guste, es para que me recuerdes - pasándole al chico la caja.

Gracias - decía el chico tomando la caja y abriéndola, en su interior había un colgante muy lindo con el símbolo del Yin-Yang, lo vio muy sorprendido, se voltea para hablarle a la chica, pero esta ya no estaba.

Hinata ya estaba en camino, hacia lo que ya no podía llamar hogar quería llegar lo antes posible, por lo cual se estaba dirigiendo a la máxima velocidad, se detuvo un momento para volver descansar y volver a revisar la carta, en realidad no le alegraba volver, ya que sus emociones habían quedado congeladas desde hace mucho tiempo, se había convertido en una mujer bastante fría.

Después de descansar un poco para recuperar energía, por que en esos últimos días casi no había dormido muy bien además que no descanso nada antes de salir camino a Konoha. Pero antes de continuar se vendó los ojos por que no quería ser reconocida aún ya que sus pupilas la delataban.

Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de Konoha, sintió una gran cantidad de presencias que dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que ella, por lo cual fue a cerciorarse de que se trataba, esa gran concentración de pequeños chacras, al dirigirse un poco hacia el sur vio una gran cantidad de ninjas cuyos emblemas eran de la Niebla y de la Nube, dedujo de inmediato que eran ninjas que se dirigían a atacar Konoha.

Que problema, todos estos ninjas se dirigen a Konoha, en realidad me da lo mismo que le ocurra a esa aldea, pero ciertamente me estorban en mi camino hacia allá así que tendré que eliminarlos aquí - pensó Hinata, hace un tiempo que no tenía una batalla decente según ella, porque todos los que enfrentaba eran muy débiles y no aguantaban ni 5 minutos con ella, quizás un ejercito era un reto aun mayor, salió del lugar de donde se encontraba y se puso en frente del ejercito. Los ninjas al verla no sintieron un peligro por que era solo un chiquilla además estaba sola y ellos era una multitud, ese fue su gran error.

¿Donde se dirigen ustedes? - pregunto con cierta altanería que molestó a los ninjas que la alcanzaron a escuchar.

Eso a ti no te importa chiquilla estamos en una guerra - dijo uno de los mas cercanos a la ojiblanco.

Entonces van a atacar a otra aldea ninja supongo y como veo se dirigen a Konoha cierto - dijo la chica con suspicacia.

Veo que eres inteligente chiquilla, es verdad que vamos a Konoha ahora apártate de nuestro camino o te mataremos - dijo otro ninja cercano sacando un kunai de manera amenazante.

Hinata al escucharlo soltó una risa, que hizo que muchos se le helara la espalda ya que no era una risa de alegría, sino como maniaca que en verdad daba miedo.

De que te ríes chiquilla tonta - dijo el mismo ninja, pero ahora con un poco de temor.

Me río por lo que dijiste que me ibas a matar, lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos continuar, me estorban en mi camino ya que yo me dirijo a Konoha y seria un problema que la destruyeran antes que llegara - decía con una frialdad en su voz que asombraba a los oyentes.

JAJAJA como una niñita como tú nos va detener jajaja, además estas con los ojos vendados que nos podras hacer - reían muchos shinobis.

Eso lo verán ahora, no puedo dejar que destruyan esa aldea ya que yo ahora me dirijo a pelear por ella, así que los detendré aquí.

Hinata se pone en posición de pelea, estilo Hyuuga por que sabia que no necesitaría el otro, con ese bastaba, los ninjas les parecía casi cómico que solo una persona se les enfrentara a un ejercito completo. Gravísimo error.

Hinata tomo una gran velocidad y empezó a golpear a todos en dos partes de su cuerpo el pecho y la frente, en pocos minutos había golpeado a tres cuartos de todos los shinobis que ni se percataron de su acción ya que había desaparecido según ellos ya que su velocidad la hacia casi como si desapareciera, cuando volvió aparecer, unos de los ninjas empezó a mofarse.

Así que nos ibas a derrotar niña, haber que hiciste solo usas trucos para impresionarnos pues no resultó - decía riéndose.

Eres un entupido, como te puedes llamar ninja - decía fríamente la chica

Por que lo dices? - decía algo molesto.

Mira hacia atrás tuyo - decía Hinata apuntando hacia la espalda del ninja.

En ese momento el ninja se da vuelta y queda horrorizado con el espectáculo que ve, sin explicación mas de la mitad del ejercito caía al suelo, se acerco a uno y estaba muerto luego a otro igual todos estaban muertos, otros ninjas que no habían sido alcanzados por Hinata miraban igual de horrorizados ese macabro espectáculo, solo en unos segundos habían muerto cerca de 700 shinobis de la Niebla y la Nube, como era posible, miraron a la chica que estaba en frente de ellos, esta estaba impasible no se veía ni siquiera afectada.

T tu hiciste esto - le decía un ninja de la Nube dirigiéndose a la ojiblanco.

Pues sí, les dije que los iba detener - decía sin ningún remordimiento ciertamente esos años había aprendido a matar sin sentir ninguna culpa, ya le era normal.

P pero como? - decía atónito el ninja.

Como morirás en unos instantes pues te lo diré, golpeé a cada sujeto en dos puntos en su cerebro y su corazón paralizando su funcionamiento de inmediato, fue simple por que todos estaban con la guardia baja, que pésimos ninjas agregaría yo, no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por detenerme, o quizás ni siquiera me vieron - decía Hinata parada en frente de los cerca 300 ninjas que aún quedaban que tomaban posición de pelea.

Entonces por que no mataste a todos de esa manera - interrogó un shinobi de la Niebla.

Por que solo maté a los que me estorbarían en una pelea frente a frente, simplemente no valían la pena, además quería divertirme un poco con ustedes ya que hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una pelea interesante espero que no me decepcionen - Hinata volvió a tomar su posición - espero que estén listos por que no habrá clemencia para nadie. Peleen por sus vidas.

En ese momento la mayoría de los shinobis se lanza a atacar a Hinata pero esta con su gran velocidad saca un kunai y empieza a cortar a gran mayoría de ellos cayendo muertos casi al instante, una de las cosas que había aprendido esos años y perfectamente era atacar con certeza los puntos vitales tanto con sus manos como con un arma.

En un minuto la pelea estaba resuelta solo quedaban 5 ninjas del gran ejercito que se dirigía a destruir Konoha, los últimos estaban aterrados ante la fuerza y poder de esa chica.

Antes de continuar nos podría decir tu nombre - pregunto un ninja.

Se los diré como ultima petición, me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, pero quizás me conozcan mas como Kuroi Hoshi (estrella negra).

Los ninjas se sorprendieron al escuchar nombrar de Kuroi Hoshi, se habían escuchado rumores en todos los países de una kunoichi tan fuerte que era capaz de matar a 100 hombres en un suspiro, que su mirada podía helar el corazón del más fuerte, se le había llamado asi por que brillaba como un estrella, pero estaba bañada de cierta oscuridad.

Los cinco ninjas que quedaban Hinata acabó con la vida de cuatro de ellos, solo dejo a uno vivo para que diera la noticia de su aniquilación. Este ultimo sobreviviente salio raudamente dirigiéndose a su aldea para avisar la devastadora que era el refuerzo de Konoha.

Hinata al ver el escenario del campo de batalla solo pensó que no fueron la gran cosa, esperaba algo más, pero ya no podía seguir ahí se dirigió de nuevo a su camino que había sido interrumpido por ese pequeño percance.

En realidad si ella no hubiera estado ahí esos ninjas en pocas horas atacarían la aldea, en realidad la carta de Konoha había llegado en el momento preciso.

CONTINUARÁ …


	16. Capítulo XV

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XV: El regreso de Hinata.

Hinata ya estaba por llegar a la aldea, en esos años había ganado un apodo que trascendió todas las regiones y ciertamente Konoha no fue la excepción muchas personas hablaban de la estrella negra un Kunoichi de belleza insuperable y de poder sin limites, aunque nadie pensaba que sería nuestra Hinata. Porque cuando salió de Konoha los primeros años cuando hacia trabajos como ninja o guarda espalda al decir su nombre era rechazada casi de inmediato, por los comentarios de su ex - clan que había difundido ciertas falsedades respecto a ella, pero luego de algunos meses se empezó a ser reconocida por las personas a las que trabajo por su gran poder, personas que de a poco le fueron poniendo apodos quedando Estrella negra, desde ese momento casi no se hizo conocida por su nombre sino prácticamente por su apodo, Estrella negra era muy popular aunque muchos no la conocían su fama era grande, había ayudado a mucha gente desposeída y no toleraba la injusticia por lo que empezó a ser querida por mucha gente que sin conocerla le agradecía sus buenas acciones.

Al llegar a la puerta de Konoha estaban los vigilantes, le daba pereza dar explicaciones así que como lo hizo cuando se fue lo hizo para entrar tomo velocidad y entró, sin siquiera se percataran de nada.

Al empezar a recorrer la Aldea, sintió algo de nostalgia, hubiera sido una pena que se destruyera. Al caminar un rato y aunque tenia los ojos vendados, sintió que atraía las miradas de las personas en especial de el sexo opuesto los hombres se le quedaban mirando embobados y era de suponer ya que iba con la misma ropa de lucha que siempre usaba ya que la sentía muy cómoda y como andaba con equipaje ligero era las únicas que tenía además de dos conjuntos iguales en su bolso.

Viendo que seguía llamando la atención prefirió irse más rápido no era prudente llamar la atención en ese momento primero era mejor ir a ver a la Hokague. Por lo cual se dirigió a la torre Hokague.

Al llegar se encontró con Shizune que no había cambiado nada.

Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la Godaime ella me espera - hablo con voz que ahora era habitualmente fría

Shizune levanto la cabeza de su escritorio y vio a una chica con los ojos vendados por lo cual no la reconoció.

Espera un momento iré a avisarle¿me podrías decir tu nombre? - decía mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al despacho de la Hokage.

Solo dígale que es un refuerzo de la montaña ella entenderá.- terminó la ojiblanco.

Esta bien.

En despacho de la Godaime esta estaba muy atareada con todo el papeleo que significaba un guerra además, que esperaban un ataque inminente de las aldeas de la Niebla y la Nube, que pena que aún no sabia que esos atacantes no llegarían nunca.

Tsunade-sama la buscan - dice tímidamente Shzune por que le aterra enojar a la Quinta.

Quien es?

Solo dijo que era un refuerzo de las montañas - al escuchar eso se le cayeron muchos papeles, era posible? Hinata había vuelto, salio del trance y le indico a Shizune que la hiciera pasar, ella estaba ansiosa de verla había pasado tanto tiempo.

Fuera del despacho Hinata esperaba parada en una esquina, al sentir que la puerta se abría se incorporo de inmediato.

Tsunade-sama dice que pase -

Gracias - Hinata se dirige al despacho aunque con los ojos vendados sus demás sentido eran mucho más desarrollados, no solo debía depender de su vista.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho golpea, una ansiosa Tsunade le habla desde adentro diciéndole que pase. Al entrar Tsunade se sorprende se sobre manera al ver a la mujer en frente de ella, no podía creer que aquella mujer fuera Hinata era algo inconcebible.

Buenas tarde Tsunade-sama - dijo un fría voz que salio de los labios de la chica.

Buenos digo buenas tardes - esa voz fría la puso algo nerviosa como una chica tan joven podía tener ese tono de voz que helaba al que la escucha.

He venido a penas recibí su carta y aquí me tiene como lo prometí - decía con la misma voz fría - que quiere de mi.

Tsunade aun no asimilaba que esa chica que tenia en frente fuera Hinata su voz era tan fría y carente de sentimiento además con las vendas en sus ojos no lo podía asegurar. Además ese atuendo la Hinata se desmayaría si se viera así misma vestida así pero esta no, su forma de caminar de pararse era de un gran seguridad y no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie.

Quisiera que te sacaras las vendas de los ojos

Esta bien, pero luego me las pondré nuevamente ya que no quiero ser descubierta aún en Konoha - dicho esto se empezó a desamarrar la vendas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos que mostraron con mas fuerza la frialdad que irradiaba esa joven.

Tsunade al ver sus ojos solo vio frialdad y vacío, que podía haber pasado esa chica para crear unos ojos así pensaba la Hokague hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Su carta decía que tenía que pasar aquí para que me diera mi nuevo rango ninja - decía la ojiblanco poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Es correcto pero antes de asignarte tu nuevo rango tendrás que pelear conmigo - decía sonriente la Hokague.

Esta bien, dígame cuando y donde - respondió la chica, sorprendiendo a la Hokague pensando que quizás haría que sintiera algo de temor al enfrentarse con ella, después de todo ella era una de los legendarios Sannin.

Pues ahora mismo y será en el bosque sígueme - en ese momento la Hokague se levanta de su escritorio y le indica que saldrán por la ventana antes Hinata se volvió a poner las vendas, Saltaron a gran velocidad para no ser vistas por mucha gente hasta llegar a un claro en el interior del bosque a cierto distancia de aldea para que no se sintieran los golpes de la fuerza sobrehumana de Tsunade.

Empezaremos y te recomiendo que te saques las vendas de los ojos Hinata, esto no es juego peleare con todo - decía Tsunade con fiereza.

No es necesario Tsunade-sama como estoy será mas que suficiente además para mi nada es un juego - agrego la chica de opalinos ojos ocultos entre las vendas.

Estos cometarios hicieron enojar un poco a Tsunade, como una chiquilla la venia a tratar de débil, que ni siquiera se sacaría las vendas para pelear. Esta empezó el ataque dirigiendo su puño hacia Hinata, esta primero se limito a esquivar los golpes, Tsunade-sama era rápida pero no lo suficiente para golpear a Hinata. La quinta lo notó por lo cual paro de tratar de golpear solo haría que se cansara innecesariamente.

Veo que lo ha notado - argumento la chica.

Se nota que has mejorado tus habilidades estos últimos años Hinata pero no ganarás - respondía algo enojada la Godaime.

Eso lo veremos Tsunade-sama, peleé - esta ultima provocación surtió efecto Tsunade se lanzo al ataque usando un bisturí de chakra pero al igual que sus primeros golpes no lograba asestarle ninguno.

En ese momento Tsunade sintió un gran dolor en el pecho del que no se había percatado antes.

Lo esta sintiendo Tsunade-sama - preguntaba Hinata mirando atentamente a la Hokague.

Que me has hecho - decía tomándose el pecho.

Me sorprende que me pregunte, usted es la ninja medico averígüelo - decía desafiante la chica.

Tsunade se concentro y noto que en su corazón había una arritmia ya que el corazón estaba funcionando muy desordenadamente, además que un músculo intercostal estaba paralizado por lo cual le costaba respirar, tomando un poco de chakra desparalizó el músculo pero la arritmia no la podía detener. En ese momento Hinata se acerca pone su mano en el pecho de la Godaime y libera un pequeño pulso de energía eléctrica que vuelve el ritmo al corazón.

Como lo suponía no podría parar la arritmia que le provoque - meditaba la chica en voz alta haciendo que la Hokague escuchara.

Entonces fuiste tu la que me produjo esto - tomándose el pecho que ya no le dolía.

Pues si el primer golpe se lo di cuando me atacaba con los puños que fue en el músculo intercostal, para disminuir su capacidad y velocidad un poco, después cuando me atacó con el bisturí le aseste el golpe al corazón mandándole un flujo de energía eléctrica para producir un desorden rítmico en el corazón - respondía Hinata .

Tsunade ni siquiera noto cuando la atacó en realidad había mejorado extraordinariamente, su forma de atacar era precisa y mortal. La podría haber matado si hubiera querido.

Esta pelea ha terminado - declaró Tsunade - me has derrotado, sin duda te subestime un poco no creí que fueras tan fuerte, si hubieras querido podrías haberme matado cierto?

Pues en realidad podría haberla matado con un solo golpe es increíble lo indeleble de la vida humana - este comentario hizo que se estremeciera un poco pero Hinata no lo notó y continuó - como ha dicho me ha subestimado y ese fue su error, además recuerde que esto solo fue una prueba, por eso no la maté.

Que pasaba Tsunade sentía miedo ante esa chiquilla, era escalofriante su forma de hablar aunque no la podía juzgar ya que no sabia lo que había pasado esos años que no estuvo en la aldea, debieron ser muy duros. Saliendo se sus pensamientos Tsunade se dispuso a hablar.

Con alegría veo que has realizado tu sueño de volverte más fuerte por lo cual tu nuevo rango será de ANBU, por el momento estarás sola, después se te asignará un grupo.

Seria posible que me dejara sola, me siento mejor así, además al ponerme en un equipo estos podrían convertirse en un estorbo en vez de una ayuda, no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo y dudo que complemente bien con algún grupo que lleve años juntos - al decir esto Hinata miraba directamente a los ojos de la Hokague mostrando absoluta seguridad.

Esta bien te lo concedo, solo por que demostraste un nivel superior a cualquiera ahora quiero que me acompañes de nuevo al despacho porque te entregare tu banda además de actualizar tu formulario de ninja, ya que la ultima vez solo eras una genin, yo creo que el la ascensión mas rápida que he visto. - decía la Hokague con una sonrisa que no podía contagiar a Hinata

Al llegar al despacho por la ventana, lo bueno es que nadie notó su ausencia, tomo inmediatamente el formulario ninja de Hinata y lo actualizo, poniendo su nuevo rango y su nueva condición como kunoichi solitaria.

Al terminar de hacer todo el papeleo, respectivo la Hokague le tendió la banda que le había pertenecido hace años atrás.

Gracias, hokague esta banda me trae gratos recuerdos - decía mirando su banda que regresaba a sus manos nuevamente después de tanto.

Ahora Hinata quiero que te prepares porque según informan llegara en cualquier momento un ejercito de las Aldeas de la Nube y la Niebla. - poniéndose muy seria.

Pues sus informantes no están muy actualizados Hokague-sama - decía la chica sorprendiendo a la Godaime.

Que quieres decir con eso Hinata.

Digo que no llegaran por que están todos muertos, excepto uno - poniendo un aspecto sombrío.

Y como lo sabes? Viste algo camino hacia aca?- pregunto Tsunade

Lo se por que yo los maté, se interponían en mi camino hacia la aldea, y además les hice un gran favor ningún ninja tendrá que sacrificarse por lo menos por el momento. - dijo con indiferencia la peliazul.

Que tu los mataste - decía casi sin creerlo esto era la prueba la Hinata que conocía ya no existía, dejando paso a esta fría y calculadora mujer.

Exacto, ahora avisen a sus ninjas que no esperen algo que no va llegar es una espera inútil, ahora con su permiso me retiro tengo que buscar un lugar donde hospedarme ya que no creo que me alojen en la Mansión de los Hyuuga por motivos que usted y yo conocemos a la perfección - al decir esto ultimo soltó una carcajada que daba miedo.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, Hinata emitía un aura que intimidó a Shizune, siguió su camino hacia las concurridas calles de Konoha.

No paso ni un minuto y entro Shizune, al ver a la Hokague en ese estado se preocupó.

Tsunade -sama respóndame que le pasa Tsunade-sama - mientras decía esto la movía para sacarla se ese trance.- he visto que esa chica se retiró hace un momento, su aura era muy densa, además se veia algo peligrosa quien es?

La Godaime reaccionó pero Hinata ya no estaba.

Tsunade - sama quien era esa chica - volvió a interrogar la asistente.

Era Hinata Hyuuga - al escuchar esto Shizune casi se cae de la impresión.

Hi Hinata - tartamudeo shizune.- como es posible que sea ella, acaso no huyó hace mas de 4 años.

Parece que la verdad saldrá a la luz en poco tiempo, lo siento Shizune pero aclararlo no lo haré, eso lo tendrá que hacer la propia Hinata, además - esbozando un sonrisa algo triste - se ha vuelto muy fuerte, pero a un precio bastante alto para mi gusto, esa chica ha perdido parte de su humanidad y no sé si la recuperará algún día.

A que se refiere Tsunade-sama - pregunta Shizune.

Pronto lo notaras, aunque creo que ya has notado algo, su aura despide un gran instinto asesino que solo pocos shinobis con mucha experiencia han podido alcanzar.- al escuchar esto Shizune queda perpleja, pero era verdad ella también lo había sentido aún sin estar en batalla la chica emitía un aura muy poderosa, no quería estar presente cuando ella desatara todo su instinto asesino, solo pensarlo la asfixiaba

Tsunade comenzó a pensar si había tomado la mejor decisión al dejarla partir para que se entrenara, ya que ahora no mostraba ningún aprecio por la aldea, se notaba que solo lo hacia por la promesa hecha hace años, pero en ese momento se acordó que a Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto ella lo notó de inmediato

bueno por que en realidad era bastante evidente, había una esperanza quizás él volvería a la antigua Hinata, aunque solo era un remota posibilidad. Pero ella confiaba en el rubio, ya que sabía que tenia un poder para hacer cambiar a alas personas.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tsunade-sama, esta segura de lo que hace?

Te refieres a Hinata, pues en verdad tengo algunas dudas, pero prefiero tenerla de aliada que de enemiga, y por favor avisa a todos los shinobis apostados en los alrededores que vuelvan a la aldea ya no habrá ataque por lo menos no pronto.

Pero como sabe eso Tsunade-sama acaso … - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Tsunade la interrumpió.

Nuestro nuevo refuerzo acabó con todo el ejercito que de dirigía hacia aca. - terminaba Tsunade.

No puedo creerlo - perpleja Shizune.

Asi es Hinata volvió a Konoha, espero que esto sea bueno para la aldea, aunque creo que algunos saldrán perjudicados por el retorno de Hinata.

Se refiere ….

Exacto, al clan Hyuuga, dudo que los halla perdonado, y en eso la apoyo por que fue tratada como una basura, me muero por ver el rostro de Hiashi cuando vea de nuevo a su hija - reia maliciosamente.

Tsunade-sama no debería decir esas cosas.

Lo siento Shizune es lo que siento, pero espero que no vaya a hacer algo muy drástico, no quiero otro clan casi o extinto en la aldea, no quiero un segundo Uchiha Itachi.

CONTINUARÁ …


	17. Capítulo XVI

Masashi Kishimoto le pertenece los personajes

* * *

Capitulo XVI: Se reúnen los conocidos.

Después de salir del despacho de la Hokague, deambuló un tiempo por las calles de Konoha ya estaba anocheciendo cosa que no había notado por llevar los ojos vendados, al caminar un buen rato se dirigió a la calle principal pero antes de llegar a ella decidió dirigirse a un lugar no muy agradable para ella. Quería hacer una pequeña visita a la mansión Hyuuga, no para armar un escándalo o algo parecido solo quería ver como habían cambiado las cosas en los años que no estuvo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió casi por inercia a lo que fue antiguo hogar. Llegó a la puerta de la gran propiedad Hyuuga y se detuvo un momento se sacó las vendas para poder contemplarla con libertad, no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual como hace 5 años atrás, pero unas voces que se acercaban la sacaron de sus pensamiento se inmediatamente casi como un reflejo salto al techo y se ocultó.

Lo que vio en ese momento le hizo emerger recuerdos no muy agradables de su pasado, allí estaban Hanabi su antes llamada hermana menor, el orgullo del clan con Hiashi el hombre que la empujo a sufrir en un infierno de soledad y tristeza, sintió ganas de saltar en frente de ellos y matarlos en ese mismo momento pero no, debía calmarse y pensar con lógica, esos arranques de ira eran indebidos como su maestro le decía mostrar tus sentimientos es darle una ventaja a tu enemigo y era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Se calmó y los vio pasar muy alegremente se notaba que Hiashi era feliz con su hija, porque a ella nunca le había regalada más que una sonrisa y seguramente ni siquiera había sido sincera. Después de esa escena Hinata decidió seguir con su tour por la casa la parada era lo que alguna vez fue su habitación. Cuando llegó a la ventana no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al notar que de su antigua habitación ya no quedaba nada, se había convertido en una especie de bodega para guardar pergaminos y cosas que no se utilizaban. Solo atinó a reírse, que más podía esperar de ese dichoso clan lo que no servia era mejor olvidarlo o meterlo debajo de la alfombra, muy típico de todos ellos.

El ultimo lugar que fue a visitar fue el salón de lucha donde venció a su padre años atrás, seguía ahí - me sorprende que no lo halla mandado a demoler- pensó divertida Hinata - Bueno será mejor que me vaya ya, creo que han sentido mi presencia al escucharme reír.

Se puso nuevamente los vendajes en los ojos y salio de los terrenos del clan saltando ágilmente por los techos de las casas y edificios, llegó hasta un callejo.

Que quieres tú, sé que me has estado siguiendo desde hace un rato - dijo desafiante la chica de ojos perlados.

Veo que eres muy hábil - de las sombras sale un chico con una gran sonrisa cabello corto y negro.

Cual es tu nombre? Que quieres? - pregunta la ojiblanco.

Mi nombre uhm, puedes llamarme Sai y que quiero, pues saber que haces aquí acaso eres un espía ya que no veo ninguna banda de la aldea, y tu rostro no lo he visto por aquí.

Pues soy un refuerzo de Konoha, y si no me crees aca esta mi banda de Konoha - sacando la banda de su bolso - además de mis papeles, firmados por Tsunade-sama. - se los tendió al chico, este los recibió y los inspeccionó para ver si había alguna falsificación.

Con que tu nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, no había escuchado de ti, entonces eres del clan Hyuuga

Solía serlo pero ya no, solo soy Hinata nada más que eso.

Ya veo, entonces Hinata fue un gusto conocerte ahora debo irme, tengo que seguir con mi vigilancia.

Sabes en tu voz no percibo ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento, sabes me has agradado, hace tiempo que no conocía alguien parecido a mí. Debes ser un Anbú si no me equivoco.

Sai se detuvo y contesto - y no te has equivocado soy un Anbu de la raiz, y al igual que tu, me has agradado, hubiera sido una lastima que hubieras sido un espía por que tendría que haberte matado.

Hinata sonrió de la misma forma que Sai - eso no sucedería por que antes yo te mato a ti.

En verdad me simpatizas - reitero el chico artista, y en ese momento desapareció de ese oscuro callejón para seguir su ronda.

Ese chico es de la raíz lo supuse ellos son los únicos en Konoha que usan ese tipo de entrenamiento, por esa razón carece de sentimientos, aunque ya casi no quedan ninjas de ese rama de los anbus. Creo que ingresaré a la raíz sería algo interesante o no maestro? - pensó la chica antes de seguir su camino hacia el concurrido centro de Konoha.

Al llegar a la calle principal se acerco un señor para preguntarle donde había un lugar donde pusiera pasar esa noche, ya que al día siguiente se dedicaría a buscar un departamento para vivir. El señor amablemente le mostró el camino y la llevó hasta la puerta de aun pequeña y acogedora posada, porque pensaba que esa pobre chica era ciega, tampoco le reparó en su error así se ahorraba de dar explicaciones, le agradeció por su amabilidad este solo sonrió, se despidió y se fue.

Entró a la posada, llegando a la recepción para registrarse, el encargado era un hombre muy anciano y con una cara muy apacible, al ver a Hinata esbozo un sonrisa y se dirigió a hablarle.

Bienvenida señorita a esta posada, desea una habitación? - pregunto el viejo, mirándola detenidamente y notando que sus ojos estaban vendados sintió pena por ella.

Buenas noches señor, sí necesito una habitación , gracias.

Esta bien, tenemos una habitación disponible, por favor escriba su nombre aquí - entregándole un libro para que se registrara.

Hinata tomó el libro y un lápiz, iba escribir su nombre pero se detuvo en el preciso momento en que la punta del lápiz tocaba el papel, no podía poner su nombre ahora, así que pensó un instante un nombre, por fin se decidió en anotar Mitsuki Namura, solo fue el único nombre que se le pasó por la memoria. Perdóname Mitsuki solo será esta vez, pensó la chica al escribir el nombre en el libro.

Le devolvió el libro al señor y este le paso las llaves de su habitación que quedaba en el primer piso, este también la llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación, le agradecía y entro al cuarto y sintió todo el peso de los días anteriores se sacó las vendas, entro al baño a darse una merecida ducha, después de salir se puso el pijama y se tiró en la cama, esa noche durmió como hace tiempo no lo había hecho.

Al día siguiente despertó con el alba, pero se dedico durante la mañana a meditar.

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha una ajetreada Tsunade estaba revisando muchos papeles que llegaban hasta el techo, además que en esa misma mañana había mandado a llamar a los ninjas mas cercanos para Hinata debía avisarles los últimos acontecieres. Ya había corroborado lo dicho por la kunoichi de ojos blancos, ya que poco después de que esta saliera de su despacho, llego en un ave un aviso de Jiraya corroborando lo dicho por la chica.

_Tsunade:_

_No sé lo que habrá sucedido pero ya no habrá ningún ataque a Konoha por el momento, porque camino hacia la villa para llegar a su ayuda me encontré con un escenario macabro, todo el ejercito enemigo estaba muerto a pocos kilómetros de la aldea, por lo cual iré a investigar y no llegaré hasta que me necesiten ahí. Espero que los responsables estén de nuestro lado. Además debo investigar para mi nuevo libro. _

_Saludos Jiraya_.

Tsunade rió al leer la carta, pensando que el sannin y amigo suyo creía que había sido muchos los responsables, si supiera que solo fue una y además era ninja de Konoha, y que nadie recordaba mucho en la actualidad, solo sus cercanos. Quienes se reunirían en pocos momentos.

Se sintió un golpe en la puerta y entro Shizune - Tsunade-sama ya todos están reunidos, la esperan - y salio de la habitación.

Ya voy - Tsunade se paro y se dirigió a la habitación contigua para terminar luego con esto, muchos estarían felices otros no tanto.

En la habitación se encontraban una gran cantidad de Shinobis muy curiosos porque no tenían idea por lo que eran convocados a esa reunión, se encontraba Sakura junto con Ino charlando que podría ser, Naruto estaba tratando se hablar con Sasuke pero en realidad era el único que hablaba a Sasuke ya lo estaba hartando, También estaba Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten mirando divertidos como Naruto y Sasuke empezaban a discutir, al igual que Ino y Sakura. Shino y Kiba estaban sentados esperando que empezara la reunión ya que querían volver preguntarle por milésima vez donde estaba Hinata pero esta vez tendrían su respuesta. Además de los ya mencionados había un chica distanciada de ese grupo, tenía 15 años y sus ojos de color blanco delataban su origen, era Hanabi aun no podía entender por que la llamaban con esa tropa de ninjas ridículos, pensaba ella, era un poco amargada quizás por la gran responsabilidad que caía en ella como heredera de su clan.

Para que nos habrá llamado tan temprano Tsunade obachan - decía Naruto bostezando.

No lo sé Naruto, pero debe ser algo importante - le respondía su amiga de pelo rosado.

En ese momento Naruto le respondería pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, todos dirigieron su atención hacia ahí, viendo entrar a Tsunade todos se acomodaron en sus asientos en silencio, Tsunade tomó también su lugar.

Creo que todos los presentes quieren saber motivo de esta reunión - empezó diciendo la Godaime que fue interrumpida por cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Es verdad Tsunade obachan, para que nos llamó - Tsunade se masajeaba la cien, ya estaba sintiendo el enojo que se venía cosa que notó también el rubio que se callo de inmediato.

Continuo, bueno lo que nos ha convocado aquí es algo que todos tienen en común mejor dicho alguien en común. Les informo que una persona cercana a ustedes ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo y esa persona se llama Hyuuga Hinata. - termino de decir la Hokague.

Todos quedaron atónitos con la revelación que hizo la Godaime, los primero en reaccionar fueron Naruto y Kiba,

HINATA VOLVIÓ¡¡¡¡ CUANDO??? - gritaban a coro.

Ayer por la tarde, les informó que se restituye como ninja además le he dado el rango se Anbu - añadió la mujer de coletas.

Como es posible que hagan eso, es favoritismo . Dijo una voz que se levantaba de una esquina de la habitación que pertenecía Hanabi, no podía creer que su hermana volviera y para colmo fuera Anbu, no lo concebía.

Tsunade al ver la reacción de la chica sintió algo de satisfacción y continuó hablando - pues yo lo he decido así, además no creas que le he dado ese rango asi no mas, antes le he puesto una prueba para saber sus habilidades -

Que tipo de prueba? - pregunto una chica de pelo castaño y dos moños.

La prueba ha sido que se enfrentara a mi en una batalla, de la que ella salió victoriosa . Termino diciendo la Hokague dejando a los chicos más impresionados aún.

Increíble - decía Sakura.

Impresionante - añadía Ino.

Genial, Hinata es muy fuerte para vencer a Tsunade baachan - añadió el joven kitsune muy alegre.

Hinata debe ser muy fuerte - pensó en voz alta Kiba.

Por supuesto Kiba - afirmaba Naruto alegremente.

Tsunade-sama donde esta ella ahora - interrumpió una voz que no se había escuchado hasta el momento que pertenecía al genio del Bouke.

Pues veras Neji, ella prefiere no presentarse por el momento, además debo advertirles que con la persona que se encontraran no será la Hinata que conocían, ha cambiado mucho, incluso me perturbó un poco verla - dijo la Quinta mirando a todos los chicos.

A que se refiere Tsunade-sama? - preguntó Sakura.

Pues les daré un ejemplo, recuerdan ayer que esperábamos el ataque de un ejercito enemigo

Pues como no lo voy a recordar estuvimos esperándolo todo el día y no llegaron - recordó Naruto un poco fastidiado.

Ese ejercito fue destruido por completo a algunos kilómetros de acá, me enteré ayer antes que me llegara el aviso - decía con aires misteriosos la Hokague.

Y como lo supo entonces - pregunto Kiba intrigado.

La persona que realizo esa aniquilación de todo el ejercito fue Hinata, pero lo que más me impresionó fue con la frialdad que me lo contó - termino de decir la Godaime.

No puede ser Hinata no es capaz de eso - decía Naruto sin creer las palabras de Tsunade. Y no era el único.

Como es posible que pudiera destruir un ejercito completo, no me lo creo - decía Ino sorprendida.

Es ilógico - añadió Shikamaru

Hinata-sama como es posible … - murmuraba Neji

Hanabi estaba anonadada ante tanta información de su hermana mayor en tan poco tiempo como era posible que hubiera podido destruir un ejercito completo ella sola, debía ser una broma o un mal sueño. Esto debia contárselo a su padre.

Es la llama de la juventud, que arde cómo nunca en Hinata - escucharon decir a Lee con lagrimas en los ojos, los demás prefirieron lo ignoraron después de calmarse el murmullo causado por esa noticia la Godaime continuó.

Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que mantengan esta información en secreto hasta que sea pertinente revelarla, y recuerden Hinata no es la misma, incluso quizás podría ser un peligro - ese ultimo comentario molesto a Naruto ¿Cómo era posible que consideraran a su Hinata un peligro? Sacudió la cabeza acaso la había llamado SU Hinata, que le estaba pasando.

La reunión termina ahora recuerden lo que les he dicho discreción, adiós a todos - se dirigió a la puerta antes que los demás y salió de esa habitación.

Espero que Hinata no le moleste que se los halla contado a sus amigos - pensaba Tsunade, ciertamente ahora esa chica era una de las pocas personas que hacían que sintiera algo de temor quien lo diría Tsunade sentía temor a una kunoichi que solo hace un día era un genin.

Mientras tanto los chicos aún estaban en la habitación, excepto la menor de los Hyuuga que había salido detrás de Tsunade, los demás se habían quedado a comentar lo revelado solo hace un rato.

Ha pasado 5 años verdad - comentaba Kiba algo triste.

Pero Kiba porque estas triste Hinata volvió - decía Naruto alegremente.

Baka, acaso no escuchaste a Tsunade, dijo que esta cambiada - le respondía el chico perro.

Hinata siempre será Hinata - dijo con seguridad Naruto.

Quizás tengas razón - respondió el chico un poco más alegre.

Pero a mi lo que verdad me sorprende es lo dicho por Tsunade-sama sea verdad habrá matado a todos esos ninjas - inquirió Sakura.

Pues hay que preguntarle a ella - respondió Neji.

Cuando la volveremos a ver por que en verdad han pasado varios años debe estar muy cambiada - decía Ino.

Quizás, pero creo que la veremos en poco tiempo recuerden que pasado mañana es su cumpleaños - les recordó Kiba a todos.

Es verdad, hay que hacerle una fiesta - dijo Naruto alegre.

Hai - respondieron todos y así empezaron a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños y reencuentro con su antigua compañera y amiga Hinata.

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de Konoha la susodicha terminaba su ejercicio de meditación y decidió salir a entrenar un rato, porque estaba algo aburrida en la posada, se puso nuevas vendas en los ojos se cambió de ropa poniéndose su nuevo habitual traje de combate, como su bolso y salio, el anciano al verla se dirigió a ayudarla pero esta la detuvo con la mano indicándole que podía sola, le pagó la estancia y de despidió.

Al salir a la concurrida calle sintió voces conocidas que por la cantidad eran unos ocho, voces que recordaba de su antigua vida, no se inmuto y siguió caminando pero en ese momento se golpeó el hombro contra otro de alguien.

Discúlpeme - dijo Hinata.

No te preocupes iba algo distraído - le contesto una voz que reconoció de inmediato, era su amor. Los demás chicos de habían detenido al ver que Naruto estaba hablando con un chica , que para el gusto de los chicos tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, ninguno se percató de quien era ni siquiera Kiba ya que el olor de Hinata se hacía mezclado con el del Bosque de las Ciénagas y se había diluido, además la calle estaba tan concurrida que muchos olores se mezclaban. Además como iba con los ojos vendados su rasgo más caracterizador estaba oculto. Naruto vio el atuendo de la chica y se ruborizo en realidad era muy bella, se detuvo en su rostro y notó que tenía vendas en sus ojos.

Disculpa, pero necesitas ayuda - pregunto el chico zorro.

Si te refieres a las vendas en mis ojos, pues no necesito ayuda gracias de todas maneras pero ahora me tengo que ir - hizo un reverencia y se fue.

Naruto se la quedo viendo hasta que se perdió entre la gente, los chicos se le acercaron a Naruto preguntándole quien era esa mujer tan perfecta, incluso Sasuke y Neji (reitero no sabe que es su prima además es hombre), cosa que molestó mucho a las chicas no entendían que le veían tanto a esa chica, pero en realidad si lo sabían ya que al verla quedaron impresionadas por su físico, muchas veces Ino y Sakura y a veces Ten-Ten habían tenido peleas de quien tenia el busto mas grande, pero al ver a esa chica ninguna de ella se le comparaba. Ciertamente no les cayo muy bien esa chica pero de seguro la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando se enteraran de quien era.

CONTINUARÁ …


	18. Capítulo XVII

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XVII: El encuentro con una desconocida.

Hinata siguió su camino aún no quería encontrarse frente a frente con sus antiguos compañeros de la Academia, prefería dejarlo para después, sus sentimientos emergían y estaban algo confusos al toparse con ellos volvieron a sus recuerdos, los dolorosos momentos que pasó que habían estado dormidos en su interior desde hace tiempo, debía ordenar sus pensamientos, no se permitiría ninguna confusión aunque esto la apartara de las únicas personas que apreciaba en esa villa.

Siguió su recorrido por las calles, hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante para comer algo tenía mucha hambre no había comido nada desde el día anterior, se sentó en la mesa más apartada pidió un té con unos dulces, en verdad estaban muy ricos hace tiempo que no comía algo decente. Después de terminar pregunto donde podía encontrar algún apartamento le dijeron que se dirigiera a la parte nueva de Konoha ahí encontraría algo, salió audazmente dirigiéndose hacia donde le habían dicho, no se demoró ni una hora en encontrar un lugar donde vivir era un departamento con dos dormitorios un baño, cocina, un amplio living-comedor y estaba amoblado en el tercer piso de un agradable edificio, pagó en efectivo los primeros 2 meses de arriendo con el dinero que le quedaba de sus últimos trabajos.

Trabajos que en realidad eran muy difíciles para cualquier shinobi pero que ella había aceptado sin reclamar nada, la única condición que tenía era que ella ponía el precio de la misión, valor que nunca era muy barato. Pero lo valían, ya que ella se había encargado de matar a algunos asesinos y maleantes de clase S del libro bingo, que costaría aun más pagar a un grupo que solo a una persona, ya que se sabia que ella siempre terminaba las misiones con éxito, su precisión y frialdad eran reconocidos en todo el mundo ninja.

Después de desempacar cosa en la que no se demoró ni 5 minutos, ya que no llevaba mucho equipaje. Salió en camino para presentarse a recibir ordenes, al verla llegar Shizune saltó de su asiento y se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage.

Vengo a ver a la Hokage para recibir ordenes - dijo la chica a Shizune que acababa de salir de el despacho.

Ella te esta esperando, Hinata - respondió Shizune un poco temerosa ante la fría voz de la chica.

Así que ya lo sabes, eh, Tsunade-sama no sabe callar es una lastima- dijo algo molesta - ha sido un gusto verte Shizune-san, adiós.

Dicho esto entro de inmediato al despacho sin dejar tiempo para que Shizune respondiera la mencionada quedo paralizada ante esa chica, su aura de asesina se elevo por un momento cuando Shizune dijo su nombre pero solo basto eso para dejarla en shock era increíble esa aura ni siquiera la poseían los anbus expertos en asesinatos con experiencia. Al entrar se encontró con una nerviosa Tsunade que agradecía a Kami que llevara los ojos vendados para que no la viera así, retomo la compostura y hablo.

Buenos días Hinata, como dormiste? - preguntó la Godaime.

Bien a decir verdad, siento no haber venido antes lo que sucede es que fui a buscar un lugar donde alojar, y ya lo encontré, pero volvamos a lo que concierne vine a recibir mis ordenes. Que me asignará como misión.

Bueno, antes de eso quiero decirte que hoy he hablado con todos tus conocidos, les he anunciado que has vuelto - al decir esto esperaba que Hinata reaccionará muy mal.

Hinata al escuchar ni siquiera si inmutó, aunque le había dicho a la Hokage que no quería aún ser descubierta, eso no le afecto en nada no podía mostrar emociones por algo tan insignificante, las emociones solo nublan la razón y no dejan pensar con lógica.

Si ha hecho eso Tsunade-sama significa que ya no necesito esto - empezó a levantar las manos Tsunade se puso en guardia pensando que la iba atacar, pero ello solo se limitó a quitarse las vendas, Tsunade volvió a tomar su posición se sentía algo tonta al pensar que la iba atacar, estaba algo nerviosa cuando estaba sola con Hinata era la única persona que se podía jactar de dar miedo a la mismísima Hokage.

Ya no tiene caso esconder mis ojos - los abría mostrando sus ojos blancos, fríos como el hielo- entonces cual son mis ordenes. Tsunade-sama.

La Hokage suspiró aliviada, pensando que Hinata no se había percatado se su nerviosismo, pero estaba muy equivocada, la chica se había vuelto experta en detectar las emociones incluso con el más leve gesto podía entrar en lo mas recóndito de los pensamientos de una persona. Pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida no tenía ningún interés en las inseguridades de la Hokage con respecto a ella, por lo menos por ahora.

Tsunade comenzó -Por ahora Hinata no tienes ninguna misión ya que al acabar con todo el ejercito enemigo no tenemos ningún peligro inminente por el momento.

Tsunade-sama preferiría que me diera alguna misión, prefiero estar ocupada en algo.- interrumpió la chica.

Esta bien, como quieras ve a hacer una ronda por el bosque, quiero saber si hay algún enemigo, se lo iba a pedir a Neji, pero como tu quieres una misión te la concedo, y otra cosa tu mascara de Anbu estará lista dentro de unos 3 días, te espero para que la vengas a retirar.

Hai, entonces me despido - sale Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Al salir sacó su banda y se la puso en la cintura ya no era necesario andarla oculta ya que pronto todos se enterarían de su regreso. Salió caminando pasivamente por la calles de Konoha ahora si las apreciaba bien sin las vendas en sus ojos, como había crecido. Notó que muchos la quedaban mirando y no solo por su belleza sino que muchos indicaban sus ojos tan representativos de ese maldito clan. Prefirió ignorarlos y continuó su rumbo hasta llegar a la puerta de Konoha, donde encontraban los guardias de la puerta esta vez no quiso pasar desapercibida, mientras antes de enteraran que Hyuuga Hinata había vuelto mejor, porque ya la Hokage había dado el primer paso ella prefería acelerar el proceso, sabía que los vigías se encargarían de regar el rumor por toda la ciudad, haciendo que en poco tiempo todos se enteraran en especial su familia, lo que ella ignoraba era que ellos ya estaban al tanto de la situación Hanabi se había encargado de ponerlos al tanto. Y ya estaban empezando a hacer movimientos, y habían propuesto una reunión para esa tarde, con todos lo miembros del clan.

La peliazulada al pasar por la puerta principal uno de los vigías la llamó.

Oye chica que haces acá, no ves que es tiempo de guerra - acercándose a ella, de manera amistosa.

Lo sé y es por eso que estoy aquí - dijo con su voz fría que paralizo en seco al ninja que se dirigía ella.

Entonces eres un refuerzo para la villa, dime tu nombre - dijo algo atemorizado.

No es mi deber decírtelo pero de todas maneras lo haré me llamo Hinata Hyuuga en este momento me dirijo a cumplir un misión de vigilancia en el bosque ordenada por Tsunade-sama - diciendo esto se acerco al ninja acortando considerablemente el espacio entre ellos, el temor se convirtió en nerviosismo la chica era hermosa y se ruborizó al verla tan cerca y con esa ropa tan sexy.

Hinata al terminar de hablar se fue y lo dejo ahí paralizado, su compañero se percató de su estado y se acercó a él.

Que te sucedió, que te dijo esa chica para dejarte así - decía pícaramente.

Ella es Hinata Hyuuga ,ha vuelto - solo atinó a decir eso, aun no salía de su estado de perplejidad.

WOW esa es Hinata Hyuuga la chica que huyo parece que eso le hizo muy bien esta como quiere, la ultima vez que la vimos era solo una chiquilla, que usaba una chaqueta inmensa, ahora veo lo que ocultaba - decía a su compañero de manera algo pervertida - este si que es una noticia debo contársela a alguien.

En pocas horas toda la ciudad comentaba la noticia hasta llegar la noticia a un grupo de shinobis reunidos en un parque no podían creer que se filtrara esa noticia que según ellos pocos sabían. Le preguntaron a una señora que le dijo que se lo habían contado en el mercado, se fueron para allá ahí había un señor que le dijo que los que había visto a Hinata eran los vigías, el grupo de ninjas fue rápidamente a la entrada principal donde apabullaron a los vigías con preguntas, que solo atinaron a responder que la Hyuuga estaba vigilando el bosque, entonces todos se dirigieron a el bosque para encontrar a su amiga perdida hace años. Por fin la verían.

Separémonos así nos demoraremos menos el que la encuentre eleve su chakra para que los demás sepan que la han encontrado - decía Naruto, todos quedaron sorprendidos Naruto con una buena idea era algo extraño.

Que esta pasando aquí acaso escuche una buena idea de la boca de Naruto - decía incrédulo Kiba.

O no vendrá el Apocalipsis - dijo burlonamente Sasuke.

Eso es causa de la llama de la juventud - añadió Lee con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto un tanto fastidiado prefirió ignorarlos, en ese momento lo que más quería era encontrar y ver nuevamente a Hinata. Se separaron para buscarla con más eficiencia.

Mientras tanto Hinata hacia su ronda encontró a un espía de la Nube, notó que era un experto en infiltración pero no tan bueno como para poder engañarla no le costo nada derrotarlo su habilidades en combate dejaban mucho que desear era solo bueno para esconderse, eso si lo dejó vivo para llevarlo con la Hokage para que fuera interrogado o mas bien dicho torturado por los anbus especialistas en interrogación, podría haberlo hecho ella misma pero le daba pereza y además no era su trabajo, además estaba esperando invitados que estaba segura que no tardarían en llegar. Sentada se encontraba junto a su prisionero cuando sintió acercarse algunos chakras muy conocidos por ella.

Neji deberías haberme dicho que la habías detectado con tu byakugan - decía un molesto Naruto.

Pues no preguntaste sigues siendo muy precipitado - contestaba un poco molesto Neji, pero no estaba molesto con Naruto sino que estaba tenso que se encontraría con su querida prima después de tanto tiempo.

Llegaron a un claro donde vieron a una chica que se les hacia conocida de esa mañana, junto a ella había un hombre con el emblema de la Nube atado e inconciente.

Era lo que esperaba, pero pensé que se demorarían más en llegar si que vuelan los rumores en esta patética aldea - dijo fríamente y en voz alta la ojiblanco.

Espera yo te conozco choque contigo esta mañana - decía Naruto, haciendo un ademán de pensar.

Sigues siendo algo lento Naruto-kun - decía irónicamente Hinata. Poniendo énfasis en el kun.

Espera me conoces - Naruto tan distraído como siempre.

Hinata se levanto e irguió la cabeza ya no tenía las vendas por lo cual dejo a la vista de todos sus hermosos y vacíos ojos opalinos.

Hinata-sama eres tu? - decía incrédulo su primo, la veía con una cara se sorpresa que nunca antes había mostrado.

Los demás solo atinaron a verla en especial los chicos no podían quitarle los ojos de encima en verdad Hinata era perfecta, Hinata solo los miraba a todos juntos no sonrío, simplemente no pudo al verlos a todos ahí muchos recuerdos volvieron a ella. En ese momento esbozar una sonrisa era una tarea titánica.

Hola chicos, ha pasado tiempo, oigan dejen de verme con cara de entupidos ustedes - dirigiéndose a los chicos, que reaccionaron de inmediato quedando algo avergonzados, cosa que les hizo gracias a las chicas, ellas quedaron estupefactas a ver a Hinata como esa chica tan tímida se había vuelto tan provocativa al vestirse, ninguna de ellas ni le llegaba a los talones ni siquiera Ino, eso produjo que sintieran algo de envidia incluso Sasuke había quedado boquiabierto al verla cosa que Sakura no le agrado para nada, al igual que a las otras chicas.

Nadie había notado al hombre atado. Los chicos solo tenían ojos para Hinata que los saco de trance de manera muy brusca al decirles lo anterior, todos se sonrojaron un poco como era posible ese comportamiento. Hinata si estaba cambiada y según los chicos era para mejor. Aunque solo en sus pensamientos lo afirmaban.

Naruto también estaba embobado Hinata estaba hermosa, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte que sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho. No sabía que le pasaba pero ver a Hinata de nuevo hizo que el hueco en su corazón se sintiera menos vacío, solo con verla su corazón hallaba algo de paz.

Que les sucede chicos por que están tan callados - decía Hinata sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Hinata, que te ha sucedido - soltó Kiba, aun mirándola de arriba a bajo, no la reconocía, su antigua compañera de equipo vestida así, ni en sus mas locos sueños habría pensado alguna vez que la tímida Hinata se atreviera a salir a la calle así.

A que te refieres Kiba, si estoy muy bien he madurado sé que es sufrir y eso me ha ayudado mucho, casi agradezco lo que me hicieron Hiashi y ese clan. - dijo Hinata sorprendiendo con la frialdad con la que se dirigía a los que alguna vez fueron parte de su familia, en sus palabras no se asomaba ninguna clase de emocion ni siquiera tristeza o ira, carecía simplemente de todo.

Hiashi? Hinata es tu padre - añadió Sakura, interrumpiendo por primera vez. Ella también estaba sorprendida por como se expresaba de su clan y familia, pensaba que debieron haberle hecho algo muy malo para que Hinata cambiara de esa manera.

Yo no tengo padre, el murió en el momento que salí de esta Aldea. -dirigiéndose a la pelirosa- Sakura has cambiado un poco parece que eres más fuerte - mirándola de arriba abajo haciendo que Sakura se sintiera incomoda- pero no eres rival para mí. Solo eres un chiquilla con respecto a tus habilidades en batalla.

Hinata en verdad eres tu? - decía Ten-Ten.

En realidad, Hinata Hyuuga murió hace mucho tiempo, este nombre solo lo uso aquí en otros lugares era conocida de otra manera - mirando a Ten-Ten - para ti Ten-Ten va el mismo comentario que a Sakura.

Ya había hecho enojar a dos de sus antiguas compañeras, era un record, pero no le importaba en realidad nunca fueron muy cercanas, miró a Ino y solo esbozó un sonrisa algo burlona que Ino notó.

Que te hace tanta gracia - dijo con enfado Ino.

Me causa gracia, el nivel tan bajo que tienen las kunoichis en esta aldea, es simplemente lamentable.

Los chicos estaban notando que el ambiente se estaba calentando, Hinata había desarrollado una sorprendente capacidad para molestar a las personas, además de que las chicas eran fáciles de molestar era un detonante aún peor. Ellas estaban a punto de atacar a Hinata.

Se lanzaron al ataque ya que ninguna creía lo dicho por la Hokage, para ellas Hinata solo era una habladora, antes que le asestaran algún golpe Hinata apareció detrás de ellas poniéndoles el kunai al cuello a Ino y Ten-Ten. Haciendo que el filo tocarla ligeramente sus cuellos dejando escapar un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Hinata solo sonrió al verles sus caras de sorpresa.

Se los he dicho no son rivales para mi - los chicos estaban paralizados ni siquiera notaron cuando la Hyuuga había llegado donde las demás. Sakura estaba libre e intento atacarla para salvar a las chicas, pero no pudo moverse estaba paralizada.

Recién lo notas Sakura, eres un poco lenta no crees , pero que mas puedo esperar, ni siquiera tu sensei me pudo superar, es natural que su alumna tampoco lo logre.

Que me has hecho Hinata - decía algo asustada.

Paralice algunos músculos de tu cuerpo, pero es algo lamentable que una ninja medico no se diera cuenta de eso, no te preocupes no te sucederá nada, solo quería probar que tan buenas eran, y creo que no me he equivocado, son patéticas es increíble que sean kunoichis y mas aun que sigan con vida- dicho esto soltó a Ino y Ten-Ten de sus kunai.

Y ustedes - dirigiéndose a los chicos- no creo que sean mcuho mejores que ellas, las ataque y ustedes ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar, acaso no les importa que les hubiera pasado a sus amigas, si los kunais se me hubieran resbalado accidentalmente.

En ese momento Hinata liberó un aura muy sombría dejando paralizado a todos los chicos, Sasuke recordaba esa sensación es el aura asesina de los ninjas especializados en matar, cuando era genin la había sentido departe de su sensei Kakashi y Zabuza en una de sus primeras misiones, pero esta aura no tenía comparación con la de esa vez, era aun más terrorífica que la de esa vez, era asfixiante, y no solo a él le afectaba los demás quedaron en ese mismo estado.

Al mirarlos decidió disminuir su aura hasta el mínimo dejando que los chicos se recuperaran

Bueno ha sido un lindo encuentro pero me tengo que ir tengo que entregarle un paquete a Tsunade-sama - dirigiéndose hacia el olvidado e inconciente ninja de la Nube, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

Volteó a ver quien era, en ese momento sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de los ojos azules del portador del kyubi.

Que te sucede Hinata, tu no eres así - decía triste Naruto. Aun no creía que esa mujer que veía enfrente suyo era la tierna y dulce Hinata que recordaba y extraño por años.

Pues yo ya lo he dicho, Hinata murió, están en la presencia de una persona diferente para ustedes.- en ese momento al ver a Naruto a los ojos sintió como algo en su interior se agitaba, algo que no sentía desde hace mas de 3 años , pensó que eso ya no existía que estaba sellado, no era así, eso quería escapar desesperadamente de su encierro eso era sentimiento llamado amor.

No sé por que te haces la interesante, si hace años huiste de tu clan como una cobarde - se le escapó Ino con algo de rabia por haber sido vencida tan fácilmente.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata volvió de sus pensamientos y olvidó por el momento lo que había sentido, miro a la kunoichi que le había hablado y soltó una risa que heló a todos los oyentes, que risa mas carente de alegría era esa, en verdad el encuentro era con una desconocida que era capaz de herir a sus antiguos camaradas.

Así que no saben por que me fui realmente?, era de esperarse de ese patético clan - dijo manteniendo la indiferencia.

Hinata-sama entonces por que te fuiste - preguntó Neji que aún no digería a la nueva Hinata que tenía presente.

Mi querido primito Neji, en verdad no sabes porque me fui de esta aldea. Pensé que te lo contarían, pero veo que no, lo único que saben hacer los Hyuuga es guardar las apariencias. Pero antes de continuar quisiera saber como esta Hanabi, ayer la vi por un momento y sentí la necesidad de darle un saludo que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

A que se refiere Hinata-sama? - preguntó algo preocupado Neji.

A nada en especial, pero Neji ya no me digas Hinata-sama, ya no pertenezco al clan no me debes ninguna clase de respeto de parte tuya solo llámame Hinata.

De acuerdo Hinata -sa… , quiero decir Hinata.- corrigió Neji.

Y bien Hinata porque te fuiste de la aldea, cuéntanos - dijo intrigado Kiba.

Se los contaré- dijo sentándose en una piedra, todos la imitaron sentándose en el piso.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir la kunoichi, incluso las chicas parecían haber olvidado lo de hace un rato, estaban intrigadas para saber la verdad de la boca de la protagonista.

CONTINUARA …


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto algunos que invente o inventaré.

* * *

Capitulo XVIII: Historia del pasado. Sasuke se sorprende.

Se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral en ese claro del bosque, un grupo de ninjas estaban esperando el comienzo de las explicaciones que les iba a ser su antigua compañera ninja.

Hinata los miraba, pensando como era posible que bajaran la guardia tan fácil, si en ese momento hubiera llegado un enemigo los hubiera tomado por sorpresa a la mayoría de ellos y quizás más de uno hubiera resultado por lo menos herido, sin embargo no eran todos ya que su primo y el Uchiha mantenían una cierta pose de alerta, ellos tenían mucho potencial por algo habían sido catalogados en años anteriores como los genios de sus respectivos clanes, además de ser los novatos del año cuando se graduaron de la Academia, Shino también tenía una pose de alerta algo mas sutil que los ya mencionados.

Hinata dio la ultima mirada a sus antiguos camaradas, respiro hondo y empezó a contar la historia de cómo había decidido irse de Konoha, después de que su padre no cumplió su promesa, como Tsunade le había dado permiso indefinido para irse a entrenar pero con la condición de dejar su protector, y como ella le había pedido a la Hokague que no le digiera a nadie su paradero. Por que no quería ser buscada por nadie.

Por el transcurso de la historia los chicos estaban atentos a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la ojiblanco, después de terminar la primera parte de su historia dejó un minuto de silencio para que los oyentes asimilaran lo escuchado recientemente. Sus rostros reflejaban algo de sorpresa en realidad ellos nunca creyeron totalmente la versión del clan Hyuuga, pero tampoco pensaron que fuera algo tan turbio, como podía ser que quisieran deshacerse de su propia familia, sangre de su sangre y denigrarla, por su supuesta debilidad.

El primero en hablar fue para sorpresa de muchos Neji.

Hinata-sama como es posible que esto se hubiera ocultado, lo que has dicho es muy diferente a lo que anuncio el clan, nunca se mencionó que te quisieran sellar.- decía algo molesto - además como fue posible que Hiashi-sama no cumpliera su promesa.

Hinata solo río un poco y contesto - Neji tu sabes que para el clan sería una total deshonra que la más débil del clan para los ojos ,de todos derrotar al líder mostraría una debilidad que no estaban dispuestos a demostrar, en ese momento a Hiashi solo lo lastime físicamente por eso me considero que ese momento era alguien débil, en este momento si quisiera pelear conmigo le destruiría hasta el alma.

Después de esa afirmación sus ojos de endurecieron aun más provocando el temor de algunos de los presentes. Neji solo atinó a mirarla sin poder creer lo que oía, prefirió callar ya que en su modo su prima tenía la razón. No podía culparla, no conocía lo que ella había sufrido durante esos años que se separaron, y según él debieron ser muchas penurias para que su prima se halla convertido en es mujer fría que tenía en frente.

Otra voz se alzó en el silencio en este caso era la de una chica, para ser especifico era la de Sakura, al escuchar su historia volvieron a sí recuerdos de los años pasados ella se había hecho fuerte pero nunca tuvo que dejar la aldea ni a su familia, además que Sasuke había vuelto ciertamente te consideraba muy afortunada, pero Hinata había sufrido hasta el desprecio de su familia, ahora comprendía un poco por que era tan fría, esa era la única manera de vivir en un mundo sola. Quizás en ese momento la comprendía pero nunca entendería, ya que solo uno puede entender el dolor ajeno cuando lo ha vivido en carne propia. Después de meditar pregunto.

¿Pero porque no pediste ayuda a alguien antes de decidir irte? - con cierto temor esperaba la respuesta.

Hinata la volteo a ver Sakura no había cambiado nada seguía teniendo los mismos ojos que recordaba, incluso pudo ver que eran algo más alegre, ella no podía entender el sufrimiento sufrido por ella, sus ojos denotaban que en esos años Sakura, era igual, mas fuerte si, lo admitía pero su nivel era aún muy bajo.

Verás Sakura no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie por que según recuerdo todos mis cercanos se encontraban en misiones, además que hubiera ganado, no podrían haberse enfrentado a el clan, además ya no tenía nada que hacer en la aldea, no había nada que me uniera a ella. -Omitiendo el hecho que estaba la persona que más amaba.- pero eso ya es pasado.

Naruto que hasta ese momento había estaba callado escuchando cosa muy rara en él, aun no lo creía cada palabra que salía de los labios de la ojiblanca carecía de emociones ni de felicidad ni tristeza nada, como era posible que esa fuera Hinata.

Hinata, como es posible que hables así, que no tienes nada que te una a esta villa y que somos nosotros, tus amigos para ti, y lo que no comprendo es que haces aquí para proteger esta villa que no es nada para ti - cada palabra del kitsune estaba llena de sentimiento de tristeza todo lo contrario a las frías palabras de la chica.

Hinata lo miró y sintió una opresión en el pecho que no duró mucho ya que los suprimió de inmediato no podía dejar escapar sentimiento alguno por sus ojos por que era seguro que Neji los notaria

He venido por que fue una promesa hecha a Tsunade-sama, para mi simplemente es otra misión, y con respecto a ustedes - mirándolos todos y deteniéndose en Naruto - solo son ninjas por quienes tendré que luchar para salvar esta patética aldea, por que dudo que ustedes con sus niveles logren hacer algo útil por este lugar su amado hogar..

Este ultimo comentario fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, incluso Sasuke se sintió ofendido como era posible que esta chica llegara y los insultara sintiéndose la gran cosa, su orgullo no se lo permitía, por lo cual intercedió en la conversación.

Y tu, que vienes a decirnos débiles ni siquiera sabemos que has hecho estos años quizás solo eres una debilucha con ínfulas de grandeza - decía un enojado Sasuke, Hinata lo había conseguido quería hacer enojar a alguno de sus antiguos amigos y para sorpresa de ella el primero y más molesto era Sasuke Uchiha, pero sería perfecto como chivo expiatorio para los demás, ya lo tenía planeado.

Pues, Uchiha ven y pelea si crees que puedes ganarme, quiero ver que puede hacer el ultimo descendiente del clan extinto. - decía Hinata levantándose de su sitio y se dirigió hacia a Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantó no iba a permitir ser humillado por ella. Hinata siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a Sasuke a unos metros de distancia, este te puso en una posición de pelea, pero lo que venia era lo ultimo que hubiera esperado en un encuentro de lucha. Hinata de encontraba a 2 metros de él, y empezó a acercarse a él de manera muy provocativa haciendo que Sasuke quedara perplejo ya estaba olvidando que eso era una pelea, pobre de los hombres era tan fácil haceros caer. Hinata se acerco hasta rozar el rostro con el de Sasuke poniendo su boca pocos peligrosamente a centímetros de la suya, después la dirigió a su oreja y le susurro - primero regla de combate nunca bajes la guardia - y en ese momento hinata le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo manda a volar chocando contra un árbol

Los demás estaban en estado de shock, esa era Hinata los chicos no reaccionaban y las chicas estaban algo celosas, en especial Sakura como era posible que Hinata dejara a Sasuke en ese estado nunca ninguna chica lo había dejado sin reaccionar. Hinata espero en el mismo lugar que Sasuke se levantara tenia un color rojo en las mejillas, por la vergüenza y la ira que la había provocado Hinata.

Uchiha, eres un buen peleador pero eres algo inocente, ese fue tu talón de Aquiles en este caso nunca esperaste un reacción así de mi parte, eso te condeno a perder - decía Hinata volviendo a su pose de frialdad.

Sasuke no sabia que responder a eso, era verdad su actitud lo había anulado como era posible que el gran Sasuke Uchiha quedara como un tonto, se limito a hacer una mueca y se sentó con los demás que recién comenzaron a reaccionar.

Que que fue eso Hinata ? - preguntaba Naruto un tanto sonrojado, a el en ese momento le hubiera gustado ser Sasuke excepto claro por el golpe.

No solo se debe ganar por la fuerza - respondía pícaramente Hinata - eso me lo enseñó un maestro.

Que clase de maestro has tenido Hinata ¡¡¡ - exclamó Kiba, saliendo del trance de ver a su amiga actuar así.

Uno muy bueno, ahora les contaré otra parte de mi historia, después de que me fui de Konoha.- dicho esto se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba sentada anteriormente, todos le volvieron a tomar atención incluso Sasuke aunque seguía molesto tenia curiosidad de saber el entrenamiento que ella había hecho para ser así, recordó el penoso momento que había pasado un instante atrás, bufó molesto y en sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmín, que solo alguien notó y le molestó mucho era la pelirrosa estaba celosa de cómo Sasuke había quedado, hubiera preferido mil veces que solo lo hubiera golpeado, porque lo que había visto lo puso de muy mal humor, pero debía admitirlos Hinata usó a la perfección sus atributos. Ojala ella pudiera dominar a la perfección ese arte, si se le podía llamar así.

Volviendo con Hinata que jugaba con uno kunais que uso anteriormente para intimidar a Ten-Ten e Ino, deslizándolo entre sus manos, esperando como si algo fuera a ocurrir, luego de un pequeño silencio Hinata tomó el kunai con fuerza y lo enterró en el suelo.

Quizás algunos se preguntan como fue mi entrenamiento, pero no se los contaré ahora porque no sé si en algún futuro pronto se convertirán en mis enemigos, pero si les diré quien fue mi maestro y algunos acontecimientos de estos años.

Lo primero que hice después de irme de la aldea me dirigí al País de la Montaña a entrenar con mi maestro llamado Mizato, conocido como el maestro del equilibrio - la mayoría no sabia quien era ese hombre pero ella pensó que era algo normal ya que era casi una leyenda solo entrenaba a una persona en su vida y lo hacia para suceder todas sus técnicas a la nueva generación, para siguieran persistiendo.

El maestro del equilibrio - meditó Sakura en voz alta haciendo que todos giraran a verla.

Sabes quien es Sakura-chan - preguntó Naruto, mirando a su compañera de equipo.

Creo haber leído algo sobre ese sujeto, pero en unos pergaminos muy antiguos del despacho de Tsunade-sama, se contaba que existía un maestro que dominaba tanto el bien como el mal, o sea era el maestro del Yin Yang, por lo cual estaba por arriba de estos dos conceptos ya que los unía de manera de llegar a un equilibrio que hacia surgir un poder legendario, pero según esos pergaminos muchos hombre en la antigüedad han ido en su busca, pero no hay registros de que se halla encontrado, por lo cual se pensaba que era un leyenda, además se considera un ser neutral nunca se pone del lugar de nadie por lo cual es un ser solitario, bueno por lo menos eso decía según la leyenda. También leí que el Primer Hokague lo conoció y le pidió que lo entrenará, pero según esos escritos el se negó, pero como digo solo es una leyenda. - terminó de decir Sakura.

Veo que has estudiado mucho estos años Sakura, reconozco que tienes mucha información la mayoría de los shinobis ni siquiera conocen la existencia de mi sensei, por que como dijiste era un ser neutral, no se inmiscuía en peleas ninjas ni de ningún otro tipo. Por lo que su existencia no era muy conocida en este mundo - Hinata miró como todos meditaban lo dicho.

Hinata dijiste que era neutral, como acaso no lo es ya - interrumpió Shikamaru con su usual actitud de pereza. Pero atento a cada palabra que decía la peliazul.

No lo malinterpretes Shikamaru, el siempre fue neutral hasta que murió, hace 2 años atrás .

Pero como murió? Acaso era muy viejo - pregunto Ino.

En realidad tenia la edad de Tsunade- sama o quizás unos 10 años más, pero me refiero a la real, no a la que aparenta con el henge que utiliza.

Entonces era un vejestorio, con razón se murió - soltó Naruto ganándose un golpe de Sakura.

Baka, si Tsunade-sama te escucha date por muerto - volviéndose a Hinata - por cierto Hinata y como murió tu maestro.

Yo lo maté - un silencio se apoderó del ambiente y sintieron un escalofrío, como era posible que lo digiera sin siquiera sentir un poco de arrepentimiento a por lo menos tristeza, pero algo que demostrara, pero no fue así siguió en la misma pose que mantenía su cara inexpresable. Nadie sabia que decir no esperaban esa respuesta era posible que Hinata asesinara a su propio maestro a sangre fría, simplemente no lo entendían.

La peliazul notó las miradas de los chicos y le pareció que ya era hora de seguir hablando.

No me miren así, lo maté es verdad pero era parte del entrenamiento al que me sometí - añadió con toda tranquilidad.

Como es posible, que sea parte del entrenamiento, con que monstruos te has entrenado Hinata ¡¡¡¡ - dijo un alterado Kiba, ya no soportaba ver a Hinata tan tranquila después de haber admitido que mató a su sensei.

Kiba tiene razón, Hinata no puede ser que no sientas nada por lo que hiciste - agregó Naruto, ya esto era mucho para el haciendo que derramara algunas lagrimas, se sentía impotente debió haberla ido a buscar en esos años quizás si la hubiera encontrado y traído de vuelta no seria esa mujer tan diferente a lo que recordaba, pero no lo pensó en ese momento con claridad ya que en cierto modo estaba lleno parte del vació dejado por Hinata por el retorno de su amigo Sasuke, además de que Tsunade le aseguraba que ella estaba bien, pero de todas maneras de echaba la culpa.

Hinata notó las lagrimas desprendidas por su Naruto, pero no dejo salir sentimiento alguno no se lo podía permitir por lo menos en esos momentos no, debía ser fuerte aunque la odiara. Prefería eso a tener que soportar su muerte.

Hinata se había enterado en esos años de los jinchurikis y más aun, que Naruto era el poseedor del Kyubi, al enterarse muchas piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en la mente de la ojiblanco, por ese motivo Naruto era repudiado cuando era pequeño siempre estaba solo y los adultos no permitían que sus hijos entablaran amistad con él, sintió que el chico había recibio mucho la soledad e indiferencia, que sufrió cuando pequeño, pero al enterarse sus sentimientos por chico se hicieron aún más intensos dentro de su corazón nunca lo rechazaría por ese motivo, que ciertamente no era culpa suya, pero lamentablemente en esos momentos, los sentimientos que le profesaba al joven kitsune estaban muy ocultos en su corazón.

Ella se había enterado que Akatsuki estaba de nuevo en movimiento, ya tenían los 8 bijuus, por lo cual no tardaría en venir por él, ella no iba permitir que se lo llevaran por ningún motivo, no soportaría un mundo sin ese ruidoso chico de alborotada cabellera rubia.

Volviendo a la conversación anterior, Hinata continua.

No lo tomen como algo malo, como lo he dicho era parte del entrenamiento todas sus técnicas al ser enseñadas a mi la ultima prueba era una batalla a muerte, era él o y, ya que no se podía permitir que un perdedor heredar dichas técnicas, si hubiera perdido no estaría aquí contándoles esto.

Pero de todas maneras es algo cruel, como es posible que no sientas nada por su muerte - decía tristemente Sakura.

No me malinterpretes Sakura, agradezco que me halla entrenado pero así era el trato me lo dijo antes de empezar a entrenar por lo cual estaba preparada para hacerlo, un ninja siempre tiene que estar dispuesto a matar a su oponente si el trata de hacerlo contigo, solo es parte de la filosofía de que el mas fuerte sobrevive, además Sakura algo básico que se enseña en la academia que nunca deberías olvidarlo un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos, El me enseño a matar aunque no alcanzó a enseñarme como dominar el remordimiento, eso lo aprendí después con mi segundo maestro.

Tuviste otro maestro?, quien era? - pregunto Neji intrigado.

Si Neji lo tuve, pero …

No me digas que también lo mataste - decía un incrédulo Naruto, ya era demasiado. Esperaba eso si una respuesta negativa.

No esta muerto, porque no lo he podido hacer aún, el es más fuerte que yo, pero no será por mucho se los aseguro - emitiendo un aura algo densa que incomodó a sus compañeros ninjas.

Si que tus maestros son unos DEMENTES¡¡¡¡¡- exclamó Naruto.

Quizás tengas razón Naruto, pero fueron excelentes senseis, algo extraños si, pero increíbles - decía con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

Y quien es? - repitió un poco molesto el genio Hyuuga por la intromisión de el rubio.

No lo puedo decir, no me es permitido dar su nombre, además que solo conozco su apodo, porque su nombre solo me lo dirá cuando lo derrote. Cosa que sucederá en algún tiempo más porque ahora tengo que quedarme un tiempo acá para ayudar en esta Guerra, espero que vengan más ninjas y espero que sean fuertes por que los últimos shinobis que enfrente no fueron nada difíciles de vencer, ni siquiera me cansé, si los demás ninjas que vengan a pelear a Konoha son igual que esos, esta Guerra durará muy poco se los aseguro.

Entonces es verdad lo dicho por Tsunade-sama, derrotaste a todo un ejercito sola - dijo una pelirrosa.

Si es verdad, quizás eran muchos pero no tenían un nivel muy alto, la cantidad no es calidad. Y ciertamente esas imitaciones de ninja solo eran cantidad.

Pero por que los mataste a todos - preguntó Ino.

Esa pregunta es algo entupida, porque si los dejaba vivos después volverían y de todas maneras hubieran muerto por lo cual fue más practico que murieran en ese momento, era problemático volver a enfrentarme con ellos además no seria emocionante.

Eso tiene sentido - respondió Shikamaru.

Estas de acuerdo - le rebatió Ino algo sorprendida y enojada por haber sido tratada de tonta.

No, solo digo que era lo más lógico, además son nuestros enemigos si los deja vivos hubieran vuelto a atacar y quizás algunos shinobis de nuestra aldea habrían resultado muertos. Solo hay que pensarlo lógicamente y lo dicho por Hinata tiene mucho sentido.

Veo que sigues siendo igual de listo Shikamaru - inquirió Hinata, cerrándole un ojos, haciendo que Shikamaru se sorprendiera y se sonrojara un poco, pero lo disimuló.

Que problemática mujer - dijo esquivando el contacto visual con Hinata, cosa que a ella, le causo algo de gracia. Estos chicos que son fáciles de incomodar pensaba Hinata.

Bueno creo que ya sido mucha por hoy así que me retiro debo llevar este espía que encontré antes que llegaran. - indicándolo, aún seguía inconciente.

Los demás miraron donde indicaba la joven, no se habían dado cuenta de ese hombre hasta ese momento que ella lo mencionó, porque al verla solo tuvieron ojos para la kunoichi en especial los chicos y para molestia de las chicas.

Hinata se levantó y lo tomó con un solo brazo para llevárselo a la Hokage.

Bueno chicos ha sido un gusto verlos, pero debo retirarme, nos veremos pronto - y así desapareció a gran velocidad dirigiéndose de vuelta a la aldea.

Ya se fue - dijo Kiba - Akamaru que sucede. El perro empezó a ladrar y en un instante llegaron dos ninjas, que al parecer eran compañeros del que había capturado Hinata, todos se pusieron en posición de pelea pero a penas estos tocaron el piso cayeron en una trampa. Hecha con un jutsu que absorbía el chakra dejándolos en pocos instantes inconcientes. Todos quedaron parados viendo lo que sucedió, Neji se acerco a la trampa y vio un papel, lo recogió y lo leyó.

_Estaba esperando que aparecieran, pero me aburrí así que por favor el que lo encuentre llévelos, donde la Hokage, ya que yo capturé al otro integrante del grupo._

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Neji después de leerlo en voz alta, suspiró con ayuda de los demás tomo a los dos ninjas y se dirigieron hacia la Aldea, ni siquiera notaron que estaban tan cerca de una trampa. Pero ninguno lo admitió, era algo un poco vergonzoso para shinobis con sus rangos y experiencia.

Mientras en ese momento una chica llegaba al despacho de la Hokage, con el espía que había capturado.

Shizune-san, dile a Tsunade-sama que he encontrado este espía - soltándolo y dejando que cayera a los pies de ella.

Le avisare de inmediato - entrando rápidamente al despacho de la Godaime, salio y le dijo que pasará.

Tomo de nuevo al ninja y entro con él al despacho.

Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama, acá le traigo esto - dejándolo de nuevo caer dándose un golpe fuerte contra el piso, que hizo que esta vez se despertara de la inconciencia.

Hinata bien hecho, llamaré a Ibiki para que le saque información, el es bueno en eso.

Lo sé, pero creo que mejor espera un momento creo que en unos minutos más llegaran otros ninjas con sus compañeros - dijo mirando a una pared.

Como lo sabes- pregunto intrigada la Hokage.

Solo lo sé, ahora - tocándole un punto a nivel de la cien, al ninja que acababa de despertar lo volvió a dejar inconciente - será mejor dejarlo así, me retiro Tsunade-sama ya es tarde.- Hinata salió sin esperar la respuesta de la Godaime.

Hinata ya había dado el siguiente paso, todos en aldea sabían de su regreso, por lo cual también debían estar enterados los del clan Hyuuga, solo le tocaba esperar, quería ver que acciones tomarían, al enterarse de su regreso. Solo sabia que cualquiera de sus acciones no le valdrían nada, desde que ella hace 5 años abandono la aldea, el destino del clan estaba sellado, y su destino era caer en manos de la desterrada kunoichi considerada la escoria del clan.

Tsunade, suspiro y miró al inconciente ninja, no pasó mas de 15 minutos y Shizune volvió a entrar al despacho.

Tsunade-sama ha llegado Naruto y los demás con dos ninjas espía de la Nube.

Así que se refería a eso - dijo la Godaime tomando un pequeño vaso con sake.

Que cosa Tsunade-sama.

Nada, hazlos pasar …

CONTINUARÁ …


	20. Capítulo XIX

La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Msashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XIX: La Revelación. La Kuroi Hoshi esta en Konoha.

Todos entraron al despacho Naruto llevaba a uno de los ninjas, el otro era llevado por Neji, los dejaron junto al otro que había traído anteriormente Hinata.

- Veo que ya se encontraron con Hinata - concluyó Tsunade, mirándolos atentamente para tratar de adivinar que les pareció, encontrarse con ella.

- Como lo supiste Tsunade-bachan - dijo Naruto, que no lo entendía. Para variar.

- Naruto, baka Tsunade-sama lo sabe porque Hinata lo dijo - decía Sakura.

- Te equivocas, ella lo supo por que llegamos con los ninjas que ella capturó - afirmo Neji.

- Exacto, pero eso no es importante. Shizune por favor llama a Ibiki quiero que interrogue a estos espías.

- Hai - y salio de inmediato, dejando a los demás en el despacho.

- Bueno chicos, que les pareció Hinata?

- Ha cambiado mucho, ya no la conozco - dijo Kiba algo triste.

- Es verdad, además después de contarnos algunas cosas de su pasado, es increíble - añadió Sakura.

- Hinata esta muy rara, aún no lo creo - dijo tristemente Naruto

Hinata-sama es muy fuerte, lo ha demostrado solo con la forma en que dejo esa trampa puesta, era casi indetectable, además nos corroboró que ella había terminado con ese ejercito.- el genio de los Hyuuga se dirigió a la puerta - Lo siento Hokague-sama debo irme ya es algo tarde. Ademas tengo un asunto que atender y creo que si no salgo ahora mismo no llegare a tiempo - Tsunade le hizo un seña para que se retirara.

Ino, debía ir a hacerse cargo de la floristería. Lee se encontraría con su antiguo maestro Gai para entrenar junto a su nuevo grupo de genin a su cargo, pobres chicos en realidad era insoportable tener a Maito Gai de sensei, pero cuando se unía con su antiguo y querido pupilo eran una bomba del poder de la juventud , Ten Ten debía ayudar a su padre con algunas cosas, Chouji simplemente tenía hambre y ya quería irse a comer algo, Shikamaru también se retiro junto a su robusto amigo para acompañarlo a la barbacoa ,además ya tenía sueño solo se quedaron el antigua grupo de Hinata y el equipo 7.

- Bueno chico ahora quiero que me digan que les contó Hinata hoy - ordenó la Godaime.

Y así le empezaron a contar todo lo dicho esa tarde por Hinata, la Hokage cada vez abría los ojos mas sorprendida, hasta que llegaron a la parte de el Maestro del Equilibrio, ella había escuchado hablar de él hace mucho tiempo, para ser preciso de la boca de su abuelo el Primer Hokage de Konoha, cuando tenía cerca de 8 años su abuelo había estado ausente de la aldea unas semanas, ya que iba en busca de un hombre que lo pudiera entrenar de forma más dura, en ese tiempo Tsunade al ser una niña pensaba que su abuelo era el hombre más fuerte del mundo y no entendía por que tenia que ir en busca de un maestro. Solo lo entendió cuando unas semanas después su abuelo llego en muy mal estado a la aldea, ella lo vio y nunca pudo olvidar esa imagen quedando marcada en su mente, nunca había visto a su abuelo en un estado tan grave, lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital luego de unas horas, estaba mucho mejor así que se le permitió las visitas, el padre de Tsunade no quería que ella entrara porque no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan delicado en el que se encontraba en ese momento, pero como su carácter fue fuerte desde pequeña logró convencer a su padre para que la dejara entrar por un corto periodo, al abrir la puerta vio a su abuelo que la recibió con una gran sonrisa que la hizo sentir menos preocupada por él, su abuelo tenia la mitad de su rostro vendado, al igual que tu torso y brazos, al verlo en ese estado la pequeña Tsunade se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, él solo le acarició su cabello y le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba bien, solo que había tenido una batalla con un hombre para que fuera su sensei pero este no decidió hacerlo su discípulo, ya que este no logró derrotarlo o por lo menos hacerle una herida, Tsunade aunque era muy pequeña entendía que un hombre que dejara en ese estado a su abuelo debía ser un monstruo, la pequeña le pregunto con algo de temor quien era esa persona sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco y solo salio como un susurro de los labios de su abuelo _Maestro del Equilibrio, _solo ella lo escucho, pero nunca lo olvidaría, porque después de esa vez su abuelo no volvió a ser el mismo, se volvió mucho más fuerte cosa que la pequeña Tsunade creía imposible, pero nunca volvió a tratar de ir donde ese misterioso individuo llamado _Maestro del equilibrio_, nunca se volvió a mencionar en su vida.

Tsunade se sorprendió que la hubiera entrenado siendo que ni al mismísimo primer Hokage le dio ese honor y aun más al saber que estaba muerto y que precisamente fue Hinata quien lo mató, entonces la realidad era que ella era la nueva maestra del equilibrio ya que debió heredar todos los jutsus legendarios y desconocidos, ahora tenia mucho más sentido que la derrotara con tanta facilidad en la pelea que habían tenido, sintió un escalofrío al pensar que si hubiera querido podría haberla matado con mucha facilidad, lo que significaba que en verdad estaba de su lado, cosa que la tranquilizó mucho.

Después de escuchar el resto de la historia, los demás se fueron a sus respectivos destinos, dejando a la Hokage sumida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras en otra parte más alejada de Konoha se reunía uno de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea, era una reunión urgente donde deliberarían las acciones que se llevarían a cabo a causa de los últimos acontecimientos.

Se encontraban todos los miembros del Souke además del Bouke, situación que no había ocurrido desde hacía 5 años cuando decidieron sellar a Hinata y destituirla como heredera del clan, pero ahora la situación era muy diferente, estaban preocupados por lo que la ex heredera del clan les había contado, si era verdad y Hinata se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar sola a un ejercito, el clan estaba en un problema muy grave, si se difunde que la ex miembro del clan que fue catalogada como una cobarde e inútil por el clan se volvió en una kunoichi fuerte y de temer, mostraría que los miembros del clan no supieron ver el potencial de un ninja era un error grave.

Tenían que tomar una decisión, el primero en hablar fue el actual líder del clan. Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Lo dicho por mi hija, ya ha sido corroborado por la Hokage hoy mismo fui a hablar con ella, y confirmó que volvió por petición de ella, además de habernos librado de el ejercito que se dirigía a atacarnos, solo lo creí cuando lo escuche de la boca de la Hokage, esta situación no era esperada por nadie, tendremos que actuar con rapidez ya que hay muchos rumores en las calles que ella ha vuelto, hay que detenerlos pronto. Porque aún no se ha esparcido el rumor que ella derrotó a un ejercito completo. Hay alguna idea? - levantándose de su asiento y mirando a todos los presentes.

Una voz se levantó de entre los presentes, era Neji Hyuuga que se había vuelto líder del Souke solo hace algunos meses, por ser el más fuerte y dotado de Clan incluso más que Hanabi, cosa que a ella le molestaba de sobremanera. Por lo cual cada vez que podía le hacia sentir que ella era superior y que él solo sería siempre un sirviente de una rama secundaria, aunque fuera el más fuerte de los Hyuuga sin contar a Hinata.

- Hiashi-sama creo que no es correcto atentar contra alguien que fue miembro del clan, además que yo mismo he comprobado lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Hinata-sama, es de temer y creo que no dudaría en matar al que se interponga en su camino, lo vi en sus ojos, no queda ningún rastro de emoción ni remordimiento por matar incluso cuando sea un familiar, por lo que les advierto que no se metan con ella, ha vencido a la Hokage y además ha vencido un ejercito como usted ya lo mencionó, deben ser muy cuidadosos se los advierto.

Después de que el genio Hyuuga terminara de hablar, el consejo del clan quedo en silencio nadie creía que hubiera cambiado tanto ya que solo hace unos años la chica era muy débil y sin carácter. También el padre de la mencionada meditó un momento lo dicho por Neji ciertamente tenía algo de razón. Aunque él tampoco creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos que tanto había cambiado Hinata. Después de unos minutos de silencio se dirigió a todos los presentes.

- Lo que he decidido es que mandaremos a buscarla para que se presente ante mi, y comprobaré lo fuerte que es, luego veremos que hacemos, levanten las manos los que están de acuerdos con esta decisión - todos los miembros levantaron la mano, fue una decisión unánime.

- Entonces esta decidido, doy por finalizado esta reunión, les será avisado con antelación la próxima reunión, hasta ese momento me despido. - y así se levantó y se fue junto a su hija menor.

Neji suspiró algo más aliviado, al menos había logrado darle tiempo a Hinata, esta vez pudo ayudarla por lo menos un poco, después de salir de la reunión iría a buscarla para contarle lo sucedido en esa reunión, no dejaría que la siguieran dañando, por lo menos en lo que él pudiera intervenir.

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, Tsunade seguía en su despacho terminando de revisar algunos papeles pendientes, ya tenía muchas ganas de ir a alguna taberna a beber sake pero su asistente la tenía muy vigilada hasta que terminara todos sus deberes, en ese instante golpearon la puerta sacándola de su estado meditativo, señaló que entrara, era el experto en interrogación y tortura del anbu Ibiki Morino, traía en sus manos un informe de su reciente trabajo mandado a hacer por Tsunade, sobre los espías encontrados esa tarde.

- Ibiki que has descubierto - pregunto la Hokage, sobándose la cien con los dedos.

- Tsunade-sama, no fue muy difícil hacerlos hablar, aunque no tenían mucha información, según ellos solo venían a corroborar una información que hizo llegar el único sobreviviente de su ejercito que se dirigía hacia la aldea.

- Y cual es esa información - pregunto intrigada Tsunade.

- Según el sujeto que llegó a su aldea, fue solo una mujer quien mató a todo el ejecito, y esa mujer se dirigía a Konoha, y según el ninja es conocida como Kuroi Hoshi, pero Tsunade-sama esto debe ser un error Kuroi Hoshi es una kunoichi muy conocida en todos los países por su poder y además de no tener ninguna banda de alguna aldea ninja, además de eso Tsunade-sama venían con un pergamino oculto en su cuerpo que era un petición para esa mujer ofreciendo una suma muy grande dinero para que peleara por ellos.

Tsunade no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le provocó esta noticia, no podía ser otra que Hinata Hyuuga, así que ella era la conocida kunoichi de gran fama.

- Tsunade-sama que sucede? Acaso esa kunoichi en verdad esta en Konoha. - pregunto el experto torturador.

- Así es Ibiki, con lo que me has dicho lo he corroborado esa ninja esta en konoha y además es una poderosa aliada por el momento. - decía con temor Tsunade - Hinata Hyuuga no ha pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que volviste y ya me tienes sorprendida.

- Entonces Hinata Hyuuga es esa ninja conocida como Kuroi Hoshi - su conocimiento de la psicología le hizo fácil darse cuenta.

- Lo es Ibiki, y espero que siga leal a la aldea, porque como enemiga sería un gran problema para toda la aldea - mirando al anbu.

- Tsunade-sama no quiere que sea vigilada, por las dudas. - le propuso el ninja.

- No, creo que no es necesario, hay algo que hace que confíe en ella.- dijo meditando lo que descubrió hace solo un momento, Hinata era un monstruo de gran poder, cualquiera se sentiría atemorizado al tener la información que ella tenía sobre ella, con ese poder no era necesario que le tuviera lealtad a ningún país, eso lo sabían esos ninjas de la Nube por esa razón los mandaron con esa proposición. Aunque confiaba, hablaría con ella de lo sucedido. Hinata sentía rencor por su clan y podría ser un motivo para que decidiera ayudar a la Nube, en realidad no la culparía si lo decidía solo se sentiría algo decepcionada de ella.

- Entonces eso ha sido todo Tsunade-sama, me retiro - haciendo una reverencia salio del despacho.

Mientras en un departamento, en la parte nueva de Konoha una chica se encontraba sentada en el sillón leyendo unos pergaminos dados por su sensei, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona hasta que este golpeó la puerta. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a un chico rubio de ojos azules.

- Que quieres Naruto, como me encontraste - dijo indiferentemente la ojiblanco.

- Mande a un kage bushin a seguirte, mientras estaba con Tsunade-bachan - decía algo serio cosa rara, por ser siempre tan alegre. Esto lo notó Hinata en su interior le preocupo, pero no dejo que eso se reflejara hacia el exterior.

- Que astuto, pasa siéntate - dijo llevándolo la sala, y asimismo se sentó mostrándole que se sentara junto a ella, este hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella - y que te trae por aquí.

Naruto la miro y fue directo al grano.

- Hinata que te ha pasado, aun no lo entiendo, ya no eres la misma tus ojos solo reflejan frialdad y vacío, esos ojos me recuerdan a los míos cuando solo era un niño - dijo Naruto con mucha tristeza en su voz. - no creo que seas feliz, es verdad que tu clan te dio la espalda y no tuviste más remedio que irte, pero debes entender que no estas sola, tus compañeros de equipo insistieron durante todos estos años, para que Tsunade-bachan les digiera donde te encontrabas pero siempre se negó, Kurenai sensei sufrió mucho con tu partida, los demás también lo sintieron, Sakura estuvo muy triste por un tiempo, Neji se volvió aun más distante de lo que era, yo creo que era un forma de demostrar como le afectaba tu partida. Quizás es verdad que nada te une a esta aldea, pero hay gente que se preocupa por ti, como yo. - dijo por último Naruto.

Hinata solo escuchaba con silencio lo dicho por el joven kitsune, esas palabras hacían que su petrificado corazón empezara a latir nuevamente, en especial las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por el chico, que el estaba preocupado por ella, hizo que se sonrojara solo un poco cosa que no había sucedido hace muchos años. Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, haciendo que el rubor subiera hasta las mejillas del rubio, no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo pero era una sensación muy placentera que le daba cierta paz al ojiazul.

- Naruto, sabes que eres una persona especial, hace tiempo que no me siento tan bien por las palabras de alguien, eres uno de mis únicos amigos verdaderos y por eso te quiero. - Hinata no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de sus labios, en verdad se había vuelto fuerte pero esto la sorprendió incluso a ella.

Naruto quedo en estado de shock, acaso había escuchado bien, Hinata lo quería, eso lo inundo de una alegría que casi no podía controlar. Quizás solo como amigos por el momento pero lo quería eso lo hacia muy feliz, que pena que el chico aún no notaba los verdaderos sentimientos de Hinata que correspondían al los de él. Aunque el tampoco tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia la ojiblanco.

- Hinata ya se había recuperado de su sorpresa - Naruto creo que es muy tarde es mejor que ya te vayas.

Esas palabras sacaron a Naruto de sus divagaciones, pero ciertamente esa noche iba a dormir muy bien, estaba mucho más feliz ahora que cuando recién había llegado a ver a Hinata.

Ella se levanto junto con Naruto para despedirse en la puerta, Hinata notó que Naruto estaba mucho más feliz y eso la alegro interiormente. Al llegar a la puerta Hinata lo despide se da vuelta para entrar a su departamento, pero siente que alguien la toma de el brazo, y después sintió un calor muy agradable en todo su cuerpo, era un abrazo de el chico al que siempre había amado, no supo como reaccionar hace tiempo se hubiera desmayado pero ahora se limitó a disfrutar ese calido abrazo. Naruto solo se dio cuenta cuando tenia Hinata entre sus brazos fue un impulso que no pudo reprimir necesitaba sentirla cerca. Pasaron unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra no era necesario, solo querían sentirse el uno al otro con ese abrazo, era una comunicación más allá de las palabras.

Ambos querían que ese momento durara para siempre. Lamentablemente no puede ser así.

- Perdón, creo que este no es un buen momento - dijo una voz con un tono algo enojado, era Neji. Estas palabras los hicieron reaccionar a ambos y se soltaron con rapidez algo avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos.

- No Neji no es necesario que te vayas, Naruto ya se iba - decía mirando a su primo que por su cara no le había gustado mucho lo que vio. Naruto también lo percibió a si que asintió.

- Es verdad Neji, yo ya me iba jeje, Adiós Hinata, nos vemos pronto y adiós a ti también Neji - y salio corriendo de ahí.

- Adiós Naruto, - miró a Neji - pasa Neji que te trae por aquí, hoy si que estoy popular.

Neji seguía un poco molesto por lo que había visto, Hinata lo notó y se puso seria.

- Que te sucede Neji, parece que estas algo molesto - aunque ella ya sabia el porque.

- No se de que habla Hinata-sama, por lo que he venido es algo muy importante, quisiera contarle una información sobre el clan.

- Esta bien te escucho pero antes quisiera pedirte algo de nuevo - dijo seria Hinata.

- Que Hinata-sama - pregunto Neji.

- Ya te lo dije antes, no me digas Hinata-sama, solo dime Hinata además yo ya no soy miembro del clan así que no debes tenerme tanto respeto, de acuerdo - tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia el living sentándose juntos. .

- De acuerdo Hinata-sa.. Quiero decir Hinata - dijo algo más alegre, Hinata agradeció que su primo olvidara su enojo por el momento, noto que estaba cambiado era un poco más expresivo, eso la alegró, porque eso demostraba que las heridas de su corazón había cicatrizado o por lo menos estaban casi por sanar completamente. Era el único miembro de ese clan que ella apreciaba.

- Y bien Neji-onisan que vienes a contarme de interesante respecto al clan - pregunto sonriéndole, con él no necesitaba ser tan fría, en el confiaba como en pocas personas lo había hecho en su vida, pero su frialdad aunque lo intentara nunca se iba de ella, estaba demasiado asimilada a su ser.

- Hoy hubo una reunión donde se cito a todo el consejo del clan tanto el Souke como el Bouke, yo estuve presente porque me he convertido en el líder del Bouke hace algún tiempo atrás.

Hinata lo interrumpe antes que continué hablando - así que se reunieron todo el consejo eso me trae algunos recuerdos no muy gratos, pero eso ya no importa y me alegro Neji de tu cargo, ciertamente siempre pensé que tu deberías haber heredado como Líder del clan no solo del Bouke.

Neji al escuchar decir eso a Hinata lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, ella quizás había cambiado su actitud pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma chica que conoció desde la tierna infancia. Vuelve a tomar la palabra antes interrumpida por su prima.

- Bueno Hinata, gracias. Pero lo que tengo que contarte es algo serio, los miembros del consejo están pensando como enfrentarse a ti, pero al enterarse de ciertas informaciones. Hiashi-sama ha decidido primero hacerte ir a la mansión para corroborar tu verdadera fuerza. Esto debías saberlo porque de verdad creo que deberían dejar de inmiscuirse contigo, ya te han hecho demasiado daño.

Hinata solo sonríe, en verdad su primo era sincero y se preocupaba por ella, para su venganza tener un aliado en el clan era muy bueno, podría estar enterada de todos los movimientos y decisiones dentro del clan. Hinata le agradeció la información y después de un momento, ella le dijo que era hora que se fuera de vuelta a la residencia Hyuuga, porque podrían extrañar su ausencia y sería algo sospechoso. Neji asintió ante eso, y decidió marcharse de vuelta a su hogar, ya eran cerca de la media noche. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de él, con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo tomó algo desprevenido, pero que no le molestó para nada.

Hinata, ya estaba algo cansada, muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, necesitaba descansar, pero justo ese momento sintió una presencia en la puerta de su departamento, tomó un kunai y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha, ella pensó que estaría algo molesto por lo de esa tarde, pero no creyó que fuera a su misma casa a recriminárselo. Parecía que el orgullo Uchiha era algo muy arraigado en él.

- Que haces aquí Uchiha, no ves que es tarde, estoy cansada y ya he tenido muchas visitas por hoy, así que se me permites. Adiós - empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero un brazo lo detuvo, el poseedor del sharingan estaba realmente molesto desde esa tarde, no lo podría olvidar tan fácilmente, porque había sido muy vergonzoso lo que le provocó la ojiblanco, y según el no se podía quedar así. Después de la reunión de la Hokage decidió ir a buscar a la ojiblanco para ajustar las cuentas que según el tenían pendientes, después de un rato encontró a Naruto que iba camino hacia algún lugar, un presentimiento hizo pensar que quizás si los seguía se encontraría con quien buscaba, después de un rato de seguirlo llegaron a la parte nueva de Konoha, donde Naruto golpeó la puerta de un departamento apareciendo la susodicha. Al encontrar donde vivía volvería más tarde para arreglar los asuntos pendientes.

Lo que sucedió esta tarde no puede quedar así, por lo cual quiero una verdadera batalla, pero sin ninguna de esas estupideces de antes, quiero que sea una batalla de verdad - la voz del ultimo Uchiha sonaba algo molesta, pero decidida.

Hinata lo miró divertida, acercándose a el hasta que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia - Eres gracioso, Uchiha. Pero acepto tu proposición dime donde y cuando.

Mañana, a las 3 de la tarde en el bosque donde te encontramos hoy - le dijo sin apartar su rostro ningún milímetro del de Hinata, no volvería a quedar como un tonto frente a esa chica.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana, pero seguro te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto, eso te lo aseguro - añadió con superioridad la kunoichi - ahora si me lo permites quiero dormir, para mañana derrotarte, adiós - y sin esperar respuesta de Sasuke cierra la puerta. Tan solo llevaba casi dos días, y ya consiguió una batalla con alguien, esperaba que como ultimo Uchiha, fuera un digno oponente, pero solo lo sabría mañana cuando se enfrentara con él en batalla verdadera, como él le llamaba.

Ahora si se iría a dormir no quería más visitas por el momento, además algo le decía que mañana tendría un día igual de agitado que ese.

Al día siguiente la ojiblanco despertó con el alba, se fue bañar para quitarse la pereza que tenía porque ciertamente no había dormido mucho por las visitas de la noche anterior. Luego tomó como desayuno un vaso de jugo con fruta, no tenía mucha hambre. De ahí pensó en hacer algo de tiempo para ir presentar se con Tsunade ya que todavía era algo temprano, y quizás la Hokage estaría aún dormida.

Y Hinata no estaba equivocada después de las revelaciones del día anterior, para poder relajarse se puso a beber sake en grandes cantidades, lo que le provocó un borrachera que hace tiempo no sufría, por que su asistente no se la había permitido. Pero esa noche no llegó lo suficientemente temprano para impedirlo. La Godaime ya estaba durmiendo en el escritorio aún con el vaso de sake en una de sus manos, y abrazando la botella con la otra.

Ese día por la mañana Shizune llegó cuando amanecía para despertar a la Godaime, antes que empezaran sus actividades del día, pero era prácticamente imposible, casi parecía que había caído en un coma etílico. Cansada de insistir suavemente tomó una decisión que quizás la mataría conociendo el carácter de la rubia, salio del despacho y fue a buscar un balde para llenarlo con agua, en el estado que estaba Tsunade ya era la única manera de que esta despertara de inmediato, volvió al despacho y rogó a Kami que Tsunade no lo tomara tan mal, y de un movimiento vertió toda el agua fría en la Hokage. La susodicha despertó de inmediato al sentir el fría liquido recorrer su cuerpo. Se levantó de un golpe haciendo caer la silla donde hace un momento estaba sentada, miró a todas direcciones para averiguar de donde había venido el agua, justo en frente de ella estaba su asistente con su cara muy pálida, como si estuviera esperando la sentencia de muerte, cosa que notó la Godaime haciendo que su ira disminuyera considerablemente, no tenía tiempo para matar a Shizune tenía mucho que hacer ese día, por lo cual ignoró a su asistente y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño por que apestaba a alcohol. Shizune cuando vio que venía hacia ella pensó que le iba a llegar una grande asi que cerró los ojos esperando que los golpes le llegaran. Pero después de un momento que no llegó nada, abrió los ojos encontrándose sola en el despacho de la Godaime.

Esa mañana nuevos rumores circulaban por la aldea ninja del País del Fuego, alguien había comenzado a decir que una kunoichi de gran poder estaba en Konoha en ese momento, cuyo nombre era reconocido por todo el mundo ninja y más allá de él. El rumor había comenzado en un cuartel anbu dedicado a la interrogación, un shinobi que estaba arreglando unos informes que habían quedado en el escritorio del jefe Ibiki Morino, al tomarlo y ponerlos en sus respetivos archivadores, uno de esos documentos se le escapó de las manos cayendo al piso y desparramándose por el lugar, el chico no pudo reprimir su impulso de curiosidad y le hecho un vistazo a los escritos, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa no podía creer lo que decía ahí, la Kunoichi Kuroi Hoshi estaba en Konoha y por la fecha del informe era seguro que seguía ahí. No pudo quedarse callado asi que se lo contó a su madre, que saldría al mercado, quien se lo contó a la dueña de la tienda de verduras, y esta al dueño de un restaurante, y sucesivamente la noticia fue pasando de boca en boca, hasta que esa mañana todos hablaban del tema con gran entusiasmo y especulando donde estaría esa chica, por que en realidad todos desconocían su apariencia.

Hinata escucho el sonido del reloj que le anunciaba la hora, eran las 9 en punto, ya era un hora apropiada para presentarse a recibir ordenes de la Hokage. Tomó sus armas y se las acomodó en el cuerpo, para después salir camino a su destino.

Se fue caminando por la calle principal de la aldea, mirando las diferentes tiendas a su alrededor, quizás otro día pasaría a comprarse algo de ropa, ya que quería llenar algo su closet, porque al viajar no era muy cómodo llevar mucho equipaje, pero ahora que se quedaría por ahí, no hallaba nada de malo comprar algo de vestuario. Metida en sus pensamientos, no notó que la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba por las calles rumoreaba feliz de la vida sobre la ultima noticia que circulaba por ahí.

Después de unos minutos de una tranquila caminata llegó al despacho de Tsunade, como no encontró a Shizune decidió entrar al despacho de la Hokage, vio que tampoco había nadie ahí, asi que decidió esperarla ahí sentándose en un sillón a un costado de la habitación. Un rato después se oyeron dos voces de mujer que se acercaban hacia el lugar, se abrió la puerta entrando Tsunade aún molesta por lo pasado esa mañana y atrás Shizune mirando el piso algo avergonzada.

- Shizune, necesito que ubiques a Hinata Hyuuga, necesito hablar algo de suma importancia con ella - mirando a su asistente, que se puso muy rígida y asintió rápidamente, cuando estaba por salir para realizar el mandato de la Godaime una voz surgió del despacho.

- No es necesario Hokage-sama que me haga ir a buscar, por que como ve estoy aquí - su voz hizo que Tsunade se pusiera algo tensa, no había notado su presencia, cosa que la asustó un poco, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde la voz había surgido. - Hinata veo que estas aquí, entonces ahora quiero hablar algo contigo - haciendo un seña para que Shizune saliera de la habitación.

Lo que usted diga Tsunade-sama - respondió la chica, levantándose de ese cómodo sillón.

CONTINUARÁ …


	21. Capítulo XX

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XX: Que esperas de mí.

Un momento de silencio inundó el despacho, Hinata permanecía impasible parada frente al escritorio de Tsunade donde ella se encontraba sentada, la miraba a los ojos pero las orbes blancas de la kunoichi eran indescifrable no asomaba por ellos nada, era algo un tanto perturbador.

Y bien Tsunade-sama que quería hablar conmigo - dijo la ojiblanco tomando asiento frente a la Hokage.

- Es algo un tanto delicado Hinata, es respecto a los ninjas que encontraste espiando alrededor de la aldea, pero quisiera saber antes de tratar ese tema, algo de lo que me he enterado ayer, de acuerdo a los interrogatorios realizados por Morino Ibiki los ninjas de la Nube han dicho que acá se encuentra una kunoichi Kuroi Hoshi conocida por todos los países supe que eras tú por que mencionó que fue ella sola quien destruyó el ejercito que se dirigía a pelear contra Konoha, me pregunto Hinata ¿Por qué no dijiste que eras tú esa persona tan conocida? - su voz sonaba algo perturbada por la molestia que sentía la Godaime en ese momento.

Hinata por su puesto notó el enfado de la Princesa de la Babosas - Pues Tsunade-sama no pensé que fuera algo importante de mencionar, no creo que algo cambiara si supieran. Además yo solo vine para cumplir la promesa que le hice hace ya muchos años, los detalles sobre la vida que he llevado estos años están fuera de discusión alguna, yo así lo prefiero -.

- Como puedes pensar que es algo que carece de importancia Hinata, los ninjas que capturaste ayer eran enviados con el único objetivo de reclutar a la Kuroi Hoshi en sus filas, y si las demás aldeas de enteran llegarán aún más shinobis con este tipo de propuestas - la Godaime se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a mirar por el ventanal.

A la ojiblanco no le costó notar lo que le preocupaba a Tsunade - Ya veo Tsunade-sama, lo que a usted le preocupa es que yo decida irme de Konoha y servir a otra aldea ninja y luchar en su contra. Yo sabía por que venían esos ninjas noté de inmediato las notas que ocultaban en su cuerpo, quizás he cambiado Tsunade-sama pero lo que nunca haré, es incumplir mis promesas aunque eso me lleve a traicionar las cosas que aprecio, y la promesa que le hice a usted la tengo presente y no la romperé por motivo alguno, pero veo que usted no esta muy segura de mi lealtad, sepa que yo no soy leal a Konoha en eso tiene razón en dudar y no lo niego, pero si le puedo asegurar que soy leal a mis principios - su voz al decir estas palabras no expresaba indignación ni enojo, era tan indiferente como al hablar de cualquier cosa.

Tsunade mientras la ojiblanco estaba hablando se había dado vuelta para verla, al escuchar sus palabras sintió algo de culpa al dudar de la chica, pero no la podían culpa, Hinata estaba demasiada cambiada y en esos años no supo más de ella que su localización cada 6 meses, era natural que dudara, volvió a sentarse para dirigirse a la kunoichi frente a ella - Me alegro Hinata que pienses así, quizás es verdad que no le debas lealtad a Konoha, pero por lo menos eres leal a tus promesas, eso me tranquiliza-.

Hinata estaba algo molesta por esa conversación con la Hokage, no la culpaba por no confiar en ella, por que no daba muchos signos de confiabilidad desde que llegó a la aldea, en ese momento prefería irse a hacer otra cosa, por lo cual le pidió ordenes a la Hokage para ese día en la mañana y le pidió la tarde libre por su pequeña reunión con Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade estaba algo curiosa por la petición de Hinata, pero prefirió no preguntar nada después de ese momento incomodo que pasaron era lo menos que podía concederle. La Hokage le pidió que hiciera una revisión por los alrededores de la aldea al igual que el día anterior, en tiempos de guerra estas revisiones debían ser más seguidas, por lo menos 3 veces al día.

Bueno Hinata, mañana nos veremos para que recibas nuevas ordenes - se levantó para salir junto a Hinata - ahora debo ir al Hospital a revisar a algunos pacientes-.

Esta bien Tsunade-sama, me retiro - salió y de fue raudamente a cumplir su aburrida misión para quedar libre en la tarde e ir a su encuentro con el orgulloso Uchiha menor, deseaba que fuera una pelea divertida ya que hace algún tiempo no tenía ninguna pelea interesante. Las ultimas batallas que había tenido no eran muy satisfactorias, en realidad no lo eran para nada.

A la salida de la Torre Hokage, la ojiblanco se topa con alguien que reconoció de inmediato al verlo a la cara, mantenía la misma falsa sonrisa que mostraba cuando lo conoció.

- Ohayo Sai - cruzándose de brazos - nos volvemos a encontrar.

- Ohayo Hinata, veo que vienes del despacho de la Hokage. ¿Alguna misión interesante?

- Para nada, solo debo ir a realizar una vigilancia por los alrededores, bueno se me esta haciendo algo tarde debo irme, nos veremos pronto Sai - salió corriendo y saltando por los tejados.

- Verás que nos encontramos antes de lo que supones - susurró Sai mirando como la kunoichi se perdía en la distancia.

Mientras en ese mismo momento en otra parte de la aldea ninja, se encontraba un chico en su departamento recién despertando de una larga noche de desvelo, después de su corto pero reconfortante encuentro con Hinata, conciliar el sueño fue una tarea titánica, una tormenta de pensamientos y emociones le quitaba la tranquilidad, no sabía que era lo que sintió cuando abrazó a Hinata, tenerla cerca le daba una paz que nunca había sentido y al mismo tiempo provocaba una cascada de emociones que exclamaban por escapar de su pecho, era algo un tanto paradójico, pero de algo estaba seguro quería volver a sentir eso lo antes posible.

Se dirigió a tomar una ducha para juntarse luego con Sakura y Sasuke para entrenar ya que Tsunade no les había designado ninguna misión para ese día. Después de un rato ya se encontraba camino a encontrarse con sus amigos, iba un poco tarde por lo que cuando llegó recibió un golpe de la poco paciente pelirrosa.

Sasuke solo se mantenía alejado de ellos, su mente estaba en otro lugar, para precisar se encontraba en el enfrentamiento que tendría con Hinata esa tarde, meditaba como podría atacarla, desconocía las habilidades de la chica, ya que aún no las mostraba solo podía tomar como base el estilo Hyuuga, pero en realidad esa información era muy vaga pensaba el poseedor del sharingan, en esos años era casi seguro que la chica hubiera cambiado su estilo totalmente y después de ser repudiada por su clan no creía que siguiera usando esas técnicas, lamentablemente no pudo seguir maquinando alguna estrategia ya que su amigo lo sacó no de una manera muy amable de sus pensamientos, lo hizo con un lluvia de kunais que logró esquivar en ultimo momento, el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa zorruna, a Sasuke no le agrado mucho eso y se vengaría de su compañero, pero antes de hacer algo ya Sakura lo había dejado inconciente con un golpe, en ese momento de hizo una nota mental no hacer enfadar a Sakura, al despertar Naruto empezaron con su entrenamiento.

Los demás chicos pertenecientes a los nueve novatos estaban entrenando respectivamente con sus grupos, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru estaban entrenando su trabajo en equipo, Kiba y Shino en realidad trataban de entrenar pero ver a su ex - compañera tan cambiada les afectaba su entrenamiento, Shino no lo exteriorizaba pero en verdad le afectaba, en cambio Kiba era mucho más expresivo que su callado compañero, desde que llegaron a entrenar el chico perro no dejaba de hablar de Hinata, que había cambiado mucho, que como era posible, etc. Su callado compañero solo se limitaba a escucharlo, no podía ocultarlo de estar así, su él estaba en el mismo estado aunque no lo expresara.

Lee y Ten-Ten se habían reunido a entrenar sin Neji, ya que el como líder del Bouke tenía que hacer algunas tareas por la mañana, pero en la tarde se reuniría con sus compañeros, el otro compañero de su grupo anbu estaba en una misión en solitario en ese momento.

Hinata estaba en la mitad de su misión cuando sintió una presencia conocida que se dirigía hacia ella, decidió esperarla para ver que deseaba, se sentó en una roca. Una sombra apareció en frente de la chica.

- Que quieres Sai ? - se levanto frente a él para quedar a poca distancia de él.

- Solo vengo a cumplir la misión que me han encomendado - le contestó el chico mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

Hinata lo miraba, en realidad no le agradaba esa sonrisa que mostraba el chico, le recordaba mucho a las sonrisas que usó por tanto tiempo e incluso usaba a veces en la actualidad. - Y cual es tu misión si se puede saber?-.

- Tsunade-sama me ha encargado que te acompañe en el rastreo de este sector - seguía con la misma sonrisa que irritaba a Hinata.

- Bueno si es decisión de la Godaime no puedo negarme, pero debo pedirte algo antes que prosigamos -.

- ¿Que?

- Puedes dejar de sonreír, en verdad no vale la pena que muestres esa mueca si no la sientes -.

- ¿Como sabes que no es real?, pero tienes razón no la siento, solo la uso por que leí en un libro que mostrar una sonrisa hace que los demás se sientan más seguros y bajen la guardia, me ha resultado en un alto porcentaje pero he notado que tu no has bajado tu guardia en ningún momento y quisiera saber por que - Sai miraba a la chica con sus oscuros y profundos ojos, en verdad le intrigaba esa chica, era algo extraña y por algún motivo se sentía identificado con ella.

- En primer lugar no deberías creer todo lo que lees, tu sonrisa sé que es falsa por que ese tipo de expresiones las conozco demasiado bien, y yo nunca bajo mi guardia, no confío en nadie, aunque su sonrisa sea sincera - Hinata hablaba con la misma frialdad de siempre, las vivencias que había tenido fuera de la aldea se lo había enseñado muy bien.

- Esta bien - Sai dejo se sonreír, y tomó una expresión muy parecida a la de Hinata, no emitía nada, era algo vacía. No necesitaba usar esas expresiones ya que al parecer no surtían efecto en ella.

- Así esta mejor, entonces prosigamos con la misión - Hinata comenzó a moverse para continuar con el rastreo.

Sai solo se limitó a seguirla, la misión continuó con ambos en silencio, no encontraron rastro de ningún espía por los alrededores así que su trabajo terminó muy rápido. Se sentaron un momento para que Hinata con su Byakugan diera el ultimo vistazo a los alrededores.

- No veo nada sospechoso - desactivó su habilidad y notó que Sai se había sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, había sacado de su bolso un croquis con una caja de lápices de diversos colores, había empezado a dibujar.

A Hinata le sorprendió que el chico dibujara, era verdad que no lo conocía para nada, pero no se lo imaginaba, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado para mirar que estaba dibujando, le causaba curiosidad saber que era lo que dibujaba, le causó algo de asombro notar que el bosquejo era del rostro de una mujer aunque no se notaba aún la identidad de la persona plasmada en papel, la duda desapareció al darse cuenta que Sai la miraba cada cierto tiempo y luego volvía a su dibujo, entonces el dibujo era ella.

- Sai te puedo preguntar algo?-

- Claro - contesto mientras seguía en su labor.

- El dibujo que estas haciendo, soy yo acaso? - indicando el boceto, que con cada trazo el parecido con la ojiblanco era más notorio.

- Quizás lo seas, pero en este momento lo dejare hasta aquí - dicho es ultimo cerró su croquis y guardó todo en su bolso. - mis dibujos no tienen nombre por cual no sé si al final serás tú.

- Ya veo, tus dibujos no tienen nombre, es difícil ponerle nombre a algo cuando no sabes que sientes cuando lo hiciste - Hinata suspiró y dirigió su mirada al cielo que estaba total mente despejado y se apreciaba su hermoso color azul, ese color le recordaba mucho a cierta persona.

Sai la miró algo extrañado como era posible que entendiera eso, no se había equivocado esa chica era una de las pocas personas que entendería lo que es ser como él. Sintió algo raro no sabía que era por que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir esas cosas quizás podía ser felicidad, pero en verdad no estaba seguro quizás no fuera nada.

- Disculpa, pero me interesa saber de ti, por que desde nuestro primer encuentro nunca antes te había visto en la aldea, de seguro no estuviste aquí por algún tiempo -.

- Veo que eres muy directo, tienes razón hace un tiempo que no estaba en Konoha, de seguro oíste que hace cerca de cinco años la heredera del clan Hyuuga fue destituida por que huyo de sus obligaciones - la mirada de la chica se volvía aún más sombría.

- Si, oí algo de ese incidente, pero en verdad nunca le hago caso a los rumores que circulan por Konoha, la mayoría no se acercan a la realidad, solo hacen que la gente dude y se vuelva débil -.

- En eso concordamos, en ese incidente yo era la heredera sustituida del clan, trataron de sellarme de seguro sabes a lo que me refiero, yo no podía dejar que lo hicieran por lo cual decidí irme a entrenar con permiso de la Hokage que me puso como única condición acudir a la ayuda de la aldea si esta alguna vez estaba en peligro y necesitaban de mí, y por eso estoy aquí ahora - suspiró pesadamente, se levanto de su lugar camino unos pasos y se dio media vuelta para ver al chico - y dime tú, quien eres? Quiero saber algo de ti -.

Sai notó que la chica había sufrido, quizás por eso era si ahora, pero por lo menos alguna vez sintió, cosa que no podía decir de él mismo - como ya sabes soy de la Raíz del anbu, tengo 21 años, estoy en un escuadrón anbu con otros tres compañeros que tengo desde hace unos años, no tengo familia, desde pequeño fui criado por Danzo el jefe de la Raíz, como puedes ver he desarrollado un gusto por el dibujo aunque la mayoría de mis dibujos no tengan nombre - el chico miraba a Hinata que estaba parada en frente de él, ella solo escuchaba atentamente lo que el chico hablaba.

Hinata vio la hora era aún algo temprano para su reunión con Sasuke, además tenía algo de hambre, así que invitó a Sai para que la acompañara a almorzar algo, este acepto con ese encuentro y esas cortas conversaciones un vinculo se formaba entre ellos, se estaba forjando una amistad, no necesitaron decirlo con palabras ellos lo notaban tan solo con la sinceridad que se hablaban se apreciaba que había nacido una amistad entre dos personas que por el momento eran como dos gotas de agua. Se dirigieron de vuelta a Konoha, pasaron a informar que todo estaba bien a los alrededores de la aldea, después de esto salieron camino hacia el centro para ir a comer algo, al caminar entre las personas llamaban algo la atención algunas personas lo volteaban a ver o empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos, en verdad los rumores en la aldea eran como una enfermedad muy infecciosa. Ambos chicos eran hábiles en ignorar los rumoreaos a su alrededor, decidieron entrar en un pequeño pero agradable restaurante que quedaba en una esquina, estaba adornado de manera oriental, tenía en su entrada pequeñas vasijas de cerámica que se notaba que eran muy antiguas aunque seguían siendo bellas, los manteles de las mesas eran bordados a manos, el ambiente del lugar era muy ameno. Decidieron comer algo de pescado con varias especias, acompañado de verduras salteadas con soya, la comida era para dos por lo cual compartieron los alimentos de cierto modo se veía algo romántico, pero ambos sabían que no era así lo tenían muy claro, pero hubo alguien que al ver esa escena no pensó lo mismo.

En ese momento por casualidades del destino, el antiguo grupo 7 entraba a comer a ese mismo local, estaban exhaustos y hambrientos después del arduo entrenamiento de esa mañana, por cual habían decido ir a comer a algún lugar para continuar más tarde la jornada de trabajo. Al entrar Naruto estaba hambriento y como su forma de ser tan explosiva, hablaba con gran intensidad que se moría de hambre ganando una bofetada de una avergonzada Sakura, todas las personas presentes en el local los miraban con una gotita en la frente, excepto en una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás. A la pelirrosa le llamó la atención las personas sentadas en esos sitios, vio a Sai, le sorprendió que estuviera acompañado ya que no era el tipo de chico muy amistoso por su forma tan directa de ser, Sakura se esforzó por descifrar quien era su acompañante que era cubierta por algunas sombras, notó que era mujer se acercó un poco y notó que era Hinata.

- Miren chicos - llamó la pelirrosa para atraer la atención de sus compañeros de equipo - ahí esta Sai.

A los chicos en realidad no les interesaba si Sai estaba ahí, era verdad que en la actualidad eran más unidos incluso podría considerarse una amistad, pero aún seguía a Naruto molestándole la forma de ser de Sai, que aunque habían tratado de mejorarla no tenía mucho caso, a Sasuke tampoco le agradaba mucho pero era de los que prefería ignorar. La pelirrosa notó la indiferencia de los dos.

- Y no van a creer con quien esta sentado - eso hizo que entrara algo de curiosidad en sus cuerpos Sai acompañado era algo que no se veía regularmente, al notar el interés despertado en los ninjas, la pelirrosa prosiguió - esta con Hinata.

Esas ultimas palabras para Naruto fueron como un balde de agua fría, volteo bruscamente hacia el lugar que indicaba Sakura, vio a Sai sentado sin notar aún la presencia de ellos, y enfrente del el estaba una chica, que rogaba con todas sus fuerzas no fuera Hinata, no sabía por que pero verlo con otro chico hacía que su cuerpo hirviera de ira, pero por que sentía eso Hinata era su amiga o por lo menos de eso quería convencerse así mismo aunque en su interior sabía la verdad que quería negar.

Disipo su ira y esta fue sustituida por una extraña tristeza, Sakura decidió acercarse a los dos para saludarlos.

Hinata y Sai continuaban comiendo en silencio, ambos habían notado la presencia de los chicos pero preferían hacerse los desentendidos y no ser notados pero lamentablemente Sakura los notó y se estaba acercando a saludarlos.

- Hola chicos, como están, veo que están comiendo, yo vengo con Sasuke-kun y Naruto podemos sentarnos con ustedes - dicho esto ultimo Sakura hacia una seña para que los chicos se acercaran hacia el lugar.

Sakura no esperó una afirmación, tomo una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí juntándola con la otra para hacer espacio y cupieran todos. Se sentó junto a Sai, Naruto junto a Hinata que seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y por último Sasuke. Hinata dejo de comer y saludo a todos al igual que Sai, Sakura llamó al camarero y quien anoto la orden de los tres, después de unos momentos llegó con todo el pedido que era mucho.

- Y como es que se conocen Sai - pregunta la pelirrosa a su compañero de equipo.

- Fuimos a hacer un misión hoy por la mañana juntos - contesto y siguió comiendo como si nada.

- Entonces fue por eso que no fuiste a entrenar con nosotros - pregunto Naruto a Sai, aunque su mirada estaba posada en la ojiblanco, que antes que Sai contestara habló.

- Entonces son equipo, Sai no me contaste que eras parte de su grupo - Hinata le dirigió una mirada a Sai al decirle esto. Eso molesto un poco a Naruto.

- No pensaba que los conocieras por lo que no creí que fuera importante, pero veo que este mundo es bastante pequeño -.

- Demasiado para mi gusto - dejo escapar el rubio ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes incluso de Hinata que lo miró algo extrañada, según ella recordaba Naruto no era así, por que estaba molesto y miraba a Sai de manera algo amenazadora, la chica tenía una idea de por que estaba así pero pensaba que no era posible la única alternativa que veía era que Naruto sintiera ¿celos?, pero como podía ser eso, acaso Naruto sentía algo más por ella, desecho esa posibilidad por el momento no debía hacerse ilusiones como una chiquilla por el momento tenía otras prioridades después de la batalla con Sasuke iría a pedir el permiso a la Hokage para hacer algo que llevaba pensando hacer desde que vio a sus antiguos amigos.

Después de un rato en donde la que más hablaba era Sakura, Hinata decidió que era momento para retirarse para prepararse para su pelea con el Uchiha, Sasuke supo de inmediato por que la ojiblanco se iba solo quedaba una hora para su reunión, pero antes de él retirarse iba esperar un momento por que si no sería algo sospechoso. Naruto se ofreció a acompañar a Hinata pero esta rechazo proposición del chico por que tenía ir rápidamente a prepararse, miro a Sai que instintivamente entendió el mensaje, se levanto.

- Gracias por ofrecerte Naruto, peo Sai y yo debemos terminar nuestra misión, fue grata su compañía - hizo un reverencia y salio del lugar acompañada de su nuevo amigo.

Al estar ya afuera de local Hinata agradeció a Sai por su ayuda, le contó antes de irse por que no quería que la acompañara Naruto por que tenía un encuentro con Sasuke y el pequeño incidente que hizo que el orgulloso Uchiha se molestara de esa manera. Sai solo le pareció que ella tenía un extraño don de hacer molestar a las personas. Él lo conocía muy bien ya que cuando recién conoció a sus actuales compañeros de equipo, por lo menos una vez cada hora hacía algún comentario que los molestaba , aunque tenía más cuidado de enfadar a Sakura, por que con esa fuerza sobrehumana y ese pésimo carácter que tenía era una mezcla explosiva.

Mientras Hinata se alejaba para prepararse, en el interior del restaurante aún seguían comiendo y platicando los demás. Naruto aún algo molesto seguía comiendo en silencio al igual que Sasuke cosa que preocupo algo a Sakura no era normal ver tan callado a su hiperactivo amigo.

- Naruto que te pasa, por que estas tan callado, cuando entramos estaban muy feliz - Sakura era muy inquisitiva con respeto a sus amigos, después de tanto tiempo era capaz de notar si algo les molestaba a ellos.

- No es nada Sakura-chan solo estoy algo cansado, no dormí bien por la noche, debe ser eso - esperaba que la pelirrosa lo creyera, esbozo una sonrisa algo forzada para ser más creíble. Sakura no estaba totalmente convencida pero prefirió cambiar de tema, como ya habían terminado de comer propuso que volvieran a su lugar de entrenamiento para continuar con este, en ese momento Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y les dijo a sus amigos que tenía algunos pendientes y que por la tarde no podría seguir entrenando. Se dirigió a la salida y noto que sus amigos tenían intención de seguirlo así que comenzó a correr raudamente le costo cerca de diez minutos perderlos, pero aún le quedaba medía hora para las 3, tenía tiempo de sobra, se dirigió al barrio Uchiha para cambiarse ropa y prepararse para su pelea, en verdad quería saber que tan fuerte era Hinata, o solo se las daba de habladora.

Al perder la pista de su compañero Naruto y Sakura decidieron ir a ver a los demás, ya que ahora que recordaban se habían quedado de juntar para hablar un asunto pendiente que tenían con respecto a la ojiblanco y que era ese día. Los demás ya estaban reunidos en el lugar acordado solo faltaba Sasuke. Después de un rato de discusiones decidieron que Naruto sería el encargado de traer a Hinata más tarde, pero ese momento todos comenzaron a moverse por aldea, cumpliendo las obligaciones que a cada uno se le había designado.

Hinata ya estaba lista, miro su reloj estaban diez minutos para las tres, salió de su departamento para dirigirse al lugar acordado para la batalla, llegó solo faltando un par de minutos para la llegada de la hora propuesta, Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí apoyado en un árbol aprovechando la sombra que este producía, por que se sentía una temperatura relativamente elevada, ya que el sol se encontraba en uno de sus puntos más altos.

- Veo que eres puntual Sasuke Uchiha - decía la chica mientras de acomodaba las vendas de sus brazos al igual que su cabello.

- Te estaba esperando - de incorporó de su posición y tomo una posición de batalla - comencemos.

- Que impaciente eres - poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera - aún ni siquiera es la hora, deber … - pero antes de poder terminar la frase Sasuke comenzó un ataque lanzando algunas shurikens hacia el cuerpo de Hinata, quien las esquivo sin dificultad, pero solo era un señuelo para sacarla de equilibrio, después de esquivar las armas el poseedor del Sharingan, este apareció detrás de la kunoichi poniendo un kunai en su cuello, sonrió triunfante hasta que sintió una voz detrás de él.

- Eres rápido Uchiha, pero te tengo un pregunta, a quien tienes atrapado ahí - al terminar de decir eso el cuerpo de la Hinata atrapada por Sasuke desapareció y dejo ver un tronco. - técnica básica ninja, sustitución es lamentable que cayeras en algo que se les enseña a los genin, aunque debo admitir que esta técnica es efectiva aún en contra del ninja más hábil si es utilizada bien.

Sasuke soltó molesto el tronco, su sharingan se había detectado por la ira que sentía en ese momento, lo estaban viendo parecer un tonto, a esa chica le encantaba humillarlo pero no le iba a dar ese gusto, Sasuke Uchiha no es humillado por nadie.

Hinata noto las enrojecidas orbes de el chico - ahora si estamos tomando las cosas en serio Sasuke Uchiha, quiero ver hasta que punto tienes desarrollada tu línea sucesoria, muéstrame que tanto puedes hacer - la kunoichi se acerco hasta quedar en frente del chico que había tomado una posición de ataque. En cambia Hinata seguía parada en la misma posición erguida, no tomaba hasta el momento ninguna posición de ataque ni defensa, esta acción hizo que Sasuke pensara que Hinata lo estaba menospreciando, una gran cantidad de chakra empezó a salir del cuerpo del ojinegro formando una corriente eléctrica que rodeaba el cuerpo del ninja, Hinata solo miraba impasible,

- Así que este es chidori, no había tenido la posibilidad de verlo, aunque debo admitir que es más impresionante de lo que pensaba, veo que lo has mejorado, te felicito-.

- Deja de hablar tanto y pelea - decía desafiante Sasuke.

- Como quieras, ven y atácame - lo miro desafiante - si es que puedes-.

Ese ultimo comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, había logrado molestar verdaderamente a Sasuke, no sabía por que pero en los últimos años se volvía más irritable con la menor provocación, era consecuencia de la influencia de Naruto, sin darse cuenta había adoptado algunas formas del chico, pero no solo era él, el rubio también se había visto influenciado por su amigo, sus personalidades se complementaban y provocaban un equilibrio que empezó a mantenerse en los últimos años.

Sasuke comenzó el ataque volviendo a lanzar shurikens, pero Hinata no se movió ningún centímetro de su posición con un movimiento veloz de una de sus manos agarró todos los shurikens y los botó en el piso, Sasuke apreció en una abrir y cerrar de ojos a un costado de la kunoichi lanzándole una patada a su cuerpo, ella lo detuvo con una mano emitió por todo su cuerpo una onda de energía eléctrica contraria a la naturaleza de la de Sasuke neutralizándola completamente sujetando fuertemente la pierna para lanzarlo contra un árbol, el chico antes de golpearse logró incorporarse para apoyarse sobre una rama cercana. Hinata aún seguía en la misma posición, ni siquiera estaba algo agitada, no se podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke, no estaba cansado pero en ese ataque notó que la chica no era solo una habladora, era hábil para pelear notó que la posición en la que se encontraba para ojos inexpertos no notaría nada, pero Sasuke al hacer el primer ataque notó de inmediato que la era un posición neutral que era beneficiosa tanto para atacar como para defenderse, se reprochó así mismo no notarlo de inmediato, la chica no lo estaba menospreciando definitivamente sus emociones lo estaban cegando debía calmarse y pensar lógicamente.

La chica notó que Sasuke comenzaba a entender el tipo de batalla que estaban teniendo, tenía una mente muy aguda y su análisis de la batalla en pocos movimientos parecía ser muy exhaustivo, merecía haber sido catalogado como un genio, aunque en sus ojos enrojecidos por el sharingan la kunoichi notó en un rincón de ellos, un rastro de odio latente que surgió el día que el chico vio aniquilado a su clan en manos de su hermano mayor.

Ese odio que había disminuido un poco en los últimos años con ayuda de sus amigos era el motivo que frenaba al Uchiha para volverse más fuerte, quizás aún no se daba cuenta de ese detalle.

Sasuke volvió a ponerse en posición de batalla para continuar el ataque hizo los sellos para liberar el Gôkakyû no jutsu, la bola de fuego se dirigía directamente a Hinata que la contrarresto con un ataque de agua, el choque de ambos elementos produjo una espesa neblina que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, Sasuke decidió empezar a acumular chakra en sus ojos para activar el Mangekyo Sharingan, con esa neblina necesitaba tener una visión más clara en el campo de batalla por que sino estaría en desventaja.

Hinata gracias su entrenamiento tenía un visión perfecta en ese ambiente ni siquiera necesitaba activar su doujutsu, Hinata notó que Sasuke comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra, tenía pensado activar la evolución de su kekegenkai, la chica pensó que era algo peligroso si no lo tenía dominado completamente, lo que en verdad le intrigaba eso si a Hinata era como había conseguido esos ojos, su maestro le había comentado que la manera de conseguirlo era matar a tu mejor amigo, pero Sasuke no lo pudo hacer ya que Naruto continuaba con vida, Hinata los miró por primera vez cuando estaba camino a encontrarse con su maestro y vio la pelea de Sharingans entre los dos hermanos, hubo algo que le llamo la atención los ojos de Sasuke eran ligeramente diferentes a los de su hermano Itachi. Al comentarle después de un tiempo a su actual maestro sobre el sharingan de Sasuke, este quedó en silencio y solo meditó para si.

Sasuke en esos años había mejorado progresivamente su doujutsu, lo dominaba en una 80 era peligroso usarlo sin dominarlo completamente, pero prefería usarlo aunque saliera algo herido, su orgullo le impedía no dar lo mejor sí, no quería perder, no podía perder si quería terminar lo que había empezado hace ya muchos años, sus amigos pensaban que ya lo había olvidado pero eso era algo imposible de hacer, como podía olvidar que alguna vez tuvo una familia, una madre, un padre un clan y que todo desapareció de un día para otro, quedo sin nada él le había arrebatado todo lo que el quería por todo lo que el se esforzaba, le quitó su razón de vivir y se la sustituyo por un deseo de venganza un odio que comenzó a crecer desde su corta edad hasta decidir irse del aldea, pero ya ese odio actualmente había casi desaparecido aunque en un rincón de corazón estaba todavía presente.

Volviendo a la batalla Hinata por primera vez comenzó el ataque se acerco al chico a gran velocidad para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero este fue detenido por el brazo de Sasuke que al fin había convocado su incompleto sharingan, no tenía una completa visibilidad a causa de la neblina pero era capaz de percibir los movimientos de la kunoichi y detenerlos o al menos eso pensaba, el chico no saltaba la mano de la kunoichi esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció casi de inmediato al notar que solo era un clon que desapareció un instante después, la verdadera Hinata estaba detrás de Sasuke, al notar que su sharingan estaba activado era peligroso caer en algún genjutsu, aunque con su Byakugan podría deshacerlo en un momento, esos segundos Sasuke no los desaprovecharía y de segura la atacaría con todo. No quería extender más la batalla ya había comprobado lo fuerte que era Sasuke, le golpeo un tenketsu a nivel de la tercera vértebra anulando completamente el uso de chakra, haciendo que el sharingan desapareciera de los ojos del pelinegro. Se dio media vuelta para lanzar un golpe a la chica quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

- Pelea ya terminó, he anulado completamente el uso de tu chakra - abrió los ojos ya que el sharingan estaba desactivado y no había ningún peligro.

- Cállate, aún puedo pelear - Sasuke no iba permitir que la pelea terminara así - aún puedo moverme y luchar, este encuentro no terminará así, no lo permitiré.

- Como quieras, yo ya te lo advertí - Hinata comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su oponente, este te lanzó al ataque pero la chica fue más rápida golpeando 10 puntos del cuerpo de Sasuke, un golpe en cada brazo a nivel de bíceps, uno en la clavícula, en ambas piernas luego se giró para golpear cinco puntos de la espalda, para ser especifica 5 puntos de la medula espinal, en cada golpe envió un pulso eléctrico que hizo que las señales eléctricas respectivas del sistema nervioso se confundieran y paralizaran las capacidades motoras de Sasuke, cayendo al piso sin posibilidad de mover sus extremidades.

- Ahora no puedes moverte por lo cual la pelea terminó, solo he golpeado algunos puntos que te permiten moverte - Hinata lo volteo por que calló de frente al piso.

Sasuke se mantenía callado la ira no le permitía articular palabra, había perdido la batalla que el mismo había buscado, era débil como podría vencer a Itachi, ya tenía 20 años y no era capaz de vencer a Hinata, entonces menos podría hacerle frente al causante de su sufrimiento, sentía una gran impotencia, se sentía humillado, no por Hinata sino que lo sentía por si misma, por que no podía ser más fuerte, esa pregunta lo estaba comenzando a atormentar. La chica notó la lucha que se llevaba en el interior del chico, ella sabía que el era fuerte y que lo podría ser más pero ese odio que percibió en sus ojos lo detenían en su progreso.

- Como he ganado espero que puedas responder una pregunta que quiero hacerte - se acerco y se sentó junto al inmóvil chico.

- Como quieras - estaba molesto pero creía que debía aceptar a su petición después de todo ella era la ganadora del encuentro.

- Me intriga saber como conseguiste tu Mangekyo, por que me he dado cuenta que no lo conseguiste del método habitual que es el sacrificio del mejor amigo - a Sasuke le sorprendió la pregunta.

- Veo que manejas mucha información, pero lamentablemente no puedo contestar esa pregunta, por que en verdad desconozco yo mismo como lo conseguí, los recuerdos de esa noche son algo borrosos, lo único que recuerdo es que lo conseguí una noche en que la luna no apareció - cerró los ojos meditando si podía recordar algo más pero fue inútil.

- Entiendo, entonces no lo recuerdas - Hinata se levanto del lado del pelinegro -bueno no tengo más que decir te llevaré al Hospital para que te curen -.

- No necesitas hacerlo yo me las arreglaré - él no quería ayuda de nadie.

- A si y dime tu como piensas arreglártela solo, según yo recuerde estas paralizado - la ojiblanco tenía razón, pero aun así el chico no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- De todas maneras, no quiero tu ayuda - desvió su rostro molesto.

Hinata suspiró - por que los hombres son tan orgullosos, a veces me exasperan - Hinata se acerco al chico y puso una de sus manos en su frente y la otra en su pecho concentro su chakra mandando un intenso pulso que hizo que lo que quedaba de la neblina se despajara totalmente.

- He vuelto a la normalidad tus impulsos nerviosos, ahora puedes moverte de nuevo, pero de todas maneras debes tratarte esos golpes que tienes y no solo digo los de esta batalla sino los que has acumulado, solo es un consejo tómalo o déjalo es tu decisión, pero te advierto que esas heridas si no son tratadas provocarán que tu vida se acorte considerablemente, deberías pedirle a Sakura que te las trate después de todo ella es una ninja medico - se incorporó y empezó a retirarse del lugar.

- Entonces es por eso que querías llevarme al hospital - preguntó inquisitivamente Sasuke.

- Solo pienso que si mueres ahora sería un poco difícil que cumplas tu venganza - se volteo a verlo - Adiós Sasuke Uchiha, vuélvete más fuerte para que la próxima pelea sea más entretenida, aunque debo admitir que esta pelea a sido interesante comparada con las ultimas que he tenido - saltó a la rama de un árbol y se fue camina a Konoha.

Sasuke que ya estaba totalmente incorporado, se limpió un poco su atuendo y dirigió su mirada hasta ver desaparecer la silueta de la chica en la distancia.

- Creo que ya es hora de una pequeña revisión medica - se dijo a si mismo, nunca lo admitiría pero tomaría su consejo. Comenzó su regreso a la aldea, iría directamente al Hospital esperando que su pelirrosa amiga estuviera ahí.

Ya de vuelta en Konoha, Hinata estaba caminando hacia el parque, teniendo tanto tiempo libre quería tomar aire fresco y despejarse y que mejor lugar que se le ocurrió era el parque, al llegar al mencionado lugar la chica notó que no había cambiado casi nada en años, se sentó en una banca que se encontraba debajo de un gran sauce creando una agradable sombra que protegía del calor del verano. Era una de sus lugares favoritos cuando era pequeña, en ese lugar se sentía en paz ,lejos de todo y de todos en especial de su familia que solo sabía criticar todo lo que hacía.

Sumida en sus pensamientos fue sacada de estos por una voz que se acercaba paulatinamente, miró de donde provenía la voz, Naruto se acercaba corriendo hacia Hinata, este había estado buscándola por muchos lugares de aldea sin éxito hasta que pensó que podía estar por ahí teniendo razón en eso.

- Hinata, por fin te encontré - se sentó junto a ella - ¿donde habías estado?

- Ya sabes, terminando la misión con Sai- al escuchar esa respuesta Naruto cambió su semblante a uno algo sombrío.

- Dime Hinata te agrada Sai? - ciertamente al kitsune le molestaba la cercanía que podía tener con otro que no fuera él.

- Pues no puede decirte mucho por que lo acabo de conocer, pero creo que sí me agrada -.

- Como puede agradarte ese tipo es muy molesto - Naruto estaba oficialmente celoso, que le encontraba a él, lo que no sabía es que Hinata solo sentía amistad por Sai, ya que el verdadero amor solo ha sido uno.

A la kunoichi le pareció que Naruto se estaba molestando más de la cuenta. Asi que decidió cambiar de tema.

- A propósito Naruto por que me estabas buscando? - al chico no se le ocurría nada, no le podía decir el verdadero motivo además aún faltaba media hora para la reunión.

- Esto Hinata, quería saber que sucedió con Neji, después de que me fui - al escuchar eso Hinata recordó el tierno abrazo protagonizado por ellos, y sintió un calor que recorría su cuerpo.

- Solo fue a comentarme de una reunión del clan Hyuuga, parece que quieren deshacerse de mí, pero por el momento creo que quieren cerciorarse si pueden hacerlo o no -ese comentario hizo que la sangre de Naruto hirviera.

- Esos malditos, como es posible que sigan … - temblaba de ira y contraía sus puños hasta el punto que delgados hilillos de sangre brotaron de las heridas causadas por la presión cayendo al suelo. Hinata notó la sangre que caían en pequeñas gotas de sus manos, tomó ambas manos del chico esta acción hizo que el chico se ruborizara un poco y que su ira se disipara casi en su totalidad. Hinata notó que las heridas del chico ya estaban cicatrizando de segura era a cauda del demonio en su interior. Miró por un momento las manos del kitsune sin notar la incomodidad que este sentía por que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de la ojiblanco.

- Naruto, no debes preocuparte tanto por mí, en verdad estoy bien, ya no me afecta lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los Hyuuga - aún continuaba con sus manos juntas.

- Aunque me lo digas tú, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, eres muy importante en mi vida y no quiero que hagan daño - Naruto no sabía como esas palabras habían salido de su boca, sentía algo de temor de ver la reacción de la chica frente a sus palabras, pero reunió fuerza e hizo frente.

Hinata por su parte esas palabras atravesaron su ser y llegaron hasta el fondo de su sellado corazón, sintió una calidez muy agradable, quizás fueron unas pocas palabras pero calaron hondo en ella. Le dedicó un dulce sonrisa recordando a Naruto a la antigua Hinata que solía aparecer de vez en cuando ahora solo frente a Naruto.

El chico se acercó un poco a ella lentamente para darle tiempo a esta para evitar el contacto si ella no quería pero no opuso resistencia, Hinata tenía aun el recuerdo del abrazo de la noche anterior a flor de piel y deseaba repetirlo nuevamente, Naruto la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y ella se acurrucó cerca de él, se sentía una gran paz, estuvieron así por un buen rato no hubo nadie que los interrumpiera, no querían que se acabara ese momento tan perfecto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha y para ser preciso en el Hospital se encontraba un chico de ojos negros esperando sentado que Sakura saliera de la cirugía de urgencia a la que había sido convocada. Después de unos quince minutos Sakura aparece en el lugar, una enfermera le avisa que hay un joven esperándola, ella se extraña un poco y aún más al notar que el joven era Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun que haces aquí? - le parecía bastante extraño que él apareciera por ahí después de todo él odiaba los Hospitales.

- Como vez vengo a hacerte una visita, quisiera que me hicieras un chequeo si no es mucha molestia - esto si ya era extraño Sasuke pidiendo un chequeo medico si ni siquiera dejaba que le vendaran una herida pensaba Sakura.

- Por supuesto, recién termine mi turno y tengo libre pasa por aquí - le señaló un pasillo entrando a una habitación del costado derecho, estaba una camilla además de un escritorio y algunos pergaminos en los estantes junto a los libros, era la consulta de un doctor que en ese momento no se encontraba.

Sasuke se sentó en la camilla y se sacó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, al verlo la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque estaba acostumbrada a eso, era diferente ver el cuerpo del chico que le quitaba el sueño, pero no iba dejar de ser profesional con su trabajo asi que se concentro en lo que tenía que hacer, concentro chakra en una de sus manos y cerró los ojos, puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke y lo recorrió, con una sola vez le basto para notar las heridas internas del chico.

- Sasuke-kun debo decirte que has acertado en venir a chequearte, tienes varias heridas internas que no han sanado por si solas, de segura no has sentido dolor alguno siendo eso lo más peligroso, ya que solo comienzan a doler cuando es tarde, ahora las cerraré pero debes prometer no hacer ningún tipo de entrenamiento por 3 días, por que sino es posible que las heridas puedan volver a abrirse - Sasuke solo asintió mientras su compañera comenzaba a cerrar las heridas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que seguir el consejo de cierta persona había sido muy útil.

Después de terminar la curación Sasuke estaba por salir cuando la pelirrosa le hablo.

- Sasuke-kun ahora hay una reunión con los demás me preguntaba si querías ir? - estaba algo nerviosa por la respuesta aunque no le sorprendería que se negara.

- Por que no, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer - Sakura se sentía muy feliz por la respuesta del chica, así que ambos se encaminaron a la reunión.

Mientras tanto en el parque Naruto notó que se estaba haciendo tarde y que ya era hora de ir, se soltó a regañadientes de Hinata.

- Hinata podrías acompañarme a un lugar - se estaba levantando de la banca.

- Claro, a donde - Naruto toma su mano.

- Ya lo veras -.

Todos se encontraban esperando que la invitada especial llegara después de todo la dichosa reunión era para festejar el cumpleaños de Hinata, aunque después del no muy agradable reencuentro con su compañera estuvieron dudosos de hacerlo o no. Hasta que al fin se decidió hacer incluso su primo Neji que no era conocido por su espíritu festivo decidió ayudar. Ya se encontraban todos Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado hace un momento del Hospital ganándose la mirada de muchos de los presentes Ino estaba algo enfadada de que su amiga-rival llegara junto a Sasuke aunque ya no sentía nada por el chico Uchiha lo hacía para molestar a la pelirrosa ya que se había vuelto su costumbre , además de ellos estaba Kurenai que aún no se había encontrado con su ex -alumna, estaba ansiosa estaba junto a su hijo de ella y Asuma, quien había muerto años atrás. Estaba Iruka, Kakashi junto con Anko, Tsunade había sido invitada pero tenía muchas pendientes atrasados.

Ya se había hecho algo tarde y todos se estaban impacientando, pero en ese momento se sienten tres golpes seguidos en la puerta esa era la señal de que Naruto venia junto a Hinata, todos tomaron sus posiciones.

- Naruto que vienes a buscar a tu departamento? -

- Entra ahí lo verás - en ese momento Hinata entra y ve a todos reunidos en la sala del departamento, estaba adornada había una torta y algunos bocadillos, no entendía que pasaba.

SORPRESA¡¡¡¡ - gritan todos al unísono incluido Naruto.

- Que sucede aquí - los ve todos con caras alegres tirando serpentinas y confeti.

FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS¡¡¡¡.

Ahora si estaban todos dementes pensaba Hinata después de su no muy agradable encuentro le hacen un fiesta de cumpleaños en verdad esos shinobis eran algo extraños. Pero alguna razón encontró divertido hace años que no celebraba su cumpleaños incluso había olvidado que ese día lo era, prefería ignorar esas fechas.

CONTINUARÁ …


	22. Capítulo XXI

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XXI: Un regalo especial.

Todos estaban reunidos en el departamento del rubio, durante toda esa tarde después de juntarse para decidir si hacían o no la reunión por fin se deliberó de forma afirmativa, a cada uno se le dio una tarea en especifico, Ino estaba encargada de los adornos de la fiesta por lo cual quedó adornado de manera muy viva y con una gran variedad de flores de su floristería, Chouji estaba encargado de la comida y por las dudas fue con Shikamaru por que era algo arriesgado mandarlo solo conociendo su debilidad por la comida. Neji no siendo para nada un tipo que le gustara ese tipo de fiesta acepto solo por que era para su prima, junto con Ten-Ten y Lee lo arrastraron para que los ayudara a escoger alguna torta por que de seguro por lo menos sabría que tipo de dulces le agradaba a la festejada, a regañadientes este tuvo que ir junto a sus compañeros de equipo según recordaba a Hinata le agradaba la torta de merengue, por lo cual fue esa la que compraron, Sakura lamentablemente tenía turno en el Hospital y Sasuke no había aparecido en la reunión donde se asignaron las tareas, a Naruto era encontrar a la chica y distraerla un rato y luego llevarla a la fiesta, a Kiba y Shino se les encargo que buscarán algún regalo que le gustara a Hinata como ex - compañeros de equipo de la kunoichi podrían pensar en algo, fueron al centro comercial pero no se les ocurría nada después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo y los gustos de ella podían haber cambiado, a parte de no tener la menor idea de lo que le gusta a una chica.

- Quien fue el genio que nos mando a nosotros escoger el regalo de Hinata - Kiba se tomaba la cabeza por la desesperación había tantas tiendas que se sentía confundido.

- Fue a Ino pensó como éramos los compañeros de equipo de ella, se nos ocurriría algo que le gustara - miro a su alrededor - pero dudo que encontremos algo aquí. - el experto en insectos aunque no lo demostraba no le hacía mucha ilusión entrar en alguna de esas tiendas.

- Creo que tienes razón, vayámonos de aquí y comprémosle algo útil - se dirigía a la salida.

- Hai - Shino lo siguió y fueron a una parte totalmente diferente de Konoha, encontraron un buen regalo según ellos para la kunoichi, lo pidieron para regalo cosa que extrañó a la vendedora del lugar pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, buscó un papel de regalo que tenía dibujado unas rosas era muy lindo, con moño blanco.

- Espero que le guste esto a Hinata - Kiba estaba feliz del obsequio escogido para su amiga.

- Hai - se limito a decir su compañero que concordaba en el regalo comprado por ambos de seguro le gustaría.

Volviendo a la fiesta Hinata estaba algo extrañada se le había olvidado completamente que ese día era su cumpleaños, le sorprendió que ellos se acordaran. Dirigió la mirada a todos, se veían muy alegres y festivos, hasta que llegó a ver a Naruto, su cara estaba adornada por una gran sonrisa, le cogió la mano para hacerla entrar a la habitación ya que aún estaban en la puerta, todas la rodearon y le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, era algo extraño esas expresiones de afecto le eran ajenas se sentía fuera de lugar, después de todo era comprensible por que los últimos años solo se había dedicado a entrenar y su maestro no era precisamente del tipo cariñoso.

Después de cantarle a Hinata todos aplaudieron alegremente deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños, en ese momento aparece Ino con la torta en sus manos la cual contenía veinte velitas encendidas, se la acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia de la cumpleañera,

- Felicidades Hinata, piensa en un deseo y sopla las velas - decía alegremente la rubia, Hinata se sentía algo tonta pero les seguiría la corriente le vino rápido un deseo a la cabeza e inmediatamente sopló las velas apagándolas todas en un soplido.

La mayoría aplaudió alegremente exceptuando algunos como Sasuke, Neji y Shino que se mantenían lo más al margen de la situación.

Después de soplar las velas cada uno se acercó individualmente para saludar a la festejada, ella solo devolvía el saludo.

Iruka que no la había visto desde su llegada al igual que los demás se sorprendió al ver tan cambiada a Hinata, esta solo le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera que a los demás. Al acercarse Kakashi junto con Anko, estos también notaron la nueva actitud de la chica incluso, a Anko no le quedaron ganas de hacer alguna broma al mirar directamente a los ojos a la ojiblanco. Después de ser saludado por todos, Ino decidió que era hora de entregar el obsequio a la festejada.

- Ahora Hinata queremos darte un regalo que te hemos comprado entre todos, espero que te guste. Kiba vamos apúrate trae el obsequio - exhortó la kunoichi de larga cabellera rubia, por algún motiva le encantaba ser la anfitriona de la fiesta y ser el centro de atención. De la mala gana Kiba se dirige a un rincón de la habitación y de una bolsa saca un paquete bellamente envuelto con un gran moño. El chico se acercó con el presente entregándoselo a Hinata esta se lo agradeció con un pequeño abrazo. La mayoría tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que habían escogido Shino y Kiba, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de preguntárselo antes.

- Ábrelo Hinata queremos verlo - interrumpió la pelirrosa quien era una de las más intrigadas por el regalo.

- Cállate frentona Hinata si la va abrir no es verdad? - contestó Ino mirando a Hinata. Ella solo trataba de mantenerse al margen, le causaba algo de vergüenza esas discusiones que recordaba desde hace años y según parece no habían cambiado.

- Que te sucede Ino cerda, tu también quieres saber que es, no has dejado de mirar el regalo - se cruzó de brazos y miraba con furia a su amiga.

Antes que Ino respondiera Naruto interrumpió - dejen de pelear y dejemos que Hinata abra su regalo.

Y QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ A TI¡¡¡ - gritaron ambas chicas dándole un golpe al unísono al pobre chico, causando más de una risa, a la ojiblanco le pareció divertido aunque lo simulo muy bien se sentía algo mal por él, había quedado en el suelo semiinconsciente, ambas chicas lo tomaron del piso y de manera no muy suave lo despertaron moviéndolo bruscamente de un lado a otro para dejarlo parado tambaleándose.

- Vamos Hinata ábrelo - dijeron ambas muy amistosamente, a la ojiblanco le parecía que eran bastante extrañas cambiaban de humor demasiado rápido, de verdad eran algo bipolares por decir lo menos.

Decidió abrir el regalo de inmediato, sin romper demasiando el envoltorio saco una caja de madera larga y angosta bellamente tallada, la apreció un momento y luego la abrió dejando al descubierto una hermosa espada corta, su funda era de un color rojo sangre, con pequeños adornos de color negro al igual que en su mango terminando con una cinta de la que colgaba un amuleto con el símbolo del yin-yang, en colores negro y rojo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo respecto al regalo hubo alguien que se adelantó.

- ¿Una espada? - decía algo decepcionada la rubia - como es posible que regalaran una espada acaso no entienden a las mujeres, Kiba por algo te dije que fueras con Shino al centro comercial, pero veo que no me hicieron caso - la chica ahora se estaba enojando.

- En esas tiendas no encontramos nada que pudiera gustarle a Hinata, por cual pensamos con Shino regalarle algo útil - a la chico amante de los animales le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud que tomaba Ino.

Antes que Ino respondiera Ten-Ten la kunoichi experta en armas intervino - yo encuentro que la espada esta hermosa - le brillaban los ojos al ver el arma aún en su caja, para sus expertos ojos la arma era de muy buena calidad.

- Pero una espada - para la rubia ese tipo de regalos no se le daba a una chica.

- Ino cerda deja de reclamar si el regalo no es para ti - reprochaba a su amiga la pelirrosa.

Antes que una molesta Ino respondiera a la provocación de Sakura, todos posaron sus miradas en Hinata quien ignorando todo a su alrededor seguía apreciando su regalo, lo sacó de la caja y la dejó en una mesa cerca de ella, desenfundó apreciando el brillo del filo pulcramente creado, la hoja de la espalda era liviana pero resistente en verdad era el trabajo de un artista. Hizo algunos movimiento cortando el aire a su alrededor para comprobar el peso y movilidad del arma, empezó a moverla rápidamente y con gran habilidad en esos años había aprendido mucho de armas y era muy hábil en su manipulación, con gran rapidez pasaba la espada de una mano a otra, en verdad no solo era apariencia sino que su estructura era muy armónica. Estaba tan concentrada comprobando la aptitudes del arma que no había notado que todos la observaban, solo lo notó cuando volvió a enfundar la espada y levanto la mirada después de revisar completamente su regalo.

- El regalo me ha gustado mucho - se inclino levemente - arigato a todos, en especial a Shino y a Kiba - les dirigió una mirada a ellos, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ves Ino a Hinata le gusto nuestro regalo - dijo alegremente Kiba, estaba feliz de que él y Shino hubieran atinado, en verdad al ver esa espada hubo un impulso muy grande que les decía que ese era el regalo perfecto.

Ino se dio vuelta molesta ya no podía decir nada después de todo a Hinata le gustó el obsequio.

Después de entregar el obsequio se sirvieron un sake para beber y para los que gustara un poco de pastel Hinata aceptó después de todo era su favorito y hace años que no lo comía, empezaron a conversar entre ellos, pero no todos eran muy habladores, Sasuke se mantenía alejado en un rincón bebiendo en silencio y mirando a su alrededor como si nada le importara pero solo era apariencia debes en cuando su mirada se fijaba en una chica de corta y rosa cabellera, no quería admitirlo pero desde hace un tiempo los sentimientos hacia su compañera se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero aún no lo admitía para si mismo. Otra alma de la fiesta era Neji, se sentía incomodo en ese tipo de reuniones no era se esas personas muy sociables ni fiesteras, se mantenía sentado en un sillón ignorando a Lee que no dejaba de profesar la llama de la Juventud, Ten.Ten vigilaba que no bebiera ya que el chico de grandes cejas se volvía muy peligroso aunque fuera con una gota de alcohol, la ultima vez que bebió destruyó por completo un restaurante donde estaban comiendo junto a sus compañeros, menos mal que en ese momento su antiguo Maestro no se encontraba lejos de ahí y al escuchar los disturbios llego de inmediato calmando con algo de dificultad a su alumno favorito. En ese momento Neji hubiera preferido estar entrenando que estar ahí solo fue por que el motivo de la reunión era su prima, al verla sentada comiendo un poco de pastel en silencio notó que la chica tampoco era de fiestas, quizás era algo genético. Shino que estaba sentado cerca de Hinata estaba en silencio como siempre no había tocado su vaso de Sake ni pastel, sus oscuras gafas ocultaban lo que sus ojos miraban, aunque lo más probable era que su ojos estuvieran puestos en su ex -compañera después de todo no la había visto en mucho tiempo. El ultimo animoso de la fiesta era Shikamaru que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido mientras miraba a Chouji comer todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Ino estaba notando que la fiesta no estaba muy animada que digamos por lo cual decidió interferir.

- Que les pasa a todos ustedes esto parece más un velorio que un cumpleaños - estaba almo molesta por el poco espíritu fiestero de un parte de los ninjas presentes en la fiesta. Se levantó y miró con el entrecejo fruncido a todos los chicos en especial a Sasuke, Neji y Shino por obvias razones, a Shikamaru no lo miró enojada sino actuó de inmediato y lo despertó de un solo golpe. Este solo se quejó un poco por el impacto, diciéndose así mismo lo problemática que era Ino.

Hinata miraba la situación desde una distancia prudente prefería no meterse en esos asuntos, pero le fue inútil ya que después de golpear a Shikamaru la rubia se dirigió hacia, ya sospechaba que le venía a decir, y no estaba de humor para las locuras de la kunoichi seguramente querría que animara la fiesta, siendo que ella ni siquiera le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, le dirigió una morada a su primo y se dio cuenta que el tampoco estaba muy animado, era normal el no era del tipo animoso en las fiestas en realidad no sabía ni siquiera por que estaba ahí.

Justo cuando Ino abría la boca para reprocharle su poco animo en su propio cumpleaños. La ojiblanco se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica.

- Quiero agradecerles esta fiesta, pero ahora debo retirarme por que estoy algo cansada y tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Shino y Kiba - mirando a sus ex -compañeros - les agradezco el obsequio que escogieron me ha encantado, a todos los demás también por acordarse de la fecha. Ahora me despido - hizo una pequeña reverencia para comenzar a salir lentamente del lugar. Pero fue detenida por la rubia, que la sujeto de un brazo.

- Hinata por que te vas tan pronto aún no ha terminado la fiesta - decía la chica molesta por que la festejada se fuera de ahí.

- Yo creo que ya ha terminado, no veo que halla muchas personas alegres - mirando en especial a Neji, Sasuke y Shino - y veo que no soy la única que quiere irse, yo no soy del tipo de personas que le guste este tipo de cosas, gracias de todos modos, pero prefiero irme - se soltó del agarre de Ino - y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca.

En el momento que se cerró la puerta, todos los que quedaban en la fiesta seguían mirando dicho lugar después de un momento se repusieron de lo sucedido. Hubo alguien que se repuso más rápido, Naruto al ver salir tan raudamente a Hinata casi por inercia, la siguió esperando poder alcanzarla ya que aún no le daba su regalo.

- Adiós chicos recordé que tengo algo que hacer nos vemos - se despidió rápidamente el kitsune, saliendo en persecución de la ojiblanca.

Uno de los que más agradecía el termino de la fiesta era ciertamente Neji que ya estaba demasiado incomodo en el lugar, se levantó de su asiento.

- Como Hinata ya se ha ido no veo la necesidad de seguir aquí, adiós . Y sin esperar respuesta alguna desapareció por la misma puerta que hace un momento lo había hecho su prima.

- Yo igual me retiro, debo prepararme para una misión que tendré mañana - se incorporo Shino, para también irse del lugar, le lanzó una mirada a Kiba quien entendió lo que significaba.

- Creo que yo también me iré, debo ir a ver a Akamaru para prepararlo para la misión de mañana - levantó la mano despidiéndose de todos, mientras algunos le devolvían el gesto, otros se limitaban a mirarlo marcharse.

- AAA por que todos se están yendo¡¡¡ - exclamaba algo exasperada Ino, ya se había dado por vencida, la reunión ya había terminado, no tenía sentido seguir si la protagonista de la tertulia era la primera que se había ido.

- No te enojes Ino - le reclamaba la pelirrosa - además que más esperabas, recuerda que Hinata no es la misma, hubiera sido extraño que se quedara tanto tiempo acá, solo déjalo así - la chica se cruzó de brazos y se levantó - a propósito yo también debo irme, mi turno en el Hospital esta a punto de comenzar.

- Tu también te vas Frontuda - miraba suplicante a su amiga quien solo lanzaba algunas chispas de sus ojos, no dijo nada y se fue como ya lo habían hecho los otros, no tenía tiempo para empezar una pelea con su amiga-rival por que sino llegaría tarde, y Tsunade no estaría muy feliz.

Después de solo pocos minutos que Sakura se halla ido, un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus profundos ojos, quien había estado durante algunos instantes mirando a la pelirrosa, decidió que era el momento de irse de ahí ya que no quedaba nada o más bien dicho nadie que valiera la pena. El chico estaba en la puerta y salió rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie no estaba de animo para ese tipo de trivialidades, además por alguna razón que prefería ignorar, deseaba alcanzar a Sakura.

Al final los demás que quedaban en el departamento del rubio se fueron dejando el lugar desierto, antes de irse ordenaron un poco y guardaron lo que quedaba de la comida y la torta en el refrigerador. Aunque Chouji quería acabar con todo, su temperamental compañera no lo dejó, el chico amante de las nubes prefirió quedarse al margen de esas inútiles disputas, era simplemente algo demasiado "problemático".

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo cuando anunciaron que necesitaban ayuda en la limpieza, al igual que la domadora de serpientes. A los demás les apareció una pequeña gota en la frente, terminaron de ordenar y salieron del apartamento dejándolo cerrado y dejando la llave debajo de una cerámica suelta para que el morador del lugar pudiera encontrarlo sin dificultad.

En las calles de Konoha una chica de blanca piel y azulado cabello caminaba reflexionando, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a hablar con la Hokage para pedirle su permiso para hacer un pequeño viaje, la fiesta imprevista que le organizaron sus amigos había retrasado sus planes un poco, pero no era nada grave al día siguiente continuaría con lo que tenía pensado. Sintió una presencia que se acercaba hacia el lugar, se detuvo para esperar su llegada. Naruto apareció en la calle frente a Hinata, ya era algo tarde por lo cual la calle estaba desierta.

- Hinata por fin te alcancé -decía algo agitado - te fuiste demasiado rápido y no pude darte algo.

- De que se trata - sentía algo de curiosidad.

- Es un regalo especial - al decir esto el chico se sonrojó un poco, cosa que la ojiblanco notó, estaba comenzando a sospechar que Naruto estaba sintiendo algo más que una amistad, sospechas que se concretarían en pocos momentos.

- No era necesario que te molestaras, con el obsequio de parte de todos, me basta - decía Hinata.

- No es molestia, en verdad lo quería hacer - el chico estaba algo nervioso - es una sorpresa cierra los ojos.

La chica suspiró en verdad en su interior estaba ansiosa por saber de que se trataba el regalo que su querido Naruto le daría, en pasado seguramente estaría desmayada. Cerro sus ojos como el chico se lo había pedido, su corazón latía con mayor frecuencia, cosa que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, su corazón siempre se agitaba a causa de los entrenamientos, no por ese tipo de razones por lo cual ahora lo estaba.

La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados durante un momento, notó que un calor recorría su cuerpo, parecía que presagiaba lo que iba suceder, momento después sintió algo que nunca había experimentado aunque tenía ya 20 años, sintió un calor en sus fríos labios por el contacto con los labios de alguien más, que seguramente eran de Naruto, casi sentía que su corazón se escapaba de su cuerpo, era un beso Naruto la estaba besando era casi como un sueño sintió como su rostro se inundaba un gran calor, de seguro estaba totalmente sonrojada, sintió como esos tibios labios comenzaban a moverse lentamente ella comenzó a corresponder al contacto moviendolo primero con algo de torpeza pero luego se armonizaron disfrutando extasiados el primer beso para ambos hasta sentir como se separaban sus labios de los suyos, ella al igual que el rubio querían que en ese momento el mundo se paralizara para poder guardar en su memoria ese momento, el beso fue corto pero significativo. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no encontró a nadie. Lo que si vio en el piso frente a ella, era una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo, con una tarjeta encima de esta, se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos. Abrió la tarjeta y empezó a leerla, era la letra de Naruto.

_Hinata, espero que te guste el obsequio, hace tiempo lo vi y supe de inmediato que era para ti, lo guardaba esperando el momento en que volvieras._

_Naruto._

Al terminar de leer la nota, lo posó en su pecho suspirando pesadamente no mencionaba nada sobre el beso por cual dedujo que este no estaba planeado, guardó la nota en su bolso junto a la caja que contenía su otro obsequio, levanto su brazo hasta que dos de sus dedos se posaron rozando sus labios, lo sentía lejano aunque había sucedido solo hace un instante, era algo difuso casi como un sueño que al despertar se percibe distante.

Se sentía muy confusa, sentimientos gritaban desesperadamente por salir de su interior mientras la razón trataba de contenerlos en su ya no tan muerto corazón. Seguía parada en medio de la solitaria vereda oscura perdiendo la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ahí teniendo una larga trifulca dentro se sí. Lentamente salió de sus cavilaciones, mira hacia sus pies, aún seguía en el piso la pequeña caja que venía junto a la nota, la tomó entre sus manos, miro a su alrededor notando que la oscuridad se imponía ante las tenues luces de las lejanas calles principales. Aún algo confundida decidió irse a su departamento para poder pensar con claridad lo sucedido ese día, apretó con fuerza contra su pecho el regalo hecho por el hasta el momento desaparecido rubio, y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia su morada, aún con rubor en sus mejillas que se negaba incesantemente en desaparecer.

Unos ojos ocultos entre las sombras observaban atentamente cada movimiento realizado por la kunoichi, se reprendía no haberse quedado ahí frente de Hinata, pero por algún motivo desapareció instantes después de finalizar en dulce contacto con la ojiblanco. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con ferocidad tratando de escapar de su pecho, una felicidad indescriptible inundaba todo su ser ya estaba claro como el agua, con ese simple beso todos su sentimientos se aclararon como nunca había sucedido en su vida, era amor, un sentimiento tan fuerte que al parecer había estado presenta durante mucho tiempo creciendo progresivamente sin que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta de ello, hasta que decidió salir inesperadamente provocando un gran deseo en chico de probar esos labios que estaban a su merced sin poder resistirse a ese impulso. Y al parecer era correspondido ya que la chica había respondido, sentía algo de temor de que Hinata no sintiera lo mismo, que reaccionara mal, pero fue todo lo contrario, al responder al beso hizo que el chico se sintiera aún más feliz cosa que casi parecía imposible, la Hinata que había conocido desde pequeños seguía ahí, aunque algo oculta bajo ese alo de frialdad.

Al ver desaparecer entre las sombras a la dueña de su corazón, creyó que ya era el momento de irse, de seguro esa noche no podría dormir aunque lo quisiera hacer, lo único que en ese momento quería era recordar ese precioso instante vivido hace solo un fugaz lapso y conservarlo para siempre en su memoria. Ya encontrándose en su departamento casi no notó lo restos que quedaban de la fiesta que se había realizado ese día, su mente divagaba lejos de ahí, por instinto llegó a su habitación lanzándose pesadamente sobre la cama sin ponerse el pijama, miró por la ventana el oscuro cielo algo nublado, sin embargo la luna que esa noche se encontraba llena no era tapada por bruma presente en el cielo, el chico se dedicó a ver la luna durante toda la noche hasta que esta desapareció para dar paso al astro rey, una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro lo acompañó en sus ensoñaciones hasta el alba.

En otra parte de la aldea una chica de ojos como esmeraldas, estaba por llegar al hospital para iniciar una exhaustiva jornada de actividades, su mente divagaba recordando los pacientes a los que debía ir a visitar, algunos informes que estaban a medio llenar y que esa noche terminaría. Unos pasos detrás de ella la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, giró velozmente alertada por esa presencia que solo hace unos instante había logrado alcanzarla. La pelirrosa levanto la mirada tratando de divisar quien era pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. Solo una voz que surgió de entre la sombra le permitió reconocer a Sasuke.

- Por que te asustas Sakura, acaso no me reconoces - el chico estaba apoyado en un árbol oculto entre las sombras.

- Sasuke-kun … - la pelirrosa no entendía que hacía Sasuke ahí, desde cuando el chico se dedicaba a seguirla, el Uchiha no era de ese tipo de personas, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se rindieran a sus pies y lo persiguieran.

El Uchiha se incorporó de su posición y comenzó a caminar acortando la distancia que había entre él y la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se pusiera algo nerviosa. Quedo frente a ella, la oscuridad los resguardaba. Sasuke miró a la chica, aunque las sombras disminuían un poco su visibilidad podía apreciarla casi en su totalidad, esos últimos años desde que había vuelto a la aldea, su compañera de equipo había madurado se veía como toda una mujer, el estuvo presente en ese cambió aunque solo lo notó cuando la niña que lloraba por todo casi había desaparecido para dejar paso a una kunoichi con grandes habilidades medicas, fuerza sobrehumana y por que no decir un carácter de temer. Fue de un día para otro Sasuke solo notó que la pelirrosa había cambiado no era tan escandalosa, situación que a Sasuke le agradó haciendo que de a poco algo surgiera en su interior y que se había alimentado por la continua convivencia con la chica.

- ¿Sabes cual fue una de las razones por la que me he quedado todo este tiempo en Konoha? - preguntó el poseedor del sharingan provocando el sobresalto de la chica, ya que con esas palabras había roto el incomodo silencio que estaba presente entre ellos.

- No lo sé - atinó a decir la pelirrosa un tanto confundida por la actitud de Sasuke, nunca lo había visto actuar así, siempre tan frío y tratando de mantener lo que siente en secreto.

- Una de esas razones fuiste tú - la voz del chico sonó cálida, como nunca antes se había escuchado después de la masacre de su clan.

Esas palabras aún retumbaban en los oídos de Sakura no asimilaba el significado de esas palabras, se quedo petrificada incapaz de reaccionar por unos segundos pensando que tan solo era un sueño lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fue sacada de su estupefacción por el contacto de unas manos en sus hombros levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azabaches del pelinegro. De los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a escurrir cálidas lagrimas que se derramaban a través de sus mejillas no entendía lo que estaba pasando, desde cuando Sasuke era así, el chico notó las lagrimas que brotaban de los verdes ojos de la chica levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió al rostro de la chica limpiándolo suavemente.

- Recuerdas cuando me fui con Orochimaru y trataste de detenerme - se acercaba cada vez más a la chica.

- Como olvidarlo, aún cuando lo recuerdo me duele - la chica sentía muchas ganas de llorar pero no sabía si era de tristeza o alegría, estaba muy confusa.

- Hubo algo que esa vez no hice, y que ahora si lo haría - sin dejar que la chica reaccionara la acerco hacia él estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, Sakura abrió considerablemente los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, Sasuke por fin correspondía a sus sentimientos era muy feliz esperaba que ese momento durara por siempre, pero lamentablemente todo tiene que acabar tarde o temprano.

- SAKURA QUE HACES AHÍ, DEBERÍA HABER COMENZADO TU TURNO HACE 10 MINUTOS¡¡¡ - se escuchó estruendosamente en el silencio, era Tsunade que ya algo aburrida de esperar que su alumna llegara ya que nunca se atrasaba, la fue a buscar.

Los chicos al escuchar el grito se separaron inmediatamente Sasuke antes que la pelirrosa pudiera decir palabra alguna ya había desaparecido resguardado por la oscuridad.

- Sakura me estas oyendo, ven rápido que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer - la Godaime la esperaba en la puerta del hospital, no notó que Sasuke estaba con ella. El corazón de la pelirrosa latía con una gran fuerza empezando a regularse de a poco, la chica aún miraba el lugar por donde el Uchiha había desaparecido, dio un suspiro esperando que todo lo sucedido no fuera un sueño. Se dio vuelta para dirigirse al Hospital, seguramente esa noche pasaría de forma muy rápida, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y un color carmín de apoderó sus mejillas. Alguien veía como la pelirrosa entraba al Hospital, no entendía como había sido capaz de hacer eso, sintió un calor en sus mejillas al recordar ese momento, sintió algo de rabia al haber sido interrumpido de esa manera pero ya no había caso era mejor irse a su casa, era algo tarde y seguramente esa noche dormiría muy bien como no había hecho hace tiempo.

En ese momento en otra parte de Konoha una chica acababa de llegar a su apartamento sus ojos opalinos por primera vez hace algún tiempo mostraban confusión.

CONTINURÁ …


	23. Capitulo XXII

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo XXII: Vestigios del pasado que llevan a un futuro.

La noche era neblinosa siendo la luna la única fuente que irradiaba luz, en una habitación tendida en la cama se encontraba una chica cuyos ojos carentes de color observaban atentamente el oscuro cielo donde las estrellas no se veían a causa de las nubes, solo destacaba la enorme luna llena en lo alto que iluminaba un poco la profunda oscuridad de esa noche.

En Hinata se reflejaban completamente en armonía la luna en sus ojos casi no se notaba la diferencia por el parecido de ambos, los cerró pesadamente no sabía que pensar estaba realmente confundida, algo que hace tiempo no había sentido, su corazón se aceleraba solo al recordar lo que había sucedido se llevó una de sus manos hasta que uno sus dedos tocaron sus labios, giro su cabeza hacia el velador que estaba a su derecha ahí estaba el regalo que el rubio le había hecho y que aún no abría, estaba tan confundida que cuando llegó solo atinó a dejarlo en el velador y lanzarse en la cama a meditar o mejor dicho a ordenar sus ideas, después de un largo rato de reflexiones internas tomo una decisión que la llevaría a cabo al ese día cuando amaneciera.

Antes de intentar dormirse tomó la pequeña caja bellamente envuelta para regalo tomo el listón y lo tiró deshaciendo el moño que rodeaba la caja, sacó el papel rasgándolo por la mitad dejándose ver una caja de terciopelo rojo oscuro, la abrió encontrándose con una hermosa pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de circón y en el medio el símbolo del yin-yang tallado finamente, en su reverso tenia una inscripción la acerco hacia la poca luz que llegaba de la luna para poder leer lo que decía: _Hinata te extrañé _solo esas palabras hicieron que se diera cuenta de la verdad y que ese dulce beso había sido sincero, pero ya había tomado una decisión que le comunicaría a Tsunade al día siguiente, se puso la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, antes de recostarse de nuevo para intentar conciliar el sueño se levanto y fue a la mesa del salón, donde se encontraba una caja de madera que la conservaba desde su salida de Konoha hace ya mucho tiempo, era misma caja que contenía los recuerdos que su madre le había dejado, era uno de sus tesoros, la abrió y tomo de su interior uno de los objetos que contenía dicha caja, era un hermoso cadena de plata con un colgante con el símbolo del Yin-Yang que le había pertenecido a su madre, según una carta que contenía la dicha caja era una reliquia que había pasado de generación en generación por parte de la familia materna, y que además el collar elegía a su dueño, al principio Hinata no creía mucho eso pero la primera vez que lo puso en su cuello el collar reaccionó con su chakra he hizo que aumentara exponencialmente de una manera increíble haciendo que varios árboles a su alrededor casi se despegaran del suelo quedando sin hojas ya que estas volaron muy lejos, sintió un gran poder que no podía describir con palabras inundando todo su ser, surgía desde el interior de su espíritu acumulándose en sus tenketsu expulsándose violentamente hacia el exterior, en un principio se asustó pero a medida que se calmaba el flujo de chakra se hacia constante y era más fácil de manipular.

Recordando ese suceso Hinata se puso la cadena haciendo que esta se iluminara y reaccionara con la pulsera que Naruto le había regalado, eso le pareció algo extraño pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a reflexionar por ese suceso, tomó la carta que estaba contenida en la caja era un pergamino enrollado con un símbolo que representaba los cinco elementos recordó la primera vez que la leyó, le costó mucho digerir lo que en esa carta su madre le relataba pero después de un tiempo corroboró esos datos la dejo encima de la cama y fue al baño se dio una reconfortante ducha se puso el pijama y se acostó teniendo entre sus manos la carta de su difunta madre durmiéndose unos instantes después, estaba realmente cansada y por alguna razón tener esa carta cerca le daba una gran paz.

Al día siguiente el día estaba nublado y algo frío, al despertar la ojiblanco estaba decida iría a ver a la Hokage, al ver ese día nubloso sintió como una sensación de confort, los días en que el sol era tapado por las nubes eran sus preferidos le causaban una gran paz y armonía.

Se levanto he hizo unas pequeñas elongaciones para quitarse el sueño que aún tenía ya que ciertamente no había dormido mucho ya que se durmió algo tarde, se dio una corta ducha con agua tibia, se vistió arregló un bolso que había comprado unos días antes ya que su actual bolso estaba muy raído y casi inservible, metió un poco de ropa, la caja que contenía los recuerdos de su madre, la espada que le regalaron sus amigos además de algunos pergaminos que tenía que estudiar, se acomodó el bolso en la espalda, se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo y salió a ver a Tsunade para platicar algo de suma importancia con ella.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas aún era muy temprano, la chica miraba todos los locales cerrados y algunos recién abriendo, estaba acostumbrada a despertar con el alba y ya no podía esperar era algo urgente lo que iba a hablar con Tsunade, aunque tuviera que despertarlo de sus habituales borracheras no estaba de humor para esperar hasta que se recuperara.

Cuando ya le faltaba unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su destino sintió una voz que reconoció de inmediato y maldijo para sí que la hubiera visto.

- He Hinata - grito una chica rubia que venia cargada con unas flores - ¿que haces tan temprano levantada?

- Debo ir a hablar con la Hokage-sama - respondió secamente la ojiblanco, no estaba en ese momento para perder el tiempo, cosa que Ino notó de inmediato.

- Ah yo pensé que estarías algo cansada después de la fiesta pero veo que no, bueno espero que no sea nada grave lo que hablaras con Tsunade-sama, ya me voy adiós - salió raudamente en camino hacia la floristería de su familia, Hinata solo la vio irse y se despidió con un ademán con la mano, se volvió hacia su camino retomándolo con más velocidad, al llegar a la puerta de la torre notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta suspiró pesadamente y entró imaginando la escena que vería más adelante, rápidamente subió las escaleras llegando a las afueras del despacho de la Hokage por lo visto al mirar la recepción la asistente de la Hokage aún no llegaba a despertarla, golpeó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta alguna entró produciendo que la puerta chocara provocando un gran ruido que hizo que la durmiente Tsunade despertara de golpe, pensando que era Shizune levantó su rostro dispuesta a lanzar un grito por esa violenta irrupción en su despacho, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, la mirada de hielo que profesaba la ojiblanco hacia su superior era escalofriante incluso más que las que había lanzado desde que llegó, paralizando a la Godaime trató de arreglar un poco los papeles regados en el escritorio a causa de haber dormido encima de este.

- Necesito hablar algo urgente Hokage-sama - interrumpió la chica parada frente a la rubia de coletas, se acerco a ella para sentarse en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio.

- ¿Que quieres hablar? - preguntó la mujer ya repuesta de la impresión, ver a Hinata así con esa presencia tan imponente fue como una ducha con agua fría que la despertó de inmediato sin quedarle rastro de somnolencia.

- Necesito permiso para salir por una o dos semanas de Konoha - respondió de inmediato la ojiblanco con gran fuerza.

- ¿Con que motivo? - se puso realmente seria, temía que fuera a irse y no volviera siendo ella un gran apoyo en esa guerra, o peor que se uniera al enemigo.

- Debo ir a buscar algunas cosas donde mi sensei, además que necesito hablar con él algunas cosas, se las diré de vuelta cuando corroboré algunas cosas, por que creo que le interesaran - Hinata llevó sus manos a su cintura y se sacó el protector de Konoha dejándolo encima del escritorio - creo que no necesitaré esto por lo menos por ahora, se lo dejo como prueba de que volveré - miró a los ojos a la Godaime con gran determinación y sinceridad, por lo cual esta no pudo negarse a la petición.

- Esta bien, después de todo creo que volverás sino ni siquiera hubieras venido a pedir permiso si tenías intenciones de no volver - suspiró y tomo el protector que la chica había dejado encima y lo guardo en uno de sus cajones - esta será la prueba de que volverás, Hinata tienes mi permiso puedes irte durante dos semanas como máximo, desde ahora - toma un pergamino y llena un permiso para la ninja se lo entrega - y suerte -.

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama - toma el pergamino, se levanta y se retira de inmediato, en el instante que abre la puerta se encuentra frente a Shizune que venía a despertar a Tsunade, al ver a Hinata tan sombría queda muda, esta solo hace una pequeña reverencia y sale inmediatamente del lugar.

Shizune dirige la mirada hacia la puerta que ya se encontraba vacía, luego observó a su jefa quien tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito, seguramente algo había pasado pensó esta.

Las calles estaban algo más concurridas siguió caminando por un parque para llegar más rápido en la puerta del primer, pero en su camino se encontró con alguien que estaba dibujando el paisaje de ese día, ese chico levantó los ojos para ver a la chica que estaba pasando por el lugar con mucha prisa.

- Por que tanta prisa Hinata - susurró el chico cerrando su cuaderno dibujo y poniéndolo en sus piernas.

La chica se para en seco quedando en frente de él - debo hacer un pequeño viaje para corroborar ciertas cosas, tengo prisa así que hazme un favor despídeme de los demás por que estaré fuera una o dos semanas dependiendo si hay o no complicaciones.

- Claro, espero verte pronto, tu dibujo ya esta casi listo espero que cuando vuelvas ya este completo - se levanto y le tendió una mano - vuelve pronto - la chica correspondió al apretón de manos y luego salió rápidamente de la aldea ya estaba atrasando demasiado por lo cual aumento la velocidad, llegando a la puerta mostró el permiso y sin esperar respuesta salió camino a su objetivo.

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha se encontraba un chico rubio recién despertando después de una noche en donde el insomnio lo dominó, estaba realmente cansado unas ojeras se encontraban debajo de sus parpados, pero a parte de cansancio se encontraba muy feliz por fin había ordenado sus sentimientos y entendió por que tuvo esa reacción con Hinata de besarla, en esa noche recordó muchas cosas que antes le parecían extrañas y que se mostraron en su mente como una película, desde que estaban en la academia esa chica lo miraba tímidamente cosa que a él le parecía algo extraño pero lo ignoró pensado que no era nada importante, después cuando lo animó para su pelea en el Examen Chunnin contra Neji, recordó lo bien que se sintió su animo siendo a una de las únicas personas que mostraba sus debilidades pero en ese momento seguía cegado pensando que estaba enamorado de Sakura, solo se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le importaba la chica cuando esta decidió irse durante un largo periodo cuando él y los demás estaban en busca de Sasuke, recordó cuando se enteró y gran vació inundo su interior, pero eso ya no volvería a suceder, había decido ir a hablar con ella ese día y disculparse por hacer huido pero no por el beso por que no se arrepentía para nada, incluso quería volverlo a repetir lo antes posible.

Pero algo le seguía molestando, aún no entendía por que se había cambiado tan radicalmente, él comprendía que había sufrido mucho pero él también lo había hecho, sin duda había alguna otra razón que debía averiguar, no sabía por donde empezar pero creyó que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Neji después de todo era el único miembro de la familia que no la había repudiado quizás el sabía algo que pudiera ayudar.

Se levantó audazmente para salir a buscar a Neji para hablar con él, y después encontrar a Hinata sin saber que ella ya había decidido empezar con su plan. El chico salio rápido esperando encontrar a Neji aún en la mansión Hyuuga.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la imponente residencia que había albergado a los Hyuuga durante mucho tiempo, en su interior se llevaba una pequeña reunión cuyo protagonista era el líder del clan. Aunque esta reunión no era como siempre en la sala principal sino que se llevaba a cabo en una sala mas pequeña ya que en verdad esa reunión no estaban presentes todos los miembros del consejo, uno de los ausentes era Neji, ya que el lider del clan convocó solo a los hombres del clan que eran totalmente leales a él y que contradeciría nada de lo que él decidiera. El tema era el que les molestaba desde hace unos días, era Hinata Hyuuga.

El hombre que alguna vez fue el padre de Hinata se levanto de su posición a el lado de su hija menor, para comenzar a hablar y poder ver a todos los presentes con claridad.

- Gracias por haber llegado a esta reunión - miro a los hombres con desden y continuó hablando - por lo visto no pudieron llegar todos los miembros del consejo, que pena - pero en ese momento se sintió un golpeteo en la puerta luego la deslizaron con firmeza haciendo que todos los hombres que se encontraban en el salón voltearan a mirar.

- Veo que he llegado a tiempo - dijo una voz con un leve tono de burla, era Neji que solo hace unos minutos se había enterado de esa reunión secreta .

Hiashi lo miraba con desprecio, esperaba que no llegara a la reunión pero lo subestimó, el chico era realmente listo por ese motivo era el más fuerte del clan Hyuuga, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo superaba con creces a Hanabi, a veces incluso había deseado que él hubiera sido su hijo.

- Creo que si llegaste Neji, toma asiento - dijo serenamente el líder del clan para que no notaran la sorpresa que se llevó al ver al chico llegar tan repentinamente. El chico entró y ocupo su usual lugar en esas reuniones.

- Entonces continuemos - volvió a sentarse en el lugar al lado de la Hyuuga menor - he tomado una decisión con respecto de lo hablado anteriormente de la renegada Hinata, será llamada lo antes posible para comprobar lo que se rumorea en toda la ciudad.

- Una pregunta Hiashi-sama con quien se enfrentará - preguntó intrigado el líder de Bouke.

- Con Hanabi por supuesta, dudo que esta chica pueda ganarle a la heredera del clan - la voz del líder de clan sonaba con gran soberbia. Neji miró con sorpresa ante la respuesta, en verdad estaban subestimando a Hinata pero prefirió guardar silencio por que en su interior quería estar presente cuando la chica mostrara todo su potencial y dejará ojala no muerta a su hermana.

Todos lo miembros estuvieron de acuerdo incluso Neji, situación que le pareció realmente extraña después de todo estaba seguro que él intercedería por Hinata para no tener que estar en esa situación, de todas manera si el chico no se interponía era mejor para sus planes, después de todo no pensaba que fuera tan fuerte y con todo el entrenamiento de Hanabi ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que había mostrado hasta ese momento, su padre pensaba incluso que su nivel era más alto que el de un anbu de elite, por lo cual sentía la seguridad de que su hija, ganaría esa batalla.

La reunión terminó y Neji se dirigía a la sala de estar para descansar un momento antes de salir para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo para un entrenamiento, pero antes iba a ir a avisarle a su prima lo que sucedía se levanto del sillón y abrió la puerta principal de la mansión para irse a buscar a Hinata, pero en ese momento casi choca con alguien que en ese momento estaba a punto de golpear la puerta.

- Que quieres Naruto - preguntó Neji, ya que tenía algo de prisa.

- Bueno, venía a preguntarte algo sobre Hinata - dijo con una seriedad impropia del él, haciendo que Neji se sorprendiera un poco.

- Yo ahora voy a ver a mi prima, si quieres preguntarme algo tendrá que ser en el camino - y sin más que decir cerró la puerta por fuera, y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección del departamento de la chica, seguido por el rubio, hubo un pequeño silencio en el principio del trayecto, hasta que sorpresivamente fue Neji quien lo quebró - y bien, que quieres saber.

- que le pasó a Hinata - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Naruto.

- si te refieres a su cambio de actitud, no tengo idea, no he tenido tiempo de preguntárselo - estaban a pocos minutos de llegar a su destino - pero de seguro debe hacerle pasado algo en estos años.

- entonces piensas lo mismo que yo - dijo Naruto en un susurro - es algo extraño que cambiara tanto después de todo ella era una chica muy dulce antes de irse y … - pero en ese momento se detuvo por que podía decir algo comprometedor, miró a Neji quien levantaba una deja y parecía algo molesto de que hablara con tanta familiaridad de su prima. Pero en ese momento ya estaban en la puerta de su departamento y golpearon pero sin recibir respuesta de adentro. Por lo cual Naruto decidió meterse por una ventana pero Neji no estaba muy de acuerdo de eso después de un momento accedió ya que tenía urgencia de hablar con su prima, entraron y recorrieron todo el departamento que estaba en penumbra pero no había nadie.

Ambos se preguntaban donde podría estar aún era temprano por lo cual pensaron que todavía estaría en casa, pero no fue asi, por lo que decidieron ir a hablar con la Hokage de seguro fue recibir alguna misión para ese día y sabría donde se encontraba. En el camino hacia la Torre Hokage se encontraron con el equipo de Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten, quienes querían a acompañarlos hacia la Torre pero Neji les dijo que iría en un momento con ellos, y que fueron a entrenar y como el era el líder de su escuadrón a regañadientes en especial de Ten-Ten tuvieron que retirarse.

Al llegar al despacho Neji se disponía a golpear para entrar pero Naruto se le adelanto y entro, el ojiblanco suspiró y entró detrás de su imprudente amigo.

- Tsunade -obachan quisiera preguntarte si sabes donde esta Hinata - Tsunade estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto pero en el momento que escucho el nombre de la kunoichi de ojos blancos se calmó un poco y prefirió ignorar la imprudencia del chico, se puso seria haciendo una señal para que ambos entraran y le dijo a Shizune que se fuera , los dos se sentaron en frente de la Hokage con expresiones serias.

- Naruto, Neji. Hinata no se encuentra en la aldea, hoy en la mañana se fue - antes que pudiera continuar ya ambos chicos se pararon violentamente de sus sillas dejándolas caer produciendo un estrepitoso golpe. Ambos miraban muy sorprendidos a la Hokage.

- COMO QUE SE FUE HOKAGE-SAMA - grito Neji para sorpresa de los dos presentes, pero Naruto salió rapidamente de la impresión y acompañó a l ojiblanco con sus propios gritos.

- HINATA SE FUE, NO PUEDE SER TSUNADE-OBACHAN - en ese momento están dispuestos a irse corriendo por si podían alcanzarla, ya que pensaban que de seguro no estaría muy lejos de ahí si se había ido esa mañana., pero antes que salieran de ahí sintieron un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos que hizo que se dieran vuelta, y vieron a la Hokage con su puño en un montón de trozos de madera que solo hace unos instantes era su escritorio.

- Vuelvan acá - dijo la Godaime casi en un susurro pero que hizo el efecto esperado, ambos chicos sintieron cierto temor frente a esa mujer, aunque Neji lo disimuló bastante bien, la Quinta continuó hablando - antes que fuera interrumpida iba a decir que ya le di un permiso a Hinata para que saliera durante dos semanas como máximo, así que no hagan tanto escándalo.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambos se calmaron, le preguntaron a donde había ido pero la Hokage no fue capaz de responder esa pregunta ya que ni ella misma sabía el lugar se encontraba . Después de eso salieron de la oficina y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo lugar de entrenamiento. Naruto tenía que juntarse con Sakura, Sasuke y Sai ya que ese día estaban de acuerdo para entrenar juntos , pasó por el lugar donde ayer en la noche había estado con Hinata y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento ya se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke, pero notó algo raro entre ellos no se veían a los ojos y parecían estar ¿sonrojados? De Sakura no le sorprendía pero Sasuke, que estaba pasando él no lo entendía pero prefirió ignorarlo ya que su mente y corazón estaban en otro lado para ser preciso con una chica de largo cabello y hermosos ojos.

Los saludo y ambos correspondieron al mismo tiempo lego se miraron pero rápidamente desviaron sus miradas, después miró alrededor pero no vio a Sai, era algo extraño él nunca llegaba tarde.

- Chicos donde esta Sai - mirando hacia todos los lugares cercanos por que siempre tendía ocultarse y aparecer de repente generalmente asustándolo.

- No ha llegado - respondió Sakura más normal - es algo extraño.

Sasuke no respondió nada, solo dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda notando que Sai se acercaba tranquilamente, Naruto y Sakura lo notaron después y le hicieron un seña como saludo.

- Hola chicos - saludó Sai a todos, quienes correspondieron excepto Sasuke que solo bufó - a propósito Naruto - mirando al chico quien estaba algo distraído al escuchar su nombre volvió a la realidad para escuchar a su compañero de equipo - Hinata se fue de aldea por unos días y me pidió que te lo digiera.

Al escuchar esas ultimas palabras fueron como fuerte golpe de Sakura en la cabeza, como era posible que se despidiera de Sai y de él no, después de todo se conocían desde pequeño y a ese chico solo lo acababa de conocer, sintió como la sangre le hervía era algo que había comenzado a sentir desde la primera vez que vio a Hinata junto a su compañero, pero aún no podía descifrar que sentimiento era, o mejor dicho no quería admitir que estaba realmente celoso.

- Y por que a ti - su voz temblaba un poco por el coraje que sentía, a Sai le pareció extraño que su compañero estuviera así, ni se le ocurría que fueran celos después de todo no era precisamente un experto en relaciones humanas.

- Pues yo estaba en el parque dibujando por la mañana y la vi, y me dijo que tenía que ir hacer algunas cosas lejos de acá, y que lamentaba no poder despedirse de ti - la respuesta sonaba muy convincente pero para Naruto que estaba algo cegado por los celos no le pareció así, no supo como, su mente te nubló después de un momento se dio cuenta que había golpeado a Sai, este se encontraba unos metros más atrás no había caído pero si por el impacto se había deslizado un poco hacia atrás, lo mirada impasiblemente aunque le pareció extraño que lo golpeara ya que según el no había dicho nada que lo molestara o al menos eso pensaba, otros que estaban sorprendidos eran Sasuke y Sakura, pero mejor se quedaron en silencio ya que quizás era un problema entre ellos como muchos que habían tenido desde que eran equipo pero si nunca habían visto reaccionar así a Naruto.

El rubio notó después de un momento lo que había hecho, se acercó a Sai y le pidió disculpas algo triste, casi nunca pedía perdón cosa que sorprendió mas sus compañeros, notó que el bolso de Sai había caído un poco lejos de ahí y lo fue a buscar para entregárselo, por el impacto estaba abierto y algunos dibujos y pergaminos se encontraban en el piso, comenzó a recogerlos hasta que uno de los dibujos le llamó algo la atención, la acercó un poco y la vio era una chica que reconoció de inmediata, era Hinata el dibujo era realmente bueno la mostraba de cuerpo entero e irradiaba algo especial algo que los dibujos de Sai no lo hacían, miró otros dibujos y vió varios bocetos de la ojiblanco de su rostro medio cuerpo muchos, en ese momento sintió un mano en su hombro se volteo ver y era Sai.

- Prefiero que no veas estos dibujos aún no están listos - dijo el chico retirándole de sus manos los papeles y rápidamente los metió en su bolso.

El chico sintió una rabia que rápidamente convirtió en tristeza, quizás Hinata no le correspondía y se haría ilusiones, le pidió a sus amigos disculpas pero ese día no se sentía con ganas de entrenar, los chicos solo lo miraron partir, estaba triste cosa que rara vez veían ya que él siempre escondía esos sentimientos con una mascara de sonrisas la mayoría falsas.

Después de caminar un buen rato por toda Konoha, decidió irse a su departamento y se tiró en la cama no tenía ganas de nada se sentía muy deprimido, pensaba que ni siquiera el ramen lo alegaría ese día.

En ese momento Hinata sintió algo en su pecho, pero seguía en camino a encontrarse con su sensei, ya tenía la mitad de su recorrido hecho por la cual decidió parar un momento aunque no estaba para nada cansada, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió un mensaje, luego hizo un jutsu de invocación saliendo un pájaro donde ató el mensaje, el pájaro se fue en el camino contrario al que se dirigía el mensaje se dirigía a Konoha.

No tenía tiempo que perder por lo que tomó su bolso y salió a máxima velocidad si seguía así llegaría en una a dos horas, la información que necesitaba esperaba que su maestro ya la hubiera conseguido después de todo él era experto en persuadir a la gente.

Ya era pasados del mediodía y Tsunade estaba algo ocupada ya que llegaron algunos avisos de los rastreadores anbu que dentro de unos días aunque no se tenía seguridad, iba haber una ataque de las aldeas ninjas de la Nube junto con otras pequeñas aldeas con las que habían formado una coalición.

Como Hinata no se encontraba decidió mandar un aviso para que la Aldea de la Arena acudiera en su ayuda ya que por los informes el ejercito que se formaba iba ser más grande que el anterior que Hinata había derrotado.

Esa tarde se haría una reunión con todos los lideres de los clanes más importantes de Konoha para realizar una estrategia para el inminente ataque.

Un deprimido Naruto seguía tirado en su habitación en un estado algo penoso, un golpeteo en la ventana junto a él lo volvió a la realidad, era un pequeño pajarito de color negro con su pecho blanco, llevaba en su lomo una nota, abrió la ventana y sacó la nota en el momento en que saco la nota el pajaro desapareció como haciendose ceniza cosa que asustó un poco al chico, miro la nota y la abrió.

_Gracias por ambos regalos, nos veremos lo antes posible. _

_Hinata._

El chico se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a leer una y otra vez la pequeña nota, era increíble como unas pocas palabras escritas en un papel lo hicieron cambiar de animo tan radicalmente, pero lamentablemente no pudo seguir admirando la nota ya que varios golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar, guardó la nota en su pantalón y abrió la puerta era sus compañeros de equipo.

- Naruto. Habrá una reunión de los escuadrones anbu, debemos ir de inmediato - lo miraba algo preocupada por lo que paso ese día en la mañana.

- Vamos entonces Sakura-chan - dijo con una gran sonrisa, los chicos estaban felices que ya se le hubiera pasado la melancolía aunque no supieran que lo provocó.

Salieron rápidamente para ir a la reunión, era verdad que Naruto estaba más alegre que hace algunos momentos pero algo seguía molestándole, era esa peculiar cercanía con Sai y además de tener dibujos de ella, aunque debía admitir que era uno de sus mejores trabajos aunque el no sabía mucho de arte, quizás eso era lo que le molestaba más que ante la imagen de ojiblanco sus obras cobraran vida.

Llegaron después de un corto trayecto a la reunión estaban todos sus amigos además de otros anbu de elite, Tsunade comenzó a hablar.

- Desde mañana se prepararan para una inminente batalla, ya que no sabemos dentro de cuanto va a ser, espero que con sus escuadrones sean los mejores, sus habilidades pueden diferenciar de la derrota a la victoria, prepárense para recibir ordenes, por el momento todos tendrán las mismas posiciones de la ultima emergencia de batalla - Tsunade se acercó a ellos - y tengan cuidado, es todo por el momento ahora retírense.

Todos salieron rápidamente del despacho, sus miradas eran serias nuevamente estaban en emergencia, y algunas en su pensamientos hubieran querido que Hinata estuviera ahí, ya que algunas en la reunión preguntaron sobre ella para que ayudara o se deshiciera de todos como la vez anterior pero la Godaime les respondió que no se encontraba, algunos ninjas comenzaron a decir que desaparecía en el momento que más se le necesitaba, ganándose la mirada de desprecio de los más cercanos a Hinata, en especial de Naruto, a Neji casi se le activa en Byakugan sin querer , pero logró controlarse. Los demás también estaban algo molestos aunque de todas maneras les hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí, aunque los ninjas de la Arena llegaran a ayudar.

En otro lugar muy lejos Hinata estaba llegando a una pequeña casa en un espeso bosque, a algunos pasos de la entrada sintió una presencia y con un rápido movimiento pudo esquivar un golpe que venía directamente al cuerpo, llegando el golpe a la pequeña casa destruyéndola completamente.

- Veo que no has perdido tu agilidad, Hinata - dijo un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años muy musculoso vestido con una camisa sin mangas de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos donde se denotaba algo de maldad.

- Claro sensei - miro lo que quedaba de la casa - veo que sigues destruyendo tus casas.

- Ya me cansó este lugar después de todo no nadie con quien pelear desde que te fuiste - dijo cruzando los brazos frente a él- y bien a que has venido.

- Ya sabes a que vine - se acerco a él - conseguiste la información.

- Que poco me conoces - llevó su mano al bolsillo - por supuesto que lo conseguí - mostrando un papel enrollado.

CONTINUARÁ …


	24. Capitulo XXIII

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo XXIII: Alianza entre enemigos.

Hinata miraba a el papel que tenía su maestro en una de sus manos, se acercó para tomarlo pero en el ultimo momento este esquiva la mano de la kunoichi dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, esbozando una media sonrisa, una de las cosas que disfrutaba era molestar a su alumna.

- Hinata, deberías saber que nunca hago nada gratis - decía el hombre frente a ella, metiendo el pergamino en el bolsillo que lo había sacado.

La chica frunció el ceño ya le parecía extraño que su sensei le pasara así como así la información, no tenía tiempo que perder pero sabía de antemano que a su sensei poco le importaba eso.

- Ya lo sé sensei, que quiere a cambio de la información - la chica esperaba que no fuera algo muy complicado.

El hombre la miraba con una sonrisa más amplia y algo perversa - como ya te comenté Hinata he estado algo aburrido por que no he tenido con quien pelear además tu sabes que por aquí no viene mucha gente, así que lo que único que te pido por esta vez es … - se acercó a lo que quedaba de su casa levantó el techo y de su interior sacó una katana cuya hoja de acero era de color negro al igual que su empuñadura - pelear conmigo por tres días pero sin parar.

La kunoichi lo miraba sin sorpresa alguna, ya era típico que le pidiera eso, desde que lo conoció supo de inmediato que era de los tipos que amaba las peleas del estilo taijutsu, así que accedió a su petición después de todo le quedaba tiempo para llegar de vuelta a Konoha, lo que si no sabía era que Konoha estaba con ataque inminente, solo la fortuna diría si la chica llegaba a tiempo para ayudar a los shinobis de la Hoja.

- De acuerdo sensei - sacó de su bolso la espada que le habían regalado sus amigos, pensando que ese era el momento justo para probar la calidad del arma - pero quiero pedirle que después me deje llevarme algunos objetos de entrenamiento y unos pergaminos.

- Solo sí quedo satisfecho con la batalla - dirigió su mirada hacia el arma de su alumna - veo que tienes una nueva arma, espero que resista el combate - tomo posición de batalla poniendo la espada enfrente del el con el filo hacia arriba, y unas de sus manos por debajo de esta, flexionando un poco las rodillas, cambiando totalmente su mirada, concentrada únicamente en la batalla que comenzaría en pocos momentos - y otra cosa más, Hinata, sabes que cuando luchamos dejas de ser mi alumna, así que si no te defiendes bien y no peleas a muerte soy capaz de matarte sin dudar.-

- Lo sé, Yomiuri-san - dijo seriamente la chica tomando posición de batalla.

- Veo que aprendiste a no llamarme sensei mientras batallamos - sonreía satisfecho, mirando a su alrededor - creo que este lugar cambiará un poco en estos tres días, no hay nadie en kilómetros por lo cual nadie nos interrumpirá.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo - desapareció un momento y apareció desenvainando su espada lanzándola en dirección al cuello del hombre, pero este sin inmutarse con rápido movimiento esquivo el golpe deteniéndolo con la vaina de la espada.

- Veo que eres algo impaciente - aplico un poco de fuerza para que la distancia entre ellos se alargara - aunque yo no soy precisamente el mejor ejemplo de paciencia - de ese modo comenzó esa larga batalla que se prolongaría por los próximos días.

Mientras tanto en la aldea ninja del País del Fuego todos los ninjas estaban en movimiento desde los anbu hasta los gennin, siendo dispuesto a cada uno de ellos alguna tarea de acuerdo a su nivel y habilidad, dentro de la más atareada era la Godaime que desde ese mismo día en la mañana cuando dio el aviso des posible ataque enemigo no ha podido beber una sola gota de sake, haciéndolo aún más imposible su fiel asistente Shizune que estaba totalmente alerta para que su jefa no se distrajera de sus deberes como líder de la aldea, pero aunque pareciera una holgazana Tsunade en verdad amaba la aldea y todos sus habitantes, después de todo ella compartía le mismo deseo de los anteriores Hokage.

Dentro de todos los ninjas atareados unos de los más colapsados eran nuestros protagonistas ya que eran muy capaces y la Quinta confiaba plenamente en ellos por lo cual les puso a cargo las misiones de preparación más delicadas.

A Sakura le encargo toda la parte medica revisará que los dispensarios de medicina cubrieran una posible batalla y si esta de alargaba mucho, además de preparar a los escuadrones de ninjas médicos junto con Ino siendo asignados a equipos cada equipo ninja, ya que durante esos años de paz se habían dedicado a preparar a una cantidad razonable de ninjas especialistas en medicina en caso de alguna guerra que viviendo en ese mundo así siempre estaba presente.

Kiba y Shino estaban encargados de rastrear el perímetro de la aldea buscando alguna presencia enemiga junto a otros escuadrones anbu, Shikamaru se estaba dedicando a estudiar muy a su pesar ya que lo encontraba ciertamente problemático algunos escritos del método de batalla de sus enemigos para poder elaborar una forma eficaz de enfrentarse con ellos.

Neji fue encargado a preparar a los ninjas de su clan para la inminente batalla además de ayudar con su byakugan en el rastreo de enemigos de vez en cuando.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban el frente de los ninjas de ataque después de todo ellos eran expertos en la batalla frente a frente, y de seguro que con la impulsividad de Naruto no serviría tan bien en otro puesto.

Pasaron los primeros dos días desde que la kunoichi de ojos blancos se había ido, y los preparativos estaban casi listos, para la batalla, pero dentro de todos ninjas esforzándose en los preparativos había una ninja que estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones de batalla que pertenecían a su familia, Hanabi Hyuuga estaba entrenando duramente para la batalla que se acercaba, ella lo sabía se había enterado que se hermana no estaba en Konoha por lo cual cuando volviera era seguro que su padre la llamaría a las dependencias del clan para enfrentarla, por esa razón le pidió permiso a su padre para entrenar todo el día durante los días que Hinata no se encontrara en Konoha, Hiashi por supuesto aceptó ya que le encantaba que su heredara se hiciera más fuerte por el bien del clan, la chica de 15 años sabía como esconder sus sentimientos no los dejaba escapar a través de sus orbes blanco, por lo menos no los que ella consideraba que la debilitaban frente a los demás, pero aunque no se lo fuera a reconocer nunca a nadie, enfrentarse en ese momento con su hermana mayor le causaba algo de temor, después de todo en 5 años debía haber mejorado sus habilidades, aunque sabía que ella había mejorado mucho también, ni siquiera desde que había llegado se había topado con su hermana lo causaba cierta incertidumbre, pero algo tenía claro no podía perder frente a ella, era una de las únicas ninjas que no estaban cooperando a parte de los heridos o muy viejos, su padre la había excusado frente a la Hokage argumentando que estaba ocupado en asuntos privados del clan como heredara de este. Tsunade acepto la excusa eso sí no muy de buena gana.

Hanabi se entrenó arduamente desde durante día y noche para estar preparada para su eventual combate, sus técnicas habían mejorado mucho dominaba completamente el kaiten además de ver con absoluta precisión los puntos de chakra pero aún así estaba nerviosa después de todo lo que había escuchado sobre Hinata era impresionante aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

Pasaron rápidamente para Hinata los tres días de combate junto a su sensei, no así para los ninjas de la Hoja, tenían que mantenerse vigilando día y noche por una eventual batalla que hasta ese momento aún no se presentaba ,

Hinata no había conseguido ganarle a su maestro de cierto modo el combate había terminado en un empate, ya que ambos habían quedado sin chakra durante el segundo día de enfrentamiento, aun así siguieron peleando solo con su fuerza común y gran voluntad. Ambos cayeron inconcientes un poco después de que se había cumplido el tercer día, dormidos en el piso alumna y maestro dormirían por lo menos 2 días para recuperarse, a su alrededor no quedaba ningún árbol en pie en un rango de 300 metros pero gracias a la gran distancia de alguna aldea habitada, nadie escuchó los grandes estruendos provocados por esa pelea o al menos eso pensaban.

Durante el primer día de combate entre Hinata y su sensei, unos hombres que se dirigían en camino a encontrase con sus aliados, sintieron unos grandes estruendos que al parecer era algo lejos de su camino, pero aún así decidieron ir a investigar ya que se sentía dos grandes presencias enfrentándose algo lejos de ahí, interesándole que a pesar de la distancia se sintiera con tanta nitidez.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al lugar sigilosamente, quedando a una distancia prudente para no verse inmiscuidos en ese combate. Casi no podían creer lo que veían con sus ojos, era una batalla simplemente impresionante, el lugar donde estaba llevándose a cabo el combate estaba completamente destruido, ambos hombres no podían dejar de mirar era algo que no se podía ver todos los días aunque sabían que su retraso les podría costar caro.

Uno de los hombres para poder seguir con mayor facilidad los movimientos de los batallantes, activó su doujutsu, su Sharingan, el otro hombre solo se limitaba a hacer comentarios mentalmente sobre que el podría pelear mejor que ellos, el hombre poseedor del Sharingan era Uchiha Itachi, el asesino se su clan, miró atentamente durante cerca de 2 horas la batalla, en especial miraba a la chica ya que de cierto modo se le hacía algo conocido después de un rato notó sus ojos tan característicos e intuyó que algún momento debió pertenecer a los Hyuuga, pero su nivel parecía que hace tiempo no vivía en Konoha, después de todo en esa aldea nadie era tan fuerte.

Después de unas horas ambos hombres decidieron irse después de todo no tenían tiempo que perder, de unos bolsos sacaron sus capas, símbolo que representaba su unión en la organización Akatsuki.

- Vamos Kisame, se nos ha hecho tarde - decía el mayor de los Uchiha - los ninjas de la Niebla nos esperan.

- Mierda, yo quería ver el final de la pelea - decía molesto Kisame - pero creo que tienes razón vamos, después de tanto tiempo creo que será divertido ver a los ninjas de mi aldea natal - tomando su espada y poniéndola en su espalda.

- Seguro que esta batalla seguirá por lo menos durante dos días más sus reservas de chakra siguen siendo muy grandes - mirando con su sharingan en su dirección - llegaremos demasiado tarde si paramos acá - el poseedor del sharingan miraba a la chica que seguía peleando sin darse cuenta de su presencia, sabía que pertenecía al clan Hyuuga pero por algún motivo le parecía familiar pero en ese momento no lograba recordarlo, su compañero notó que Itachi no quitaba la mirada de la batalla y para ser más especifico de la chica.

- Veo que te parece interesante la chica, eh Itachi - le dijo sonriendo Kisame, sabiendo muy bien que estaba tentando su suerte.

- No digas estupideces Kisame - se dio media vuelta y tomó dirección hacia en camino que antes habían abandonado - date prisa.

- No te enfades, ya voy - Kisame siguió a su compañero sabiendo que no era sabio molestarlo en ese momento.

Volviendo a los shinobis de Konoha, ya habían pasado casi 4 dias desde el aviso de ataque de la aldea de la Niebla, pero aún no se veía nada, los ninjas estaban nerviosos ya que en cualquier momento llegarían los enemigos en pie de guerra.

Entre los ninjas de la Niebla, una sensación de incertidumbre los inundaba, hacía más de un día que los refuerzos llegarían y esto no había sucedido, la invasión a Konoha se estaba atrasando poniendo a todos los presentes ansiosos.

Al final del cuarto día los pocos ninjas de la niebla, vieron en la distancia dos figuras con capas azules y nubes rojas, haciendo que volviera el entusiasmo entre los presentes. Tardaron cerca de dos días más de lo previsto por lo cual la batalla con Konoha estaba atrasada, en capitán de los ninjas de la Niebla, les reclamó duramente a los recién llegados por su tardanza, siendo la ultima acción que hizo en su vida, Kisame lo tomó del cuello levantándolo en el aire y quebrándole la garganta dejándole caer en suelo muerto casi de forma inmediata.

Los shinobis más cercanos a lo sucedido sintieron temor frente a los recién llegados, sabían que era refuerzos pero de todas maneras esos dos hombres daban miedo.

- Esta aldea no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui - decía en voz alta Kisame, mirando a su alrededor.

- No seas tan melancólico Kisame, estamos atrasados debemos irnos pronto para llegar a Konoha por lo menos en un día - dijo el Uchiha mirando a su compañero, y luego miró a los hombre aún algo asustados - quien es el encargado de ustedes.

Uno de los ninjas apuntó hacia los pies de Kisame donde yacía el hombre muerto.

- Bueno no se puede hacer, Kisame ahora tu estas encargado de ellos - ordenó Itachi, Kisame solo asintió y fue a preparar a los hombres para la cruzada a hacia el País del Fuego.

En ese momento en una destruida parte del bosque una chica comenzaba a despertar, le dolía algunas partes de su cuerpo y sus manos le sangraban un poco a causa de algunas heridas leves, se incorporó y vio a su maestro frente al fuego, era de noche y hacia un poco de frío la chico s acerco a la llama, para calentarse un poco.

- Fue divertido - se limitó a decir el hombre frente a ella, sacó el mismo papel antes mostrado a la chica y se lo lanzó a las manos - ahí lo tienes, te lo has ganado.

Hinata asintió y abrió el pequeño papel leyendo lo que contenía, levantándose rápidamente a causa de la sorpresa, era posible que ya se acercara la hora de la batalla final, la Organización Akatsuki necesitaba al Kyubi como máximo para el fin de año o si no, su cometido de apoderarse de todos los bijuus no lo lograrían, el Cuarto Hokage hizo el sello de retención del demonio de cierta manera para que el chakra del demonio con el de Naruto se fusionaran a través del tiempo, según algunas escrituras que hablan sobre ese tipo de sellado cuando Naruto cumpliera los 21 años la fusión de él con el Kyubi sería irreversible y no podrían extraer el monstruo de su interior. Ciertamente los miembros de Akatsuki estarían algo presionados, después de leer era información, Hinata estaba dispuesta a tomar sus cosas e irse inmediatamente de vuelta a la aldea, pero una mano la sujetó haciendo que esta se detuviera de golpe, giró su cabeza para ver a su maestro que la retenía ahí, aun estaba algo cansada por lo cual no pudo poner resistencia, se volvió a sentar y su maestro también lo hizo junto a ella.

- Veo que la información te ha perturbado, me extraña Hinata, desde que te conozco no has sido de las personas que de alteran tan fácilmente - miró inquisidoramente a su alumna, después de todo no la conocía hace mucho ya que según la tradición solo podía ser entrenada con él después de matar al Maestro del Equilibrio, suceso que no pasaba desde hace muchos años. Recordaba cuando la vio llegar estaba algo contrariada por matarlo pero luego se volvió a recuperar a pesar de ser muy joven era bastante racional, desde que la conocía nunca dejaba que sus sentimientos nublaran su razón, en especial después de que ella le pidió que le sellara una parte de su mente, en especifico la que albergaba sus sentimientos, aunque estaba notando que ese sello se estaba debilitando, le intrigaba saber que o quien era causante de ese suceso.

- Por cierto Hinata, en Konoha te has encontrado con alguien importante para ti? - preguntó quería ver su lograba enterarse de algo.

Esa pregunta hizo que la chica se sorprendiera después de todo ella nunca le había hablado de su vida él, al igual que él - A que te refieres, con eso - respondió tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Lo pregunto por que el sello se esta debilitando - esas palabras sorprendieron a Hinata - veo que tengo razón, te pregunto antes que te vallas ¿ quieres que refuerce el sello?.

La ojiblanco lo meditó por un momento pero lo decidió casi de inmediato - Si, sensei refuerce el sello, necesito toda mi fuerza para lo que viene.

- Sabes las consecuencias, son las mismas de la vez anterior, todas las personas que alguna vez quisiste te serán unas desconocidas, en cambio a personas que les guardas algún rencor este te convertirá en poder cuando te enfrentes con ello, serás capaz de matarlo sin sentir remordimiento alguno, aunque sea de tu misma sangre.

- Si estoy segura, comience - el hombre no dijo más comenzó hacer sellos, poniendo una mano en el piso se formó un circulo alrededor de Hinata, esta se sacó las vendas de su brazo derecho, notó lo que su maestro le había dicho el sello que se extendía por su brazo estaba borrándose ya no tenía el color negro de su principio, ahora era gris aguado, su maestro se acercó al brazo de la chico con un kunai, con este repasó los símbolos borrosos del sello provocando que sangre saliera de las heridas absorbiéndose de inmediato en los signos tiñéndose de rojo los símbolos y después tomando un color negro profundo, ese ritual era muy doloroso pero la ojiblanco sabía como soportarlo, después de repasar los signos con su sangre solo faltaba la etapa de sellado, con el mismo kunai el sensei hizo un tajo en la palma de su mano izquierda realizó unos sellos y puso ambas manos el brazo de la chica, haciendo que la chica sintiera como si un hierro al rojo vivo lo pusieran sobre una herida, al terminar el sellado la chica cayo de rodillas, esta vez fue más dolorosa que la primera vez, sudaba por el dolor que de a poco se desvanecía.

- El sellado esta finalizado con éxito - dijo el hombre vendándose su pequeña herida en la mano, tomo unas vendas y se las tendió a la chica - véndate de inmediato, es lo mejor - la chica tomo las vendas y se las acomodó desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

- Hinata ya es muy tarde, ve a dormir, será mejor que mañana vuelvas - lo dijo más como una orden que una sugerencia.

- Lo haré - estaba algo cansada, de su bolso tomó un saco de dormir se introdujo en él y se durmió casi de inmediato, su maestro ya estaba completamente recuperado y prefirió quedarse despierto durante un tiempo mirando dormida a su alumna, nunca creyó que el sello se debilitara tan rápido en verdad en esa aldea debía hacer alguien muy especial para ella, y estaba dispuesto a enterarse quien era, sin que ella lo supiera por supuesto.

Camino ha Konoha ese día en la madrugada cuando el sol comenzaba a salir entre las montañas, un pequeño ejercito de unos 300 ninjas de la Niebla, de otras aldeas más pequeñas se dirigían a la batalla, aunque no con mucho animo después de todo eran muy pocos, los rumores que esparcieron decían que eran más de mil ni siquiera llegaban a la mitad de eso, peor sería si se encontraban con kuroi hoshi, la kunoichi que sola destruyó todo el ejercito enviado hace unas semanas, ese suceso les había bajado mucho la moral después de todo ellos habían confiado en sus aliados, ya que ellos le habían dicho que Konoha no podría contra un ejercito tan grande, pero en verdad ni siquiera los Akatsuki pensaron que eso podía suceder después de todo a ellos les convenía enormemente que Konoha fuera destruida de esa manera sería más fácil conseguir al jinchuriki, pero no fue asi ya que esa kunoichi desconocida se interpuso en el plan, durante esas semanas después del fallido ataque a Konoha hubo una reunión urgente de los miembros de Akatsuki, para saber si alguno tenía información de esa kunoichi, siendo para todos un misterio después de todo durante esos años sus actividades habían cesado esperando el momento preciso para volver a la acción. Solo conocían los rumores que se extendían por diversos países, aunque no le pusieron mucha atención por que la gente era realmente exagerada cuando aparecía alguien con algo de poder, pero le dieron más importancia después de la destrucción del ejercito de la niebla, se había vuelto una amenaza.

De vuelta al campo de batalla ya los hombre estaban llegando a la entrada de Konoha poniéndose en posición de batalla por ordenes de Kisame.

- Itachi esta todo listo - dijo firmemente a su compañero.

- Esta bien, ahora quiero que todos extiendan una espesa niebla que impida la visión de Konoha de nuestras tropas.

Kisame desapareció de inmediato dando las instrucciones, quienes de inmediato comentaron con su Jutsu de ocultarse en la Niebla.

Mientras tanto los vigilantes en la muralla de Konoha empezaron a notar la extraña neblina que se acercaba en la madrugada de la aldea, dieron aviso de inmediato a la Hokage ya que era algo realmente extraño.

La Quinta llamó de inmediato a todos los ninjas disponibles, todos llegando a la puerta principal de la aldea, la niebla era realmente espesa no se veía casi nada, incluso el Byakugan le costaba pasar por esa cortina de espesa niebla, un poco mejor le iba al sharingan de Sasuke, solo veía sombras entre los árboles y ciertamente eran muchos, después de unos 10 minutos la niebla se disipó y pudieron ver con terror la gran cantidad de enemigos que se extendían en una gran área de el lugar, si no lo hubieran visto no lo creerían, se veían cerca de 3 mil hombres.

- ¿cayeron en la trampa? - preguntó ninja renegado de la Niebla.

- Si Kisame, a sido algo cansado pero todos han caído en mi genjutsu , en este momento creen ver a más de dos mil ninjas como enemigos, creo que durará cerca de 20 minutos la ilusión será más que suficiente.

Para los ojos de la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha, era una batalla imposible de ganar solo algunos no habían caído en la ilusión, los anbus en mayoría resistieron la ilusión, Sasuke y Kakashi gracias a su sharingan pudieron contrarrestarla, los demás estaban dentro de la ilusión, otro de los que no estaban en la ilusión era Naruto ya que llegó tarde y no alcanzó a caer en el genjutsu, vio a muchos ninjas con expresiones perdidas hasta llegar donde se encontraba Sasuke, Kakashi además de otros anbus pensando que hacer.

- Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, que esta sucediendo? - preguntó con cara de interrogación.

- Siempre tan lento usuratokashi - respondió molesto Sasuke.

- Lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que estamos bajo ataque., la mayoría ha caído en el genjutsu - respondió Kakashi mirando a Naruto - y como no caíste?.

- Jejeje me quedé dormido - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Eso era de esperarse - dijo molesto Sasuke - pero no es momento para esto, pensemos que podemos hacer.

- Es verdad - dijo Kakashi. En ese momento llegó Neji sacándose su mascara mostró una cara de preocupación - Neji, que has visto . Pregunto el peliplateado.

- Casi todos los nuestros están bajo en genjutsu, pero creo que lo han hecho por que he visto que no sobrepasan los trescientos enemigos, tuvieron que caer en este truco para poder tener ventaja, es ingenioso pero algo sucio - el chico miraba hacia el exterior de la aldea - debemos ir y enfrentarlos para darles tiempo a los demás, para salir de la ilusión , después de todo para poner en genjutsu a una gran cantidad de personas eso quiere decir que no podrá mantener por mucho tiempo la técnica,

- Creo que tienes razón vamos de inmediato - dijo Sasuke, despareció seguido por sus compañeros, por alguna razón se sentía excitado con la batalla próxima.

- Otra cosa, que es respecto a los hombres vestidos con capas de nubes rojas, creo que Akatsuki esta aliado con ellos, aunque no alcancé ver de quienes se trataban - dijo el chico, mirando atentamente a Sasuke, este de seguro esperaba encontrarse con su hermano.

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear desesperadamente matando a los que más podían para disminuir la cantidad de ninjas que entraran a la aldea, Sasuke estaba buscando algo inconcientemente, y lo encontró después de hacerse paso a través de algunos ninjas llegó a ver a Itachi que se encontraba junto Kisame sentados calmadamente esperando que los demás hicieran el trabajo. Sasuke se lanzó rápidamente en contra de su hermano pero sintió como Kisase me interponía en su camino, después de todo el Uchiha mayor mantenía el genjutsu y necesitaba estar concentrado, en ese momento sintió algunos gritos que hicieron que el chico decidiera ir a ver que sucedía, luego iría por su hermano, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían solo vio una gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida y una figura parada frente a ellos, un aura asesina tan intoxicante que casi no se podía respirar rodeaba el lugar, la silueta mostraba que era una mujer, temiendo que fuera algun enemigo se acercó silenciosamente y en ese momento junto a él aparecieron Neji, Naruto y Kakashi alertados por los gritos, quedando sorprendidos al igual que poseedor del sharingan hace un momento.

- Creo que he llegado a tiempo, para divertirme - dijo una voz que provenía de la silueta aún difusa por la escasa neblina que quedaba, aún así por la voz la reconocieron de inmediato era Hinata. La chica después de despertar de inmediato tomó todo lo que se llevaría d vuelta a la aldea en su bolso que se volvió al pesado por la carga, y rápidamente se dirigió de vuelta a Konoha, llegando después del comienzo de la invasión., se hizo camino matando al que se le pusiera en su camino, llamándole la atención al no encontrar ningún ninja de Konoha, hasta sentir la presencia de algunos conocidos, se giró y vio a Sasuke, luego de un momento llegó su primo, Naruto y Kakashi - que sucede acá solo ustedes, defienden este lugar? - preguntó la chica.

- Todos los demás han caído en un genjutsu - respondió Neji, dirigiéndose a su prima.

Entonces es verdad - susurró asi misma, aun así fue escuchada por los demás, quienes le preguntaron a que se refería - pues verán tengo información que dice que Akatsuki esta unido en esta guerra, seguramente habrá miembros de esa organización ahora.

- Esta Itachi . Dijo Sasuke, su voz denotaba rabia e impotencia - es el quien realizó el genjutsu.

- Si es verdad lo que dices - sonrió - será más fácil destruir la ilusión - la chica miró al pelinegro - pero necesito tu ayuda - este asintió, y se acercó a la chica, esta lo agarró del brazo y se llevó de inmediato - ustedes sigan peleando y acaben con los más que puedan - y dicho esto salió raudamente junto al Uchiha. El ojiazul no pudo dirigirle ninguna palabra a la chica, se dio cuenta que no era precisamente el mejor momento por lo cual debería esperar.

Al llegar un lugar relativamente alto Hinata soltó el brazo del chico que parecía confundido, no entendía que quería hacer.

- Sasuke, quiero que actives tu sharingan - este no entendía mucho pero hizo caso - bien ahora realiza el Mangekyo.

- Para que? Que quieres hacer? - preguntó el chico antes de activar su doujutsu.

- Espero y lo verás - dijo la chica - activalo - exhortó la chica provocando que Sasuke se pusiera de mal humor, activó el Mangekyo.

- Ahora por favor concentra todo tu chakra en tus ojos y busca la fuente del genjutsu - haciendo caso el chico en pocos instantes encontró la fuente que era como ya sabía su hermano Itachi.

- Lo encontré - dijo el chico señalando el lugar con uno de sus dedos.

- Bien, ahora con todo el chakra acumulado, imagina que este convierte en algo filoso, luego lánzalo mentalmente hacia el lugar de donde se emite el genjutsu -.

- De acuerdo - el chico hizo lo dicho por Hinata, imaginó una espada lanzándola mentalmente, se sorprendió al ver que la fuente del genjutsu se cortaba con su espada de chakra, en ese momento todos los ninjas que habían caído volvieron en sí, pudiendo hacer frente a los enemigos, haciendo que estos retrocedieran de inmediato, ganando la batalla pero aún no la guerra.

- Que fue eso? - preguntó el chico intrigado por el nuevo poder desconocido hasta el momento del su linea sucesoria.

- Solo era algo que quería probar, si resultaba - se limitó decir la chica.

- como? Dime ahora - dijo irritado el chico.

- Mis ojos tienen una habilidad parecida a la que hiciste recién, pero en este momento no tenia suficiente de mi chakra aún, por lo cual quise ver si tu también la poseías después de todo el Sharingan desciende del Byakugan - comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea - volvamos la Hokage seguramente querrá informes sobre esto.

- No tienes por que decírmelo - inquirió el chico.

Al llegar a la aldea, Hinata se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage para hablar con ella, le contó sobre lo descubierto sobre Akatsuki y que irían tras Naruto lo más pronto posible, aunque omitió algunos detalles que no les pareció importante, además de comentarle que Sasuke, desvaneció el genjutsu, antes de irse pidió el próximo día libre esa noche recuperaría todo su chakra, pero de todas maneras quería meditar sobre lo sucedido en esos días, pero no pudo ser así.

Después de llegar a su departamento se tendió dispuesta a dormir, pero un golpeteo en puerta se lo impidió al abrir vio a su primo, quien solo se limitó a darle la noticia que el día siguiente seguramente sería buscada por miembros de el clan para el eventual enfrentamiento en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata solo asintió, ella sabía que ese enfrentamiento llegaría tarde o temprano y para ella sería mejor temprano debía terminar con ese asunto familiar de raíz.

Su decisión era la correcta reforzar el sello le daría la frialdad para terminar con ese asunto, esperaba por el momento no encontrarse con Naruto, ya que se dio cuenta que él era el motivo se debilitamiento tan rápido de su sello.

Al día siguiente cerca de las 10 de la mañana golpearon a la puerta, abrió y vio dos ninjas del bouke que le anunciaron la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos y las ordenes de llevarla escoltada hacia la mansión. La chica ya lista para ir, tomo su bolso, el momento de encontrase frente a frente con su padre y hermana había llegado.

CONTINUARÁ …

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado hasta el momento, el proximo cap no sé cuando lo pondré.

saludos y gracias por sarse el tiempo de leerlo.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Bueno espero que les guste el cap, ya se acerca el final.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

Capitulo XXIV: La Batalla por fin comienza, lazos rotos.

Estaba esperando afuera de la sala principal esperando que se le indicara que podía entrar, la burocracia del clan era una de las muchas cosas tan propias de este que le molestaban, en ese momento no sentía ni ansiedad ni tristeza era como un hueco vacío, recordaba con indiferencia las muchas veces que fue despreciada por negarse a pelear con su hermana, ganando el desprecio tanto de Hanabi como el de su padre, pero ella era así, aunque ahora si le pedían que peleara no se negaría necesitaba terminar con ese asunto lo mas rápido posible para poner toda su atención en los próximos enfrentamientos.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta deslizándose haciendo aparecer a uno de los ninjas que fue a buscarla indicándole que entrara ya que Hiashi y Hanabi estaban dispuestos a recibirla, se levantó y entro rápidamente la habitación no había cambiado en nada seguía con el tatami color marfil, y las paredes de madera adornadas por varias pinturas con los antepasados del clan, en el frente principal y precisamente en el medio se encontraba la pintura donde salía su familia, su madre que sostenía en sus brazos un bebe que era su hermana menor sentada junto Hiashi y donde se suponía que ella estaría parada junto a su padre según recordaba se había borrado tan pulcramente que si ella no hubiera sabido que estuvo ahí no notaria la diferencia, ver el retrato no le provocó nada lo miró un momento y después dirigió su mirada indescifrable en la dirección donde se encontraban sentados los que algunas vez fueron su familia, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que Hiashi comenzara hablar, no estaba para demostraciones de etiqueta y buenos modales ya que esta no era una visita amistosa.

Al sentir cuando la puerta se volvía a abrir los ojos del líder de clan más poderoso de Konoha se dirigieron a la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación, sino hubiera distinguido los característicos ojos de los Hyuuga en esa persona ciertamente no creería que la persona frente a él era su hija, a la que había dejado de ver durante muchos años producto de su tozudez. Notó que la chica dirigió su mirada al cuadro detrás de él, pensó que la chica reaccionaría cuando viera el cuadro adaptado, pero impasible bajó la mirada quedando con su mirada fija en él, en sus ojos no se asomaba nada, era ojos totalmente vacíos no se veía odio ni tristeza, nada. Le causó una sensación de malestar ver los ojos de su hija después de todo algo de culpa tenía en ello.

No así se sentía Hanabi, ver a su hermana después de todos esos años hicieron que sus temores surgieran de golpe dentro de su mente, al verla entrar notó de inmediato que esa mujer que estaba en frente no era la misma, de su hermana ciertamente no quedaba mucho de lo que recordaba de ella, sus miradas aún se cruzaban ya que Hinata miraba sin pestañear a su padre, esperando que este comenzara a hablar.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio solo se escuchaba algunos ruidos del exterior, el ambiente era realmente denso especialmente de parte de Hiashi y Hanabi, el primero no sabía como comenzar la conversación habían pasado muchos años desde el ultimo cruce de palabras entre ellos, y no fue precisamente de la mejor manera.

Esta situación le comenzó a molestar un poco a Hinata. Así que decidió comenzar ella, no estaba muy interesada de seguir en ese lugar, nada la unía a esos corredores y amplias habitaciones donde vivió su niñez y parte de su adolescencia.

- Y Bien - su voz era firme, aunque era fría y algo monótona - para que fui llamada frente tan ilustres personajes de la aldea - dirigió su mirada desde su padre a su hermana sentada a la derecha de este, quien al sentir el contacto ocular se estremeció un poco, y no pudo mantener fija la miraba tuvo que desviarla, la presión era demasiada.

- Deberías saberlo - comenzó el jefe del clan - la ultima vez que saliste de acá, no fue de manera correcta, te fuiste de la aldea, y no asumiste tu destino - suspiró - pero eso ya no es importante por ahora, el verdadero motivo de reunión, es que se ha decidido que te enfrentes a la heredera del clan, ya que despues de escuchar muchos rumores, no se puede permitir que mi hija se vea más debil que una desertora del clan, no tienes alternativo debes pelear -.

- Cuando será el combate? - se limitó a decir la chica sin interés el dicho por Hiashi - Deseo que sea lo más pronto posible Hiashi, tengo asuntos más importante que hacer -.

La respuesta de Hinata no dejó de sorprenderlo, y de molestar a Hanabi se notaba que su hermana no consideraba nada importante su enfrentamiento, pero ella quería demostrar lo contrario.

- La pelea será dentro de una hora, están invitados representantes de los clanes más importantes además de la mismísima Hokage, espe …

Pero antes de terminar Hinata se había levantado de su sitio y le dio la espalda a ambos - no me interesa quienes vendrán solo pregunté cuando sería el combate como ya lo sé esperaré en el jardín, hasta que sea llamada - Caminaba a la salida hasta que sintió un golpe que provenía de atrás de ella.

- NO PERMITIRÉ ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO - grito molesto el líder del clan, nunca antes alguien había sido tan arrogante para tratarlo así, pero su molestia se enfrió rápidamente cuando Hinata se volteó a mirarlo haciendo que se le helará la sangre, esos ojos decían que era capaz de matarlo si decía otra palabra, la chica dejó escapar una parte de su instinto asesino provocando el ahoga de Hiashi y aún más de Hanabi, con ellos precisamente no tenía paciencia.

- No te debo nada Hiashi, como dije iré al jardín y esperaré ser llamada - se volteo para seguir su camino, y salió de la habitación, dejando a los presentes aún sin reaccionar, quizás era algo exagerado lo que hizo pero no quería seguir en presencia de ella, le acusaban repugnancia negando su propia sangre por el bendito clan, quizás en el pasado sentiría remordimiento por lo que haría pero después de enterarse de ciertas acciones del clan que le fueron reveladas por unos libros ocultos dejados por su madre, aunque no tuviera el sello no lo dudaría.

Camino al jardín trasero de la mansión se topó con algunos sirvientes que solo se corrieron de su paso dirigiéndole miradas furtivas como si ella los fuera a matar solo por mirarla, eso le causó algo de gracias, si hace algunos años le hubieran dicho que se comportaría así no lo hubiera creído.

La espera no fue muy larga después de llegar al jardín se sentó debajo de un sauce que era el árbol más añoso de ahí, disfrutando su sombra sintió una presencia muy conocida, era su primo se sentó junto a ella a conversar de cualquier cosa, como lo hacían antes de su partida, fue una conversación algo superficial pero amena, ciertamente el chico notó que su prima no tenía intención de hablar sobre el suceso que se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos más, lo comprendió y la apoyaría desde su asiento, como representante del Bouke su asistencia era obligatoria aunque eso no le molestaba después de todo aunque no estuviera invitado de alguna manera se hubiera colado, no parecía propio de él, pero a veces se tienen que hacer cosas sin pensar, eso lo había aprendido de Naruto.

Los preparativos estaban listos los invitados habían llegado, los representantes de cada clan de Konoha estaban presentes, uno de los primeros en llegar fueron los Aburame, Shibi el padre de Shino acompañado de este, quien al enterarse de la noticia de la boca de su padre le pidió ser quien lo acompañara, su madre no se negó ya que sabía que una de las chicas que se enfrentarían había sido compañera de su hijo, y era además una amiga.

El representante del siguiente clan era el Uchiha, por supuesto el único que podía serlo era Sasuke al enterarse le pareció algo extraño ser invitado ya que no tenían muy buenas relaciones con ese clan por la historia que los unía, estuvo tentado a no ir pero al enterarse que era un combate entre la heredera del clan y la desertora de este, no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad de ir aunque sabía que esa batalla estaba decidida antes de empezar, apostaba a que Hinata ganaba pero no estaba de más ver algunas nuevas habilidades ya que estaba más que seguro que hasta ese momento no las había mostrado todas, suspiró al recordar cuando iba camino a la mansión se encontró con su ruidoso amigo rubio, el rumor ya se había expandido por toda Konoha por lo cual estaba enterado del batalla quería estar presente pero lamentablemente era con invitación, y no dejarían que nadie se colara, algo decepcionado dejó al Uchiha quien conociendo como conocía a su amigo sabía que no se daría por vencido así como así, si alguien era cabeza dura era él.

Los siguientes en llegar eran los Yamanaka, la madre de Ino estaba en una misión por lo cual ella tuvo que acompañar a su padre Inoichi.

Los Akimichi llegaron junto a los Inuzuka, Kiba venía junto a su madre, venía algo preocupado por lo que sucedería y por nada del mundo se lo perdería, Chouji solo venía por que su padre se lo pidió además después de eso irían a comer una gran barbacoa.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los representantes clan Nara, acompañado de la Hokage quien a la vez venía junto a su asistente Shizune, y junto a ambos venía con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba el Kazekage, quienes el día anterior habían llegado a auxiliar a Konoha llegando demasiado tarde cuando ya la emergencia había acabado, siendo invitado a ultima hora a esa actividad, aceptó pero se iría apenas terminara el combase te iría inmediatamente de vuelta a Suna como kage no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de la aldea.

Al estar todos presentas fueron conducidos a la sala principal de combate donde estaban dispuestos los asientos para los invitados, todos tomaron asiento, Hiashi comenzó a hablar dando la bienvenida y agradeciendo la asistencia de todos, Hanabi que estaba junto a él se retiró para prepararse para el combate, la cabeza del clan mando a llamar a unos sirvientes para que se le fuera a avisar a Hinata que ya era hora del combate.

Neji vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era hora que fuera a tomar posición en el publico, se despidió cortésmente de la ojiblanco, ella seguía sentada esperando, hasta que los sirvientes tímidamente le avisaron que se dirigiera a la sala principal de combate, se levantó y tomó rumbo a la habitación donde hace unos años había derrotado a su padre, y había decido irse, pero esta vez sería diferente acabaría de raíz con los problemas.

Al llegar a la puerta no se molestó el golpear y entró, en ese momento se produjo un silencio instantáneo todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, entró y sin mirar a nadie en especifico solo dio un vistazo rápido para ver quienes estaban presentes, camino parsimoniosamente hasta el centro de la arena de combate, segundos después entró Hanabi quien al llegar se dirigió hacia su padre haciendo una pequeña que el respondió con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza, después siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a su hermana haciendo una reverencia como símbolo de respeto antes del comienzo de la batalla.

Como todo ya estaba en el lugar que correspondía, comenzaría la batalla que había sido aplazada por varios años. Las miradas de las hermanas se cruzaron por primera vez desde hace años, en una de ella se apreciaba temor, ansiedad, rencor entre otras, mientras en los ojos de la otra no se apreciaba absolutamente nada, Hinata miraba a su hermana más cerca la apreció mejor se veían que los últimos días había entrenado arduamente por algunos rasguños en sus manos y rostro que trato de disimular con algo de maquillaje, pero Hinata lo notó de inmediato.

El comienzo de la batalla era inminente solo faltaba el asentimiento de Hiashi, que al sonar las campanadas del enorme reloj de la habitación, cumpliéndose la doceava campanada el líder del clan levantó su mano para señalar el inicio de la batalla, las miradas no se despegaban., la tensión era máxima.

Tomando posición de batalla Hanabi activó su Byakugan para comenzar la batalla, por otro lado Hinata estaba impasible solo se mantenía ahí parada sin reaccionar, ni siquiera intentaba ponerse en guardia, esta actitud desconcertaba a los presentes en especial enfadaba a su oponente, Hanabi sintió como la sangre le hervía, acaso su hermana se sentía tan superior que ni siquiera necesitaba ponerse seria, ella no permitiría que eso quedara así.

Se lanzó al ataque golpeando con el juunken en pleno pecho a Hinata haciendo que esta se deslizara violentamente hacia atrás por el golpe, volvió a su posición típica del taijutsu del clan Hyuuga, la peliazul aún no reaccionaba solo se volvió a incorporar quedando erguida y con la mirada perdida, Hanabi volvió al ataque comenzó a atacar continuamente a su hermana sin tregua alguna siendo más fácil ya que su oponente no ponía resistencia alguna a los golpes que le daba su hermana, ya los continuos golpes se prolongaron por aproximadamente 5 minutos, fueron de varios estilos golpeo órganos y puntos de chakra, pero Hinata simplemente no reaccionaba con nada había caido más de cuatro veces en el piso, pero se volvía a levantar como si nada aún con la mirada perdida como si solo su cuerpo estuviera presente y su mente estuviera en algún lugar muy lejano.

Los presentes no entendía que rayos pretendía Hinata, solo se quedaba ahí impávida sin hacer nada, uno de los presentes ya no aguantaba más y lanzó un grito entre la multitud.

- HINATA QUE SUCEDE, QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS - el grito retumbó en todo el lugar, muchos voltearon para ver quien era el causante encontrándose con Kiba quien se había levantado de su asiento por la ira, volteando la silla donde se encontraba sentado su madre lo miraba algo sorprendida, aunque sabía que su hijo era explosivo, nunca pensó que hiciera algo así. Ciertamente Kiba grito lo que la mayoría pensaba, Neji estaba anonadado no entendía que pretendía su prima, Shino impasible por fuera pero en su interior se debatía muchos sentimientos, Sasuke miraba con algo de decepción el combate pensó que sería algo más interesante, Ino volteaba la cara para no mirar la paliza que recibía Hinata, los demás solo miraban algo extrañados que la chica no opusiera resistencia, aún así había algunos entre los presentes que se sentían realmente alegres de eso, los miembros del consejo del clan y en especial Hiashi, esperaban que el final de la batalla favoreciera a la heredera del clan.

Volviendo a la batalla, Hanabi sentía que la victoria estaba cerca se sentía una tonta al haber sentido temor de su hermana, ella no había cambiado seguía siendo la misma cobarde de siempre y eso lo demostraba su actitud frente al combate, Hinata recién se había incorporado del ultimo golpe pero no duró mucho así ya que su hermana utilizó un poderoso kaiten que la mando a volar contra una pared trizándola por el impacto, desde los escombros volvió a levantase con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Esto es el fin - dijo Hiashi satisfecho, ganándose la mirada de odio de más de un presente - no fue oponente para este clan.

Hanabi entendía que ya no era necesario extender la batalla, iba a dar el golpe final en el corazón con el segundo nivel del juunken que no solo interrumpe el flujo de chakra sino que destruye dichos conductos, rápidamente te acercó para dar el toque final, la mano estaba a pocos centímetros del pecho de Hinata, sintiéndose un golpe secó.

- Ha terminado - dijo Hiashi, pero fue interrumpido por Neji quien al activar su Byakugan notó que el golpe no toco a Hinata.

En el ultimo momento con una de sus manos detuvo el golpe a centímetros de su pecho, sostenía apretada fuertemente la mano de su hermana sin soltarla, la chica intentaba zafarse sin éxito, Hinata levantó su rostro que aún lo tenía dirigido al piso, pero ahora sus ojos no parecían perdidos en el infinito, miró a su hermana haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante la mirada tan gélida que le lanzó su hermana, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa que mapas que sonrisa parecía una mueca, por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla, tomó la palabra.

- Hyuuga Hanabi creí que serías una rival que valiera la pena, pero creo que me equivoqué, en estos 10 minutos de batalla no has logrado que me defienda, ni siquiera me has hecho daño - aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica la levanto hasta dejarla suspendida del aire y con un rápido movimiento la lanzó contra una pared haciendo que se estrellara violentamente siendo cubierta por una gran cantidad de escombros, pero Hanabi salió rápidamente activó su Byakugan y horrorizada notó que todos los ataques antes hechos por ella, no se veía herida interna alguna o bloqueo de conductos o puntos de chakra.

- No, no puede ser posible - atinó a decir la chica - si solo hace un momento muchos puntos de chakra estaban bloqueados

- En estos años he descubierto varias formas de anular el daño de Juunken, la historias que es infalible son puras habladurías con el debido entrenamiento no es difícil evadir los daños, solo me deje golpear para corroborar si me podías hacer algún daño, fue tan leve que ni siquiera tuve que curarme, es una decepción que el heredero del clan tenga este nivel - diciendo esto ultimo con un rápido movimiento se posicionó en frente de la chica y la golpeó fuertemente en el estomago incrustándola contra otra pared pero esta vez fue con un fuerza que destruyo el macizo muro siendo expulsada al jardín de la mansión, Hanabi estaba tratando se incorporarse pero antes que lo pudiera hacer sola sintió que alguien le tomaba el cuello de su atuendo elevándola un poco y fue lanzada hacia dentro de la habitación, ese ultimó golpe le había quebrado unos cuantos huesos, de una pierna y de los brazos aún así trato de levantarse, Hinata se acercó después de lanzarla dentro, la tomó de su cabello elevandola un poco hasta llegar a su altura du hermana era un poco más baja de que ella por lo cual sus pies aún topaban el piso, con la mano libre concentro chakra y lanzó un golpe haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Hanabi se sacudiera violentamente quedando semiinconsciente.

- Que decepción, creo que no tengo otra opción que acabar con tu patética vida, según lo recuerdo el orgullo Hyuuga no permite la derrota - Hinata estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano para dar el golpe de gracias.

Muchos de los presentes estaban parados de su asiento, lo que sentían pena por la chica que no se defendía estaban aterrados, en verdad mataría a su hermana.

- HINATA, DEJALA TE LO ORDENO - grito Tsunade, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla, era terrorífico con golpeó a su hermana sin contemplaciones, pero con lo ultimo que dijo la ojiblanco no podía permitir que matara a un ninja de la aldea.

- HINATA NO LO HAGAS - decía Kiba perturbado, lo que veía de cierto modo era peor que lo anterior.

- NO LA MATES - atinó a gritar Ino, estaba muy asustada.

Los demás se confundían los gritos, alguno eso sí no gritaban Shino solo miraba la pelea pero estuvo realmente tentado a gritarle algo a su amiga, pero prefirió mantenerse tranquilo como buen representante de su clan, Sasuke ya había cambiado de opinión respecto a la batalla, ciertamente valió la pena ir, con respecto a que si mataba o no a su hermana, él no era quien para juzgarla después de todo él aun quería matar a Itachi.

Hiashi no sabía que hacer, su heredera estaba a punto de morir en manos de la desertora, estaba a punto de pedir clemencia por su hija, pero hubo alguien que se le adelantó.

- HINATA-SAMA POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS¡¡¡- grito Neji, no soportaba ver terminar así la batalla, ya que él había sufrido por los problemas entre su padre y su tío no quería que la historia se repitiera - RECUERDA QUE ES TU HERMANA.

- Hermana … - susurró la chica esbozando una sonrisa bastante cínica - yo no tengo hermana, los lazos que alguna vez tuve ya no existen, solo fui desafiada para una batalla con la heredera del este clan, es a muerte asi que morirá - mirando a la chica quien apenas escuchaba lo que se decía - es una pena por ti - la acumulación de chakra estaba completa, ignorando a todos los gritos, levantó su mano con velocidad para dar el golpe final a su hermana, pero antes de llegar a tener contacto la puerta de la habitación, fue atravesada por una persona que tenía en encima a cinco ninjas del bouke que estaban dispuestos para no ser molestados.

- MIERDA, SUELTENMEEE YO QUIERO VER LA BATALLAAAA - ese grito de una voz muy conocida hizo que el golpe lo detuviera solo llegando a ser completado en un 20 , estuvo a punto de matar a su hermana pero la oportuna llegada de Naruto lo impidió, soltó a Hanabi dejando que se golpeara en el piso, y salió rápidamente del salón, el centro de atención sería esta, en ese momento no por su victoria sino por su humillante derrota y sus múltiples heridas, se fue por el agujero hecho en la pared a causa de la batalla, no quería toparse con nadie y menos en ese momento con Naruto, quien estaba sacándose de encima a los ninjas, ya que al entrar vio a Hinata sosteniendo a Hanabi, quería hablar con ella, pero cuando se había librado de los guardias ella ya había desaparecido, lo que si notó era que muchos de los presentes hacían un circulo donde antes había visto a Hinata sosteniendo a su hermana.

Al acercarse vio a la Hokage atendiendo a la chica que por su apariencia no parecía estar muy bien.

- Que sucedió? - preguntó Naruto, haciendo que algunas personas se fijaran en él.

- Hinata estuvo a punto de matar a Hanabi - respondió Ino quien estaba ayudando a la Hokage a revisar a la chica - y casi lo logra, si en ese momento no hubieras llegado esta chica estaría …. - las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca.

- No lo creo - atinó a decir el chico.

- Es verdad - dijo sin ánimos el Inuzuka, en ese momento su madre le pone una mano en uno de sus hombros - ya es hora de retirarnos, con su permiso.

Los demás también se fueron los únicos que se quedaron fueron, los miembros del clan, Tsunade, Shizune e Ino quienes atendían a la chica, Naruto quien aún digería la información dada y Sasuke solo por acompañar a su amigo que de segura necesitaría a alguien.

- Hanabi no reacciona, el ultimo golpe la afecto, quedara en inconciencia por algún tiempo - dijo Tsunade - tienes varios laceraciones en los huesos, roturas de ligamentos, 4 costillas rotas, el fémur izquierdo quebrado, el brazo derecho esta destrozado, los impulsos nerviosos son un desastre. Esto es horrible, desde hace mucho que no estaba alguien en tan mal estado ni siquiera en tiempo de guerra, necesito Shizune que llames a un grupo medico para trasladar de urgencia - la chica asintió y salió - tendré que hablar con Hinata después, no puedo permitir problemas interiores especialmente en tiempos de guerra.

Hiashi solo miraba el estado en que quedó su hija, su orgullo, a que limite había llegado por el orgullo del clan, quizás si antes hubieran arreglado los problemas esto se hubiera evitado, trataría de enmendar el error después que Hanabi se recuperara, aunque bien sabía que era tarde.

Después de pocos minutos llegó el equipo de médicos para trasladar a la herida hacia el hospital, la situación trato de ser controlada, pero ya la mayoría de la aldea estaba enterada de lo sucedido en el combate, muchos trataban de enterarse de algo yendo al hospital pero por el grave de estado de la chica, el diagnostico era reservado y estaban absolutamente prohibidas las visitas.

Mientras tanto en el profundo del bosque donde se realizaban los exámenes Chunnin, Hinata estaba meditando lo sucedido en el combate, hubiera matado a su hermana si en ese momento Naruto no hubiera entrado, sabía que eso sucedería después de todo en ese momento nada la ataba, los lazos estaban cortados, costaría mucho volver a unirlos, en ese momento su mente era un tormento prefería quedarse ahí por un rato ya que de seguro más de alguien la estaría buscando, tendría que dar explicaciones a la Hokage, y en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para eso, el brazo le dolía un poco el sello empezó a reaccionar en el preciso momento que escucho la voz del chico, haciendo que ese ataque fallara a propósito.

De vuelta en la aldea, las reacciones era muchos y muy diversas, los que simpatizaban con el clan reprobaban lo sucedido, pero otros les parecía muy bien que se les diera una buena lección y mejor que fuera uno de ese mismo clan que fue catalogado como cobarde y débil, mientras los más cercanos a Hinata fueron convocados a la oficina de la Hokage con urgencia.

Todos llegaron con pocos instantes de diferencia al entrar, algunos tenían rostros interrogativos, otros ya al tanto de la situación por haber estado presente en el combate solo esperaban en silencio que la Hokage comenzara a hablar.

- Bien como ya están todos reunidos les haré un breve resumen para los que no están al tanto de la actual situación - cruzó las manos enfrente de ella - hoy Hinata casi mata a su hermana y necesito que la traigan lo antes posible, necesito tener una conversación con ella, Sakura quisiera saber como se encuentra Hanabi?.

La mencionada dio un paso al frente y sosteniendo una tablilla, empezó a leer en voz alta - Tsunade-sama, el diagnostico esta completo de Hanabi Hyuuga, su estado es bastante grave consta de tres costillas rotas, fisuras en el brazo y pierna derecha, algunos músculos están distendidos y otros desgarrados, esta conectada a un respirador ya que el ultimo golpe alcanzó parte de los pulmones produciendo una disnea además quizás tenga alguna contusión cerebral pero no lo sabremos hasta que despierte aunque no sabemos cuando sucederá eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

- En verdad trato de matarla - mencionó Ten-Ten, mirando a Neji.

- Si, yo estuve ahí si Naruto no hubiera llegado quizás lo hubiera hecho - su voz sonaba algo triste, ya que nunca pensó que fuera capaz de dañar de esa manera a su hermana después de todo las muchas veces que con anterioridad se habían enfrentado anteriormente Hinata siempre trataba se hacerle el menor daño a su hermana siempre terminando perdiendo, pero esta vez fue diferente peleó a muerte.

Mientras Neji meditaba lo sucedido ese día y tratando de dilucidar lo que había llevado a su prima a tomar esa drástica decisión. Las miradas se posaban en un rubio que seguía algo confundido, había escuchado lo dicho por Sakura aunque la mayoría no lo había entendido mucho parecía ser algo bastante grave, al notar la mirada de todos volvió en sí.

- Que sucede - saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

- Acaso no escuchas, Hinata trato de matar a su hermana - dijo algo fastidiada, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación.

- Pues yo no creeré hasta que ella me lo diga - dijo testarudamente el rubio.

- Lo que tu digas, yo lo vi. - dijo algo triste Kiba, aunque estaba aliviado de que no saliera herida sintió que se pasó un poco.

Antes que pudiera seguir la discusión, Tsunade volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Necesito que busquen a Hinata, y la traigan ante mí lo antes posible necesito hablar con ella, por el momento el clan no ha dicho nada pero no será así por mucho, prefiero hablar primero con ella para poder evitar varios problemas,

Todos salieron rápidamente a su nueva misión se dividieron para poder buscar con mayor rapidez, después de una hora se volvieron a reunir para saber de la búsqueda de los demás, lamentablemente ninguno había tenido éxito por lo cual Shikamaru, pidió que todos les digieran donde buscaron, haciendo un pequeño diagrama en el piso, descartaron los lugares ya revisados y se dieron cuenta que solo les faltaba los campos de entrenamiento y el bosque de los Exámenes Chunnin, Fueron divididos en dos grupos, el primero constaba de Shikamaru, Ino, Ten.ten, Shino y Chouji y el segundo eran los demás.

Mientras se llevaba a cado la búsqueda en un lugar algo alejado de la aldea de Konoha, se planeaba una drástica medida, se acababa el tiempo y Akatsuki no tenía tiempo que perder, la reunión de todos los miembros había comenzado solo hace un rato y todos coincidían que necesitaban conseguir al bijuu lo antes posible, para que no fuera demasiado tarde sino todo lo demás sería en vano.

Solo faltaba el Kyubi para poder invocar el mayor poder existente en el mundo, el ataque sería lo antes posible el único objetivo era el jinchuriki a toda costa.

- Y bien todo esta decidido - dice Zetsu.

- Mañana partimos a Konoha - respondió Itachi, se encontraría con su hermano, eso le causaba algo de gracias, después de todo fue el quien destruyó el genjutsu, aunque no alcanzó a averiguar como, esta vez lo haría.

- Que bien, una batalla, lo estaba esperando - Kisame se entusiasmaba con la inminente batalla.

- Tobi, también quiere ir - dice este a los demás.

- Tu sabes que no puedes ir - dice Kisame - el líder lo prohibió.

Los demás se retiraban para descansar y afinar los últimos detalles de la operación. Mientras Tobi se quedaba solo un momento en la cueva donde se reunieron, con fuerte golpe de su puño soltó algunos fragmentos de la pared.

- Maldito Madara - dijo molesto el hombre, apareciéndole en el único ojo visible, el Sharingan, para ser más especifico era el Mangekyo Sharingan.

CONTINUARÁ …

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado dejen review porfaaa**


	26. Capitulo XXV

Notas: Este capitulo es algo más largo de lo habitual por que pensé dividirlo en dos pero al final he decido dejarlo como uno espero que les guste.

Naruto, Hinata ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

**Capitulo XXV: Arreglos antes del enfrentamiento.**

Pasó un buen rato hasta que el olfato de Kiba y el byakugan de Neji detectaran a Hinata quien estaba apoyada en un añoso árbol cuyas raíces sobresalían prominentes del suelo dando un refugió y escondite para quien lo necesitara, aunque en ese momento no le fue muy útil a la chica, sus buscadores se posaron en frente de ella con miradas indescifrable en ese momento para ella.

- Que quieren? - se limitó a decir, aunque la pregunta estaba demás ya que sabía a que venían era seguro que querían alguna explicación.

- Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo urgente - respondió Neji, mirando a su prima quien ni se inmutaba por la situación.

- Esta bien, vamos - dijo de inmediato, los demás pensaban que se iría a negar. Hinata comenzaba a incorporarse y sintió que una mano se posaba en su antebrazo levantándola con rapidez y siendo atraída hacia una persona en cual apoyó sus manos para tropezar con las raíces del árbol, al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules que suplicaban alguna explicación.

- Dime que no es verdad lo que dicen todos- la voz de Naruto expresaba ilusión .

Ver los ojos del chico mirándolo directamente sentía que toda su muralla de frialdad se desmoronaba a cada segundo que pasaba, de su interior sacó fuerza para poder hablar.

- Y que dicen? - sus miradas aún se mantenían demasiado cerca parecía que solo ellos existieran en ese momento.

- Que casi matas a tu hermana - el chico necesitaba que eso no fuera verdad, aunque el sabia que las evidencias eran muchas, cuando llegó es verdad que no alcanzó a ver a Hinata ya que esta se fue de inmediato, pero al fijar la mirada en la escena vio a una chica o por lo menos lo que parecía una chica, tirada en el piso en un estado bastante deplorable, solo supo que la chica era la hermana de Hinata por que en su semiinconsciencia los ojos los tenía abiertos con dificultad denotaban que era integrante del clan, además de algunas menciones de cómo era posible que la futura líder del clan perdiera de forma tan fácil.

La ojiblanco aún mantenía su vista fija en los ojos de Naruto, pero no se sintió capaz de seguir con ese contacto, por lo cual se soltó y camino unos pasos hacia atrás dando la espalda al chico, desde el fondo de sí sacó fuerza para poder responderle la pregunta antes hecha sabiendo que el chico se decepcionaría un poco después de todo, él no creía y ella sería la encargada de hacerle entender la realidad.

- Pues lo que escuchaste es verdad - sentía como el dolor surgía en su brazo y en su corazón no era capaz de verle la cara al chico, en ese momento entendía que el sello por algún motivo se debilitaba drásticamente en su presencia, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro producto del ardor en el brazo siendo notado solo por uno de los presentes, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea - será mejor que nos apuremos.

Los demás salieron del trance de la escena que habían recién presenciaron asintiendo y iniciando el camino de vuelta a Konoha, el regreso fue muy silencioso y algo incomodo, algunos de los presentes le dirigían fugaces miradas a Naruto quien parecía mantenerse al margen sumido en su propio mundo, el otro grupo ya había sido avisado para que frenaran la búsqueda y de igual manera se dirigían de regreso.

En la puerta se encontraron todos los ninjas encargados de la búsqueda, miraban expectantes a la chica que estaba un poco alejada de ellos, esperando ser llevada en presencia de la Hokage. La chica sentía la mirada de todos en su espalda pero lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre de la Hokage acompañada por Shikamaru quien era el encargado de esa misión y por lo cual el que debía llevarla con Tsunade.

Aunque los demás ya había terminada la misión sentían curiosidad de lo que pasaría por lo cual comenzaron a seguirlo de una distancia prudente, algunos eran menos prudentes esos si, Sasuke aparentaba que no le importaba yéndose por otro camino aunque después de tomar un poco de distancia de los demás tomó un nuevo camino posándose en uno de los edificios adyacentes a la torre Hokage para poder apreciar que era lo que sucedía, los demás también se quedaron en los alrededores esperando lo que sucedería Kiba estaba ansioso y preocupado por su amiga ya que él sabía que se podía tomar muy mal que atentara contra la vida de un ninja de la misma aldea en especial si era la heredera de un clan con gran influencia daba vueltas por muchos lugares tratando de calmarse pero no lo lograba, Shino lo seguía en silencio aunque en su rostro cubierto no se expresara en verdad le preocupaba su amigo y ahora más Hinata.

Naruto en cambio estaba esperando en la puerto del despacho de la Hokage no pretendía disimular nada, era una prioridad hablar con Hinata y aclarar muchos puntos después de todo desde que había llegado solo habían podido intercambiar solo unas cuantas palabras, sentado meditaba lo sucedido esa mañana y trataba de deducir que habría llevado a la chica a dejar en un estado tan deplorable a su hermano, quizás el no lo entendía por que nunca tuvo hermanos reales pero a Sasuke y a los otros los consideraba como hermanos y siempre pensó que estaban para apoyarse, lo que el no sabía era que no siempre era así.

Los demás estaban realmente de curiosos, Ino, Sakura y Ten-Ten con la excusa de necesitar hablar después con Tsunade se encontraban rondando por los pisos de la Torre Hokage mirando algunos pergaminos para hacer tiempo pero de vez en cuando iban a mirar para ver si ya la reunión había terminado, los demás chicos se encontraban afuera por los alrededores, Chouji se metió en un restaurante para comer algo ya que estaba hambriento, Neji no pudo quedarse por que tenía que encargarse de algunos asuntos con referencia al clan por que estaba algo desordenado desde la mañana por lo sucedido, aunque le preocupara su prima no tenía opción más tarde buscaría la manera de hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hokage se encontraba una impasible Hinata, al llegar acompañada de Shikamaru la Godaime hizo una señal para que se retirara este con la pereza que lo caracterizaba se retiro y se fue a encontrar con su amigo de huesos anchos cociéndolo como lo conocía estaba seguro que lo encontraría en un restaurante no lejos de ahí y por su puesto no se equivocó.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo saltar del susto a Shizune, quien le dirigió una mirada atemorizada a su maestro quien se notaba estar algo molesta ya que un aura ensombrecía el espacio alrededor de la Hokage.

- Shizune, vete - fue una orden que la chica no necesitó escuchar dos veces, hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

- Hinata necesitas darme muchas explicaciones ahora - la voz de la rubio era prepotente y algo insultante.

Hinata no se sentía intimidada por la actitud de la Hokage pero de cierto modo la desconcertaba después de todo hace mucho que alguien no le hablaba así o mejor dicho no se atrevía a hablarle así, no pudo evitar recordar la ultima persona que le habló de esa manera fue cuando fue recomendada para una misión y al enterarse que era una desterrada Hyuuga la menospreció frente a todos, lamentablemente fue lo ultimo que hizo en su vida, aunque debía admitir que no fue una sabia decisión por que después de eso la persiguieron por un tiempo hasta se dieron cuenta que era algo inútil. Aunque era obvio que no haría lo mismo con la Hokage, era compresible su enojo ya que ella era la responsable de lo que sucedía en la aldea. Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos metros de la Hokage quien la miraba a los ojos con algo de enojo y decepción cosa que la perturbó un poco.

- Necesito que sea más especifica Hokage-sama - dijo haciendo una cortés reverencia.

- Quiero saber por que Hinata? - su voz sonaba algo menos molesta que antes - Por que llegaste a estos extremos.

Hinata seguía en silencio dejando que la Princesa de la babosas continuara.

- Tu hermana esta en estado critico, sin mencionar los problemas internos en el clan Hyuuga, al perder su heredera temo que pueda haber una revuelta interna, y este momento no es precisamente el mejor momento para problemas dentro de la aldea - la voz de la mujer sonaba más preocupada ahora que molesta, parecía reflexionar para si misma aún así Hinata escucho todo lo que dijo.

- Tsunade-sama creo que usted estuvo presente en la pelea y pudo ver que era una batalla a muerte estoy segura que Hanabi no hubiera dudado en matarme si lo hubiera podido hacer lo vi en sus ojos, siendo esta la razón por la cual pelea un poco más en serio quizás me excedí un poco, pero lo solucionaré Hokage-sama no se preocupe por pequeñeces recuerde que Akatsuki se mueve y su principal objetivo esta en Konoha - después de decir esto la ojiblanco se inclina apoyándose en una de sus rodillas - estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo por atentar contra la vida de un ninja de Konoha.

Tsunade se había quedado sin habla, después de unos minutos reaccionó por lo que dijo la chica, no la podía castigar después de todo la batalla fue propuesta por el clan además había sido publica, en cualquier tipo de batalla es posible la muerte de uno de los contrincantes. Así se lo comunicó a la chica quien se levantó y con una cortés reverencia salió del despacho, sin imaginar lo que vendría más adelante algunas visitas inesperadas se acercaban raudamente a Konoha ocultas entre las sombras del bosque esperando poder entrar a la aldea ninja sin ser detectados.

Momentos antes el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena estaba recorriendo las calles de Konoha en silencio junto a sus hermanos, era verdad que ya debería haber estado en camino de vuelta a su aldea por que el estar mucho tiempo fuera podía provocar algún interés en atacar la aldea, pero no podía irse sin antes hablar con su rubio amigo, de cierta manera esa mañana cuando estaba presente en la batalla de esas hermanas pensando que sería como cualquier otra pero su opinión cambio radicalmente a través de la batalla en el momento donde daba por sentado que la peliazulada le daría el golpe final a la chica esta se abstuvo de hacerlo ante la presencia de Naruto, la chica le parecía conocida de algún lado pero no la recordaba lo que si le preocupaba era su amigo quien era muy transparente con referencia a sus sentimientos quizás el no entendía muy bien el amor pero podía notar que el rubio sentía algo muy fuerte por esa chica y por lo que vio parecía ser reciproco, aunque se notaba cierta tensión entre ellos.

Al llegar a la calle principal sintió la presencia del portador del Kyubi, alejándose de sus hermanos sin dar explicación se dirigió a hablar con él, los hermanos de Gaara acostumbrados a la actitud de este no hicieron pregunta alguna y se dirigieron a la puerta de la aldea para esperarlo.

Gaara no se caracterizaba por ser muy elocuente con las palabras ya que gran parte de su vida fue temido por lo cual no tuvo muchas conversaciones en gran parte de su vida. Miraba al chico desde una distancia prudente por que al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Naruto aún sumido en sus pensamientos esperaba con una paciencia poco característica el termino de la reunión para poder hablar con Hinata, pero un presencia lo sacó de sus tribulaciones volteó la mirada hasta encontrarse con Gaara quien estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en frente de él, no era del tipo que comenzaba una conversación por lo cual estaba esperando que el rubio comenzara con la conversación, pasaron algunos minutos en el silencio entre ellos, ninguno parecía querer hablar.

- Que haces por acá Gaara - soltó el rubio sin ánimos algo poco característico del chico siempre entusiasta, lo que hizo que el ojiverde se extrañara.

- Solo pasaba por aquí - miro al ojiazul - y me llamó la atención verte tan callado.

- Espero a alguien - respondió el chico mirando nuevamente la entrada de la torre Hokage.

- Quizás no deba meterme pero creo que debes ser más explicito con esa persona - Gaara comenzó a caminar alejándose de Naruto - hay personas realmente distraídas.

Al rubio le pareció algo extraño lo que el chico le dijo, él no era ese tipo de personas pero por algún motivo se sintió mejor después de escuchar esas palabras, le agradeció mentalmente para volver a mirar hacia la puerta pero ahora sus ojos estaban decididos.

El Kazekage ya iba en camino hacia la aldea, en silencio como siempre sus hermanos lo acompañaban, se sentía mejor por poder ayudar a su amigo, en ese momento sintió una presencia que se dirigía en camino contrario, antes de poder reaccionar las tres presencias pasaron a gran velocidad a unos metros de ellos, tal vez deberían haber avisado a Konoha, pero por alguna razón esas presencias no parecían ser amenazadoras para Konoha, o por lo menos eso creía sentir, después de esa pequeña intromisión siguieron su camino a Suna.

De vuelta en Konoha una chica estaba saliendo del despacho de Tsunade después de haber hablado algunas cosas que pensaba hacer en la aldea pidiendo por supuesto la autorización de la Godaime esta aceptó un tanto preocupada pero sabía que eso ayudaría para futuras batallas.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Sakura, Ino y Ten-Ten, trató de ignorarlas pero fue algo imposible ya que la rodearon haciéndole un sin fin de preguntas que ella se limitaba contestar con monosílabos o con gestos de la cabeza, antes que continuarán con la conversación Hinata interrumpió anunciándoles que la Godaime quería conversar con ellas, estas fueron de inmediato pudiendo así salir por fin de ahí.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Naruto quien estaba en puerta que daba a la calle, antes de poder reaccionar Hinata sintió como el sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas tener tan cerca al chico que desde pequeña le quitaba el sueño siempre la desarmaba sentía la fragancia intoxicante que emanaba el rubio era algo irresistible.

Naruto al estar tan cerca de Hinata sentía que un gran calor recorrer su cuerpo, el olor de la chica le llegaba a su nariz y lo extasiaba, la miraba a los ojos y con alegría notó que el sonrojo que la acompañaba antiguamente volvía quizás la antigua Hinata solo estaba esperando que alguien la volviera a despertar y en ese momento Naruto había decido que ese sería él.

Sus miradas se perdían la una en la otra luego de un momento se separaron con rapidez, aún algo avergonzados para eliminar el incomodo silencio el rubio comenzó a hablar.

- Como te fue con Tsunade-obachan? - cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Le he explicado ciertas situaciones y me ha entendido perfectamente - comenzó a alejarse de ahí - ahora debo ir con mi hermana … - antes de poder continuar hablando Naruto le tomó uno de sus brazos y la miró con seriedad.

- Que pretendes hacer Hinata - la acerco hacia sí - necesito hablar contigo - al mirar a la chica vio una mueca de dolor en su rostro por lo cual la soltó de inmediato - gomen no creí que te agarrara tan fuerte.

- No es nada solo un herida - no quería explicar la cuestión del sello - no te preocupes solo quiero hablar con mi padre y necesito que Hanabi este conciente.

- De acuerdo te acompañaré - dijo el chico.

- Lo siento Naruto pero ahora esto debo hacerlo sola - pero el rubio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Lo siento aún mas yo pero no dejaré que vallas sola aunque tengo que ir a la mala - dijo testarudamente el chico.

- Esta bien pero solo con una condición cuando lleguemos al hospital me esperaras afuera - el chico dudo un poco pero acepto finalmente.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el hospital siendo observados por algunas personas en la distancia.

- Viste lo que yo vi? - preguntaba a su compañero el chico de las mejillas tatuadas.

- Creo que sí, parece que Hinata no ha cambiado tanto después de todo - contestaba monótonamente el domador de insectos.

- Pero por que tiene que ser con ese baka de Naruto - bufaba molesto Kiba el había sido por mucho tiempo compañero de Hinata al igual que Shino, él sabía que desde pequeños la chica sintió algo muy fuerte por el distraído rubio, ese sentimiento parecía hacer volver a la antigua Hinata, golpeó fuertemente el piso trizándolo un poco le molestaba de sobremanera sabía que estaba exagerando pero no lo podía evitar Hinata era muy importante para él.

En otro lugar vio como Naruto se alejaba con Hinata, este decidió irse a entrenar un poco pero antes de poder irse se topó con unos ojos color jade que lo miraban directamente.

- Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama quiere a todos reunidos lo antes posible - su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

De vuelta con Naruto y Hinata estaban por llegar al hospital, el chico se fijó en la muñeca de la chica y vio la pulsera adornándola, sonrió al recordar ese día.

- Veo que te gusto mi regalo - soltó el chico de improvisa haciendo que la chica en principio no entendiera a lo que se refería pero cuando vio que el chico no le quitaba la miraba a su brazo en especifico la pulsera.

- Si es muy hermosa, gracias - miraba sus manos algo incomoda - aunque el otro regalo también me gusto - al decir esto entro rápidamente al hospital dejando a un sorprendido Naruto.

Al entrar al hospital su velo de frialdad volvió a rodearla, pregunto a la recepcionista cual era la habitación de Hyuuga Hanabi, esta le dijo que las visitas estaban vetadas solo a parientes cercanos, pero una solo mirada amenazante de la chica bastó para que le digiera donde se encontraba.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez su hermana se encontraba en el tercer piso en la habitación 303 de cuidado intensivo, llegó a la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza encontrándose con su hermana conectada a muchas maquinas que le permitían por el momento continuar con vida, al verla en ese estado reflexionó que quizás se había pasado pero lo hecho ya hecho esta, no vale la pena arrepentirse.

Miró a un lado de la habitación y encontró junto a la cama de la chica a Hyuuga Hiashi quien la miraba no con desprecio sino con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción, le extraño un poco pero prefirió ignorarlo para poner en marcha el plan.

- Que vienes a hacer Hinata¿darle el golpe final a tu hermana? - preguntó el hombre.

- En realidad eso no me trae por acá, quisiera hacer un trato contigo Hiashi - se sentó en una silla frente al líder del clan.

- Y que puedes ofrecerme que me interese - dijo lentamente.

- Lo más importante para ti, tu heredera y la subsistencia del clan - una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica, seguramente sabía algo desconocido para muchos.

- Te escucho - dijo algo sorprendido por la revelación de su hija.

Se sintió satisfecha al atraer el interés de su padre, parece que sería más fácil de lo que pensó.

- Sabrás que mi hermanita esta en un mal estado de salud después de nuestro desafortunado encuentro, sin heredero la anarquía comenzará a surgir dentro del clan en especial si su futuro supuesto líder perdió frente a una exiliada del clan, alguien inferior - cruzó los brazos frente a ella de manera reflexiva - le propongo cederme temporalmente las riendas del clan, mientras necesite de ellos, una batalla se avecina y sin el debido conocimiento muchas vidas se perderán en vano.

El líder del clan escuchaba y casi no lo creía, su propia hija a la que creyó muy débil tiempo atrás lo estaba chantajeando y muy bien por que en todo lo que decía le hallaba lógica y razón.

- Veo que lo has planeado bien - la miro inquisitivamente - y si me negará al trato ¿Qué harías?.

- Tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza y eso traería muchos problemas que deseo ahorrarme - se levantó para salir de la habitación - aunque no creas que titubearé si escucho una negativa.

Antes de salir de la habitación una voz la detuvo, se volteo a mirar.

La cabeza del clan se daba cuenta que no tenía otra alternativa, debía ser realmente humillante tener que ceder ante ella, quizás si fuera otro tipo de persona lo disfrutaría pero lo que estaba haciendo era necesario para tener un futuro y eso la Hokage lo entendía perfectamente.

El hombre de repente parecía que los años se le habían venido encima, con una voz que no parecía la de él, acepto el trato.

Hinata al escuchar esto se acercó a la cama donde estaba tendida Hanabi, con ágil movimiento de sus manos cortó todos los cables que la mantenían con vida, Hiashi miraba el proceder de la chica que no era el típico de los médicos, lo primero que decía hacer era estimular los pulmones para que comenzara el trabajo involuntario y sin ayuda de maquinaria, lanzó una pulsación eléctrica para estimular los pulmones a la cuarta pulsación los pulmones comenzaron a reaccionar espirando e inspirando con dificultad pero regularmente, lo próximo era ver si el corazón tenía algún daño o desorden en las pulsaciones por suerte no había sufrido daños graves por lo cual comenzó a curarlos, las heridas de los brazos estaban ya totalmente curadas Tsunade y Sakura habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero la chica seguía inconciente posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hermana concentrándose analizó la cabeza tenía algunos daños que Tsunade ya se había encargado por lo cual la inconciencia era a causa del agotamiento del chakra, para que despertara de inmediato le trasmitió un parte de su chakra, al terminar la chica abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su hermana por el cansancio no pudo moverse.

Al verla despierta decidió que era tiempo de irse ahora tenía que ir a encargarse de otros asuntos.

- Mas tarde iré a la mansión para afinar los detalles - miró a su hermana - espero que Hanabi-neesan se mejore pronto - le sonrió y salió dejando a la chica recién despierta con muchas preguntas que su padre tendría que responder y que de seguro no le gustarían mucho.

En la sala de espera estaba Naruto algo aburrido, se acercó a él para irse - en la salida del Hospital se encontraron con Ino, quien le ordenó a Naruto presentarse de inmediato con la Hokage, Hinata no estaba llamada por lo cual de despidió de ambos y se dirigió hacia su departamento para ir buscar todo lo necesario.

Al llegar al departamento tomó varias instrumentos y objetos obtenidos de su sensei, llenó el bolso quedando realmente abultado, salió para dirigirse a las zonas de entrenamiento.

Todos estaban presentes frente a la Hokage costó un tiempo juntarlos a todos pero lo lograron, presentes estaban Shino, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten-Ten, Sai y por ultimo llegaron Ino junto a Naruto.

Tsunade-sama comenzó a hablar.

- He obtenido información que deseo compartir con ustedes, la mayoría conoce a la organización llamada Akatsuki - muchos recordaban los fatídicos encuentros con esos hombres - ellos se han vuelto a movilizar y posiblemente en poco tiempo vendrán a Konoha en busca de su ultimo objetivo - la rubio le dirigió una mirada a Naruto quien en ese momento su rostro mostraba mucha tristeza.

- Y cual es su objetivo Tsunade-sama? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Eso no me corresponde decirlo a mi, sino a la persona implicada - muchos no entendían a que se referían la Godaime pero unos cuantos conocían la verdad, Sakura y Sasuke miraban atentamente a su compañero de equipo, Sai también lo miró disimuladamente.

- Entonces lo que buscan es a alguien - el perezoso chico tenía una mente aguda, en su mente recordaba que hace muchos años atrás esa misma organización secuestro a el Kazekage para extraerle el Shukaku, entones si sus deducciones estaban en lo correcto en la aldea debía hacer alguien que contenía al igual que Gaara un bijuu, aunque aún no sabía quien era tenía algunas sospechas.

Tsunade asintió - por esta razón quiero que se sometan a un entrenamiento, su instructor lo espera.

Todos los presentes la miraban, antes poder preguntar nada ya los había despachado camino a los campos de entrenamiento. Muchos se preguntaban quien sería el supervisor del entrenamiento, al llegar empezaron a buscar a alguien, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con alguien en la sombra de un árbol que parecía estar durmiendo junto a un bulto.

- Hinata? - preguntaron al unísono la mayoría.

La chica abrió los ojos mirándolos a todos.

- Por fin llegan - su voz denotaba pereza - creo que es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento … - pero antes de seguir con la explicación sintió las miradas de todos - que sucede?

- Tu nos entrenarás? - preguntaba algo molesto Sasuke.

- Si, acaso Tsunade-sama no se los mencionó - "era típico de ella" pensó la chica.

- En realidad no lo hizo, solo dijo que íbamos a entrenar con alguien - añadió la pelirrosada.

- Pues ahora los saben, no hay tiempo que perder comencemos - la chica se acercó al bolso volteándolo para dejar caer su contenido en el piso - como ya conozco sus niveles

de habilidad nos concentraremos en mejorarlas.

Todas estaban en silencio mientras miraban los muchos artículos en el piso.

- Tomaremos las mejores habilidades de cada uno para mejorar entre ustedes - tomo una serie de pequeñas pesas y se las entrego a cada uno excepto a Lee - lo primero que harán es ponerse esto en manos y piernas exceptuando Lee quien ya esta familiarizado con este tipo de entrenamiento y no le sería de utilidad, por lo cual por hoy haré un entrenamiento especial con el mientras ustedes de acostumbran a las pesas.

Esas palabras hicieron que Lee se sintiera muy feliz y comenzara a llorar citando la llama de la juventud y a su antiguo maestro.

Los de más se pusieron las pesas sin sentir ningún esfuerzo, miraban incrédulos si eso les sirviera de algo.

- Hinata, estas cosas no pesan nada - mencionó Naruto, los demás estaban de acuerdo.

- Es verdad es muy fácil - decía arrogantemente Sasuke.

- Creo que somos muy buenos - decía feliz Ino.

- Somos geniales - añadía la kunoichi de las armas.

Los demás estaban en silencio mirando según ellos esas inútiles cosas, Neji miraba a su prima de segura esas cosas tenían un truco.

Hinata miró a los chicos tan campantes que decidió comenzar su suplicio.

- Casi se me olvida - haciendo una serie de sellos - liberar¡¡¡

Al terminar de gesticular la palabra se sintieron un centenar de golpes contra el piso, todos los chicos estaban de rodillas con las manos y pies pegados en el piso. Muchos miraban a Hinata buscando alguna respuesta.

- Ese es el verdadero peso al que deberán acostumbrarse - miró a Lee - por cierto Lee cual es el peso que usas en este momento.

El ninja de cejas pobladas miró a la ojiblanco y haciendo la pose de chico guay dijo - una tonelada por extremidad.

- QUEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritaron todos muy asustados, mirándose las pesas.

- Entonces ustedes levantarán media tonelada, por el momento - se acercó a Kiba que estaba muy incomodo, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo levantó sin problema - tendrán que encontrarle el truco a esto, regresaré unas horas para ver su progreso, mientras tanto Lee vamos.

- Yoshhh - dijo poniendo su mano frente a la cabeza, siguió a Hinata a quien la estaba cansando un poco la llama de la juventud de Lee.

Los demás solo vieron como ambos se alejaban al campo de entrenamiento aledaño, al llegar ahí Hinata activó el byakugan para poder examinar bien sus conductos de chakra que estaban asombrosamente subdesarrollados sabiendo eso no le sorprendía que no pudiera hacer ningún genjutsu o ninjutsu.

Lee se sentía algo incomodo por la mirada de Hinata con el byukugan activado al igual que Neji sentía que podía meterse en sus más profundos pensamientos y temores.

- Lee quiero que hagas un ninjutsu - el chico la miro desconcertado - cualquiera no me importa que sea una básico.

Una aura de depresión envolvió a Lee - lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo.

- Solo quiero que lo intentes - activo su Byakugan - creo saber por que no puedes usar esas técnicas solo quiero estar segura.

- De verdad - la luz volvió a los ojos de Lee, entonces hizo algunos sellos para realizar el Henge no jutsu, pero como siempre no resulto nada, miró a Hinata quien recién había desactivado su byakugan esbozando una sonrisa meditando la solución.

- Creo saber que hacer - comenzó a caminar hacia el área donde se encontraban los demás - Lee quiero que hagas 10.000 lagartijas mientras no estoy si terminas mientras no estoy vuelve a repetirlas.

Al llegar donde los demás ninguno aún había logrado incorporarse tan solo un poco, aunque eso era algo de menos lo que importaba en ese momento era otra cosa, se acercó a Naruto liberando el peso para que se pudiera incorporar, lo mismo hizo con Sasuke y Neji.

- Los demás sigan en esto - miró a los chicos - ustedes síganme por favor.

- Que vamos a hacer - pregunto Sasuke, el quería demostrar que podía con el entrenamiento.

- Haremos un ritual para ayudar a un compañero - solo dijo eso y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba Lee.

- Como ustedes son los dueños de la mayor cantidad de chakra entre los demás necesito de ustedes para poder desarrollar a la fuerza los conductos de chakra de Lee - al escuchar esto el chico se paró en seco y se incorporó.

- Es verdad eso - estaba algo ilusionado.

- Pues en teoría si, pero debo advertirte que es muy doloroso, no hay sufrimiento que se le compare ni siquiera después de usar el loto inverso - la mirada era sombría - estas dispuesto a someterte a uno de los dolores más insoportables que sufrirás en vida?.

- Por supuesto, ser más fuerte es mi objetivo - hizo pose de chico guay - es mi camino ninja.

- Entonces ustedes están dispuestos a ayudar a Lee - todos los chicos asintieron - entonces iré en busca de Tsunade-sama necesito de sus amplios conocimientos médicos para este ritual. Por el momento necesito que comiencen a concentrar chakra en sus palmas de la mano en especial Naruto.

El aludido solo asintió el sabía que contenía una ilimitada cantidad de chakra y estaba feliz que le sirviera para ayudar a un amigo.

Hinata se retiró y luego de unos quince minutos estaba de vuelta con Tsunade quien venía con una cara muy seria y hasta daba miedo. Miró a lo presentes analizando la situación.

- Hinata estas segura de esto? - miró a la chica, quien solo asintió.

- Tsunade-sama si Lee esta dispuesto a esto yo lo haré - miró a los chicos quienes aún concentraban chakra.

La hokage solo suspiró y asintió comenzando los preparativos, situaron a Lee en el medio de un cuadrado y varios signos dibujados con la sangre de Hinata para poder comenzar el ritual, cada uno de ellos se debía poner en un vértice de dicho cuadrado mientras la godaime debía estar junto Lee quien se había quitado la parte de arriba de su habitual malla.

- Comiencen a expulsar chakra por sus manos - ordenó a la Hokage quien hacían una variedad de complicados sellos acumulando en sus manos el chakra que expulsaban los shinobis - expulsen más no es demasiado, apresúrense - exhortaba la Hokage haciendo que los chicos empezaran a quedar agotados, Naruto estaba totalmente concentrado en ayudar a Lee haciendo que chakra suyo se mezclara con el de Kyubi mandando mucho chakra a la godaime quien seguía concentrada en introducirlo en los conducto de Lee para abrirlos y hacer que se expandan por el violento flujo de chakra, el chico no aguanta el dolor por lo cual lanzo un grito de mucho dolor, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata seguían mandando chakra solo había una oportunidad y debían aprovecharla, la Hokage estaba agotada solo faltaba un poco debían lograrlo sus manos le dolían pero sabía que no era nada comparado con el dolor que Lee estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Falto poco - susurraba Tsunade, el ultimo incremento de chakra hizo que los chicos quedaran casi sin energía, excepto por supuesto Naruto.

La Godaime esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción - lo logramos - se sentó en el piso con la respiración entrecortada, se acercó a Lee que estaba inconciente a causa del dolor pero sin ninguna herida despertaría en cualquier momento.

Tanto Hinata como Neji y Sasuke estaban exhaustos habían usado más del 80 de su chakra, pero lo habían logrado eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Se quedaron acostados cerca de una hora recuperando el chakra perdido ya que Tsunade antes de irse les extendió una pastillas de recuperación de energía haciendo que la recuperación fuera más rápida, la hokage se fue de inmediato ya que se había escapado de sus asistente y de seguro estaría buscándola por todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba en la aldea..

Al incorporarse todos, fueron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás, ya por lo menos habían avanzado algo Sakura e Ino estaban de pie aunque con dificultad, Shikamaru estaba sentado meditando o mejor dicho durmiendo, Kiba estaba parado y movía los brazos con algo de dificultad pero era increíble que en tampoco dominara ese excesivo peso, Chouji comía papas fritas con mucha naturalidad incluso con las pesas, Shino estaba de pie apoyado en una árbol, Sai dibujaba tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol.

- Veo que han avanzado mucho con esto ahora - mirando a Neji, Naruto y Sasuke - pónganse las pesas, todos estarán durante una hora más acá, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Chouji aumentaré su peso al doble, chicas traten de concentrarse más, están quedando atrás.

La ojiblanco volvió con el chico de cejas pobladas que comenzaba a despertar.

- Ahora has un ninjutsu - ordenó la kunoichi.

Lee hizo las posiciones de manos y grito - Henge no jutsu - por primera vez para sucedió algo una capa de humo apareció, al disiparse pudo ver la transformación, una gran gota aprecio en la cabeza de Hinata, al ver e que se había convertido el chico, aunque era de esperarse, ahí en frente de ellos estaba Gai-sensei, no era mucha la diferencia pero eso demostraba que el ritual había tenido éxito, en ese momento la vida de Lee se habría a infinitas posibilidades.

El chico se miró comenzando a gritar y a saltar liberando unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos. En ese momento la llama de la juventud ardía como nunca en el chico, no podía esperar para que su antiguo sensei viera lo que podía hacer, pero en ese momento una mano en su hombro lo volvió a la realidad. Era la ojiblanco quien le tendía unos cuantos pergaminos.

- Tendrás que estudiar mucho acá hay unos cuantos ninjutsu y genjutsu que puedes comenzar a practicar, te serán muy útiles - es chico los recibió muy alegre - pero debo decirte que por el momento no le menciones a nadie sobre esto será tu arma secreta.

Lee se sintió algo triste por no poder decírselo a Gai pero aceptó, hizo una profunda reverencia agradeciendo todo a Hinata mientras que ella respondía que a la que tenía que agradecer a la Godaime, después de eso Lee comenzó practicar varios ninjutsu y mostró una curiosa habilidad para los genjutsu siendo supervisado por Hinata que se encontraba sentada esperando que la hora se cumpliera para dar por finalizado por ese día el entrenamiento.

Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo cual decidió ir a ver como estaban los demás llamó a Lee para avisarle que el entrenamiento había terminado pero este se negó enérgicamente ya se había propuesto en dominar todas técnicas contenidas en los pergaminos que la ojiblanco le había facilitado, Hinata no insistió era caso perdido después de todo ese chico desde siempre fue así, se levantó a para irse advirtiéndole que no se excediera demasiado aunque sabía que de todas maneras lo haría. Seguramente se quedaría toda la noche practicando los diversos jutsus.

Al llegar todos parecían haber avanzada bastante rápido los chicos yo podían moverse con gran libertad ensayando con luchas entre ellos para poder acostumbrarse a el gran peso, la chicas también en especial Sakura quien por su manera tan explosiva de ser se dedicó a derribar unos cuantos árboles al igual que su rubia amiga, en cambio Ten-Ten estaba ensayando su certera puntería. Al sentir la presencia de la kunoichi todos voltearon a verla, estaban realmente cansados pero se sentían bien al lograr el objetivo.

- Veo que todos lo lograron - se acercó para poder hablar con todos - las pesas no se las sacarán ni día ni noche hasta que sean parte de ustedes - miró sus caras sudadas - veo que la mayoría solo a usado la fuerza física olvidándose de la espiritual - lo chicos miraban intrigados - esa lección será mañana creo que están muy cansados.

- Y Lee donde está? - interrumpió la kunoichi experta en armas.

- Seguirá entrenando, él lo decidió así - miró los demás notando que en sus miradas de instalaba una fuerte determinación.

- Si Lee entrena, yo no me quedaré atrás - dijo el rubio con entusiasmo - después todo seré el futuro Hokage.

Los demás miraron al rubio asintiendo afirmativamente.

- Y bien Hinata - dijo el chico entusiasmado - cual es el siguiente paso.

La chica solo suspiro algo divertida ante la situación - pues necesito que me sigan - los demás se incorporaron en silencio, llegaron hasta una cascada en la que desembocaba un lago, Hinata sacó dos pares de pesas y se las puso en sus extremidades liberando el peso se hundió un poco en el piso, caminó hasta la orilla del lago posando sus pies en el lugar sin producir onda alguna en el agua, saltó he hizo algunas acrobacias con una gran gracia dejando embelezado a más de alguno por los armoniosos movimientos, a uno en especial le vinieron unos recuerdos de su tiempo como genin cuando iba en busca de el bikochuo para encontrar a su amigo rival, la noche cuando vio a esa chica en el agua, nunca supo quien era hasta ese momento, todo le parecía claro como el agua.

- Ahora quiero ver como lo hacen ustedes - los miró señalándoles que entrara.

- No pienso hacer esas cosas - dijo molesto Sasuke, quizás una chica se vería bien pero un hombre sería algo ridículo por decir lo menos. Los demás chicos estaban de acuerdo con el poseedor del sharingan.

A Hinata le pareció algo gracioso la cara que ponían los chicos al pensar que debían hacer esas acrobacias en el agua, se sentía tentada a seguir el juego pero ya era tarde y debían terminar pronto la sesión de entrenamiento - no se preocupen solo espero que se mantengan en la superficie y traten de no mover el agua.

Algunos más aliviados por la aclaración comenzaron a entrar algunos se mantenían no el agua hasta la rodillas por el peso, otros aún más en el fondo, las que parecían destacar en el control era Sakura e Ino por su fuerte entrenamiento como ninja médicos su control de chakra era preciso, otro que parecía no costarle era a Neji gracias el estilo de lucha familiar su control era tan bueno como el de un ninja medico, los demás parecían estar con algunos problemas para mantenerse en la superficie, luego de unas dos horas desde que comenzó a caer el sol dando paso a la pálida luna en ese cielo despejado.

Ya todos parecían haber entendido el método por lo cual, ya se podían mantener en la superficie sin embargo a cierta persona parecía costarle aún más, la mezcla de los chakras del rubio producían una interferencia haciendo algo inestable su equilibrio.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y todos ya se retiraban exhaustos a sus hogares, mañana habían concordado encontrarse en ese mismo lugar a las siete de la mañana. Antes de irse Neji se acercó a Hinata diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero esta dijo que ese día no podría pero si mañana y mando a decir a Hiashi que no la esperara por resolver los asuntos pendientes, el genio miró algo extrañado preguntando la razón de ese mensaje pero la chica solo sonrió y le dijo que mañana se enteraría a primera hora de los acontecieres dentro del clan, tuvo que dejar la conversación ya que su compañera de equipo la estaba esperando para que ambos fueran a buscar a Lee y obligarlo a no seguir entrenando.

Antes que de fuera la ojiblanco hizo una sutil señal al rubio para que este se quedara ya que era el único sin lograr estar completamente en la superficie, por la cual la chica decidió quedarse un tiempo más con el para dedicarse a todos los detalles por supuesto eso no le molestaba para nada al contrario le era muy grato estar en compañía del rubio.

El chico se esforzaba demasiado quizás ese era parte de su falla, al tener una gran cantidad de chakra no necesitaba esforzarse tanto en expulsarla ya que esta casi salía involuntariamente.

Después de un rato Naruto comenzó a captar y cada vez más rápido lograba mantenerse en la superficie.

Un rato después ambos estaban sentados frente al lago descansando.

- Hinata - comenzó diciendo el rubio - este entrenamiento de verdad servirá? - su voz sonaba algo apagada, cosa que notó de inmediato la ojiblanco.

- Eso creo, pero hay que recordar que nuestro oponente es Akatsuki no podemos confiarnos -.

- Lo mismo dijo Tsunade-bachan, yo no quiero los demás salgan heridos después de todo lo que buscan es a mí - Naruto no sabía que Hinata ya estaba al tanto de él era el portador del bijuu de las nueve colas, pero estaba decidido a contárselo en ese momento aunque le doliera en el alma su rechazo si llegaba suceder pero no podía ocultar algo tan importante en su vida. Hinata estaba atenta a cada palabra del rubio.

- Hinata quizás esto haga que cambies tu forma de pensar de mi, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo, recuerdas que hace muchos años el Kyubi atacó nuestra aldea - la chico solo asintió - pues ese monstruo que mató a mucha gente fue encerrado en un niño - su voz se apagaba a cada silaba que salía de su boca - ese niño … - las palabras se le atragantaban negándose a salir de su garganta - era yo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, por algún motivo el chico no podía mirar el rostro de la peliazulada si veía en sus ojos desprecio no lo podría soportar.

Hinata quien estaba a su lado se incorporó quedando en frente del chico.

- Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir - su voz sonaba realmente dulce como en los tiempos de antaño lo que hizo que el chico levantara su rostro para quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro - nunca pensaré que tu eres un monstruo, tu siempre serás quien eres con el Kyubi dentro o no de ti, desde hace mucho que lo sé y no ha habido ningún momento en que pensara en ti como un monstruo - su voz ahora era molesta - cuando recuerdo el tiempo en que éramos pequeños y los prejuicios de los adultos envenenaban a los pequeños sin siquiera saber por que ese desprecio - sus manos estaban apretadas al punto que se estaba dañando al incrustarse las uñas en la palma de las manos - ese dolor no puede compararse con nada, pero sé que los demás entenderán si decides contarles la verdad, recuerda que tu objetivo es ser Hokage algún día.

Naruto solo escuchaba las palabras tratando de asimilar su significado, recordaba en ese momento de manera fugaz la conversación con la ojiblanco antes de la batalla con Neji, con tan solo unas cuantas palabras le volvió el animo y la confianza para poder ganarle al genio del Bouke.

Esta situación era muy parecida con la dicho por Hinata, Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de esperanza y alegría, en un impulso que no pudo contener la rodeo abrazándola desesperadamente como si en ese momento fuera el fin del mundo, el abrazo era aprensivo como si fuera a soltarla ella desaparecería, la chica ante la sorpresa quedo estática pero al reaccionar correspondió cariñosamente el abrazo, asi quedaron por unos momentos que parecían eternos.

Al separase un poco sus miradas se perdieron el uno en el otro, un calor invadió el cuerpo de ambos posándose con mayor intensidad en sus mejillas, sus cuerpos lo pedían se fueron acercando a sintiendo la respiración del otro hasta sentir el suave contacto entre sus labios. Era un beso pausado y tierno sus labios se movían coordinadamente como si esos labios estuvieran hechos a la medida, después de unos momentos se separaron por la falta de aire mirándose con infinito cariño, el chico comenzó jugar con el cabello de la chica mientras ella posaba una de sus manos en el rostro de su amado acariciándolo con gran delicadeza, sin palabra alguna repitieron el contacto de sus labios esta vez era más apasionado las manos del chico recorrían desde el cuello pasando por el hombro con infinita delicadeza como si fuera una delicada pieza de cristal a cada contacto era una nueva sensación que recorría su cuerpo, pero Hinata no se quedaba atrás elevaba sus manos desde el bien formado pecho del chico pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus rubios cabellos agarrándolos entre sus dedos, la sensaciones eran muchas y realmente placentera, necesitaba extenderla lo más posible recorrió la espalda de la chica con una de sus manos causando un estremecimiento en ella cosa que le agradó mucho al chico después de era ya era todo un hombre y estar tan cerca de el hermoso cuerpo de su amada hacia que casi perdiera la razón pero él no era capaz de hacer nada que lastimara o no quisiera Hinata.

Al terminar el recorrido por la espalda de la chica manteniendo el fogoso contacto entre sus labios, Naruto posó sus manos en la cintura de Hinata acercándola aún más hacia él, esta acción provoco que Hinata soltara un gemido en ese momento el chico aprovechó para profundizar el beso sintiendo una sacudida eléctrica era increíble la gran cantidad de sensaciones que le provocaba la ojiblanco sentía como perdía el control, por su parte Hinata al sentir la lengua de Naruto entrar en su boca buscando la suya le provocaba algo que su vida nunca antes había sentido, su razón se estaba nublando por el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que azotaban tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

El calor los embargaba, era una droga realmente adictiva quizás no tenían mucha experiencia en ese momento pero el instinto los llevaba a poco a poco al éxtasis, las manos del chico se movían raudamente desde el vientre de Hinata hasta su hombro delicadamente corrió un poco la camiseta de la chica para poder apreciar esa aterciopelada y perfumada piel, terminó el contacto con los labios de la chica para hacer camino hasta el cuello besándolo con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo pero tampoco quería que eso acabara, las manos de la chica se posaron en el musculoso pecho de Naruto con un movimiento bajo el cierre de la chaqueta que este usaba dejando que cayera en el piso, exploraban sus cuerpos a cada contacto conocían una nueva sensación se estaban conociendo profundadamente. La razón quien decía que se detuvieran era ahogada por el grito de las emociones que dominaban en ese momento.

Pero una persona que estaba por ahí presintió que se estaba yendo de las manos literalmente, por lo cual decidió intervenir.

De entre los matorrales se sintió un ruido que hizo que los amantes se separan violentamente dándose cuenta en ese momento lo casi terminan haciendo provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos, miraron hacia los matorrales de donde escucharon el ruido, apreció un conejo blanco quien al verlo salió huyendo de inmediato.

Después de la huida del conejo los chicos se miraron muy avergonzados además de estar algo desarreglados aún se sentía el calor entre ellos.

- Creo que ya es hora de irse - miro el reloj, era cerca de la una de la madrugada, Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

- Es verdad, mañana tendremos que madrugar - tomó la chaqueta y se la volvió a poner - te acompaño a tu casa.

- Claro - aún estaba sonrojada durante todos esos años solo se había dedicado a entrenar arduamente pero nada se comparaba a lo que había sentido al contacto del rubio, parecía un niñita tonta enamorada, pero debía admitir que era muy placentero sentirse así.

Momentos atrás cuando Neji había llegado a la Mansión Hyuuga, debió seguir el camino hacia las dependencias de la rama principal. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió a ver a Hanabi sentada en salón casi totalmente recuperada, nadie pensaría que fue verdad que estuvo a punto de morir esa misma mañana, pero al mirarla se notaba que estaba realmente molesta por algo que en ese momento el genio de los Hyuuga no entendía.

- Buenas noches Hanabi-sama por cierto ¿donde se encuentra Hiashi-sama? - .

- Esta en su despacho - dijo cortante la chica.

Hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió al despacho de Hiashi, al llegar a la puerta golpeó hasta que el hombre en su interior señaló que podía entrar.

- Hiashi-sama le traigo un recado - el líder del clan levantó su mirada, parecía esperar algo o alguien.

- De quien es? - Neji miró al líder y dijo - de Hinata-sama, ella manda a decir que hoy no podrá venir a arreglar ciertos asuntos, pero lo hará mañana a primero hora - el chico intentaba entender mejor la situación tratando de leer las expresiones en su rostro, pero no lo logró ya que este de inmediato le ordenó que se retirara.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa de la rama principal una voz lo llamó.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre? - preguntó la menor de las Hyuuga.

A Neji le molestaba mucho que esa mocosa le hablara así pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por lo que se limitó a responder - Hinata-sama me pidió que anunciara que no vendría esta noche -.

La expresión de la chica reflejó una gran furia, siendo latente cuando de un solo golpe partió en dos la mesa del centro de la sala - Demonios, y yo que la estoy esperando hace horas - diciendo esto ultimo se levantó para irse a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo que retumbo en toda la propiedad.

El integrante del Bouke miró con más curiosidad la reacción de la chica, pero esa noche se quedaría con la duda después ya que nadie le había dicho que diantre pasaba, al parecer no era nada bueno para Hanabi y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, parecía que dentro del clan algo estaba cambiando.

Mientras tanto cerca del lago donde anteriormente estaban Naruto y Hinata se encontraba el pequeño conejo que interrumpió a los chicos volvió a su forma original, mostrando a un hombre algo molesto por las acciones de Hinata.

- Así que este es el motivo de que el sello se debilitara - suspiró - fue buena idea venir por acá, pero por el momento me quedare por aquí.

En lugar no muy alejado se Konoha se encontraban tres sombras ocultas en una cueva esperando que amaneciera para llegar a la aldea ninja, el viaje había sido largo y estaban ansiosos, por esta raón dichos individuos se quedaron dormidos muy entrada la noche.

De vuelta con Naruto y Hinata, caminaban por las desoladas avenidas solo algunas luces alumbraban las sombrías calles, unos minutos después habían llegado a puerta del departamento de la chica.

- Hinata, quería disculparme por mi atrevimiento hace un rato - la voz de Naruto parecía lago avergonzada, pero uno de los delgados dedos de Hinata se posaron en sus labios callándolo de inmediato.

- De verdad te arrepientes - preguntó un poco triste la chica.

- No me malinterpretes nunca había sentido algo como así al estar a tu lado - tomó la mano de Hinata - eres muy importante para mí y nunca querría hacerte daño.

Ver a Hinata a la luz de la luna la hacía aún más atractiva provocando un fuerte deseo emergiera dentro de él.

" que sucede conmigo, nunca antes había sentido algo así , siento la necesidad de lanzarme a Hinata, pero debo controlarme ", una lucha interna se llevaba dentro del pobre chico que no entendía con claridad esas nuevas emociones.

Al ver que Naruto se había quedado en silencio decidió que era hora de despedirse, abriendo la puerta del departamento se acercó al chico.

- Buenas noches Naruto - se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, el rubio la tomo del brazo y la acercó a él posesivamente, hundiendo su cara en su largo cuello para poder aspirar su intoxicante fragancia.

La sensación de hace un rato volvió a inundar a Hinata, estar junto al chico la desarmaba completamente, el chico la apoyó contra la pared, con una mirada que nunca había visto en sus ojos Hinata solo pudo sonrosarse, el chico la miraba con deseo, eso le daba algo de vergüenza.

- Hinata, por favor - la voz del chico se notaba su angustia - dime ahora si quieres que me detenga por que sino después no lograré hacerlo.

Hinata por supuesto entendía a que se refería, al igual que él, ella estaba muy excitada por la cercanía del chico que la aprisionaba contra la pared, levantó su mirada y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios dándole a entender su afirmativa.

Aún abrazados entraron al departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba un mejor final para ese duro día de entrenamiento.

Las caricias comenzaron pausadamente disfrutando cada momento, contacto y caricia, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al unísono como si estuvieran en sincronía …

CONTINUARÁ …

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado. Lo dejo hasta aqui por el momento.


End file.
